Definition of a Merlin Drabble
by Lya200
Summary: A drabble: a short work of fiction of around one hundred words in length. A Merlin drabble: pure chaos. How many adventures can occur in 100 words? Drabble 286: Oh no! Camelot is suffering a drought! What is Merlin ever to do? Oh, I know, turn to magic, duh!
1. Ceremonial Servant Robes

_**I have fallen in love with drabble stories and decided to do one of my own. Each story is exactly 100 words, no more, no less (not counting the author's notes). Who knows, maybe these will help me out of writer's block.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Merlin. Actually, I wrote that one episode. You know, the episode when Merlin's magic is revealed, and the prat saves him from the flames, and everything is awesome. Wait, that isn't a thing? That is only my burning desire to see on screen? Guess I don't own Merlin, then.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ I came up with this on the spot; there is no prompt.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Morgana

 ** _Time Frame:_** Before "The Poisoned Chalice"

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur really needs to stop getting into these bets with Morgana.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"You lose." Morgana simpered gleefully at Arthur.

Arthur looked away from the board game, annoyed. "Whatever, Morgana." She stared at him, suppressing laughter. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just picturing you wearing this." From under the table, she pulled out a box. Inside was a hideous feathered hat. "Either you give this to someone else to wear tonight, or you wear this yourself."

Arthur stared dumbly. "I am _not_ wearing this."

"Then you'd better find someone else." Morgana slapped his back. "See you at the feast, Arthur."

And _that_ is how Merlin ended up wearing the ceremonial servant robes.

* * *

 _ **I never bought the idea that these were really the official attire of Camelotian servants. Merlin was the only one wearing such a hat, and this was the only episode with such robes. So this came to be.**_

 _ **For whatever reason, I wrote this whilst writing for The Prat and the Pauper. Maybe I can stay focused now? Maybe?**_

 ** _If you want something done, just let me know in a review or a PM, and I'll do it :D_**

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	2. Neckerchief

_**And another drabble. Yes, I am working on all of my chapters, but the internet has been being an idiot lately. I typed this up at school. Don't worry, a real chapter shall be out soon.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Who owns Merlin? BBC, yes, but who is the actual owner? Well, Julian Jones wrote it. There is also Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, and Julian Murphey. These are the people that I am going to have a "friendly" talking-to later.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From equine02: How Merlin got his neckerchiefs.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Will

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Set at any point after "The Moment of Truth"

 _ **Summary:**_ It is Merlin's birthday tomorrow. Why is Arthur bothering him about his neckerchiefs again?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Why do you wear those things, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur grabbed at the rough fabric, as if trying to wrench it off. Merlin backed away defensively.

 _Will tied a piece of red cloth around Merlin's white neck. "You know, these suit you, Merlin. Since you hide your "gifts" to protect your neck, it's only fitting that you hide said neck as_ well."

Ten years old then, but Merlin still wore his neckerchiefs.

"They were a gift...," he responded icily. "From Will." _No one separated Merlin from his neckerchiefs._

The next morning, Merlin found a new neckerchief with his presents.

* * *

 _ **Something light-hearted. I had to fight to keep this 100 words long. Check the summary above for the context.**_

 _ **I like prompts, and I like reviews.**_

 _ **Thank you MythologyStar and Rose Haddock twin to Hiccup for favoriting.**_

 _ **Thank you MythologyStar, Rose Haddock twin to Hiccup, WEast, and mersan123 for following.**_

 ** _Thank you mersan123, MythologyStar, and equine02 for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	3. Welcome Back, Arthur

_**Before we begin, I want to say that this was done for humor purposes. I do not wish to offend anyone. Just one hundred words of making fun of the world. Because we know what is needed for King Arthur to return.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I don't own reality. I own my thoughts and machinations.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ Me: Do something post-election (I don't _know_ ).

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Horror (Troll genre)/Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Set in the future, so post S5.

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur reawakens in Avalon to a horrifying future.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Amidst the rubble of a lonely tower, a blond man awoke.

"Merlin?" he grumbled.

"Not here," an ancient voice said. "Just Emrys now." Sarcasm.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I thought I was dead."

"You were, but you've come back."

Arthur blinked. "Why?"

Merlin laughed humourlessly. "The world has gone insane. Donald Trump has been elected President of the United States. The United Kingdom is leaving the EU, a thing called Brexit. ISIS is terrorizing places all across the globe."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, _Mer_ lin?"

Laughter. "The Cubs just won the World Series."

* * *

 ** _Again, this was done purely for fun. I did not mean to offend. But hopefully you found this to be hilarious. I don't know much about Brexit, but I felt it necessary to include._**

 ** _I am still accepting prompts (and I need to reply to reviews)._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, lexi1220, and mersan123 for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, TheDarkestDreams, and MythologyStar for reviewing (I'll respond soon)._**

 ** _Prompts PROMPT me to write :)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	4. Sentimental Value

_**Most of these drabbles are being written whilst I'm at school supposed to be studying. This one was written during lunch. I think my Word document is very lonely right now.**_

 _ **This kind of fulfills the prompt. It's more of an alternate POV, but "Neckerchief" is continued.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Why do we do these things?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: a continuation of "Neckerchief."

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Set at any point after "The Moment of Truth"

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur has remembered Merlin's birthday and knows JUST what to get him.

 ** _Heh, officially passed 1,000 words._**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

So Arthur heard from Morgana, who heard from Gwen, who heard from Gaius, that it was Merlin's birthday tomorrow. Weird that he didn't know about this. Merlin couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

He cornered Merlin whilst he was cleaning. "Why do you wear those things, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur examined the red scarf. It was ratty and old and rather stupid-looking, in Arthur's opinion.

Merlin frowned and responded coldly, "They were a gift. From Will." Merlin's sorcerer friend. _Sentimental value._

So Arthur gifted Merlin a new scarf. They were friends after all.

* * *

 _ **A lot of these drabbles are just adorable pieces of art. I suspect that I'll need to do something serious soon.**_

 _ **But until then, review, follow, favorite, and prompt :D**_

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, lexi1220, and mersan123 for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, Dudewheresmywand, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	5. Excuses

_**Heh, for once I'm not at school. I just rewatched "The Queen of Hearts" and decided to do this whilst it was still fresh on my mind.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: What if Arthur actually asked Merlin why he wasn't at the tavern like Gaius said when he went missing?

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post S3E10, "The Queen of Hearts."

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur questions his manservant about his terrible excuses.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"So _Mer_ lin, where were you yesterday?"

Merlin glanced up from his cleaning. "W-what?"

Arthur met his his eyes. "Well, Gaius told me that you were in the tavern, but I know that's not true."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you weren't in there when I went looking for you. Merlin?"

Merlin's fists tightened. "Uh, I... I was helping... Gwen."

Arthur frowned. "Were you now? Even though she was in the dungeons."

Merlin paled. "Um... COMING MOTHER!"

He fled the room, and Arthur shook his head. _Will_ Mer _lin just admit to his magic already?_

* * *

 ** _And I decided to have Arthur suspect the magic just to make this 100 words. Well, it was either that or have Merlin jump out of a window to escape Arthur.  
_**

 ** _So, prompts, anyone? I have a few that I came up with stored away in my notes. They all take place in the same AU, though. If you want me to do something, just let me know._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, lexi1220, and mersan123 for following._**

 ** _Thank you lexi1220 and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	6. Burning

_**So you know how I've been doing a lot humor-related drabbles? Yeah...**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Rose PenGibbAck DraggoSHaddo: Write one where Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, and Merlin tells him, and things down-spiral from there

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This drabble can be set anywhere from Season 1-3.

 _ **Summary:**_ It started with Merlin accidentally revealing his magic. Arthur might have forgiven him, but the rest of Camelot wants to see Merlin burn. Arthur tries to argue in Merlin's defense, but Uther thinks that he's enchanted and had him restrained.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"You have magic?"_

 _"I do."_

The whole world was on fire. Flames licked at the bound sorcerer ( _no, warlock_ ) on the pyre. Merlin was screaming.

Arthur was screaming too.

 _"He's enchanted you. Don't worry, Arthur, it'll be over soon."_

Merlin pleaded. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Blue on blue. Then Arthur looked away, ashamed.

Ashamed that he was powerless to help his friend.

 _Burning._

Arthur was being held back by the guards. Arthur fought, but it was no use. He couldn't save Merlin.

 _"I forgive you."_

Then the screams stopped, and it was silent.

* * *

 _ **Now wasn't that just cheerful?**_

 _ **I have a couple of ideas of things that I could not fit in this drabble. One with Arthur's reaction with Uther after this. One with Arthur talking to Morgana. One with him talking to the Great Dragon. If you are interested in seeing any of these, tell me. Also supply me with prompts.**_

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, lexi1220, and mersan123 for following._**

 _ **Thank you Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo and MythologyStar for reviewing.**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	7. Three is Company

_**Back to something happy :)**_

 _ **I'm going to spread out the Burning stuff. I know that not all of you like Merlin burning. Even I don't enjoy them, but I still do them. Just as long as it doesn't defy what I call the Round Table Nine clause, I'm fine. The "Round Table Nine" clause pretty much bans any terrible reactions towards Merlin's magic from anyone who sat around the Round Table. Uther is allowed to have a terrible reaction. Morgana is allowed. Combine them together, and you have Burning.**_

 _ **So, again, something happy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, then Kilgharrah would probably have a magically induced mustache.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From morningstar115: Surprise meeting between Merlin, Arthur, and the Great Dragon.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ General (though it could also classify as Humor kind of)

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Kilgharrah

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Between S4 and S5 when Arthur knows about Merlin's magic.

 _ **Summary:**_ Now that Arthur knows about his magic, it is a good time to show him something, right?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Just a little farther, Sire."

Arthur was blindfolded. And he was relying on Merlin to navigate him through the forest.

Why did he agree to this?

"Where exactly are we going, _Mer_ lin?"

"It's a _secret_."

"Last time you kept secrets from me, it turned out that you have magic."

" _Am_ magic, Sire... Ah, we're here."

Merlin removed the neckerchief from Arthur's face. Something huge breathed hot breath onto the young king. Arthur meekly opened his eyes.

It was a dragon. A _bloody grinning_ _dragon_.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"I thought that I killed it?"

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

 _ **This was pretty much just dialogue. Just imagine that they were walking through the forest, and Merlin keeps "accidentally" steering Arthur into trees and bushes and stuff. Merlin is enjoying all of this a little TOO much, hence all of the sarcastic "Sires." I ran out of words, but Arthur then proceeds to chase Merlin all the way back to Camelot.**_

 _ **Who has seen Fantastic Beasts? I saw it on Saturday, and it gave me a FANTASTIC idea. I'll wait a few more days/weeks before posting it so as not to really spoil anything. Then again, would the use of an Obscurial be considered a spoiler? Will probably be done in two parts.**_

lexi1220: (I think you were signed out but I'm too lazy to track you down XD) Yes it was intense. I showed it to my brother, and his reaction was priceless. To be honest, I hadn't really contemplated the events leading up to Merlin's reveal up until your reveal. I just knew what the repercussions were. Now I have an idea on how it happened. Thank you :)

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, Childatheart28, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you lexi1220, morningstar115, WEast, mersan123, MythologyStar, and hollyhobbit101 for reviewing._**

 ** _As always, love the prompts._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	8. Forgiveness

_**And then this. This is some kind of continuation to Burning. I know that there were people who disliked it (I didn't like it either), but there is still that part of me that wants to finish up the story in some way. Like this. How exactly does Arthur react?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Like I own Merlin *scoffs*  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From WEast, morningstar115, and myself: Arthur's reaction to Uther.

 **Rating** ** _:_** T

 _ **Genre:**_ Drama and Angst

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Uther

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Directly after "Burning"

 _ **Summary:**_ Sequel to "Burning." Arthur will never forgive Uther for this. Dark!Arthur.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Thank you, Father. I see now that I was emotionally compromised."

King Uther smiled in pleasure. "It wasn't your fault. Even the best of men can be corrupted by the simplest of enchantments. Where sorcery is concerned, there is only evil." He embraced his son.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please forgive my lapse in judgement."

"There's nothing to forgive, Arthur, but I accept your apology."

"And I forgive you," Arthur said through gritted teeth, his eyes burning with icy contempt. "I forgive you."

But Arthur couldn't forgive King Uther for burning Merlin. He _never_ will.

* * *

 _ **If Arthur were to forgive Uther for killing Merlin, I'd be very disappointed in him. But he has to keep up appearances.  
**_

 _ **I think this was better than Burning. At least it's only the aftermath of Merlin dying, not the actual dying bit.**_

 _ **I have most of my prompts written. The only exception is a prompt that my brother gave me that is a "missing scene" from The Coming of Arthur. But, all prompts are acceptable just as long as they are K, K+, or T.**_

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, MythologyStar, mersan123, and Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	9. Battle Scars

_**Somehow, by some miracle, I managed to fit seven characters in 100 words.**_

 _ **And if you read my other stories, I'm lazily writing them. Lazily. I know, I'm a fantastic person when it comes to updating (thank goodness I have these drabbles pre-written).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If only, if only...**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: When Arthur and all the Knights are boasting about their scars and Merlin just starts chuckling quietly to himself because he has more than all of them put together!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor and Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Somewhere in between Seasons 3 and 4 so that Lancelot is still alive.

 _ **Summary:**_ Whilst out camping in the woods, the Knights decide to compare scars. What a fantastic idea! But who has the most?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gwaine made a show of removing his sleeve, boasting a jagged scar. "And _this_ one came after rescuing a damsel during a bar brawl."

Percival raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was Arthur?"

"Same difference."

Elyan added a tally. "So that gives you, what, a score of five? I've got seven." Gwaine stuck out his tongue.

By now, Merlin was wheezing with laughter. Only Lancelot noticed.

"So what's the total?" Leon asked.

"Arthur's in the lead with fifteen."

Whilst Arthur laughed at the "amateurs," Lancelot and Merlin shared a smirk; Merlin had them _all_ beat by eight.

* * *

 _ **I do not pretend to know how many scars the characters have. Just know that Merlin has more scars than all of them combined, okay?**_

 _ **Will we manage to hit 1,000 views for this story?**_

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, morningstar115, MythologyStar, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _*cough Prompts? cough* Man, I really need to get this cough checked out. Or actually use my inhaler. Or magic away all of the allergies._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	10. Obscurial

_**This is next on my list of pre-written drabbles. If you have not yet seen Fantastic Beasts and do not even want to know what happens in the film, I suggest you leave now.**_

 _ **If you DO want to read this, then enjoy. I like how this turned out in the end.**_

 _ **Since this was restricted to 100 words, a lot of backstory had to be cut. However, if ANYONE wants to do an extension of this, you will have my full support. In fact, I might just do one myself out of boredom. Just as a one-shot of course.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I had a dream a few nights ago where I was in the world of Merlin. However, he only has one master, so I do not own Merlin. I also do not own Obscurials.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: What if Merlin suppresses his magic?

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Horror and Angst

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This can be set ANYWHERE! If you want, this can be set during Arthur's reign so that Merlin is not facing execution.

 _ **Summary:**_ When Merlin suppresses his magic, he transforms into an Obscurial. Arthur has to save him. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them tribute!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin hated lying to Arthur, so one day, he vowed never to use magic again.

Big mistake.

The Obscurial blotted out the sun. Day turned to night. Magic.

Arthur darted across the battlements, his sword cast away.

"Merlin!" He pleaded to the heavens. " _Please_ stop this!"

The storm slowed. Within the Obscurial, Arthur saw the silhouette of a young man.

"Merlin, I _know!_ I know about your magic! You don't have to hide anymore! Not from me!"

The Obscurial dissipated, revealing Merlin.

"I-I'm so'y," Merlin sobbed, thinking Arthur hated him.

Arthur just hugged his friend tightly.

* * *

 _ **I don't know how you guys feel about this, but I for one think that it's a nice break from all of the Merlin almost dying because he stopped using magic. When I saw the movie, I immediately thought of Merlin. It seemed like the perfect idea. However, I decided not to kill Merlin because, you know, reasons.**_

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123 and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Prompts?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	11. Sometimes

_**Finals are done for the week. 20 minutes until my next class. Race against time itself.**_

 _ **How does one classify this? There is no dialogue.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Can I own Merlin? Would it be considered illegal?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From WEast and me: Arthur talks to Kilgharrah about Merlin following "Burning."

 _ **Rating:**_ K+, I guess?

 _ **Genre:**_ General, but post-tragedy.

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Kilgharrah

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Burning, whenever that was.

 _ **Summary:**_ Sometimes Arthur would go down to the caverns and talk to the Great Dragon about Merlin. Burning Franchise.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Sometimes, when Arthur was feeling alone, he'd wander down to the dungeons late at night to talk to the Great Dragon. An accident, the first time. Arthur was freeing a suspected sorcerer when he found him. The Great Dragon.

Sometimes, the Great Dragon told him of destinies. How Arthur was the Once and Future King. How Merlin was Emrys, destined to protect Arthur. How Merlin's magic lived on inside of Arthur.

Sometimes, Arthur vowed to free him; keep Merlin's promise.

Sometimes, when Arthur came down there, he'd just sit in silence, not wanting to feel alone.

* * *

 ** _Four paragraphs of narration. Not the best, but it works. My next drabble will be something, but I don't know what. All I know is that my bucket of pre-written drabbles is running dry._**

 ** _As always, prompts!_**

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, mersan123, lexi1220, hollyhobbit101, MythologyStar, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _VICTORY!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	12. The Heartless King

_**Got to love lunch time. So APPARENTLY people are under the impression that I use my free time to study. No. Then they claim that I study during lunch. AHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm studying, all right. Obviously. For example, the reason why Uther banned magic in the first place was because he felt guilty for Ygraine's death.**_

 _ **Wait, we don't need to know that for the history final?**_

 _ **Whelp, I'm screwed then (even though I know 95% of the stuff for history).**_

 ** _This takes place before Burning. Originally, I did not even know that I was going to do this. Then lexi1220 DEMANDED that I do it. This is for you._**

 _ **Disclaimer: We all know the drill?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From lexi1220: I'd love to see the events leading up to this! ["Burning"]

 _ **Rating:**_ T, I suppose?

 _ **Genre:**_ Um, pre-tragedy? We need more specific genres!

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Uther, Arthur, unnamed guards

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Pre-Burning, whenever that is set (Season 2 in my head)

 _ **Summary:**_ Bla bla bla, an assassin targets Uther. Yada yada yada, Merlin heals him and is rewards with execution, to Arthur's horror.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin didn't think. His magic acted on instinct, healing the mortally wounded King. Arthur saw this.

"You have magic," Arthur whispered in awe.

Merlin nodded, skeptical. "I do."

Arthur smiled. "I forgive you." Uther started to stir. "Merlin..."

Awe turned to horror when Uther bellowed, "Guards!" his eyes wild.

It happened all too fast. Merlin was shackled and beaten. He struggled desperately. "Arthur!"

Arthur made to help Merlin, but Uther was grimly restraining him. "He's enchanted you. Don't worry, Arthur, it'll be over soon."

Arthur screamed.

Before they turned the corner, Merlin whispered, "I forgive you."

* * *

 _ **After this, I have two more drabbles set in this universe, then I'm done...maybe...depends on your prompts.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, the day approaches when I have to avoid all social media. I'm not having another Han dies! moment. Though it will be cool if my theory is right. If anyone knows the expanded universe of Star Wars, does the name "Bria Tharen" ring a bell? No? Well, if it doesn't, long story short, she's this rebel chick that Han kind of had a thing for before she died. I know that a young Han was cast for Rogue One. What if Jin Erso is Bria? Then Jin would be Rey's mother, Han can be the father, and the rest is history.**_

 _ **Yes, I overthink things.**_

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar,_** ** _Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	13. It's a Secret

_**The best thing to do when you finish your test early: post another drabble.**_

 _ **I get out of school on Wednesday! Maybe I will choose to stop my laziness and burn it at the stake.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own a pencil and the clothes on my back.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From morningstar115 and me: Arthur knows Merlin's secret. The trouble is, he is not talking about Merlin's magic.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ It doesn't matter, though I doubt that it could be set in early Season 1 considering Arthur already "knew" about Gwen.

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur storms into Merlin's bedroom, claiming to know his secret, but which one?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur stormed into Merlin's bedroom, smiling smugly. Merlin jumped and shut his book abruptly.

"No need to hide it, _Mer_ lin. I know your secret."

Merlin blanched. "You _know_?"

"Of course I do. Don't think that you can hide stuff from me." Arthur punched Merlin's arm.

His mind was spinning. "I was born with it! I didn't choose it, I swear!" Ignoring Arthur's confusion, Merlin continued, "I've only used it for you! Only for you!"

" _What_?!"

Merlin blinked. "You weren't talking about my magic, were you?"

" _No_ , I was talking about your girlfriend."

* * *

 _ **Then, to confuse Arthur even more, Merlin responds with, "Which one?" whether he be talking about his secrets or his girlfriends. Then he proceeds to obliviate Arthur. Or not. Your pick.**_

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, morningstar115, MythologyStar, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	14. Turn a Blind Eye

_**Anyone on the other side of the world must have had a heart attack when they saw the update. Can we appreciate how fast it took for me to update?**_

 _ **Next up with my pre-writtens, "Turn a Blind Eye." We might be missing a warlock, but we DO have a witch still in Camelot. This is the reason why I think this series takes place in Season 2. Because of this scene. Right here *points violently at screen and shatters it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own Merlin just like how Gwaine did not die in the series finale. As in, I don't own Merlin, but I want to.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Burning Franchise. Arthur finds out about Morgana.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ General

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Morgana

 _ **Time Frame:**_ During "The Witch's Quickening" in Season 2. Burning Franchise timeline.

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur catches Morgana sneaking off to the Vaults...but isn't angry? Instead, she gives her one request. Burning Series.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Morgana, during the dark hours of the night, silently marched down the halls, an iron-cast key in hand.

A figure stepped out from behind a statue. "Morgana."

Morgana jumped. "Arthur!" She smiled sweetly.

He didn't return it. "So it _was_ _you_ who took my keys?"

She was caught. "Arthur..."

Arthur grimaced. "Look, Morgana, I don't _care_ what you're about to do just so long as innocents aren't hurt."

Morgana reeled. _What?_ "What are you talking about?"

Arthur shrugged and turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "Just so you know, Father is _not_ an innocent."

* * *

 ** _Next chapter will take place in the Burning timeline, and then a nice little break from all that, yes?_**

 ** _In this chapter, I'm just implying that Morgana and Arthur will remain allies, Morgana will NOT necessarily turn against Camelot, but they are both against Uther._**

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, morningstar115, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	15. Uther's Bad Time

_**And back again. Exams are done. I'm still stuck at school until 1:00. Then FREEDOM!**_

 ** _Yet my soundtrack decides to play "The Bond of Sacrifice" at this moment. Why does it do this to me?_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...for now.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and me: Arthur breaking out sorcerers blurb

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ General

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, random suspects and guards

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Burning franchise

 _ **Summary:**_ Burning Franchise. Someone's been breaking out the sorcerers, and it's driving Uther insane.

* * *

He plugged his nose before dropping the poultice. The guards choked a few times before dropping unconscious. Smirking, he stepped past their bodies to look into the cells. There were three faces peering fearfully through the bars, including a child.

They cowered away from him as he pulled out his keys. _Click_. The door swung open.

Arthur also unlocked the chains shackling them to the wall. "Just to be clear, it wasn't me who set you free."

The child smiled. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded gruffly. "Someday it'll be safe for you here."

"We'll look forward to it."

* * *

 ** _I ran out of room, but Arthur is the one tasked with finding the person breaking out the suspects. Uther's having a bad time._**

 ** _And that concludes the Burning Franchise...for now..._**

 ** _Woot, winter break! A time for FanFiction and binge-watching._**

 ** _I know that I want to post on Christmas Eve, but I might post early as well. And I need to SERIOUSLY do some writing._**

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, goodgirl275, mersan123, morningstar115, MythologyStar, and Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHAddo for reviewing._**

 ** _As an early Christmas present, prompts?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	16. How to AChoose a Name

**_Here's an update. Blame my brother for this prompt._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin *cries*  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From [insert brother's name here]: How Excalibur got its name.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Parody

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Lancelot, immortal knights

 _ **Time Frame:**_ During "The Coming of Arthur Part 2" when Merlin and Lancelot are running off to spill the blood in the Cup of Life

 _ **Summary:**_ Lancelot asks Merlin what the name of his sword is. Then Merlin sneezes.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The two men darted around the corner only to be met by an immortal knight. Quick as a flash, Merlin cut him down in a shower of sparks.

Lancelot stared at the enchanted weapon in his friend's hands. "Does the sword have a name?"

Merlin hesitated, feeling the blade hum.

"Make one up."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but instead he sneezed.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "Excalibur? Good name."

Merlin wanted to argue, but more knights were coming. He never got the chance.

Needless to say, that is how Excalibur was named. Merlin was bad at naming things.

* * *

 ** _Can we appreciate that they never actually name Excalibur in the show? The only reference to its name is the episode title, "Excalibur."_**

 ** _I think Merlin will need some cold medicine or something._**

RandomReviewer: I did not even think about that, but it does seem to be a Pendragon thing to smirk.

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, RandomReviewer, MythologyStar, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	17. The Forgotten Knight

_**As promised, a Christmas Eve drabble (even though I woke up an hour or so ago).**_

 _ **This is a combination of two prompts: one from MythologyStar and one from morningstar115.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Jon Snow.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ The Forgotten Knight: From morningstar115 and MythologyStar: Holiday themed...rather AU...Merlin is trying to put up decorations in the castle, uses magic to make his job easier, and is seen by...someone. Your choice on who ;) Plus Something to do with Percival (Hardly anyone goes on about him!)

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ General

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Percival

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Between Season 4 and Season 5

 _ **Summary:**_ Holiday Special! Merlin cheats whilst decorating for Christmas and someone catches him.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Next chance he got, Merlin was going to kill Arthur. Tonight was the Christmas feast, and Merlin was to decorate the _entire_ castle.

But thank the gods for his magic, else he'd never finish!

" _Hyrste_." His eyes flashed gold. Three ornaments floated to the higher branches.

Merlin thought that he was alone. Alas, he had forgotten about Sir Percival, who _did_ promise to help.

Percival wanted to say that he was surprised that Merlin had magic, but he really wasn't. Nor did he care.

"Um, Merlin?"

Merlin startled. "I wasn't-"

"Calm down, and pass me the tinsel."

* * *

 _ **According to the translator I used, "hyrste" means "to decorate/adorn ornament."  
**_

 _ **So how was that? MythologyStar had made the point that nobody writes about Percival, so I decided to use him for morningstar115's prompt. Percival did not grow up in Camelot, so logically, he probably does not share the same views on magic...unless if Cenred used sorcerers to kill his family. Also, I just think that it's in his character not to care.**_

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 _ **Thank you MythologyStar, morningstar115, goodgirl275, and Rose PennGibbAck DragoSHaddo for reviewing.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone, and see you later :D**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	18. In the Tavern

**_Last day of 2016. Let's end it with a bang...or maybe not; I'd rather not get blown up. Instead, I present to you this drabble that I will probably name when I'm actually posting._**

 ** _I have a new kitten, and I swear that she is Merlin in cat form. Their personalities are identical. My other cat, Rose, would logically be the alpha, but Annie doesn't care. No, she just hisses right back and is like, "Screw the rules."_**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, would I have killed Gwaine off?  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From goodgirl275: Merlin get's drunk and Arthur takes him home. Merther if you feel up to slash.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ It doesn't matter, does it? However, my vocabulary dictates that this occurs sometime in the same universe as "Excuses" (AKA, Drabble 5 if you need a refresher). Yeah, I totally had that planned out. Obviously. Did NOT just decide that they actually fit well together! I wrote this with "Excuses" in mind. Obviously.

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur can't find Merlin anywhere, so he goes to the tavern. And actually finds him there. Drunk. So he takes him home. Merthur if you squint just enough.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur ducked his head in through the door (just out of habit). He was surprised to find his quarry here.

"Merlin?"

His manservant swiveled his head, eyes bloodshot. "And there he is! _Arthur!"_

"Gaius sent me looking for you," Arthur said gruffly as he roped an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Let's get you home."

"I don' wanna," Merlin whined.

Arthur ignored him. "Come on."

They left the tavern. Some stared in bewilderment; it wasn't everyday that you saw Prince Arthur carrying his manservant.

Or maybe it was.

Arthur didn't care. That's what friends are for.

* * *

 _ **I also did not just scrap the original version of this drabble and rewrote it from scratch.**_

 _ **Someone help! I was talking about Merlin with my brother, and I started ranting about the "totally unnecessary death in the finale," and my brother randomly guessed Gwaine (his reasoning being that he wanted to say Gwen, but then he remembered that she is still alive by then, and Gwaine's name is so similar to hers). I wanted to strangle him (but I think I covered it up just enough).**_

 _ **And do you want to know what happened? This Christmas for my family alone, we ended up with 5 Xbox Ones, 6 TVs, a desktop computer, and a laptop. Yeah. People need to learn how to communicate gifts with one another. My brother owns two of the Xboxes alone. My step-dad owns two. I own one (lucky me). Then there are the TVs *laughs nervously*. I'm trying to convince my mom to just get another cable box so that I can use it (since no one else watches Supernatural, Game of Thrones, or Humans). So far, nothing.**_

 _ **So, what I'm getting at is, does anyone need an Xbox or a TV XD just kidding.**_

 ** _Thank you CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, and mersan123 for reviewing. And I don't think that I responded to ANY of your reviews yet._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	19. Scar Reveal Part One

_**What's with my county and no school on Mondays in January? We were supposed to go back tomorrow, but school was called off because of an inch of snow. Crazy, right? I plan on living somewhere that actually gets real snow when I grow up. This is comical XD**_

 _ **About the drabble: This is tied to "Battle Scars" (drabble 9.). Some of you wanted an actual scar reveal.**_

 _ **And here it is. Well, in two parts. Part two will be posted immediately after this because I simply could not fit everything in 100 words. Maybe this is the start of a new era of drabbles in this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and mersan123: Scar reveal/Arthur sees Merlin laughing his head off

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 3 and after "Battle Scars."

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur wonders why Lancelot and Merlin were laughing during "Battle Scars." Merlin reveals more than what Arthur bargained for.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur laughed heartily, proud of his accomplishments. Then the laughter faded when he noticed the knowing glance pass between Lancelot and Merlin.

He watched them like a hawk. They continued to share strange looks.

Eventually, Merlin went to gather firewood, and Arthur followed.

"Why were you and Lancelot laughing earlier?"

Merlin paled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

Merlin looked away. "Nothing important."

"Clearly it is."

Merlin sighed. "Promise that you won't make a fuss?"

Arthur shrugged. "I can't make that promise, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin nodded silently and removed his shirt.

* * *

 ** _Cut to Part 2._**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, morningstar115, MythologyStar, goodgirl275, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Now click "Next Chapter" ;)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	20. Scar Reveal Part Two

_**And again...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and mersan123: Scar reveal/Arthur sees Merlin laughing his head off

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 3 and after "Battle Scars."

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur wonders why Lancelot and Merlin were laughing during "Battle Scars." Merlin reveals more than what Arthur bargained for.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

And Arthur saw them, those horrible scars. Even in the dark, they were stark white against Merlin's unusually pale skin.

Arthur tried to speak, but all that came out was a splutter.

Merlin covered himself again, looking almost shameful, even though he wasn't to blame.

Finally, Arthur found words. "How?" _How did you... How could you..._ "Why?"

"Because you will be a great king," Merlin replied, ignoring the first question, "and destiny wants me to protect you."

Arthur found himself nodding, dazed, mouth in a grimace and eyes squeezed shut as he tried to forget. _So many scars..._

* * *

 ** _Tada! Not the best scar reveal. Where did these stories originate from, anyway? I think the drabbles started with Kitty O, but what about scar reveals? Anyone?  
_**

 ** _My siblings are under the impression that we still have to go to school tomorrow XD_**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, morningstar115, MythologyStar, goodgirl275, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _As always, does anyone have any prompts that they wish to share with me?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	21. The Most Powerful Force of Them All

**_Here's something that I came up with once. Remember how in "Sweet Dreams," Kilgharrah says that the most powerful force of them all is love? And Dumbledore says the same thing again and again in the Harry Potter series? And in everything Disney, it's the same even if all seems to be lost?_**

 ** _So this was born. It's kind of a crack!fic, so be warned. It's also an alternate ending to "The Diamond of the Day Part 2."  
_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Whoop-dee-doo, I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Guinevere uses the power of love in S5E13

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Guinevere, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Season 5 Episode 13 "The Diamond of the Day Part 2"

 _ **Summary:**_ Instead of, you know, seeking out the OBVIOUSLY VENGEFUL SIDHE to heal Arthur, Merlin turns to the the most powerful force of them all. Slight crack.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It was so ridiculous and so horribly cliché, yet it was Merlin's only hope at saving Arthur. Instead of focusing on the _off_ chance that the Sidhe would heal Arthur, Merlin sent along a message with Gaius.

Which was why Queen Guinevere was now standing here.

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Gwen asked, looking at the pretending-to-be-asleep king.

"As sure as socks."

Gwen muttered foolishly under her breath before kissing Arthur square on the lips. As if by magic, the stab wound healed.

After all, Kilgharrah _did_ say that love was the most powerful force of them all.

* * *

 ** _What did I do?_**

 ** _I always poke fun at the "true love" cliché, yet it turned into a drabble. Personally, I'm glad that this did not happen in the show.  
_**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, and sarahmaria96 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Geccarenee13, lexi1220, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, Linorien, goodgirl275, mersan123, hollyhobbit101, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _AND HOLY FREAK I GOT 10 REVIEWS LAST TWO CHAPTERS!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	22. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**_So apparently it took a lot less time than I thought for me to complete my assignment. As a result, that gives me an hour to post this._**

 _ **Disclaimer: *turns around and scoffs at the audience*  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From lexi1220: This is so cliche but rain?

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Anytime, anywhere

 _ **Summary:**_ It's all Arthur's fault. Okay, not really.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There must have been a radar or something; it seemed like trouble could find them _anywhere_.

Today's episode: rain.

The water beat down on their heads, soaking the two boys within seconds.

Merlin blamed Arthur for dragging him on this stupid trip. They holed up inside of a cave to stay dry.

"'S your fauld," Merlin chattered.

"Shud'up, Merlin." Arthur started shivering. Then he smiled wickedly. "Get closer to me."

"Wh-why?"

"We can use our combined body heat to stay warm."

Arthur was insane, but Merlin was too cold to argue. They snuggled...as friends of course.

* * *

 ** _From here, the two boys both agree to never speak of this again._**

 ** _So what did you guys think? Great? Terrible? Terrible but great?_**

 ** _At least I decided NOT to make them sick... half-tempted to add that, but I barely managed to fit this in 100 words._**

Guest: Thank you!

NC: Thanks! I tried with this chapter to avoid spoiling the entire thing in the beginning. I still kept the summary and the prompt at the beginning, but I tried not to ramble. Does that work?

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria96 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, and roseannacharlotte for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, Guest, NC, MythologyStar, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next, in a stunning move, we will be returning to the AU world of "Burning," where I have three more written. Hopefully, after that, you guys will be satisfied...maybe..._**

 ** _Help me... I've grown even more obsessed._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	23. There and Back Again

_**There and back again...**_

 _ **I...think I just accidentally named this O_O**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From morningstar115: I'd love to see a conversation between Arthur and Uther about the situation...with Uther being oblivious...

 _ **Rating:**_ T like everything else in the Burning Series.

 _ **Genre:**_ Drama/Crime (if you ask Uther)

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Uther, Morgana

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Burning franchise

 _ **Summary:**_ Uther's incredibly ignorant about all of these escapes.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"How are these sorcerers getting out?! Clearly they have inside help!" Uther crushed the poultice in his hand.

Arthur shrugged, pretending to be the King's dutiful son. "I'll look into it, Sire."

"See that you do." Louder, for all to hear, "Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born."

Morgana was the only one Arthur's told. She cast him a terrified look.

Arthur, however, was not afraid. He was finally doing something right.

* * *

 _ **I shamelessly stole some dialogue from "The Witch's Quickening." Sue me.**_

 _ **At the top, with the "there and back again," I was refering to how I thought that I was done with the Burning stories and then found that I was mistaken, so I went back. It's also a LOTR reference *cue "Bag End" which literally started playing***_

 _ **One down, two to go...**_

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, and lexi1220 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, and morningstar115 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Rose PennGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Thoughts?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	24. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

_**WE REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: IDOM  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo: Continue [Turn a Blind Eye] and write a part two which could take place in the later seasons

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Drama

 _ **Characters:**_ Uther, Morgana, Morgause

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Burning franchise

 _ **Summary:**_ "No, no, that's not true! That's impossible!" Burning Series

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Uther trembled in rage. "This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!"

"No, she does not." Morgana stepped from the shadows, smirking. "But Arthur does."

 _Arthur?_ "What's he have to do with this?" Uther asked feebly.

"Nothing," Morgana simpered."Except turn a blind eye."

"No..."

Morgause reminded, "He never did forgive you for Merlin."

"You speak lies, _witch_."

"Do I?"

Uther growled, "Don't touch him, or so help me..."

Morgana shook her head. "I promised Arthur that I wouldn't hurt the innocent... However, you are not innocent, are you, Uther Pendragon?"

* * *

 ** _That took a dark turn. Would you believe that the original draft just had Arthur commenting that Morgana's been different lately? And then he discovers her magic?_**

 ** _Then I changed it to this. From here, Uther goes mad and Arthur takes on the role of Regent (because he wouldn't actually usurp Uther). Great, I just realized that my favorite scene technically would not happen in this AU. Maybe Arthur knights the Round Table to help keep the peace? I mean, the nobles must be freaking out by now. Anyway, Arthur eventually becomes king without Morgana killing Uther (because as much as Arthur hates Uther, he does not want him dead, kind of like with Merlin)._**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, and roseannacharlotte for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, goodgirl275, morningstar115, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _One more in this AU... Well, two, perhaps; it might end up a two-parter..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	25. Plot Twist

**_Okay, now this one._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Who owns Merlin?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: *bites tongue* Well, the prompt came from a PM.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Angst

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Back at the beginning of the Burning franchise

 _ **Summary:**_ Two words... Burning Series

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"I forgive you."_

Merlin's last words resonated through his head. Poor Arthur, it wasn't fair to deceive him like this, but it had to be done.

Merlin whispered, " _Dunne._ " He turned invisible.

Merlin used more magic to unlock the door, and he exited. Merlin peered inside the empty cell.

" _Geanbéc_."

Merlin's form appeared inside of the cell, "sleeping." But it was only a clone.

 _No one can know. Not Gaius, not Morgana, not Gwen, not even Arthur._

"Forgive me," he whispered to the empty air.

Then Merlin left the city, promising that one day, he will return.

* * *

 _ ***everyone stares in disbelief***_

 _ **Surprised?**_

 _ **Okay, now a proper description of the prompt. Back in mid-December (the 16th?), I was responding to one of MythologyStar's reviews, and it was after one of the chapters in the Burning series, and at the time, there were two more drabbles in the AU, then I said, "**_ **Unless if I go Plot!Twist! Merlin's been alive the whole time!" _Then she suggested a teleportation spell, kind of like in the stories by wryter501. Then we agreed that I should write this. So, for almost a full month, we've been plotting this. And I made a few hints here and there._**

 ** _Examples include the following:_**

 ** _In "Turn a Blind Eye," I said that "we might be missing a warlock," not that a warlock was dead. This was in the top author's note._**

 ** _In the second author's note for "Uther's Bad Time," I did say that I was done with the Burning series "for now," implying that I had more._**

 ** _In the PM responses to "There and Back Again," I can recall at least two instances where I "teased" this. One review, from goodgirl275, talked about how Arthur was all alone but doing good. My response was, "For now."_**

 ** _And the other one, to Seedsiz, involved me saying, "_** **I'm sure that Merlin's proud of him too... " _Present tense. Not "Merlin would be proud."_**

 ** _*readers come forth brandishing pitchforks* Come on, you can't stay mad. I just decided that Merlin's been alive this whole time._**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, and roseannacharlotte for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, goodgirl275, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow, I will be posting a double-drabble where Arthur FINALLY learns the truth. Originally, it would have been paired with this, but then it got too long._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	26. The Years Gone By

_***Caesar Flickerman voice* E-lev-en.**_

 _ **Eleven reviews last chapter. That means eleven reviews for me to respond to after this because, as usual, I was lazy.**_

 _ **Well, for the most part, you guys seemed to enjoy my twist last chapter. This chapter, and the following, should wrap up this series. That's right, that should be it for the Burning Series. No more. There are other stories to explore.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: What if they sell Merlin stocks? Then we'd all own an equal share of Merlin.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and goodgirl275: Arthur and Merlin are reunited. Then "You should have him see Merlin at the end of your Burning Series. Those kiddos deserve to get one last moment."

 _ **Rating:**_ K+ (hey, what do you know?!)

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ The end of the Burning franchise. The first one is a year after "Guilty Until Proven Innocent." The second is a few days later.

 _ **Summary:**_ Summing up the Burning Series *cry*

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It's been three years since Merlin died. Two since Morgana's return. One since Arthur became Regent.

Now he was king.

Uther, it seemed, couldn't handle the betrayal. His body deteriorated despite Gaius's best efforts.

Only a small part of Arthur felt sorry for him.

Within the first week of his reign, Arthur had legalized magic and released the Great Dragon (with the promise that it wouldn't attack Camelot).

Merlin would be proud of him.

Arthur thought that he saw a figure wearing a long cloak and a neckerchief. Arthur blinked, and the figure was gone.

* * *

 _ **Other half is the actual reunion ;)  
**_

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, and roseannacharlotte for following.  
_**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, morningstar115, goodgirl275, ScruffydaDruid, Lycropanthy, Daydreamer91, WEast, and hollyhobbit01 for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	27. Knock Knock

_**Disclaimer: What if they sell Merlin stocks? Then we'd all own an equal share of Merlin.  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and goodgirl275: Arthur and Merlin are reunited. Then "You should have him see Merlin at the end of your Burning Series. Those kiddos deserve to get one last moment."

 _ **Rating:**_ K+ (hey, what do you know?!)

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ The end of the Burning franchise. The first one is a year after "Guilty Until Proven Innocent." The second is a few days later.

 _ **Summary:**_ Summing up the Burning Series *cry*

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur wanted to be all accusatory when he discovered that Merlin was still alive.

 _"So you're still lying to me?"_

 _"Did anyone else know?"_

 _"How many spells did you do to escape?"_

Nope, instead, Arthur choked on his breakfast. "You _knock?_ "

Merlin threw up his hands. "I give up. No, "I'm happy to see you alive, _Mer_ lin," or, "I missed you, _idiot_ ," or...?"

Arthur stared at him like the world had gone mad. Perhaps it did.

 _Merlin was alive?_

Yet Arthur couldn't fault him.

He silenced the warlock. "I'm glad you're here, _Mer_ lin."

* * *

 ** _I don't KNOW. I just couldn't write something serious for a reunion in just 100 words or even 200. So I just elaborated on the changes in Camelot last chapter and made Arthur choke on his food this chapter (because Merlin knocked on the door as a part of his reveal)._**

 ** _Oh, and a non-included question was, "Did the dragon make you do it?"_**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, and roseannacharlotte for following.  
_**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, morningstar115, goodgirl275, ScruffydaDruid, Lycropanthy, Daydreamer91, WEast, and hollyhobbit01 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next chapter involves Merlin and an Obliviation spell._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	28. Which One?

_**College classes starting in less than thirty minutes... LET'S WRITE FANFICTION!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: That'd be the day  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar, goodgirl275, and me: Sequel to "It's a Secret" to where Merlin confesses before obliviating the prat. Then...Let's go with he responds with "Which one?" then goes on to yell at him for a full 5 minutes THEN obliviate him! Then..."Which one what, _Mer_lin?" "Um... you tell me?"

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ After "It's a Secret," though updated slightly to where it's set in Season 3

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin cleans up his mess. Sequel to "It's a Secret"

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Which one?" Merlin asked innocently.

Arthur turned whiter. "Which one what, _Mer_ lin?"

"Um...you tell me?" Merlin shrugged. "Let's see, I had a girlfriend _one_ time, but she's dead. I kind of used to have a thing for Morgana, but, you know, she's an evil sorceress who wants to kill you..."

Arthur was speechless.

"And if you're talking about secrets..."

"Please don't," Arthur begged.

"I'm the last dragonlord, my secret name is Emrys, my destiny is to protect your ungrateful backside..." He grinned. "And I'm Batman."

"Wh-"

" _Obliviate!_ "

Arthur slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

 _ **I don't even know. This turned into a Crack!Fic at the end. Yes, I'm well aware that Obliviate does not knock you unconscious. Yes, I know that Merlin's not Batman (long story behind this joke).**_

 _ **Question: Now that I'm done with the Burning series, what should be my "next" series? Right now, the "Battle Scars" stories seem to want to take over, but are there any others?**_

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, morningstar115, Rose PennGibbAck DragoSHaddo, goodgirl275, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble will be something inspired by this post I saw on Facebook a few weeks ago. The prompt was too beautiful not to include._**

 ** _And I need to write more drabbles, because that's my last prewritten one O-O_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	29. Dumb and Dumberer

_**This isn't as long as this looks. This drabble is still 100 words in length, just separated with "..." depending on the time period.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Troll-lol-lol lo-lol-lol  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From this post on Facebook: Imagine if both Arthur and Merlin had magic and the whole series was basically those two dorks trying to hide their magic from one another.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ General

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Spanning across all five seasons, with a "mild" twist.

 _ **Summary:**_ Kind of hard to explain without spoiling everything; just look at the prompt.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"How do you feel about magic?" Arthur asked one day out of the blue.

Merlin didn't bat an eye. "Magic is evil."

...

...

...

"Surely magic isn't as evil as my father makes it out to be," said Arthur hopefully.

"Do you really believe that?"

Arthur turned downcast at Merlin's hesitant tone. "Guess not..."

...

...

...

"Why did Morgana turn evil?"

"She had magic, Arthur."

...

...

...

"Tell me, _Mer_ lin..."

"It doesn't matter."

...

...

...

In the forest, a dagger stopped midair. Merlin blinked once, twice.

And there was Arthur, lowering his hand, eyes shining gold.

Merlin grumbled, "You complete and utter _prat!_ "

* * *

 ** _And done. I'll explain away each part, because I confused myself reading back over this._**

 ** _-Part 1: Season 1, sometime after Merlin becomes Arthur's fr-servant. Arthur is trying to gauge if he could trust Merlin. However, Merlin has trust issues and just says what he thinks Arthur wants to hear._**

 ** _-Part 2: Season 2, shortly following "The Sins of the Father." Even after what Morgause has done, Arthur tries to find some hope. However, Merlin crushes his dreams._**

 ** _Part 3: Season 3, in between "The Coming of Arthur" episodes. Enough said. Merlin tells Arthur that it was Morgana's magic that turned her evil._**

 ** _Part 4: Season 4. I can't remember what I set for this, but some time after Arthur becomes king, he asks about Merlin's opinions on magic again._**

 ** _Part 5: Season 5, definitely before "The Disir." Arthur saves Merlin's life with magic, as per usual apparently, and Merlin FINALLY notices._**

 ** _I don't know if I did a good job explaining away. Curse the 100 word limit. However, I'm not going to be like some other authors and surpass that limit. I won't._**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble will follow the scar reveal (right now it's humor, though that could change)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	30. Mother Hen

_**I got a lot more reviews last chapter than I thought I would. It wasn't my best work, yet somehow... Anyway, thank you all for your continued support. I couldn't have done this without you guys.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *static* I don't own Merlin. *static cuts out*  
**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Geccarenee13: Please do more with [the scar reveal drabbles]

 _ **Rating:**_ T (for language)

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Some time after "Scar Reveal"

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur goes all "mother hen" on Merlin after he's injured. Scars!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur went ballistic the next time Merlin got injured.

"Stop protesting and get your lazy arse over here!"

"Arthur, it's just a scratch!"

Under normal circumstances, Arthur might have laid off, except he now knew what was hidden under that jacket. _So many scars..._ It made Arthur sick.

He wasn't going to let Merlin get another one.

Arthur reached into his bag and pulled out the needle, the thread, and the ointment specially prepared by Gaius. "No arguments, Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin squirmed, but Arthur caught him by the arm.

"Stay still!"

"Arthur, it's a fucking paper cut!"

* * *

 ** _So the humor version remains._**

 ** _Who knows, I might do another one that's whumpier IF you guys want it. Originally, this was a hunting trip gone wrong, but somehow it turned into a paper cut._**

 ** _Thank you Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Seedsiz, morningstar115, Rose PenGibbAck, Lycropanthy, mersan123, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble is something I've had planned for a while. It involves bromance and swords._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	31. Learning the Art of Single Combat

_**My step-mom finished Season 3 of Merlin. She was so happy that Lancelot finally became a knight.**_ _ **You know, because THAT turned out well. S**_ _ **he's under the assumption that the show will follow The Once and Future King.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We're not looking at the big picture here. We don't need to worry about owning Merlin; we need to own BBC. That way, we can do whatever we want with Doctor Who, Sherlock, and other shows as well as Merlin.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Arthur trains Merlin how to use a sword.

 _ **Rating:**_ K

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ It doesn't matter, really.

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin goes down to the training field at dawn, confused as heck, just because Arthur told him to.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Sometimes, Merlin hated mornings. He got up at _dawn_ to find that Arthur wanted to teach him to sword fight.

"Assess the situation. Draw your sword and engage. Bend your elbows, and keep them closer to your body. Don't over-do it when you attack." Arthur rattled these instructions so fast that Merlin couldn't keep up.

Arthur's excuse was that Gaius would have his head if something happened to Merlin, but both of them knew that wasn't really his reason for teaching Merlin. _It's kind of nice that Arthur cares after all_ , Merlin thought fondly.

* * *

 ** _Look how tiny this looks since there's no dialogue (as opposed to drafts 1-3)._**

 ** _This was just Arthur's adorable attempt to teach MERLIN how to use a SWORD (immediately thinks of Merlin's sword fail in "A Servant of Two Masters"). What could go wrong?_**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ImpalaToDream81, goodgirl275, and Falling Willow for reviewing._**

 ** _Eenie meenie minie moe, I choose... something to do with Arthur, Merlin, and Freya._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	32. Her Name Was Freya

_**Yes, Mrs. Scott, I'm being purposeful. Obviously. This is so purposeful...**_

 _ **Then again, I will be doing homework before I update, so I guess that's a good compromise.**_

 ** _Cut to just before bed._**

 _ **Disclaimer: There are dozens of ways to say that I don't own Merlin.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: What if Arthur managed to make Merlin furious (In front of the Knights)? I.E. Freya

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Post-Romance?

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur (and mentions of Freya, the Knights, and their alleged girlfriends)

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Between Seasons 4 and 5

 _ **Summary:**_ What starts as an innocent question quickly turns downhill.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Hunting trips. They were always at the root of the problem, somehow.

Once, Gwaine drunkenly asked Merlin, "Princess has Gwen, I have Perce, Elyan has Mith, and Leon is probably a virgin, but what about you, Merlin?"

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur countered, "Surely anyone who has feelings for Merlin would've gone and killed themselves by now!"

Merlin wheeled on him. "Don't pretend to know something of which you know nothing about! Her name was _Freya!_ "

Arthur jumped. "Sorry?"

"You know _nothing_ about my love life! Actually, you don't know much about anything!" Merlin stormed off, fuming.

* * *

 ** _Presumably, Merlin went on to destroy half the forest with his magic before someone decides to check on him... Actually, I just got an idea for a sequel *jots it down* No, it isn't Arthur, as much as half of me wants to say that it is._**

 ** _Credit to Arthur's line goes to MythologyStar, as I didn't include it in the prompt._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _My brother picked, so my next drabble is named "The Hypocrisy of Uther Pendragon."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	33. The Hypocrisy of Uther Pendragon

_**Crap, I meant to post this yesterday. I really did. Then I realized that Supernatural started at 8:00, not 9:00, and all hell broke loose...almost literally. Probably still will because of what Cas did.**_

 _ **I read the titles that I had saved the drabbles under (they're great by the way) to my brother, and he chose this one (though its title isn't as fantastic as some of the others).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: There are dozens of ways to say that I don't own Merlin.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Uther Pendragon's magical hypocrisy.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ General

 _ **Characters:**_ Uther, Kilgharrah

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Season 1 Episode 13

 _ **Summary:**_ Uther can't bear to watch his son die.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Uther dropped rocks into the cavern, the clatter echoing. "Beast! I _demand_ that you see me at once."

There was a heavy flapping of wings, surprisingly. The Great Dragon landed on its perch, _smiling_.

"I was beginning to hope that you'd forgotten me," it sighed.

"Arthur," Uther said, cutting to the chase. "He's been bit. By the Questing Beast."

It _roared_ of laughter. "And you come here to ask _me_ to use _magic_ to save your son?"

"...Yes."

"This is too good!" It snorted. "You're a hypocrite, Pendragon. Alas, I cannot help you..."

It flew away, chuckling.

* * *

 ** _Because of how emotional Uther was during that episode and his willingness to use magic to save Morgana in Season 3. However, Kilgharrah is useless during this scene. Don't worry, Uther. Merlin is talking to the sorceress who killed your wife as you speak to the dragon you imprisoned._**

 ** _I took a line out of Season 3 ("I was beginning to hope that you'd forgotten me."). There is another line that I feel like I should recognize "This is too good!" Isn't something similar said in "The Beauty and the Beast" episodes?_**

 ** _Riddle me this, does Kilgharrah know how to NOT speak in riddles?_**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Geccarenee13, goodgirl275, Lycropanthy, and Rose PennGibbAck DragoSHaddo for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: "An Invisible Man Sleeping in Your Bed," as labeled by me. Reference to Ghostbusters._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	34. An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed

_**Want to know what's creepy as hell? As you may know, John Hurt died last night. Well, last year, I went to Harry Potter World and bought a wand at Ollivander's. I keep it on the windowsill above my dead. Due to my mad decoration skills, it has never fallen over. Then, last night, I discovered it under my bed. It was weird, but my friend and I were watching Merlin at the time, so I wasn't checking social media. I put it back. Eventually, I checked my email and discover a PM telling me that John Hurt was dead.**_

 _ **How creepy is that?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Merlin.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and Seedsiz: Merlin finds use for an invisibility spell! (Inspired by Jaqtkd's 'A New Spell') Then You can still stick a sword into an invisible person. Quick everyone! Stab the air! *Visiting royal* I should probably come back another time

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Gwen, Uther, Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 3

 _ **Summary:**_ Gwen takes Uther on a tour of the Camelot as run by Arthur, and something strange happens. Slightly crack.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Your son's been doing a great job running your kingdom, Sire," Gwen said shyly. There were some murmurs of agreement.

Uther nodded absentmindedly. "That's nice."

"Sit in on a council meeting, you'll see. He has a real handle on things."

Suddenly, something barreled past them, nearly knocking Gwen off her feet. Moments later, Arthur flew by, looking scandalized and swinging a practice sword.

"Get back here, _Mer_ lin!"

Gwen looked positively mortified. "...Most of the time." _When Merlin's not practicing invisibility spells._

Uther stared blindly.

"Sire?"

The King muttered, "I should probably come back another time."

* * *

 _ **I will give you background knowledge. Merlin mastered an invisibility spell then used it to pull a prank on a poor, sleep-deprived Arthur who just came back from training. The title of this should fill in the rest of the details.**_

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Seedsiz, MythologyStar, mersan123, morningstar115, and Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo for reviewing._**

 ** _Next up, a hurt and comfort fic._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	35. Just-Just Hold Me, Please

_**Nothing like a classic hurt/comfort fic; do you realize that I have ONE classified as such in my drabble series. Well, two, now. I'm disappointed with myself. If you have any prompts for hurt/comfort, please give them to me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own a Merlin mousepad and some action fingers, none of which are from the same season. Does that count for anything?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Daydreamer91 and ScruffydaDruid: "Is it wrong that I am hoping for a hug between the boys at some point?" Then "Could you do one where Merlin is depressed and Arthur and/or the Knights cheer up their little brother?"

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Some time after "Her Name Was Freya," which was set between Seasons 4 and 5

 _ **Summary:**_ Some time after Arthur learns the truth, he finds Merlin in the armoury.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Once a year, Merlin would grow sullen, speaking little if at all.

Arthur, at first, thought that it was because he was being unfair. However, Arthur later realized that it was the same day every year. November 21.

 _Her name was Freya_.

Arthur went to the armoury. Instead of polishing the armour, Merlin was leaned up against the wall, crying softly.

"Merlin?" he said. "You okay?"

Merlin looked up, eyes red-rimmed. "Sorry, Sire! I'll finish-"

"Don't worry about it." Arthur bit his lip. "Come here."

Merlin obeyed.

Arthur hugged him, allowing Merlin to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Fun fact: this drabble was written before "Her Name Was Freya," actually. Originally, the two had no relation. Then, lo and behold, I decide to set them in the same world. I still plan on doing a different sequel._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, goodgirl275, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Join me next time for a two-part whump fantasy thing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	36. Saviour

_**If you enjoyed "Mother Hen" but wanted a whump version, then here's the two-parter. One part is in Merlin's delirious POV, the other is in Arthur's.**_

 _ **Do not read this one or the next if you dislike whump. Don't say that I didn't warn you.**_

 _ **Warning, warning: double angst, triple angst, all the angst! It's dark.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, then I'll eat Buckbeak.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From ImpalaToDream81: Oh my god, a whump version of mother hen would be perfect.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Angst

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post "Scar Reveal"

 _ **Summary:**_ Whump whump Post "Scar Reveal" whump whump angst whump

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The clanging of swords, the screams of dying men. Merlin briefly perked back to life before slumping again in defeat.

...

Someone was removing him from the chains with incredible gentleness. _God, my body hurts._ Merlin slipped back into unconsciousness.

...

Someone was gently carrying him out of the warlord's castle. Merlin tried to see his saviour, but it was too dark, _too dark._

...

Someone was wetting his forehead with a cloth. _Am I on fire? It's so hot!_

...

 _"Come on,_ Merlin _, stay with me!"_ Merlin tried to answer.

...

 _"Merlin,_ please! _"_

...

"Arthu'?" The aforementioned haggard man looked up, hollow-eyed.

* * *

 ** _Um..._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, ScruffydaDruid, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, goodgirl275, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _I guess continue onward?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	37. Failure

_**The other (feelsier) part. Explanation at the bottom.**_

 _ **Warning, warning: double angst, triple angst, all the angst! It's dark.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, then I'll eat Buckbeak.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From ImpalaToDream81: Oh my god, a whump version of mother hen would be perfect.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Angst

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post "Scar Reveal"

 _ **Summary:**_ Whump whump Post "Scar Reveal" whump whump angst whump

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin was convulsing on top of Arthur's filthy bedroll. Sleepless and desperate, Arthur laid a wet cloth on top of Merlin's fevered brow.

 _Two weeks._

Within minutes, the bandages were bled through. Arthur's hands, soaked with Merlin's blood, worked to staunch the blood-flow.

 _So many scars._

His pulse was growing weaker. Arthur's face grew hot with tears.

"Come on, _Merlin_ ," Arthur begged, "stay with me!"

Eventually, the fit ended, and Merlin returned to unsteadily breathing. Arthur choked hoarsely.

The lash marks would scar, leaving lasting reminders of the bandits' cruelty.

Arthur had failed Merlin.

* * *

 ** _*sigh* This story originally wasn't that angsty. When Merlin finally woke up and called for Arthur, Arthur was haggard from all of the time spent in the forest, yes, but he was able to smile. The problems arose, however, in the second part. Nothing I wrote really dealt with the whump. I tried to have a slurred conversation where Arthur forces Merlin to promise not to save him anymore. I tried having Arthur accept that his feeble attempts to heal Merlin were enough because he was alive. I tried to have it where it would turn out that Merlin's wounds would not scar._**

 ** _Somehow, this happened. This dark, dark tale where Arthur, at the last moment, decides that he failed to keep his promise (which I don't think that I mentioned really) to Merlin._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, ScruffydaDruid, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, goodgirl275, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble will be the sequel to "Her Name Was Freya" (though exactly why that's going to be next when I have older drabbles I have no idea)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	38. The Leon, The Ditch, and the Warlock

_**The feedback for the Double-Drabble I posted on Sunday wasn't as high as I thought it would be. Weird...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Plot twist: I AM BBC!**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar, Geccarenee13, and me: "I'd imagine Merlin would destroy more than half the forest, and then go visit Freya?" Then "You should so continue this one." Then Sequel to "Her Name Was Freya."

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Hurt/Comfort/Post-Romance

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Leon

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post "Her Name Was Freya"

 _ **Summary:**_ One destroyed forest later, Leon finds Merlin by a lake.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Sitting on the lake shore was Merlin. The forest around him was scorched and ruined.

Leon watched him curiously. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and a strawberry formed in his hand.

 _Magic._

However, there was nothing threatening about this display. Leon remembered how Merlin reacted to Arthur's comment.

"I loved someone once," he announced. Merlin startled. Leon found himself beside him. "Before I lost her to magic..."

Merlin noticeably flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Leon replied distantly. "She's not dead...just...gone. They never leave you."

Merlin sniffed, so Leon awkwardly threw an arm around him.

* * *

 ** _I think this wins for going through the most drafts, even more so than "Saviour" and "Failure." I rewrote this from scratch so many times it isn't even funny._**

 ** _Some things I left out of the final draft are as follows:_**

 ** _-Leon says, "You have magic," to which Merlin replies, "Yeah...What are you going to do about it?"_**

 ** _-A lot more sappy words of comfort._**

 ** _-The fact that it wasn't until this edition that it was Leon's POV; every version prior to this was Merlin's._**

 ** _-The spell to create the strawberry was "_** _ **blóstme** **eorjgt."**_

 _ **-Merlin drops the strawberry into the water and watches it sink.**_

 _ **-Actual mentions of the girls they loved; Merlin had Freya and Leon had Morgana.**_

 _ **Yeah, in "Her Name Was Freya," I had Gwaine joke that Leon was probably a virgin. Now, I'm an avid shipper of Leogana. When I realized that someone would check in on Merlin, I immediately decided that it would have to be Leon.**_

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing the last two drabbles._**

 ** _*rolls the dice* Up next, a surprise..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	39. Romantic Gestures

_**My step-mom was shocked that Lancelot died during "The Darkest Hour" episodes. She has NO idea that the worst has yet to pass...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: "How to Disclaim Merlin", a novel by Lya200**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: "Uh... You know what I'm talking about..." When Arthur talks about a surprise to Merlin whilst Gwen's in earshot?

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance?

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Gwen

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 4

 _ **Summary:**_ Apparently Arthur CAN remember Gwen's birthday...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur wanted to do something nice for Gwen's birthday, so he recruited Merlin to help plan the surprise. So far, it wasn't going too well.

"How about a giant teddy bear?" Merlin suggested.

"I don't even know what those are. Come on, use your brain...If you have one."

Merlin stuck his tongue out. "Jewelry?"

"Too overdone. How about a nice hunting trip?"

"I thought that we were impressing Gwen, not your ego."

"Then how about-" Arthur cut off as Gwen entered the room. "Uh...you know what I'm talking about."

 _Flowers and a card, then._

* * *

 ** _So, you know how in some versions of the legends, Merlin lives through time backward? Well, that's the reason why he knows what teddy bears are. And Batman. And just about every modern-day reference he might make in these drabbles. No, he doesn't actually live through time backwards, but even in the show *cough Clotpole cough*, he mentions some things that he should technically not know what they are. Another example is potatoes._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, goodgirl275, WEast, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _My inner eye claims that a rewrite of the Round Table scene is next._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	40. More Than All of Us

_**How sick is my state right now? Never in my lifetime has my school district been closed due to illness. I did not go to school yesterday or today for that reason, and now they called off school for the whole week. The most amusing part is that I'm not even sick. I was not aware of the whole substitute situation until Monday.**_

 _ **The moral of this story is that I got essentially an extra week to write FanFiction.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, this is what would have happened.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Rewrite of "The Coming of Arthur" Round Table scene.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ General

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin, mentions of the other Knights

 _ **Time Frame:**_ "The Coming of Arthur Part 2"

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur cannot ignore Merlin completely.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur could not forget about Merlin.

He asked for little, but he did many deeds, for Arthur and Camelot.

Merlin did not speak up when Arthur knighted the other four commoners. He just smiled as he always did.

Arthur watched Merlin congratulate Lancelot.

He would have to be ignorant to not notice what Merlin's magic, but the law's claimed that magic was evil, and, by extension, Merlin.

 _But Merlin's done more for Camelot than all of us._

Maybe someday Arthur could name Merlin Court Sorcerer, as a thank you.

For now, Merlin seemed happy where he was.

* * *

 ** _If I had more than 100 words, the actual scene would have been a reveal, but Arthur would have known about it anyway. Still, this was my absolute favorite scene in the show. The music was fantastic. The dialogue was phenomenal. Everything was wonderful._**

 ** _If you want other scene rewrites...who you gonna call?_**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Falling Willow, goodgirl275, Seedsiz, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: a crack-fic involving a song being sung about a spoon._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	41. Something About Spoons?

**_What you're about to see here is a very strange Crack!Fic. If you wish to retain any sanity, just look away, look away, look away, look away._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor do I own the song "Hey Diddle Diddle."**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Ok! "Are you threatening me with a spoon?" Just get Arthur to say that instead!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 4

 _ **Summary:**_ 99% Crack!Fic. Something to do with a spoon?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"- _And the dish ran away with the SPOON!_ " Merlin sang loudly, running into Arthur's room.

Arthur pinched his nose. "I don't think that I want to know."

Merlin clanged a fork and a spoon together.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"DAMN IT, SHUT UP _MER_ LIN!" Arthur threw his hands over his ears.

Merlin stopped. "Shutting up, Sire."

"What's with you today?"

"I _used the forks_." Merlin cackled.

Arthur groaned, to which Merlin held something to his throat.

Arthur pushed it away. "Are you threatening me with a spoon?"

Merlin shrugged, knowing that he won Gwaine's strange wager.

* * *

 ** _It all boils down to Gwaine..._**

 ** _I guess the bet was to see if Arthur actually knew the names of silverware (I don't know?). I GUARANTEE that Gwaine was very drunk._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble will be be an assurance that Arthur isn't THAT oblivious._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	42. Your Secret's Safe With Me

**_What does boredom do to people? Cause them to spin around in a rolling chair with a laptop in their lap of course._**

 ** _Somehow, magically, when I looked back over that sentence, I had no errors._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Guess what guess what guess what! I don't own Merlin!**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ Your Secret's Safe With Me: From MythologyStar: Arthur actually pays attention for once!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post "The Mark of Nimueh"

 _ **Summary:**_ After Merlin's conversation with Morgana, a certain prat corners him.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Merlin!" Said warlock turned around to find Arthur stalking up towards him.

"Sire?"

 _Sigh._ "I wanted you to know," Arthur looked down at his shoes nervously. "I wanted you to know that your secret's safe with me."

 _"Oh."_ Merlin beamed, cursing fate. _"_ After my confession to the court, I think that everyone knows about my... feelings for Gwen."

"You idiot, I wasn't talking about that."

Merlin started to feel sick. "What?"

"Your-" Arthur waved his hands wildly and mouthed the m-word. "Yeah."

"Really?"

" _Mer_ lin, don't make me repeat myself."

Arthur walked off, and Merlin followed.

* * *

 ** _Am I the only one who thought that it was blatantly obvious that Arthur knew Merlin's secret during this episode? I guess that eventually he shoved aside that traitorous thought after "The Moment of Truth," but if you look at Arthur's facial expressions through this episode, you'd see what I mean...maybe._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, morningstar115, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _See you on Valentine's Day with the next drabble :)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	43. Don't You Just LOVE Magic?

_**I meant to post this during school. That was hours ago. Then I forgot that I never finished adding A/N stuff until now when I'm half-asleep. Nevertheless, it's still technically Valentine's Day, so happy Easter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own Merlin in my dreams.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo: Maybe you should write another something about the holidays with Arthur and Merlin in which Arthur walks in on Merlin doing magic

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post "The Forgotten Knight", so still between Seasons 4 and 5

 _ **Summary:**_ Valentine's Day fic! Merlin is at it again, this time with heart-shaped decorations.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin had a really bad habit of using his magic to decorate for the holidays. Just last Christmas, Percival caught him using magic. You'd think he'd learn his lesson.

" _Fægraþ bréostcofan_." The heart-shaped decorations danced through the air and arranged themselves all over the walls.

Merlin smiled at his handiwork, not noticing the King walking up behind him.

Arthur blinked a couple of times. _Should he berate his servant for using magic_ in broad daylight _or just for being stupid?_

 _Idiot. No wonder everyone knows._

Spinning on his heel dramatically, Arthur threw up his hands and left.

* * *

 _ **And then he waddled away, waddle waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle WADDLE. Then he waddled away, 'til the very next day.**_

 ** _I think that I am going to have a drabble for every time someone walks in on him using magic to cheat with decorating. Sometimes he'll notice that they noticed, other times will have Merlin being completely oblivious._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, MythologyStar, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Another "Arthur knows" fic for the next drabble._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	44. I Would Know

**_I fully intended on posting last night, but then I watched Supernatural and was left in such stunned belief that I completely forgot. That second to last scene..._**

 ** _My Merlin action figures finally came in. The box was squished, so my brother and I made the joke that Merlin was in a rush to send them and flew over to *insert state* on Kilgharrah and dropped it onto my doorstep._**

 _ **Disclaimer: *drinks a polyjuice potion for Julian Jones***_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Me: If Arthur had known about Merlin's magic S5E13

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ "The Diamond of the Day Part 2" during the Reveal scene

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin is blubbering about his magic when Arthur points something out.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"I-I'm..." Merlin sobbed. "I-I'm a sorcerer. I have _magic_..."

Arthur cut him off. "I already know, _Mer_ lin."

 _I already know... I already know..._ Merlin felt squeamish. "H-how long?"

Arthur's gut throbbed. "Since the afanc...You make a really terrible liar, Merlin. Worst in Camelot, y' know that?"

"Why d-didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason as you. Wasn' ready."

Merlin punched the ground. "This could have been prevented! Mordred didn't have to kill you!"

Arthur grinned smugly, remembering something."Who said anything about me dying? Don' you have a pet dragon?"

* * *

 ** _Then Arthur survives the episode because the dragon flies them to Avalon yay._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, and sarahmaria98 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, MythologyStar, goodgirl275, pezzz, Skypeoplephoenix732, and Lycropanthy for reviewing. And thank you pezzz for being my 200th reviewer (and for binge-reviewing)_**

 ** _Next: If Merlin had a merlin._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	45. Merlin's Bird He Named After Himself

_**Let's get this posted BEFORE The Walking Dead starts :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Geoffrey of Monmouth claims that all of my legal documents that give me legal rights over Merlin are actually forged.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: If Merlin got a Merlin (Base it off mine if you want to)

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Freira

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Same time frame as MythologyStar's "Merlin's Merlin," which I do believe is set in between Seasons 4 and 5

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur isn't having that good of a day. Then something cackles shrilly.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Uh oh."

Arthur didn't look up from his papers. "What is it, _Mer_ lin?"

"You're thinking again."

"Ha ha," Arthur laughed dryly. "It's called _taxes_. Or is your bird-brain too small to comprehend that?"

There was a _shrill_ cackle. Arthur made to cover his ears.

"My brain is bigger than yours, Dollophead." It screeched louder.

"What _is_ that?" Arthur looked up.

There was a fluffy _thing_ perched on Merlin's shoulder.

"It's a merlin," Merlin quipped.

"You named it after yourself?"

"No, _her_ name is Freira, and _she's_ a merlin."

Freira bird-called again.

* * *

 ** _Yes, I made that pun. And can someone explain why "Merlin" is the correct spelling of "merlin," which is a name of a bird? Arthur's confused. Merlin's enjoying it._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, goodgirl275, morningstar115, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, and skydoe16 for reviewing._**

 ** _Up Next on "Definition of a Merlin Drabble": a mock on hunting trips in FanFiction._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	46. Just an Abnormal Hunting Trip

_**Okay, who else was thrilled to find out that FBAWTFT actually won an Oscar? It took Harry Potter, what, 15-16 years?**_

 ** _And then there was the Memoriam. RIP Gene Wilder, Kenny Baker, John Hurt, Debbie Reynolds, Carrie Fisher, and everyone else in life._**

 _ **Disclaimer: A day may come...**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: A hunting trip does not go wrong

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Irrelevant

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin's jumpier than usual, only there is nothing to be jumpy about.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur threw Merlin a look of disgust as the boy squeaked _yet again._

"What is _up_ with you today?" he yelled in exasperation.

"We've been hunting for three days now," Merlin said quietly, pale.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Merlin looked at him in terror. "We haven't been attacked."

Arthur laughed. " _That's_ what you're worried about? Honestly Merlin..."

A twig snapped, and Merlin jumped. Something fluffy and white leaped from the bushes.

"Scared of bunnies now, are you Merlin?"

"What if it's the Rabbit of Caerbannog?" Then Merlin proceeded to cower in the fetal position.

* * *

 ** _The Rabbit of Caerbannog, of course, is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It's up to you whether or not this is the actual Rabbit, but for the sake of humor, Merlin is still going to have a mental breakdown because bad things always happen during a hunting trip. 90% of stories on this site start because of a hunting trip. Every time someone goes into the woods during the actual show, something bad happens._**

 ** _What is it about hunting trips and this show?_**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Lycropanthy, morningstar115, goodgirl275, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next involves Merlin with coffee and dragons. That's going to turn out WONDERFULLY!_**


	47. Warlocks, Dragons, and Coffee

_**I'm BORED. Lab was canceled from the storm, there's nothing to do *ignores homework*. Maybe I should write. I have several unwritten prompts. Yeah, I should write.**_

 _ **The following is obviously crack.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Jon Snow.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Merlin's already quite jittery, but if he got his hands on a cup of coffee...

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin, Aithusa

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Between Seasons 4 and 5, but Arthur knows about Merlin's magic

 _ **Summary:**_ Coffee and warlocks really don't mix.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

In the span of one hour, Arthur decreed that he would never take Merlin with him on a trip to a foreign kingdom ever again. He immediately blamed magic for the country's curse.

Coffee.

The warlock was literally bouncing off the walls and was singing that bloody song about the spoon and the fiddle, again. To make things worse, Merlin had managed to sneak Aithusa some coffee, too.

"Silly-dragon-tricks-are-for-kids!" Merlin exclaimed after Aithusa started rolling around midair.

Arthur narrowly dodged a spurt of flame.

"That's it! No more coffee for either of you!"

* * *

 ** _Today's reference: breakfast cereal. As if that needed to be referenced. And I brought up "Hey Diddle Diddle" yet again._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, morningstar115, pezzz, goodgirl275, mersan123, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble pokes fun at Merthur._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	48. The Merthur Strikes Back

_**I was ready to get this out on Friday. Then, instead, I got onto Netflix instead and watched the first half of Once Upon a Time instead.**_

 _ **We all have our ships. The most popular ones for this fandom are Merthur, Mergana, Arwen, Freylin, and others that if I mentioned, you'd be here for all of eternity.**_

 _ **This drabble pokes fun at Merthur. Don't take the following story seriously.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: A day may come...**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Me: Arthur and Merlin get back at Gwaine for shipping them

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance?

 _ **Characters:**_ Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Considering that Gwaine is around, any time after Season 3

 _ **Summary:**_ Gwaine was just an innocent Merthur shipper. Then he gets more Merthur than what he bargained for.

Let's Go On AN Adventure

* * *

It was no secret that Gwaine was an avid shipper. His OTP?

Merthur.

The two love-dorks could deny it all they wanted to, but Gwaine enjoyed watching them squirm.

He whistled down the hall, conveniently past Arthur's chambers. That is when he heard it.

"Oh, oh, _Arthur_." It was spoken with so much lust that it made Gwaine pause. _Was that...Merlin?_

Arthur moaned loudly. Gwaine turned white. _Okay, maybe this is too much._

"Harder!"

Gwaine fled the scene. _Bad idea, bad idea, retreat, retreat!_

From the other side of the door, Merlin and Arthur burst out laughing.

* * *

 ** _As in they weren't really doing anything, just pulling a prank and scarring Gwaine for life. I don't think that Gwaine will tease them anymore._**

 ** _If there's another non-canon ship that you want me to poke fun at, why not, I'll do it. It might be hard to do a canon ship, though, such as Arwen or Freylin._**

 ** _If you are a Merthur fan, I hope that I did not offend you. This was a joke._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, pezzz, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, morningstar115, Seedsiz, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, and Kyrie Phire for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble is a training drabble._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	49. Training

_**How did I not know that I have Friday off from school as well? Spring break is next week, but I have Friday too? This is amazing! I had absolutely no idea!**_

 _ **Spring break translates to one week being spent watching Netflix.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, all of my head-canons would be canon. You know, the feathered hat, "The Hypocrisy of Uther Pendragon," Arthur knowing about Merlin's magic the whole time, and the obscurial among the others.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Merlin actually gets the better of Arthur during training!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Long after S1E2, "Valiant"

 _ **Summary:**_ Really awesome training session of awesomeness

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Ready?"

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Not really." Then he attacked, allowing his opponent little time to draw his sword. "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Head!"

Merlin thwonked Arthur on the head gleefully. "I win."

Arthur rubbed his temple, remembering his first training session with Merlin which mirrored this one. "You did that on purpose!"

"So what if I did?" Merlin quipped.

"Remember, I could take you apart with one blow."

"And I can take you apart with even less." Merlin suddenly lunged for Arthur's throat.

Under Merlin's sword, Arthur was secretly proud of him.

* * *

 ** _Shameless plagiarism of the first two episodes._**

 ** _Oh, for the record, Merlin is the one who said, "Ready?" in this story. Then Arthur responds, then back to Merlin, and you should get the gist._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Lycropanthy, himeisawriter91, goodgirl275, mersan123, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, and pezzz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next is a Frozen parody (even though we all need to let it go with the Frozen craze)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	50. Do You Wanna-

_**Because this is my 50th drabble, this calls for something special. As in, a Frozen Crack!Fic.**_

 _ **I am not responsible for any deaths caused by excessive laughter or screaming.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The show never belonged to me anyway.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Seedsiz: You could write a drabble about [Merlin singing "Let It Go" and it snows]!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Parody

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ The summer between Seasons 2 and 3

 _ **Summary:**_ A fearless young prince with his sanity intact goes to drag his servant out of bed, whose icy powers have trapped his bedroom in an eternal winter. What?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

If Arthur had _just knocked_ , then maybe his sanity could have been salvaged.

Merlin was wearing that scarlet dress that Arthur caught him with once. Snowflakes danced from his fingertips and turned his bedroom into a winter wonderland. Merlin sang at the top of his lungs, " _Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!"_

A blast of ice magic struck Arthur's heart, and everything went black.

...

Arthur jolted awake.

"Sire?" Merlin looked at him in concern, no magic, no dress.

Arthur rubbed his head. "Sorry, just...just a really strange dream."

A snowflake fell outside.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, don't ask. Just take this free cheese pizza gift card and go. If you want, you can collect $200._**

 ** _The dress I'm referring to is in "The Lady of the Lake." The song is from that really over-rated movie, "Frozen." The summary is also based on "Frozen." The sanity was destroyed when Arthur was struck by an icy blast._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, mersan123, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, morningstar115, goodgirl275, and Kyrie Phire for reviewing._**

 ** _Up next, see an exclusive Modern!Reincarnation fic!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	51. He Shoots, He Scores!

_**Woop-de-doo, Spring Break is boring. Hey, North! Can you share some of that blizzard with the rest of us? My winter this year consisted of one snowfall over a weekend and some sick days because of flu.**_

 _ **Snowfall up there is crazy! I have an aunt and uncle in Massachusetts (I think), and one of them posted something about a snowblower (what are those anyway) and how they couldn't use it too close to their car. The snow was so ridiculously high! The most I've ever seen was 7 inches.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: What do you mean that I don't own Merlin?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: modern day history repeating itself, Arthur has just shot Freya, although only Merlin remembers the first time that Arthur killed the love of his life.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Freya

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Modern day

 _ **Summary:**_ A modern fic where someone forces Freya to break into Merlin and Arthur's apartment.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _BANG!_

Arthur lowered his pistol and watched sullenly as the intruder crumpled to the floor. Merlin jerked, eyes momentarily flashing gold before remembering that there was no threat.

Arthur felt around for a light switch. "Are you okay?"

Merlin rubbed his messy black hair. "I'm fine."

The lights came on, and Merlin stared down at the intruder, face suddenly white.

"It could have been another assassin," Arthur suggested obliviously.

But Merlin didn't care. Freya, _his Freya_ , was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Again.

Merlin let out a choked sob. Arthur's unsure smile faded.

* * *

 ** _Um, oops?_**

 ** _Merlin then explains that it was Freya, but it's too late._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Seedsiz, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, morningstar115, and Kyrie Phire for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble takes place during the finale. Because I'm so nice._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	52. The Empty Bowl of Porridge

_**Last chapter, I said that this takes place during the finale. No, I am not rewriting Arthur's death or anything.**_

 _ **Does that mean that this won't be terrible? No, it doesn't.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am only 48% sure that I don't own Merlin 100%.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Gaius had Merlin's favorite meal waiting for him. But what if he didn't come home?

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Gaius

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 5 Episode 13

 _ **Summary:**_ Gaius won't accept that Merlin isn't coming home.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gaius could not help it as his eyes lingered on the wooden bowl on the table. The food had long since gone cold after he had cooked the meal days ago. The lumps of vegetables in the thick stew were soggy and probably not edible, yet Gaius did not clear away the dish.

People have tried to get Gaius to clean up the mess. Even Queen Guinevere had wandered in, grieving and lost, and implored Gaius to let it go. Merlin wasn't going to come back to Camelot without Arthur.

Gaius wouldn't accept it. Merlin will come home.

* * *

 ** _Was this REALLY necessary? No. No it wasn't, I know._**

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Thank you Kyrie Phire, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, pezzz, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next will be a holiday fic for the Spring Equinox._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	53. Flora or Fauna?

_**Spring break's over. I got close to zero sleep last night. Everyone but my brother and I are sick. Tomorrow I'm taking the ACT (a type of standardized test).**_

 _ **At least I have FanFiction and Netflix. And I also completed almost all of the drabble prompts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me. I can't own human beings.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: one for the Spring Equinox

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Gaius, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Holiday Arc

 _ **Summary:**_ Gaius doesn't need further proof that Merlin's a fool. Holiday Arc.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Why exactly is there a Spring Equinox feast?" Merlin complained for the umpteenth time. "Let's see. Flora or fauna?"

Of course, Merlin threw the two into a magical fight to the death. Which was what Gaius walked in on.

Gaius stared in absolute horror as a fiery flower strangled a fiery lion. He spluttered, "Wha-what are you doing?!"

Merlin beamed with false cheerfulness. "Hey, Gaius. You know me, just hard at work!"

Gaius clocked Merlin on the head. "Merlin, you foolish boy! What were to happen if you were seen?"

"I'd be expelled?" Gaius swatted him again.

* * *

 ** _Obvious Harry Potter reference._**

 ** _For clarification, instead of a game of eeny meeny miny moe, Merlin chooses the decoration by creating fiery silhouettes and has them fight. He has a very strange mind._**

Guest: As happy as can be ;P

 ** _Thank you Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, and skydoe16 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, and tara hitge for following._**

 ** _Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, skydoe16, mersan123, goodgirl275, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Seedsiz, and Guest for reviewing._**

 ** _Next will be in two parts. 10 questions Arthur has for Merlin and Merlin's answers._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	54. Questions?

_**I just sketched a freaking awesome picture of Excalibur whilst in the Stone. I used a picture to get the inscription right, but everything else is done by memory. I probably killed a tree or two with all of the pencils I used, but it's totally worth it.**_

 _ **Just not in the trees' perspectives.**_

 _ **A random idea I had once. Originally it was going to be all one story, but between Arthur's questions and Merlin's answers, it got too long, and I didn't want to break character.**_

 _ **Let's pretend that Arthur wrote down this list in a way to attempt to figure out Merlin, and then he tried to destroy it by casting it into the fire. However, that was just about as effective as Isildur destroying the One Ring.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Merlin?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Arthur asks some questions, and Merlin has some answers

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Contains spoilers for all seasons, but considering question 7., it is season 5.

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin finds a list of Arthur's questions and responds to them. 2 parts.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin found a half-singed list of questions on the floor...

 _1\. Does Merlin know what "respect" means?_

 _2\. Why is he still my manservant?_

 _3\. Who does Merlin love: Morgana, Guinevere (preferably not), me (oh god), or himself?_

 _4\. What is Merlin's worst possible excuse?_

 _5\. How can one so clumsy dodge everything I throw at him?_

 _6\. Does Merlin have a death wish?_

 _7\. Since when does he know how to juggle?_

 _8\. Does he love, hate, or fear magic?_

 _9\. How can such an idiot be so wise?_

 _10\. When did he become my best friend?_

* * *

 ** _I GUARANTEE that Arthur has probably asked each of these at some point._**

 ** _And, oh look, I just realized that I inadvertently referenced "Excuses" with question 4._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _You should probably open the next chapter now. PREFERABLY IN A SEPARATE TAB. You will probably forget which answer goes with which question. Don't say that I didn't warn you._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	55. Answers!

_**And now Merlin's very Merlin responses. There are a couple of things thrown in here that are modern, but just remember that Merlin canonly lives through time backwards.**_

 _ **He scrawls his answers in the margins using magic.**_

 ** _Again, have previous chapter open in another tab._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Merlin?**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Arthur asks some questions, and Merlin has some answers

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Contains spoilers for all seasons, but considering question 7., it is season 5.

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin finds a list of Arthur's questions and responds to them. 2 parts.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

To which Merlin replied...

 _1\. Respect: a deep admiration for someone and their abilities, qualities, and achievements._

 _2\. Because you'd get bored, and besides, you love me ;P_

 _3\. Freya._

 _4\. The tavern. Definitely the tavern. Blame Gaius. And Gwaine. Mostly Gaius._

 _5\. Through lots of practice (and your terrible aim)._

 _6\. No, just a destiny,_ _a suicidal prat to take care of, and a cryptic dragon._

 _7\. LOL Since it mattered obviously._

 _8\. *skip*_

 _9\. Just a part of my charm._

 _10\. So you do_ _care?_

Satisfied, Merlin re-crumpled the paper and kicked it under the bed.

* * *

 ** _I chose Google's definition for "respect" and horribly paraphrased it._**

 ** _If you want, you can pretend that the paper lives under Arthur's bed until someone (not Merlin) ends up cleaning the room. Then that someone decides to keep it for blackmail._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, Kyrie Phire, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next will have Arthur chasing Merlin (a tie-into for "An Invisible Man Sleeping in Your Bed."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	56. SpiderMerlin!

_**Important announcement at the bottom. And it is not about the ridiculous loudness of my classmates as I try to innocently listen to music.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: With great drabbles comes great disclaimability.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Arthur's angry at Merlin, but he can't find him! You could have Arthur chasing Merlin, and then he loses him, only to have Merlin drop down on top of him and knocking him out!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Sequel to "An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed," which was Post Season 3 (during which Arthur knew about the magic).

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin has a tendency to just disappear...and pop out of nowhere.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur ran past his father and Guinevere through the square. _Merlin, w_ _hen I get my hands on you, I swear to God..._

He turned the corner and found that it was empty. Arthur squinted his cerulean eyes for any distortion surrounding him. Nothing. If this had been anywhere other than the castle, Arthur would have been unsettled by the stillness.

 _Screw it, this is Camelot we're talking about._

"Merlin," he growled, "you had better show yourself now, or so help me..."

Suddenly, a heavy shape dropped down from the ceiling and knocked Arthur out cold.

"Oops," Merlin chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Funny story about the title. Several years ago, I was in the kitchen, and a spider dropped from the ceiling into my hair. At least, I think that is what happened because I would hope that I would feel something crawling up my leg. Anyway, since my hair is blond, I guess that it stood out. When my sister saw it, she ran screaming from the kitchen. I was the one who was calmly trying to get it out of my hair._**

 ** _Another thing that influenced the title: Spiderman._**

 ** _Oh, huge announcement! One of my prompts wants Arthur and Merlin to have a "normal" conversation with us, both me and you. If you will, can you please ask one question for them to answer? I don't care how silly it is. Or how serious. Just one question. Then, in a week or two, I will post however many drabbles that are necessary to encompass this story. You can give me your question through review or through PM, your pick._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Kyrie Phire, Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, pezzz, Let's go home Hide, Seedsiz, goodgirl275, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: The amazing disappearing act of a belt._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	57. Invisibelt

_**Watch closely, children, this is how to procrastinate in doing homework. You know, having several different FanFiction tabs open and blasting TV/movie scores.**_

 _ **Everyone taking notes? Good.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Any papers claiming that I own Merlin have disappeared and are thus nullified.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz...Hmm, the belt, maybe you could tie it in with the invisibility story...Merlin is practicing the invisibility spell and accidentally makes the belt disappear just as Arthur walks in and has to use his own. Actually, it would be funny if this happens several times.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Between Seasons 1 and 2...and, because it would be amusing, pre-Burning series.

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin had to have gotten that invisibility spell from somewhere, right?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There were some perks to having a list of chores so long that it could encompass the entirety of Camelot. Since Arthur thought that watching Merlin work was boring, that meant that Merlin had plenty of time alone to practice spells.

Such as a very useful spell to make Merlin disappear.

" _Áslúpan_." To his dismay, nothing happened.

Merlin had been trying to turn invisible all afternoon.

 _"Gedrysne!_ _Tóþwín!_ _Dunne_!"

After the last spell, Arthur's belt disappeared. Merlin grinned and decided to remember this spell for future use.

...

" _Mer_ lin! Have you seen my belt? I cannot find it anywhere!"

* * *

 ** _The "future use" being "Plot Twist" in the Burning series *nostalgic sigh* or there is "An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed." That works too._**

 ** _I can only IMAGINE what excuse Merlin has this time. He may just blame Gwaine, who he doesn't know yet, and Arthur would sooner believe that than believe that Merlin was using an illegal invisibility spell._**

 ** _Remember to give me questions for the two dorks. They are dying to answer your questions...*the boys back away in terror* Clearly._**

King Dollop-Head: One does not simply just get into this fandom without finishing the series. Granted, I know that some did, but it's so rare in this day and age. I like to entertain my audience, and bland "read and review" author's notes don't seem to cut it. I just do what I do best: make them laugh (or cry). You're quite welcome, by the way, but if it weren't for reviews like yours, I would have stopped writing years ago. "Masterpieces" in just 100 words are so hard to do. Oftentimes, when I finally posted a drabble, it has went through so many different versions because I don't want to post something other than the best. I'm sure that I can update stories before Arthur decides to wake up from his long nap and save the world...Where is he, anyway? *checks chapter 3* Oh. Well, think that the tragedies have already struck, so he's not too far off. Now, I am not good at consistent updates usually. For my longer stories, it oftentimes takes months between updates. This is just a fluke. There is no schedule; it's just when I post. Thank you for the questions; the two boys will be back with you with their answers come a few weeks. And awesome username, by the way. Thank you!

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, morningstar115, Seedsiz, pezzz, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, King Dollop-Head, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next points out the notorious flirting habits of Gwaine (and that's SIR Gwaine to you)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	58. Lamppost and Gwaine-evere

**_What do you think was the crackiest thing I have ever written? "Something about Spoons?"? "Do You Wanna-"? "Warlocks, Dragons, and Coffee"? Well, disregard all of those, because THIS takes the cake. If you don't believe me, take a look at the character list._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I would have owned Merlin, but then Gwaine started flirting with the show writers and ended up with the rights instead.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ Inpired by pezzz: Gwaine would probably flirt with a lamppost...oh to be that lamppost.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Gwaine, a lamppost, and mentions of Merlin, Percival, Arthur, a wy-pheasant, and a dog

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 3

 _ **Summary:**_ Gwaine's flirting habits are out of control. The very definition of crack.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It was not uncommon to find Gwaine (and that's _Sir Gwaine_ to you) drunk. It was also not uncommon to find him flirting with someone...or something.

Typically he flirted with any human, but then again, Merlin swore to anyone who listened that Gwaine flirted with a wy-pheasant once.

Okay, okay, anything that walked on two legs.

Nope, wait, Percival caught him sleeping with a dog that looked suspiciously like the lone dog statue outside.

All right, fine, anything that breathed oxygen.

Tell that to the poor, traumatized lamppost from Arthur's closet. Poor thing will never recover.

* * *

 ** _A lot of mini Easter eggs. Almost every line has one._**

 ** _-The title plays off of "Lancelot and Guinevere."_**

 ** _-"And that's Sir Gwaine to you" is from The Coming of Arthur Part 2. It's one of my favorite lines in the episode._**

 ** _-A wy-pheasant is referencing the fact that the definition of a wyvern is actually a really big pheasant._**

 ** _-The dog that "looked suspiciously like the lone dog statue outside" is the reanimated form of the other statue, as seen in Valiant._**

 ** _-Finally, the lamppost from Arthur's closet just means that his closet is the entrance to Narnia._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you_** ** _KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, goodgirl275, pezzz, morningstar115, MythologyStar, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next tlme, you will discover the real reason behind everyone's good (or bad) luck during hunts. At least, Arthur will._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	59. One Ring To Rule Them All

_**Most people when they see my One Ring believe that it came from a boyfriend. Well, yesterday at the science fair, one of the judges recognized it for what it was. That made me more happy than it should have done.**_

 _ **That story is actually unrelated to this story; I just thought that I'd share.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One does not simply own Merlin.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Arthur's ring is a good luck charm, obviously.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, anyone else who sat around the original Round Table

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 3

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur's figured it out.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin, as usual, was late to the Round Table meeting. He slid into his chair next to Arthur, who had removed his ring and was twisting it around nervously.

"Now that we're all here," Arthur said with an added glare directed at Merlin, "I'd like to make an announcement."

Arthur returned the ring to his finger. "We are always lucky during patrols, in a way that's almost supernatural."

 _Is the prat finally going to figure things out?_

"I've got an answer." Merlin listened with bated breath. "My ring is _clearly_ a good luck charm."

Face palm.

* * *

 ** _Next time the Knights go on patrol or Merlin goes to collect herbs or something, Arthur insists on them carrying his ring around. It becomes the official mascot of the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur also has Gaius analyze it for supernatural powers/magic. Arthur even lifts the ban on magic, thinking that he is breaking his own law. Agravaine steals it one night and shows it to Morgana, who tries to copy its powers into her healing bracelet, so everyone goes on a rescue mission for the ring. Merlin eventually decides that everyone's grown obsessed and destroys it inside of a campfire. Morgana jumps in after it and dies. Then it turns out that the ring WAS indeed enchanted, and Arthur breaks his leg on the very next hunting trip by tripping on a rock._**

 ** _Carry on with your day._**

 ** _If you don't know what I'm referencing with the title, I'll be disappointed._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, Seedsiz, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and pezzz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next is an alternate to one of the stories in the "Burning series...assuming that I'm on time. If I don't post it, then it will be an April Fool's holiday drabble. Either case, it will be funny._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	60. At One Moment

_**The plan had been for me to post yesterday, but that did not exactly happen. Instead my family was one of the last families to leave my NHS induction ceremony. Then all I wanted to do was eat food and go to bed afterwards.**_

 _ **I KNOW that I claimed that I wasn't doing more for the Burning series, but Seedsiz asked nicely.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have a burning desire to own Merlin, but I don't.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Seedsiz: The invisibility spell thing as set in the Burning series.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, and a visiting noble

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Burning Series

 _ **Summary:**_ A slight alternate to "Knock Knock" that follows the same rules as "An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed."

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

At one moment, Merlin was innocently knocking on the door. The next, he was running for his dear life from an irate king.

Why? Because Merlin was supposed to be dead.

Well, not that either one of them wanted Merlin to be dead, but Arthur thought him dead for three years and was furious.

...

At one moment, the visiting noble was innocently walking through the courtyard. The next, he was knocked over as an irate king barreled past him, chasing nothing.

Why? Because Merlin had used that bloody invisibility spell again.

"I'll come back later," the terrified noble said.

* * *

 ** _To be completely honest, I think that this is a common occurrence in Camelot. Even if Merlin's not invisible. The best canon example is their fight in the market._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Lycropanthy, mersan123, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, and pezzz._**

 ** _Next shall be for April Fool's Day. I also need more questions :)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	61. APRIL FOOLS!

_**Here's a thought for if you are dating someone and are considering marriage. Wait (for them) to propose on March 31. Then, on April 1, post pictures of the ring. People will automatically think that you are doing a cliche April Fool's joke. However, the real prank is that it is real and that you are messing with your loved ones' minds.**_

 _ **I am currently not dating, so it would take a while for me to do this. However, if any of you are looking for marriage, why don't you try this. I'm curious to see how it would work out.**_

 _ **Maenwhile, I am not going to do the overly cliche pranks such as, "I am going to be leaving this site forever bye," or anything like that. But I will still have my fun.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: GUYS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! BBC sold me the rights to Merlin for the price of 5 nickels and a Hershey's Bar!**_

 _ **UPDATE: Apparently that was their cruel idea for an April Fool's joke. Now I'm 25 cents short.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ For once, Merlin has no idea what is going on. April Fools!

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Holiday Arc

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Gwaine

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: one for April Fools' Day

let's GO _on_ aN advENTRUe

* * *

If there was one holiday Arthur did _not_ like, it was April Fools' Day, and Merlin couldn't be happier. Merlin, cackling, whispered a spell to turn the red banners Barbie pink.

" _MER_ LIN!" Merlin stopped, fearing the worst. Instead, it was Gwaine, looking dumbstruck.

"Um, hey, Gwaine?" Merlin smiled halfheartedly.

Gwaine shoved his face into Merlin's shirt. "The tavern! They ran out! Of mead!" He sobbed.

Merlin awkwardly patted Gwaine's head. "Is that...all?"

"No." Gwaine sniffed, suddenly looking up. "APRIL FOOLS!"

As Gwaine fled, Merlin muttered, "What the bloody hell was that?"

 _And does_ Gwaine _know?_

* * *

 ** _Everyone knows Merlin. Except for you, apparently._**

 ** _RIP GWAINE, who died from alcohol_** ** _withdrawal *sniffle*... He was such a soul..._**

 ** _Truthfullyj, I'm more concerned with how Merlin plans on explaining the pink banners to Arthur._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, morningstar115, Skypeoplephoenix732, Seedsiz, WEast, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next involves flowers ;)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	62. Flora It Is!

_**Tomorrow I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled. Granted, things shouldn't be too much of an issue since half of the things I post for this are crack, but to be on the safe side, I might not post during the next few days.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *tells show creators to look at the flowers* I'll find a way to own Merlin one way or another...**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: How about a back story on why Merlin is REALLY having to add holes to Arthur's belt because it turned into a flower.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ "The Nightmare Begins"

 _ **Summary:**_ Every time a witch/warlock's powers awaken, surrounding magic users' powers act up. Like Merlin, who is just innocently putting away Arthur's clothes.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

After Morgana's nightmare last night, Merlin's magic had been hiccuping. Cue the random bursts of magic as he cleaned Arthur's chambers. Thank goodness the prat wasn't here to see this latest display.

Somehow, Merlin managed to turn the belt into flowers. And he couldn't change it back.

...

"Ah, Merlin, I need you to..." Arthur frowned. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Merlin switched hands, too embarrassed to let Arthur know about his mistake. "Nothing, see."

It occurred to Merlin that Arthur probably thought that the flowers were for Morgana.

 _Sure, let him think that._

* * *

 _ **And, again, Merlin loans out his belt to the prat, having to add a hole to make sure it fits (explanation came from Seedsiz). Both boys are going to be short on belts before the series is over.**_

 _ **The title is a slight reference to the "flora or fauna dilemma a few chapters ago.***_

 _ **Some dialogue was taken from the episode.**_

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, goodgirl275, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble will be a continuation of "Training."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	63. Training Part 2

_**So the papers did not necessarily go through, so guess who gets to go back to actually get the wisdom teeth removed? *points to self* This girl!**_

 _ **All they did was reattach a chain to the tooth dubbed "Sir Gwaine."**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *tells show creators to look at the flowers* I'll find a way to own Merlin one way or another...**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From goodgirl275: a continuation of "Training"; I also used some of goodgirl275's text and paraphrased it for this. I did not coin "Crown Jewels."

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Immediately after "Training" (which was chapter 49 by the way)

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur may have taught Merlin several things, but he definitely didn't teach him to kick a dog when it was already down.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

From there, things went downhill. Yes, Arthur was still proud of Merlin finally overtaking him, Camelot's ultimate killing machine. But he did _not_ teach Merlin to kick an opponent when he was down.

Which was what he did.

Arthur let out a strained whimper and curled into the fetal position around his training sword after Merlin kicked him in his Crown Jewels. "I...was NOT...expecting that."

Merlin smiled smugly. "Serves you right for overworking me all day."

Arthur grunted. "Never do that again!"

"As you wish, Sire." Then Merlin took one look at Arthur's face and scampered.

* * *

 ** _Run run run as fast as you can. You can't catch me because I'M BATMAN! ~Merlin as he runs from the prat._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, morningstar115, Seedsiz, goodgirl275, pezzz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Up next, a wonderful tale about how awkward things are between Gwaine and Merlin and Arthur._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	64. Look Me In The Eye

_**Yes, I know it's early (in my timezone at least). No, I don't care.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *averts eyes* I may or may not not own Merlin.**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and himeisawriter91: "Gwaine won't be able to look them in the eye for weeks, and I can see them making innuendos around him just to watch him run away." And "You should do a follow-up on ["The Merthur Strikes Back"]."

 _ **Rating:**_ T for "suggested" themes

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor/False!Romance

 _ **Characters:**_ Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Sometime after chapter 48 "The Merthur Strikes Back" (still sometime after Season 3)

 _ **Summary:**_ After his unfortunate case of eavesdropping, Gwaine cannot look Merlin and Arthur in the eyes for weeks. However, they don't intend on making him forget any time soon.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Oh, it's good to see you, _Sir_ Gwaine!" Arthur rubbed his brown hair affectionately.

Gwaine blushed, averting his eyes. "Hello Arthur. Merlin."

Merlin grinned brightly. "You know, I was thinking that we could go out on a trip. Maybe stay in a really nice tavern...with two beds. You, me, Arthur. We'd have a great time."

Gwaine backed away. "That's... all right."

Arthur pouted. "But isn't this what you wanted? An excuse to miss your duties in exchange for sex and mead?"

What Gwaine wanted was to vomit.

"You can watch!" Merlin suggested brightly.

Gwaine fainted.

* * *

 ** _Poor Gwaine. Everyone wants to mess with him now. Then again, we can pretend that he started it in the first place. Hmm, should I write about him starting Merthur?_**

 ** _I think that I will post the questions chapter(s) either directly before or after the Easter chapter. It depends on a few...variables._**

 ** _What? Why are you looking at me like that? I don't have anything planned!_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Because we so obviously need a Tangled parody..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	65. I've Got a Dream!

**_Everyone's going about "poor Gwaine" last chapter when truthfully, he deserves it._**

 ** _Before you read this, please fulfill the following set of instructions:_**

 _Okay, search up "Merlin Radio Times."_

 _In Top Stories, there is something that says, "Merlin beats Doctor Who in Radio Times drama of the century poll." Click that._

 _At the end of the article, there is a link to the poll. Click that._

 _Scroll until you find the choices. Choose Merlin._

 ** _Okay, carry on (my wayward son)._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ *clears throat* I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... I don't own Merlin or Tangled.**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo: write more drabbles like [Do You Wanna]!

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Parody/Angst

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Set in the same tower (universe) as "Do You Wanna-". This is maybe a few months after that story (chapter 50).

 _ **Summary:**_ After getting injured during a search for Morgana (which left everyone else dead), Arthur thought that he was done for. However, Merlin has some other ideas... Tangled!Parody and I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin was applying pressure to Arthur's wound. Arthur gave him a look: _Leave it and save yourself._

Merlin frowned at the tangled mess of flesh and limb. Pained, he said, "Can you forgive me?"

Arthur was too out of it to answer.

" _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine ..._ "

...

Arthur woke up with a throbbing headache. "You know, I had another _really_ strange dream."

Merlin blinked. "What about?"

Arthur snorted sarcastically. "You used _magic_ to heal me...and you had a god-awful singing voice."

 _His eyes glow._

* * *

 ** _So this was kind of a magic reveal. Arthur is still out of it, but he knows what he saw._**

 ** _And I counted *counts* seven references to the movie._**

 ** _Oh, about the instructions. So apparently Radio Times does these polls. I did not know about this until I ran into something about Merlin exterminating Doctor Who in a poll and consequently making its way to the finals. How it happened, I do not even know. Just go on, vote for Merlin, give him its best shot because THIS may be the sign that Arthur has returned._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, goodgirl275, Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, and pezzz for reviewing._**

 ** _Following this, we shall have a nice picnic by the lake, yes?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	66. A Nice Freya Picnic

**_Yesterday during Modern Western Civilizations, I planned out my next set of updates. I have 37 completed drabbles (granted, 11 of those are the Q/A session). If I post 1+ a day, I won't get done with this set until May, and even then, I still have drabbles. Oh well, everything is lined up and ready to go._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Any proof that I own Merlin lies somewhere with mountains, a few fields, wild flowers, a couple of cows, and a lake. However, only Merlin can find that place now, and he won't help me prove that I own him._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar and me: I had said, "If I had my way, they would've had a nice picnic by the lake," and she said, "perhaps you should do a drabble on that!"

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Freya

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Modern day

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin and Freya deserve one more chance for happiness.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Do you like it?" Merlin asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"You forgot the cows," Freya whispered, eyes on the shoreline that only they could see. Her eyes sparkled.

"I can buy some using Arthur's money."

They both laughed, imagining the prat's face.

"It's perfect," Freya said with a smile.

Fresh water waves gently beat at the edges of the blanket. When Merlin reached out to touch it, the water felt warm, not at all the coldness it was whenever someone died.

Fate gave them another chance at happiness. Merlin wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

 ** _Wasn't this just pleasant?_**

 ** _Avalon had all of the things listed in the disclaimer except the cows. Well, I can't think of the flowers off hand, but surely they are still around. As for the cows, I know for a fact that there are none around._**

 ** _Again, imagine Arthur's face when he gets his credit card bill. "MERLIN, WHY DOES THIS SAY THAT I SPENT $3,000 ON COWS?"_**

 ** _It is my head-canon that Freya should still be able to see Avalon if she returns to our world._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Next drabble pokes fun at Gwercival (or is it Pergwaine?)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	67. Pergwaine Pandemonium

**_They say that the darkest hour comes before the dawn, but what comes before the darkest hour? The answer: something making fun of another ship._**

 ** _Again, if you have any non-canon ships that you wish for me to poke fun at, by all means. Why not? Surely Merthur and Gwercival aren't the only ones being shipped by the Knights or anything._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Gwaine here denies any involvement with my plot to own Merlin._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: Haha, follow on story to ["The Merthur Strikes Back"]: Merlin and Arthur continue their retaliation by teasing Gwaine about all of the Pergwaine shippers. (and the title came from MythologyStar).

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor/False!Romance

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Still between Seasons 3 and 4, but enough time has passed so that Gwaine can feel somewhat comfortable around Merlin and Arthur. Somewhat.

 _ **Summary:**_ Mind you, Merthur isn't the only pairing being shipped in Camelot, as Merlin and Arthur innocently remind Sir Gwaine.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"What would you call it?" Merlin asked randomly.

Arthur, barely hiding a smile, said, "Call _what_ , _Mer_ lin?"

Gwaine, being a sensible man, didn't want to know. _Who knows what goes on in their_ perverted _minds?_

"Is it Pergwaine or Gwercival? Gwaine, what do you think?"

 _God, they were talking ship names._

Gwaine felt himself blush. "I _don't_ feel that way for Perce."

Merlin pouted. "But you gave him a cute nickname! It's fine, Gwaine. Everyone ships you two!"

"I hear he feels the same about you," Arthur joked.

Gwaine ran out of alternative reactions and died.

* * *

 ** _Now, before you freak out, no, Gwaine is not actually dead; he just blacked out. However, this wording sounds more amusing._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Let's go home Hide, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, cbonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku **,** Let's go home Hide, Linorien, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, _****_Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you_** ** _KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, Seedsiz, pezzz, Linorien, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _And, because I feel like being "nice" again, yet another chapter taking place during/post the finale._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	68. The Immortal Price

**_Would it kill Arthur to return right about now? The world has gone insane, and it isn't just Britain._**

 ** _...That was a cruel joke..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: The Sidhe probably secretly own BBC. Remember, they are very patient because they are immortal, which is why Sherlock takes a million years to get a new three episode season and Arthur still hasn't returned. They enjoy playing with our minds and sanity. But we won't let them win! Hence why we have FanFiction!_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: An (evil) explanation for Merlin's immortality

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, the Sidhe

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 5 Episode 13 but before that final scene with the truck

 _ **Summary:**_ Some see immortality as a gift. Others see it as a curse.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _He wanted them to take it back._

Merlin begged until his lips cracked and bled. He fought. He screamed. He cried out, but they didn't listen.

Why would they? They had what they were promised, all those years ago. The soul of Arthur Pendragon.

They gave Merlin what should have been Aulfric and Sophia's reward: immortality.

He hated it. He didn't _ask_ to be Emrys. He didn't _want_ this destiny.

All Merlin wanted was for his best friend back.

The Sidhe were cruel. They had waited patiently for their prize.

 _What more could they possibly want?_

* * *

 ** _Hmm, was I supposed to be friendly?_**

 ** _Okay, so remember in "The Gates of Avalon" how the Sidhe promised Sophia immortality if Aulfric gave them the soul of a mortal prince, and he promised them Arthur Pendragon's specifically. Well, I know that Arthur grows into a king, but is it entirely coincidence that Arthur's only hope was the Sidhe? After Arthur died, Merlin put his body into a boat and released it INTO AVALON. Then, all of a sudden, Merlin confirms what everyone else knew and turned out to be immortal. How's this for a fun twist as to WHY he's immortal?_**

 ** _Let's face it, the entire story was plotted out by destiny._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, A minor government official, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, pezzz, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Um, on a happier note, the next chapter is a prequel to "An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	69. The Invisible Man

**_All this talk about beds has made me tired._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Merlin's bed probably owns him, not me._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: A prequel to "An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed"

 _ **Rating:**_ T (for language ony)

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Pre "The Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed"

 _ **Summary:**_ Sometimes, Merlin deserves a nice, long nap...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin dropped the sodden cloth into the bucket of water, satisfied. _F_ _inally_ , he had finished his chores.

" _Dunne_." Merlin really has mastered that spell, hasn't he?

Arthur's bed seemed to be beckoning him with its warm covers and soft sheets. _Well, maybe a small kip wouldn't hurt..._

...

Arthur slammed down his training equipment. "Where is that buffoon?!" Groaning loudly, he fell backward onto his bed.

"Oh, hello!"

Arthur jumped so hard that he rolled off.

" _Mer_ lin?!"

"The one and only."

 _He was invisible again, damn him._

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Merlin fled, still invisible.

* * *

 ** _Then we proceed to read "An Invisible Man Sleeping In Your Bed" and "SpiderMerlin!"_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Seedsiz, goodgirl275, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, ScruffydaDruid, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next involves ANOTHER BELT, ANOTHER DAY._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	70. Real or Not Real?

**_The following drabble includes incessant talking to an inanimate object. Reader discretion is advised._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, real or not real?_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: How about a back story on why Merlin is REALLY having to add holes to Arthur's belt because it caught on fire.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur's belt

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This belt-fic is set mid-Season 3 (the black-belt market needs time to become established).

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin suspects that some of the belts from the black market are not all what they seem to be. Some Crack ensues.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin lifted up the "leather" belt. "Well, Mr. Belt, I'm not going to enjoy this any more than you do because, quite frankly, burning _does_ scare me, but Arthur's wrath scares me more, and if you're not who you say you are, then we're both going to have problems."

The belt, of course, said nothing.

Merlin, unfazed, continued, "Now, I'm going to perform a teeny tiny spell. If you're telling the truth, then you should be fine."

Silence.

 _"Forbærne_."

The belt shriveled up and died.

Merlin sighed. "So, you're a fake then. Figures."

* * *

 ** _Before I set the belt on fire, I did some research on how leather burns. It turns out that it doesn't really, but faux leather does burn. Then I decided that one dealer started selling faux leather belts to save money, and Merlin picks up on it._**

 ** _The title of this drabble comes from The Hunger Games series. In "Mockingjay," Katniss and Finnick and the rest of the Squad play this game with Peeta, who has been tortured and has gone mad. He lists a "memory," and they tell him if it's real or not real._**

 ** _I picture the shriveling up of the belt as what happens to Nessa's (the Wicked Witch of the East's) legs in "The Wizard of Oz." You know, horribly edited and almost anti-climatic._**

 ** _Merlin never stops talking to inanimate objects. He just quietly breaks into visiting nobles' rooms and steals their belts. He becomes known as "The Belt Burgaler" (whoever created the WANTED posters could not spell "burglar")._**

 ** _Arthur wants to know why Merlin's belts look EXACTLY like his._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next set of drabbles will span over three days. They will be developing a one-sided Leogana._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	71. When He First Saw Her

**_I'm the only one in this room. Where did everyone go?_**

 ** _I think that I've changed my mind. Instead, all of these are going to be posted at once. Brace yourself for a triple update._**

 ** _Disclaimer: After waking up from an eight hour coma some call sleep, I remembered that I don't own Merlin._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: I'd also like to see a series of drabbles that takes every time Morgana and Leon are in the same room in the show and adds them noticing one another to build this LeoGana relationship of which you speak. Perhaps it's all one sided at first...and the aftermath of how her being missing and then betraying Camelot has affected Leon.

 _ **Rating:**_ I've never had this much trouble choosing a rating. It's between K+ and T, but it isn't one of them specifically.

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Leon, Morgana, mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This one is set pre-series.

 _ **Summary:**_ Sir Leon remembers it all when it comes to the Lady Morgana.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

He remembered when he first saw her.

As a child, Leon had a crush on Guinevere, but there was something different about this girl. Every time she smiled, it was as though the room would light up around her.

Eventually, the young knight plucked up enough courage to speak to her. Shaking in his boots, he stuttered a greeting.

Her lips turned upwards in amusement. "Your name is Leon, right?"

"There's a "Sir" somewhere in there, m'lady."

She laughed, but not unkindly. "I'm Morgana."

Morgana left.

Leon held onto her name like a prayer. _The_ _Lady Morgana._

* * *

 ** _~The occasion is a feast to commemorate Morgana's arrival in Camelot. She recognized Leon because he had been sparring with Arthur earlier, and Gwen pointed him out at Morgana's request._**

 ** _~I referenced a very famous Gwaine quote._**

 ** _~Morgana's like 11, and Leon's a few years older than that (I'm saying 15). Yes, I know that 4 years is an age gap in teenagers, but please remember this time period._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Okay, two more parts left for you to read._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	72. The Way His World Stopped

**_This is Part 2, which is set several years later._**

 ** _Disclaimer: After waking up from an eight hour coma some call sleep, I remembered that I don't own Merlin._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: I'd also like to see a series of drabbles that takes every time Morgana and Leon are in the same room in the show and adds them noticing one another to build this LeoGana relationship of which you speak. Perhaps it's all one sided at first...and the aftermath of how her being missing and then betraying Camelot has affected Leon.

 _ **Rating:**_ I've never had this much trouble choosing a rating. It's between K+ and T, but it isn't one of them specifically.

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Leon, Morgana, mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This one is set post Season 2.

 _ **Summary:**_ Sir Leon remembers it all when it comes to the Lady Morgana.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

He remembered the way his world stopped when she disappeared.

After the dragon had been killed, he turned his sights on rescuing her. He was the first to volunteer to fight the dragon, and he was the first to volunteer to find her.

His Lady Morgana had vanished.

Leon had never felt so helpless in his life. When no one was watching, he'd cry softly into his bedroll. He held onto her lace handkerchief like his life depended on it.

It did.

Leon couldn't admit it, but he loved her. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same.

* * *

 ** _~His volunteering to go after Morgana meant that he disregarded the healing process._**

 ** _~Leon wasn't being a creep. Morgana gave him the handkerchief as a token during a tournament (maybe the one in S2E2)._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _One more. Can you guess what it entails?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	73. When He Lost Her

**_The last part (which is also the darkest part)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: After waking up from an eight hour coma some call sleep, I remembered that I don't own Merlin._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: I'd also like to see a series of drabbles that takes every time Morgana and Leon are in the same room in the show and adds them noticing one another to build this LeoGana relationship of which you speak. Perhaps it's all one sided at first...and the aftermath of how her being missing and then betraying Camelot has affected Leon.

 _ **Rating:**_ I've never had this much trouble choosing a rating. It's between K+ and T, but it isn't one of them specifically.

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Leon, Morgana, mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This one is set post-series with spoilers for the Season 3 finale and the Season 5 finale.

 _ **Summary:**_ Sir Leon remembers it all when it comes to the Lady Morgana.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

He remembered when he lost her for good.

It wasn't because of Morgana's magic, or even her death. It was the look of selfishness in her eyes, the glee in her voice when she usurped the king.

His heart broke into two.

Leon wanted to hate her. He tried to, anyway. He called her "Lady" Morgana just to spite her. There was a silent satisfaction every time she shot a venomous glare his way.

But he still loved her. And when Merlin's raven arrived saying that King Arthur and Morgana were dead, he cried for them both.

* * *

 ** _~The first image that I get when reading this is that smile he had on his face as he was led away (in the beginning of The Coming of Arthur Part 2 I think), hence "a silent satisfaction."_**

 ** _~He still called her "Lady Morgana" during The Darkest Hour Part 1._**

 ** _~I've explained before that Merlin probably didn't return to Camelot after the finale, hence why he sent a raven to tell them that both Pendragons were dead._**

 ** _~Leon disregarded the most important rule for knights: "No man is worth your tears."_**

 ** _~~~Overall, their relationship has darkened over the years, hence why the chapters get more and more heartbreaking. I want to say that I'm sorry, but I'm not._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow I shalt post Arthur's revenge for the Training chapters._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	74. Revenge and Rotten Fruit

**_How many hearts did I irreparably break yesterday? Honestly, I was SHOCKED at how much feedback I got. When I posted them, I didn't think that they were too sad. I just wanted to stick to canon the best I could, and the show didn't exactly end with sunshine and daisies._**

 ** _Disclaimer: After waking up from an eight hour coma some call sleep, I remembered that I don't own Merlin._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From goodgirl275: Prompt: Arthur tries to get revenge on Merlin for knocking him in the nuts (or something else, your choice). (and the revenge came from Seedsiz).

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Arthur, mentions of Merlin and Morgana

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post "Training Part 2" (chapter 63)

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur, still humiliated from that last training session, plans his revenge.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Revenge was definitely _not_ Arthur. That was more Morgana's thing. He wished (not for the first time) that she hadn't turned evil because right now, he wanted revenge on Merlin.

Don't get him wrong, Arthur loved him like a brother, but sometimes the boy really got under his skin. Like when he kicked him...there.

(Arthur blushed in embarrassment just thinking about it).

Waiting for when he was sure that Merlin was out of the way, he attacked.

"Sorry about sentimentality," he joked as he replaced the neckerchiefs with rotten fruit, "But you kind of deserve it."

* * *

 ** _Here's a better explanation of the revenge. Imagine all of the neckerchiefs laid out...wherever Merlin keeps them. Arthur walks in with a bag of rotten fruit (the bloke in the stocks is unusually lucky). He then proceeds to steal all of the neckerchiefs, leaving fruit in their place. Merlin will go nuts trying to find them, and it doesn't help that his room smells like rotten banana (I know that they didn't have those, but that's the first rotten fruit smell I can think of)._**

 ** _The joke about sentimentality can be traced all the way back to Chapters 2 and 4._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, dmarie1184, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, pezzz, morningstar115, ScruffydaDruid, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _I guess next chapter (which is set when Arthur knows about Merlin's magic) involves a BEAUTIFUL woman._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	75. Lady Aya of- Hold Up, I'm NOT a Girl!

**_Enjoy, my friends :)_**

 ** _Pretend that Arthur knows about Merlin's magic in this. Merlin used some kind of spell to give himself long hair and more feminine features._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I should have never agreed to sign away my rights to Merlin._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: Merlin tries out the spell that turns him into a woman, without using the aging spell, & Gwaine flirts with him.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor/Romance

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 3 where Arthur knows. Set in the same universe as the "Belt" drabbles.

 _ **Summary:**_ Arthur has caught on the fact that the leather belts are fake and sends Merlin in on an epic spy mission to snoop out the guy. Merlin, however, is intercepted. Not that the other party recognizes him, as Merlin is a woman.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin looked in the mirror. His raven hair now hung in long waves, and Arthur had applied some sloppy make-up to make him look more like a girl.

"As if you needed it." Smugly, Arthur added, "Now, just go question the leather-master about my belt, okay?"

 _I_ _should have_ never _agreed to this._

...

"I don't think that I've seen you before, m'lady," a familiar voice sang. Merlin's heart sank.

"I'm busy, Sir Knight."

"What is your name?"

"I...uh..."

"Aya? Strange name." Gwaine plucked a flower from the ground. "For you."

Merlin fled.

* * *

 ** _Gwaine must flirt with everyone and everything._**

 ** _Okay, here is a question for you all. After Easter, I shall start to do the long-awaited Q/A with Merlin and Arthur. There are 15 parts. Do you want them all at once or scattered throughout the week? There is a poll on my profile, so please vote :)_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, Seedsiz, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, goodgirl275, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: "The Nightmare Begins" with a twist._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	76. The Nightmare Ends

**_So far I have only 4 votes on my poll. I have to have come to a consensus by Monday, so vote while you can..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: How am I going to explain to my mother that I used her credit card to find myself a lawyer so that I can claim rights to Merlin?_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From pezzz: Modern Morgana has just had a nightmare & exploded the windows of her room. She knows Uther is going to be furious with her, doesn't know why it happened, and Arthur's new friend Merlin comforts her with words he should have said the first time they were in this situation.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Morgana

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Modern day (before "He Shoots, He Scores!" OR "A Nice Freya picnic" either one)

 _ **Summary:**_ Merlin has found a reborn Arthur, and they hang out at Arthur's mansion. However, elsewhere in the house, there is an explosion in someone's bedroom. Is it what Merlin thinks it is?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin had heard the explosion from the hallway, and, ignoring propriety, barged into Morgana's bedroom. Thankfully, she was decent, but Morgana was also shell-shocked. She was staring wide-eyed at the shattered window.

"Father's going to kill me," Morgana murmured.

Merlin was only spending the night with Arthur. There had been no reason for him to be in this part of the mansion. How was he going to explain this?

How was he going to explain _this?_

Merlin made a decision. Sighing, he said, "That was magic."

Morgana startled. "Am I a monster?"

He smiled warmly. "No."

* * *

 ** _History is repeating itself, only this time, Merlin is doing things differently. Do you think things will turn out for the better or for the worst?_**

 ** _No, magic is not illegal. Uther just doesn't believe in it, and Morgana thinks that he will be angry because A PERFECTLY GOOD WINDOW WAS JUST SMASHED._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Rose PenGibback DragoSHaddo, goodgirl275, Seedsiz, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Since tomorrow is Easter, someone new shall find Merlin cheating._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	77. Elyan's Easter Eggs

**_For this holiday drabble, I focused on the commercial aspect of Easter. That means Easter eggs, which in this case are chicken eggs painted bright colors by the children._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I've been egging the show-runners to give me the rights to Merlin, but so far it hasn't been working._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: one for Easter

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Genre:**_ Humor

 _ **Characters:**_ Elyan, Merlin

 _ **Time Frame:**_ One of the Holiday Arc chapters, so after "APRIL FOOLS!" during the Golden Age

 _ **Summary:**_ Every year, though you may not know it, there's a tradition that involves the biggest Easter Egg Hunt you've ever seen. Now, whose bright idea was it to allow Merlin to hide the eggs?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Camelot's Annual Easter Egg Hunt was a big deal. The prize for having found the most eggs was 750 gold coins.

Elyan stealthily peeked around the corner. Sure enough, a certain servant was using magic to hide two Easter eggs in the chandelier.

Chuckling, Elyan jotted down the location on his notepad. Merlin did not notice Elyan's presence and continued onward towards the council chambers.

Out of all the things Merlin chose to use his magic for.

However, in this case, it worked out in Elyan's favour. Gwaine somehow won last year.

 _This year is_ my _year_.

* * *

 ** _For once, Merlin isn't the only one cheating. Some people may wonder why the heck Elyan knows where all of the eggs are._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow I start with the Q/A chapters. Right now it's a 3 way tie between 1 chapter a day, 2-3 chapters a day, and all at once. Please, if you haven't voted yet, choose one of those three. Break the tie while you can, else I have my brother pick, and I think that he wants me to choose the evil option._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	78. QA Part 1

**_Okay, brace yourself for a spam of emails for this story. Bracing? Bracing? Okay._**

 ** _After a month or two in careful deliberation for this drabble series, I-err, Merlin and Arthur have kindly taken the time to answer your most dire of questions. Please note that nothing makes sense in this world. We break the 4th wall more than Deadpool. By the end of all of this, everyone is in tears (from laughter or otherwise) or on fire (or both)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: N/A_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The audience is murmuring unintelligibly. No one notices as the amazing author of this story steps up onto the stage.

She can't reach the microphones reserved for two 6'0'' men.

Frustrated, she magics one out of thin air.

"Hey, um, sooooo...I am supposed to do...whatever this is."

Everyone continues talking.

"Anyone listening?"

 _Still talking._

"Shut. Up." Two men (in fan-girl shackles) are led onto the stage. The speaker, Arthur Pendragon, shoots a glare.

The audience does not realize that it was aimed for Merlin and shuts up.

"Thank you, Your Royal Pratness," Lya200 says cheekily.

* * *

 ** _Your guess on what the two boys were arguing about prior to this._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _1 part down, 145,352,234,000 parts left to go._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	79. QA Part 2

**_By the way, the chairs are adjusted to reach the microphones._**

 ** _Disclaimer: DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: N/A_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Lya200 sits the two idiots in chairs st-borrowed from Comic Con.

"Now, you are going to get a _lot_ of strange questions. Just bear with me." She gestures towards the chains. "By the way, these are magic-proof, so, um, yeah? Behave."

"Or what?" Merlin says, squinting.

Lya200 grins maliciously. I will post "Like Glass.""

Both boys pale. "You...wouldn't... _dare_ ," Arthur hisses.

"I will." Lya200 laughs like a maniac. "Now, the rules of this universe are simple: there are no rules. What I say goes. Any questions? Yes, Merlin, this is possible."

Merlin puts his hand down.

* * *

 ** _Because I control this universe (that doesn't mean that I understand it completely)._**

 ** _And if someone's mom/dad is part of the FBI, please refrain from showing them this chapter, else I might never post again._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _First question up: MythologyStar!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	80. QA Part 3

**_The first question is here, woot!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: MythologyStar_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

MythologyStar is the first _eligible_ candidate to raise her hand. "Okay, which is worse: Merthur or Mergwaine?"

Arthur and Merlin look at each other and shiver, probably questioning just how sick fangirls are.

"Pass?" Merlin asks hopefully.

"Nope, try again."

"Give us _one_ good reason to answer," Arthur demands prattishly, trying (and failing) to put his hands on his hips.

""Like Glass,"" is Lya200's ominous reply.

Both boys lose all colour. Arthur vomits into a purple bucket.

Merlin sighs. "Merthur, because at least Gwaine isn't an insufferable prat."

Somewhere off screen, there is a high-pitched Gwaine squeal.

* * *

 ** _And this Q/A session has turned into a reveal. Don't mind Gwaine's fangirling, wherever he is._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Up next: pezzz *applause*_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	81. QA Part 4

**_There are so many drabbles..._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: pezzz_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Since MythologyStar couldn't think of a question for Arthur, pezzz takes over. "Why don't you ever check the tavern for Merlin?"

Arthur tears his eyes away from the exposed warlock. "Because...I..." He goes quiet.

Merlin smiles wickedly. "Aw, what, prat got your tongue?"

Arthur swallows. "Because I'm afraid that I won't find you in there, and if you are not in there, then you are either breaking the law or dead. Neither option sounds good, which makes it easier to pretend that everything's okay."

The chains disappeared to allow Merlin to randomly hug Arthur.

* * *

 ** _*sock puppet voice* What kind of chains are these? Where can I buy them? The answer is that I designed these myself. They only disappear when plot demands it, then they return when plot demands it._**

 ** _Yes, some answers are serious, some leave you questioning why you are continuing to read these._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _pezzz has another question, if you would be so kind as to follow me._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	82. QA Part 5

**_What's wrong with us?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: pezzz_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

pezzz, still amused from the last question, asks, "Which time that you used magic to save Arthur was the hardest to keep secret?"

Merlin releases the struggling prince/king/whoever-he-is-in-this-timeline. "Could you please clarify?"

"Because you wanted people to know about it, not because you were almost discovered."

Merlin grimaces. "Well, that's a tough one, considering I run by the risk of getting my head lopped off every day... Hmm, I'm going to have to go with the Battle of Ealdor during "The Moment of Truth." Before Will died."

A perfectly understandable answer.

* * *

 ** _Head-canon answer. Of course, Merlin is dissuaded from ever revealing his powers after Will dies and takes all the credit. A close second (but not mentioned here) was when Morgana first discovered her magic (even though it was obvious in Season 1)._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: King Dollop-Head! Yeah!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	83. QA Part 6

**_This chapter involves one of my favorite answers for the Q/A..._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: King Dollop-Head_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

King Dollop-Head asks, "Arthur- forgive me if this seems intrusive or insensitive, but I was wondering; do you plan on becoming a father one day, or are the people of Camelot your children (not literally... that could be very strange)?"

Arthur blushes. "Well, you see, running a kingdom takes work..."

Merlin pipes up, "Not to mention that Gwen won't sleep with you."

"Shut up Merlin!"

The audience laughs at the gag.

Arthur sighs. "The latter option."

Merlin grins. "Oh thank _GOD!_ I was worried that there would be mini Arthurs running around for a second!"

Arthur slaps him.

* * *

 ** _There might be a few mini Gwens trying to reel in the mini Arthurs...do you now have that image in your head? Good._**

 ** _The chains allow for slapping (and, theoretically, the throwing of goblets). We also know of hugging._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _King Dollop-Head's other question is right after this._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	84. QA Part 7

**_If I've not messed up anything yet, I must be a god or something._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: King Dollop-Head_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

King Dollop-Head then boldly asks, "Also, if you could be anything, or have any profession, what would you be/do? To make it easier, let's say that you would have a successful, comfortable life, regardless of what you choose. This is for both of you."

Arthur and Merlin answer simultaneously.

"Farmer!"

"Lord of a castle far away where no one can hear you!"

Lya200 snorts.

Merlin shivers. "She's laughing. We're done for."

The audience laughs too.

Arthur shrieks like a girl.

Lya200 is only laughing at the _Potter Puppet Pals_ reference.

"Did anyone catch the reference?"

* * *

 ** _I based Arthur's answer off of "Queen of Hearts" and chose to give Merlin a completely opposite answer. The reference came to be when I opted to make each question a chapter of its own, and this needed to be longer._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next is a state-regulated lunch break._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	85. QA Part 8

**_What do you know, this is practically in the middle of all of these drabbles._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: my brother_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Lya200 pulls out her mic again. "Now, before we get into the rest of the questions, I'm technically obligated by law to make sure you don't starve."

Her assistant, who may or may not be her brother, comes out holding a tray with two chocolate pudding cups. "Pudding?"

"What the bloody hell is _that?_ " Arthur points in disgust at the food.

Dean Winchester yells, "Pudding!"

Arthur stares in horror at the pudding. Merlin steals Arthur's cup, having already downed his own.

The audience gets a five-star restaurant meal (with the option of pudding should they wish).

* * *

 ** _Pudding's weird._**

 ** _It's not that I dislike it, I just don't see the big hype over it. However, my siblings both love it, and when I asked my brother for a question, he just yelled, "PUDDING!" and walked off. The nerve._**

 ** _Supernatural reference._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _morningstar115 brings her own questions up next._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	86. QA Part 9

**_Having fun yet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: morningstar115_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

morningstar115 is up next with her questions. "Arthur, if you were to survive long enough to allow magic in Camelot, would you still make Merlin do chores?"

"Well, of course I woul- _WHAT DO YOU MEAN "_ _IF I SURVIVE?!""_

Merlin leaned forward towards his mic smugly. "What the prat means to say is that he can't dress himself and needs me."

"That is not what I said, _Mer_ lin! Yes, you will still do chores. Now someone answer me!"

Lya200 pats Arthur's shoulder. "Just wait for the series finale, my friend."

She winks at the audience. They swoon.

* * *

 ** _For the record, because he's a prat, Arthur will still make Merlin do chores even if he knows that he has magic. It's the perfect revenge for all of the lies._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _morninstar115 has one other question..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	87. QA Part 10

**_And, from here, Merlin answers just about every question that exists._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: morningstar115_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

For once, Merlin has his own question, something he hasn't had since Part 5. morningstar115 asks, "Which is more annoying, Arthur being a stuck-up prat or Arthur being an magic-blind idiot?"

Merlin pretends to think about it. "Hmm, that's hard to decided. However, Gwen and I are _slowly_ but _miraculously_ getting rid of Arthur's arrogant side (though he's still a prat), but however frustrating his blindness towards my magic is, at least I get to keep my head."

"Pick one," the author orders.

"The second option, as no one can help him with that."

* * *

 ** _Is there a way to magically remove obliviousness?_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _SisterOfAnElvenWannabe has one question (for Merlin)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	88. QA Part 11

**_Has ANYTHING been accomplished today?_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: SisterOfAnElvenWannabe_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe opens her mouth to speak. "Merlin, what was the first magic you ever performed?"

Merlin, whose throat was starting to dry, replies, "I don't really know."

"Garbage!" Arthur snaps.

"No, I really don't know." Merlin chuckles. "Mother used to tell me stories about how my eyes were gold the first time I woke up. She was scared for both of our lives."

"That's not possible, idiot."

Lya200 kicks Arthur. "It is because Merlin says it it is."

Merlin interrupts their stare-off. "Come to think of it, I think that I was making Aunt Marge float."

* * *

 ** _You had better know what I was referencing at the end or so help me..._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Brace yourself, it's my turn..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	89. QA Part 12

**_Remind me to never do 15 chapters in one day ever again._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: *points to self* me._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Lya200 grins evilly. "You know, this seems like so much fun. Congrats, Merlin, you have _yet another_ question."

He groans.

"When did you start saving Arthur because he was your friend, not because of destiny?"

Even Arthur stopped bickering with Merlin to listen.

The warlock frowns. "It was after the Questing Beast. Arthur was dying, and I ran to the Dragon and told him that I had failed in my destiny. That's when I realized that I'd do whatever it took to save him."

"Because you're a self-sacrificing idiot."

Merlin retorts, "Because I'm your _friend_."

* * *

 ** _Just another head-canon..._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _2 more questions (both from Seedsiz) and the epilogue._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	90. QA Part 13

**_Because we need some tears..._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: Seedsiz_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

But all things are destined to go down hill.

Seedsiz, the last fan-girl with a question, looks at Merlin almost pitifully. Almost. " If you could bring one person back from death..."

Merlin tries to answer.

" _Besides_ Arthur, who'd it be and why?"

Tears well up in his blue eyes. "Morgana...I failed her."

" _Morgana?"_ Arthur looks at his friend incredulously. "Whatever for?"

"I-I want t-to make things right with-with her," Merlin defends, sniffing. "What's wr-wrong with that?! Sh-she may be grateful for all we know?"

There's one boy left in tears.

* * *

 ** _I tried not to choose the obvious choice of Freya. Please remember, as this exists in a time of its own, Merlin knows that Morgana died at the end. Don't mind my reasons why he chooses to bring her back. It's a fun twist (in my opinion)._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _One question more...another dare, another destiny._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	91. QA Part 14

**_As if last chapter was enough..._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: N/A_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Not that Seedsiz is finished. Turning to the prince awkwardly patting Merlin's shoulder, she asks, "What is your biggest regret in life?"

Arthur mutters something incomprehensible.

Stepping in, Lya200 booms, "What was that?"

"That I was born!"

Dead silence.

More silence.

All the silence.

Until, finally, Arthur screams, "It's my birth that killed my mother! It drove my father to hatred, to _madness!_ It's what started the Purge, and it's the reason why Merlin has to live in fear!" He looks down, ashamed. "I'm s-sorry, Merlin."

Then Arthur cries too.

Look what you did.

* * *

 ** _Half of these were answered based on head-canons._**

 ** _Originally, my question was supposed to be the last one, but I decided that I needed the boys to be blubbering._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Now just an epilogue._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	92. QA Part 15

**_Do you know how many times I was forced to copy and paste all of this information? Do you?_**

 ** _I wasted so much time prepping these chapters. I hope you're happy._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _DOO WEE DOO!_**

 ** _Person With a Question: N/A_**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From MythologyStar: Hey, here's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG prompt! Do a drabble where everyone who reviews on this fic (including yourself) just has a normal conversation with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights.

 _ **Rating:**_ I don't even know...

 _ **Genre:**_ General (just about everything

 _ **Characters:**_ The audience, me, Merlin, Arthur, the crazies asking questions, Dean Winchester, and mentions of other characters

 _ **Time Frame:**_ This exists in a time frame that not even I can comprehend

 _ **Summary:**_ It's time that Merlin and Arthur answer our most I-need-to-know questions...within 100 words of course.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Lya200 is left to pick up the pieces.

"Whelp, they failed at bearing with me." Everyone stares at the two sobbing boys holding onto each other. "I guess that I will be posting "Like Glass" after all."

" _No!_ " Arthur screeches before blubbering even more.

She shrugs. "I am. Anyway, thank you for reading whatever the hell this was, and I will see you tomorrow...in your dreams."

Lya200 disappears, leaving everyone confused or in tears.

Well, at least the place isn't on fire.

A cow knocks over a lantern.

Okay, it is.

Now Merlin's jacket's on fire.

* * *

 ** _So, in this drabble, I referenced the Great Chicago Fire of 1871. Don't worry, between all of their tears, Merlin and Arthur put out the fire, but there's a hole in Merlin's jacket._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, goodgirl275, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _I already told you what comes next ;P_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	93. Like Glass

**_Things people commonly reviewed about last chapter:_**

 ** _-Huge spam of emails._**

 ** _-The argument at the beginning: they might have been arguing over whose fault it was._**

 ** _-My referencing the finale: funny story, I was just trying to be funny. I guess I failed._**

 ** _-Aunt Marge: out of all of the references for you guys to notice..._**

 ** _-The cruelty of the last two questions: I have no regrets._**

 ** _-How excited you were for "Like Glass"_**

 ** _Why was everyone so hyped for this? Look at the title. Nothing about this is going to be happy, people! Think about it. What does glass do? It breaks! Just like how I'm going to break your hearts._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I've been egging the show-runners to give me the rights to Merlin, but so far it hasn't been working._**

 _ **Prompt:**_ From me: Merlin's dying and passes magic off to Arthur.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Genre:**_ Tragedy

 _ **Characters:**_ Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame:**_ Post Season 1

 _ **Summary:**_ Emrys's destiny was to protect the Once and Future King, and when tragedy strikes, Emrys does just that.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It was an odd sensation, dying.

Merlin's brain went fuzzy. The world around him brightened. He lost all feeling in his body.

Arthur caught him. "It's okay, Merlin. I've got you now."

 _Was Arthur crying?_

Merlin tried to say his name, but all that came out was a garble. Arthur's grip tightened.

 _I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die._

Merlin started to fade. Distantly he could hear Arthur begging, "Stay with me! Please!"

Thin golden wisps of magic entered Arthur's body, turning his eyes gold.

Merlin's were like glass.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, this is what all of you were interested in reading._**

 ** _No, there is no plot twist. No sidhe saving the day. No clones dying in Merlin's place. No vilia. No magical cures. Just pure death and Merlin passing his magic off to Arthur (which has been done before I know)._**

 ** _Would this be the first actual death-fic in this drabble series?_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz,_** ** _KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, ScruffydaDruid, morningstar115, pezzz, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, and skydoe16._**

 ** _Okay, I THINK that I responded to everyone. If I did not respond to your review, please let me know. I got a huge review spam yesterday._**

 ** _On a happier note, next drabble is kind of an alternate ending to "The Heartless King" :)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	94. Somebody Grab Him!

**_Fun fact: this originally had nothing to do with "The Heartless King." It only became so when I said it was. Originally, Merlin "saved them all," and Uther yelled, "Sorcerer!"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I've been egging the show-runners to give me the rights to Merlin, but so far it hasn't been working._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: Uther finds out about Merlin's magic, but it doesn't end badly like in "Burning."

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** General

 ** _Characters:_** Uther, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, the Knights, and Gaius

 ** _Time Frame:_** Takes place instead of the events of "The Heartless King."

 ** _Summary:_** Uther may know about Merlin's magic, but Arthur's not going to stand for his potential execution. AU to my own AU!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin's eyes faded from gold back to blue. His outstretched hand lowered to his side, having just saved the King.

Not that it mattered. He had used magic.

"Guards!" the King barked.

Before anyone could do anything, something moved in front of the boy. However, he did not face the sorcerer, but the king.

"No," Arthur growled menacingly (albeit protectively).

"Somebody grab him!" Uther called.

The hall exploded with movement. His own daughter stood defiantly alongside Arthur. Then that serving girl, who was flanked by Arthur's knights. Then Gaius.

They glared at the king, refusing to move aside.

* * *

 ** _This was largely influenced by Harry Potter, both the movies and the books._**

 ** _There was a small change in timeline. The Knights of the Round Table are a thing in this, but Morgana's here._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you pezzz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, mersan123, goodgirl275, skydoe16, ScruffydaDruid, and hollyhobbit01 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next up: a training session where Arthur can't use a sword to save his life._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	95. His Best Friend

**_When I got the prompt, I really did try to make it a funny one, I really did, but the last part of the prompt provided too good of an opportunity. I couldn't resist._**

 ** _Disclaimer: You will rejoice in knowing that I don't own Merlin._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku: Can you do another one like this where Arthur can't use a sword to save his own life?

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Tragedy (you should run)

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** During "A Servant of Two Masters" (you should definitely run)

 ** _Summary:_** Arthur decides to train with Merlin, unaware that he's trying to kill him (if you're not running by now, then you brought this onto yourself).

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

In the end, it was between him and his friend.

But it wasn't his friend.

But it _was_.

Which was why Arthur tossed aside his sword. Because in spite of Morgana's enchantment, Merlin was still his friend, and Arthur didn't want to see him dead.

That was what got him killed.

"I can't kill you," Arthur said, resigned.

"Funny, because I can kill _you_." And then sweet, innocent Merlin charged. In one stroke, he cut Arthur down.

As the king bled out onto the training field, he rejoiced in knowing Merlin was alive.

His best friend.

* * *

 ** _Too soon?_**

 ** _If it REALLY means that much to you, you can pretend that Merlin used his magic to heal Arthur after the enchantment wears off._**

 ** _If that does not help, well, Seedsiz posted a training drabble today on her story that is a lot funnier: "Arthur Is NOT Best." To be honest, I didn't know that she was posting it today._**

 ** _The next even remotely sad drabble is in 6 drabbles, and it isn't as bad as this (I think). There isn't even a proper death-fic until my version of "The Mystery Spot," and all I'm doing is referencing death in that. Then there are a few saddies after that, but nothing this bad._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, morningstar115, Seedsiz, pezzz,_** ** _KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next on "Definition of a Merlin Drabble": Arthur loses something important to him and finds something else._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	96. I Hope You Find What You're Looking For

**_So I'm watching Once Upon a Time, and I'm in Season 5A with King Arthur, and I SWEAR that they watch Merlin. I understand that some things came from the Legends, but some things I'm pretty sure are exclusive to the show, such as, "For the love of Camelot." The best thing was in Season 4, actually: "His name is...Merlin."_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't tell Arthur, but I secretly own Excalibur..._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From pezzz: Arthur loses something important (what is it) under the bed, and Merlin isn't around to grab it for him. He finds the list. (Questions? and Answers!)

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** General

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, mentions of Merlin and Gwaine

 ** _Time Frame:_** However many months after "Questions?" and "Answers!"

 ** _Summary:_** Arthur loses Excalibur, and when he looks for it, he finds something else...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

His room was in absolute disarray because that _idiot_ did not come in last night to clean. And now Arthur could not find Excalibur _anywhere_. How could he possibly lose Excalibur? The sword never needed sharpening nor polishing, and he knew better than to leave it in the armoury for any fool to take.

 _Oh please God, don't let Gwaine have it. I don't fancy it being used in a bar brawl again._

Arthur lividly got down on his hands and knees to look under his bed. There was no sword, but there was a piece of paper...

* * *

 ** _This time around, I'm being evil and posting on separate days._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Lycropanthy, ScruffydaDruid, MythologyStar, and Riah021101 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow, I will post Arthur's actual reaction to the answers._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	97. This Is NOT What I Was Looking For

**_Okay, since yesterday's drabble ended on a cliffhanger, I waited until like 4:30 to post. You're welcome :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Can I skip the Disclaimer this time around?_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From pezzz: Arthur reading the answers (Questions? and Answers!)

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Humor

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** However many months after "Questions?" and "Answers!"; directly after "I Hope You Find What You're Looking For."

 ** _Summary:_** Arthur has found the list, which he could have _sworn_ that he destroyed...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur dusted the parchment off. It was in a crumpled ball, half singed and _oddly familiar_. A breath caught in his throat. _By gods, it's my questions._

And if it was _here_ , that could mean that someone could have seen it. Such as Merlin.

He flattened the paper. Scrawled in the margins of each question was a very Merlin response. He snorted at some of them, but Arthur did not want to know what Merlin said about magic or the last question.

Thankfully, Merlin had skipped 8. Literally. He said "*skip*."

But Arthur felt utterly mortified about number 10.

* * *

 ** _Just a reminder, question 8 was about how Merlin felt about magic. Question 10 was about when did Merlin become Arthur's best friend._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Lycropanthy, goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitShindeiku, MythologyStar, pezzz, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow, Arthur will confront Merlin, who of course is in denial._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	98. What Were You Looking For Anyway?

**_I wonder who would be harder to babysit: Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine, or the 3 kids my sister was babysitting yesterday, AKA, the reason why our house is now an even larger mess than before. Then again, Merlin and Arthur single-handedly destroyed a marketplace once, and we all know that just adding Gwaine to the picture..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I did not claim that I own Merlin ever in my life (someone yells, "Did too!"). Did Not!_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From pezzz: Arthur confronting Merlin and Merlin would likely deny that he wrote the answers. (Questions? and Answers!)

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Humor

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** However many months after "Questions?" and "Answers!"; directly after "This is NOT What I Was Looking For."

 ** _Summary:_** Arthur confronts Merlin about the answers...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"What is this?!" Something was shoved underneath Merlin's nose quite forcefully.

"Um, it looks like a piece of paper."

Arthur whacked him on the head. "Try again. I know your handwriting, _Mer_ lin."

"Well, I would hope that you do. I write all of your speeches for you."

Arthur reddened. " _Merlin!_ "

Merlin recognized it, of course, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Well, I didn't write these."

"Of course you did! Only _you_ would draw..." Arthur pointed at the winky face.

"What were you looking for anyway?"

"Excalibur, because _you_ lost it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

* * *

 ** _Gwaine is chuckling in the background, holding Excalibur in one hand and a tankard of mead in the other._**

 ** _The winky face was a part of the answer for Question 2 (Why is he still my manservant?). Merlin had replied, "Because you'd get bored, and besides, you love me ;P"_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, skydoe16, pezzz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Some kind of a weird crossover between Merlin and two other fandoms._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	99. Weird

**_How did I not know that my dad was watching Merlin? So last night, something happened and I had to stay with my dad and step-mom. They came in the middle of the night to pick me up. My sister had been dying her hair (at 1 in the morning) and therefore had to rinse it out before time, so my brother and I stayed in the car with my dad. We talked about everything until the other two FINALLY arrived. That is when my dad asked what episode of Merlin we were on (my step-mom, brother, and me, anyway). Then I come to find out that for the past couple days before work, my dad has apparently been binge-watching Merlin. I think that by now he'll be done with Season 4 (he had been on the "episode where Arthur drinks that potion that makes him an idiot.") At first, I thought that I was still dreaming, but no, he really is watching the show._**

 ** _And apparently Emrys is pronounced "Em-reeze."_**

 ** _Another fun story: my brother somehow managed to craft 64 crafting tables on Minecraft. Anyone who plays it should be face-palming themselves by now._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own Merlin? Weird, right?_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: After a mishap with time travel where Doctor Who takes Merlin and Arthur to the modern world, someone reveals Merlin's magic.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Humor

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Arthur, the Eleventh Doctor, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

 ** _Time Frame:_** Um, wibbly wobbly timey wimey? But I think that Arthur is a prince in this.

 ** _Summary:_** There is a new "threat" in Camelot. As per usual, Merlin and Arthur must vanquish it. However, they are idiots and decide to follow him into the weird blue box... Multiple!Fandom!Crossover!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Never. Follow. Weird. Men. With. Bow. Ties. Into. Weird. Blue. Boxes.

Because the next thing they knew, Merlin and Arthur were in another weird place with two other weird men gaping at them.

The dirty-blond said, "Who are you?"

Merlin tried to answer, but Arthur interrupted. "I'm Arthur Pendragon, and this is my manservant, Merlin."

"I'm Dean, and that's Sam, and I think the other guy is Bow Tie."

"Doctor," he corrected.

" _You're_ King Arthur and Merlin?" Sam sounded excited.

"I thought that Merlin was a wrinkly old man with magic." Dean commented innocently. "Weird."

* * *

 ** _I included Doctor Who and Supernatural for this. I would have done Sherlock too, but his immediate "Merlin has magic but Arthur does not know" response would have made it too long._**

 ** _I've only seen one episode of Doctor Who, but wasn't it confirmed at one point that Merlin was technically a timelord?_**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, pezzz, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow, for the 100th drabble, I'll be posting a thing that I imagine takes place in the modern world._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	100. The Crime Ring

**_My dad's officially caught up. He is confused about why hasn't Mordred told everyone about "Emrys" yet. DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT IS TO ANSWER WITHOUT SPOILERS?!_**

 ** _Ahem, on a happier note, he inadvertently inspired me to write an AU for the finale. Not that I'm going to reveal what this inspiration is just yet._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I think that whoever the real owner of Merlin is really a huge conspiracy. No one owns it, therefore no one can claim it._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: Arthur's been kidnapped by a crime ring; Merlin uses magic to track him down.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Adventure

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, random evil guards

 ** _Time Frame:_** Despite everything, this somehow became a modern fic I suppose?

 ** _Summary:_** In the modern age, Merlin and Arthur have reunited and have kind of become sort of superheroes (not really). Someone gets kidnapped.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There were some loud thumps outside. Smirking slightly, Arthur took advantage of his guards' distraction and head-butted them.

Moments later, the door flew off of its hinges. Merlin lowered his hand dramatically. "You all right?"

"About time you showed up." After Merlin removed his bonds, Arthur wiped away a trickle of blood from his chin.

"Sorry, they saw me coming." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and two burly guards were knocked into the wall.

"Did you knock over a jug again?" Arthur punched a guard in the face. _That is going to bruise_ , Arthur noted with wry satisfaction.

"Yeah."

* * *

 ** _Because banter between punches is the best idea in the world._**

 ** _I can't remember which movie, but I drew inspiration from one of the MCU movies with Black Widow pretending to be a damsel in distress. I want to say that it was the first Avengers movie, but it's been awhile._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, pezzz, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, ScruffydaDruid, MythologyStar, skydoe16, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _So, um, it's kind of hard to say, but, um, next drabble won't feature Merlin and Arthur as the main characters (though there is a tiny little cameo). The last time that happened, it was the Leogana series, the one that you all claimed broke your hearts._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	101. A Life For a Life

**_How's this for luck? I go upstairs just as Star Wars The Return of the Jedi starts. I got to watch the opening crawl and everything. As a Star Wars fanatic, this is a dream come true. Shame no one else wants to be watching._**

 ** _If they want me to study, I wish them the best of luck._**

 ** _Disclaimer: The price for owning Merlin is great...thus, I can't. I'm sorry._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: Uther banishes Nimueh.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Tragedy/Family

 ** _Characters:_** Nimueh, Uther, tiny little Arthur cameo, kind of mention of Ygraine

 ** _Time Frame:_** Pre-Series: Ygraine just died.

 ** _Summary:_** She thought that she was doing a good thing. She couldn't foresee what would happen next...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"You knew that this would happen." Uther didn't sound angry or accusatory, just defeated. His grey eyes hardened by the minute.

Nimueh reached for his chin, but Uther backed away in disgust. She sighed. "I warned you that the price would be great. A life for a life."

"But it wasn't supposed to be _hers!_ "

"Whose then?" she purred.

Uther scoffed. "Bring her back."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

He tore his eyes away from the tiny blond bundle. "Leave Camelot. Never return."

There was a fury in his eyes, a fury that terrified Nimueh. She fled.

* * *

 ** _I think that we all know what happens next..._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, pezzz, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, ScruffydaDruid, MythologyStar, Skypeoplephoenix732, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next is a play on a very famous bedtime story that I'm shocked that a certain blind orphan has never heard of before._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	102. The Merlin Hallows Part 1

**_Now they are showing The Force Awakens. The forest scene after Rey runs off is filmed in the Puzzlewood Forest (Forest of Dean). Want to know another place that used this as a filming location? It's the forest where Merlin and Arthur have their hunting trips. Now you know why I started ranting at Rey for entering the forest. Sure enough, she is kidnapped by Kylo Ren._**

 ** _By the way, I forgot to mention yesterday that this is going to be in two parts. Surprise!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The last fandom that shall be destroyed is Merlin...which I am not responsible for because I don't own it._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From goodgirl275: Prompt: Merlin comes across 3 traveling brothers and decides to play a prank on them. Harry Potter!AU, Deathly Hallows!AU

 ** _Rating:_** K+ (because it's a bedtime story)

 ** _Genre:_** Parody

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 5

 ** _Summary:_** Merlin discovers that there are three people who are bigger fools than Arthur was...or at least two. Deathly Hallows!AU

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Three men were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. Merlin scoffed, his hoarse throat croaking.

 _What were these men doing, going to his lake?_

Smirking, Merlin non-verbally voiced a spell. The bridge to Arthur he constructed long ago disappeared. Watching from his hollow, he waited for the brothers to turn back.

But they didn't. In sync, the three brothers waved their wands and undid the enchantment. Merlin stared in disbelief. Of _course_ they had magic.

He donned an old black cloak of his. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled before stepping into view.

* * *

 ** _Automatically Merlin is better than them simply for not needing a wand._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, pezzz, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _I guess continue on to the next part. I completely forgot that this was separated into two parts yesterday._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	103. The Merlin Hallows Part 2

**_If you haven't figured it out by now, this is a parody of "The Tale of the Three Brothers."_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The last fandom that shall be destroyed is Merlin...which I am not responsible for because I don't own it._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From goodgirl275: Prompt: Merlin comes across 3 traveling brothers and decides to play a prank on them. Harry Potter!AU, Deathly Hallows!AU

 ** _Rating:_** K+ (because it's a bedtime story)

 ** _Genre:_** Parody

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 5

 ** _Summary:_** Merlin discovers that there are three people who are bigger fools than Arthur was...or at least two. Deathly Hallows!AU

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

They were fools. Merlin, in an attempt to sway them from their paths, gave them "prizes."

To Antioch, who reminded Merlin of Arthur, he gave a wand, claiming that it was the most powerful one in existence.

Antioch proceeded to claim the same and got himself killed.

To Cadmus, he gave a worthless stone. "Death" lied, claiming that it had to bring back the dead.

If it had, Merlin would have used it by now.

Cadmus, delusional, believed that it worked and killed himself.

But Ignotus was clever, so to him, Merlin shed his cloak and whispered, " _Dunne_ ," into it.

* * *

 ** _In short, Merlin attempted a harmless prank. It left two fools dead._**

 ** _In biology, I had to make a biology joke for 3 points. I was so done with the test, so I will share it with you._**

 ** _"Tell me a biology joke."_**

 ** _My answer: "Does it have to be funny, because sun, I am all out of energy. (ba-dum tiss)"_**

 ** _*distant groaning in the distance*_**

 ** _What, I had to make you cringe._**

 ** _Thank you AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, pezzz, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow is a hurt/comfort, but not one that you'd expect._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	104. Then It Was Gone

**_Well, while I pretend to be doing schoolwork like a good student, I think that I will get some writing done. All in favor?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: For a moment I had proof that I owned Merlin. Then it was gone._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: A Gaius and Uther Hurt/Comfort fic.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Uther, Gaius, mentions of Arthur and Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post "The Witchfinder," but Season 2 is not finished yet

 ** _Summary:_** Merlin's missing, Arthur's gone after him, someone comforts their friend, and- Wait, why is Uther the main character in this drabble?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The King did not miss his empty look. He, too, was worried.

For his own son.

The same one he forbade from going after the servant.

"I'm sure that he's fine," Uther admitted uncomfortably.

Gaius turned away from the window, eyes shining like glass. "And which "he" are you talking about, Sire?"

To his astonishment, Uther couldn't say.

Gaius grimaced. "Of course you're talking about Arthur. You always are."

"He'll find him," Uther breathed.

He put his hand on Gaius's shoulder. For a moment, Uther saw his old friend again.

Then it was gone.

* * *

 ** _Gaius and Uther's relationship is like Merlin and Arthur gone wrong. Things only get worse as Uther sacks him or almost has Gaius killed. However, in this AU, I decide that Uther still has SOME human left in him. He may be willing to have some innocent die just so that he could have a son. He may banish one of the most dangerous people he's ever met. But he can still comfort Gaius._**

 ** _Just my weird take on the hurt/comfort genre._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, pezzz, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur has a fear of something and must overcome it._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	105. Fears

**_Okay, before you read this, let me explain my headcanon. I think that Arthur subconsciously fears water after the events of "The Gates of Avalon." I have no real reasoning other than the fact that he almost drowned. I don't care that he didn't remember what happened; if something traumatic happens to you, you'll get nightmares...A lot of this has to do with the subconscious._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I don't own Merlin._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: Arthur has a fear of something and must overcome it.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort/Angst

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 4 (during the Golden Age)

 ** _Summary:_** They are on a ship for a diplomatic mission, and the ship goes down during a storm, and Arthur's freaking out...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Every man had his own fears. To overcome them, one must face them.

...

"Merlin!" the king screeched, his voice raw from swallowing sea water. "Merlin!"

Arthur clung to the piece of wreckage for his dear life. He didn't like water. He started hyperventilating.

" _Merlin!_ "

"Arthur!" Arthur saw the floating bob swimming towards him.

"Y-you're all right."

"I am." Merlin grabbed his shoulders. "Now breathe."

Arthur obeyed, looking back to be sure that Merlin was really there.

For as long as Arthur could remember, he was afraid of water.

But, more importantly, he was afraid of losing Merlin.

* * *

 ** _Instead of one fear, I made it two. Arthur's fear of water may be silly, but then again, all of my fears are in actuality silly. It couldn't be a creature because he's faced a bunch in his short lifetime. He's lost the kingdom twice, and there were several instances where he almost lost it, yet he's dealt with it. I needed something different, then I decided to give him this subconscious fear._**

 ** _And since it's subconscious, here's some subconscious reasoning. His soul is tethered to Merlin, and one of Merlin's most famous scars, the burn in his chest, came from an island in the middle of a lake from the same person who (accidentally) killed Arthur's mother. Lancelot died sealing the Veil on this same island. Freya, Merlin's lover, died on the shores of Avalon. Just a bunch of grasping at straws to explain that Arthur hates water because he sort of shares in Merlin's bad experiences with water._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and pezzz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next drabble will be yet ANOTHER headcanon (I wrote these ages ago and are only now getting to them, okay?)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	106. The King Is No Fool

**_BORED! *shoots at the wall*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: You'd be a fool if you thought that I owned Merlin._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: The reason for the two guards always backing Arthur up when he goes to arrest Merlin.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** General

 ** _Characters:_** Uther, Arthur, Merlin, 2 random guards

 ** _Time Frame:_** Season 3 (during "Goblin's Gold," maybe?)

 ** _Summary:_** Someone has accused Merlin of sorcery (again), and Uther has ordered his arrest (again), and Arthur has went to find him (again). However, for the first time, Uther has certain precautions in place.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The King was no fool.

As soon as he gave the order for Merlin's arrest, he watched Arthur. Arthur's blue eyes were alight with determination. With his hands at his side and not resting on his weapon, his son marched from the hall.

As soon as he was gone, Uther pulled aside two nameless guards. "Follow him, and make sure that he arrests that boy."

"Of course, Sire."

It didn't matter that when Arthur returned, his determination was replaced with distress. It didn't matter that Merlin turned out to be innocent.

The King was no fool.

* * *

 ** _Ironically, Uther IS in fact a fool._**

 ** _This was partly inspired by "Goblin's Gold." When Merlin was arrested, Arthur avoided looking at him. Actually, he had the other two guards arrest Merlin, right? Which means that the guards failed at their job. However, Arthur didn't release Merlin like we know he would have done (see the "The Beauty and the Beast" episodes)._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Riah021101, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, Arachnide, Seedsiz, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: something about the wonderful stone dog we never saw again._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	107. RUFFLES!

**_FanFiction is having this rude glitch where none of the recent reviews are viewable. Until they fix this, I am going to hold off on responding to them because my gmail is an idiot and is horribly categorized. Just bear with me until then, okay?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I got drunk once and sold the rights to Merlin to BBC. Funny story..._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From MythologyStar: Hey! You should make Ruffles a drabble! Merlin names Ruffles!

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Humor

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Ruffles the stone dog, Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 1...but you can pretend that Arthur knows?

 ** _Summary:_** Exactly what DID happen to the stone dog statue? All can be revealed HERE! Yes, this is slightly crack.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin once accidentally turned his cupboard into a portal to Narnia.

Whoops.

On the bright side, he could hide Ruffles there, and no one would ever know...

...

" _Mer_ lin! Why does your cupboard smell like wet dog?"

Merlin flipped the page. "Ruffles probably tried to drink from the Great River again."

"Wha-Ruffles?" Arthur prattishly put his hands on his hips. "What exactly are you hiding?"

"Not magic, if that's what you're thinking." Both boys laughed. "My dog."

Arthur blinked. "Your. _Dog?_ "

"Yeah, he used to be the stone statue outside. Funny story..."

Ruffles licked Arthur's hand.

* * *

 ** _Funny story: Arthur being licked is not in anyway related to Seedsiz's latest one-shot in "Seriously?" (called "I dare you"); I'm no thief! Don't sue me!_**

 ** _Another funny story: I named the dog on accident in a response to MythologyStar's review for "Lamppost and Gwainevere." I pretended to get offended that she didn't catch the stone dog reference, and I claimed that Ruffles was sad. It...kind of grew from there._**

 ** _Narnia references...again...I love how I keep doing this, but I've only read two of the books, and I've never seen the movies._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, and winter368 for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Arachnide, goodgirl275, Rock-Solid-Fantasies, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Any Supernatural fan can guess what tomorrow's drabble is based on this one word: Tuesday._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	108. The Mystery Spot

**_REALLY ironic twist: I wrote this AGES ago and never paid attention to my numbering. However, when I was updating the number list (because this was parked 17 or something), I discovered that this was going to be posted on Tuesday._** ** _Today is Tuesday, but yesterday was Tuesday too!_**

 ** _"Yesterday was Monday."_**

 ** _IT WAS TUESDAY!_**

 ** _Yeah, I should explain for any non-Supernatural episodes. Spoilers: At the end of Season 2, Sam dies (unsurprisingly), so Dean sells his soul to bring him back. When Sam finds out, he vows to save Dean. During Season 3, there is an episode called "The Mystery Spot." That Tuesday, the brothers are investigating something supernatural (as per usual) when Dean is shot. He dies in Sam's arms._**

 ** _Then Sam wakes up, and it's Tuesday again. Sam persuades Dean to explore "The Mystery Spot" during the day instead of at night, and, as consequence, Dean is hit by a car and dies. Who has seen "Groundhog's Day"? *some raise their hands* If you have, you might be seeing where this is going. The episode continues with Dean dying every single one of those Tuesdays with his deaths ranging from getting Wile E Coyoted to poisoned taco. Eventually this was revealed to all be a test from the Trickster, "Loki." Right? That's his name, obviously. Loki. Anyway, he wanted to teach Sam a lesson about trying to foil destiny or something._**

 ** _Yeah..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Because of the heat of the moment, I learned that I don't own Merlin._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From my brother: Merlin version of "Mystery Spot"; Arthur keeps dying, but he's back alive the next day which is really the same day...Merlin has no idea what's going on.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Angst

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** Season 5, post "The Disir"

 ** _Summary:_** Merlin relives the same day over and over, continually having to deal with Arthur's death. How many Tuesdays did Merlin have? *hugs him because he lost count*

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur stretched. "Ah, wha-"

"Tuesday," Merlin replied darkly.

"How did-"

"How did I know what you were going to say?" Merlin cast his eyes away. "I'll fix this, I promise."

Arthur looked at him in concern. "Wh-"

"Stay there. _Wait!_ There's a black widow under your bed. You're coming with me!"

Arthur raised his brow. "Okay?" He walked to the wardrobe.

Merlin screamed. " _Don't!_ Crossbow!" Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

Arthur nearly choked, but Merlin helped him throw it back up and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, I have magic. Come on. We have work to do."

* * *

 ** _A very Supernatural related chapter. I've referenced it countless times in the AN and the chapter itself._**

 ** _Now here's a happy thought. Just how many Tuesdays did Merlin have to live through to decide that it wasn't even worth hiding his magic anymore?_**

 ** _*flees after realizing how unnecessary that comment was*_**

 ** _Yes, I'm aware that black widows shouldn't be living in Britain._**

 ** _I hid a reference to "A Servant of Two Masters," too._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, Riah021101, mersan123, goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and skydoe16 for reviewing._**

 ** _It only takes a moment to guess what drabble will take place next._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	109. It Only Takes A Moment

**_At first it was the review glitch, now I am not getting notifications for ANY story. My gmail is sad._**

 ** _I practically chose this pairing out of a hat...not that it was hard considering the fact that I set this post Season 5, and there were only three eligible candidates (unless if you count Merlin, who is still in love with a dead girl). I was really close to having Leon/Gwen like what most people do after Arthur's death, but, in the end, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides, the pairing needed to be unexpected, according to the prompt._**

 ** _Disclaimer: My heart knows in a moment that I will never own Merlin again...not that I can't dream._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From Skypeoplephoenix732: "It only takes a moment" from Hello Dolly, but not the pairing you'd expect. Not sure who I want paired up, but a thing that could be super ridiculous.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Percival, Guinevere, mentions of other characters

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 5

 ** _Summary:_** It only takes a moment for their love lives to be changed forever.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It only takes a moment for their eyes to meet.

Percival looked away, feeling the rush of red crawl up his face. It would be wrong of him to take advantage of Guinevere's loneliness and grief.

...

Her heart knows in a moment that she will never be alone again.

Gwen felt the longing in her broken heart. Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, Morgana, and Arthur were all dead. Merlin was just gone.

She was alone.

...

Percival held her for an instant as she cried, but his arms felt sure and strong.

"Stay with me," she pleaded.

It only takes a moment.

* * *

 ** _Okay, that's that. A quick search through the Merlin FanFiction Archive revealed that Gwen/Percival has never been done before...at least not as a main pairing. Betcha none of you expected this._**

 ** _*dodges tomatoes for referencing everyone's deaths*_**

CriesofCapricorn: It is also one of my favorite episodes...just about anything with The Trickster is a favorite of mine. (I also am rather fond of "Stuck in the Middle (With You)" and a couple of others.) However, Gabe isn't the one who started this mess...I think...Unless if I choose to make it so. Thank you!

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Arachnide, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and CriesofCapricorn for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Agravaine finds it fit to complain about the pranking antics of Marvin and Gwaine._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	110. Mind Your Manures!

**_Ruffles is my dog, just saying._**

 ** _Let's hope that there isn't an updating error this time around, okey-day?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DEMAND the rights to Merlin._**

 ** _Prompt:_** From goodgirl275: Gwaine and/or Merlin pranks courtiers/other knights/Arthur using some manure they somehow acquired, and no one understands why everything stinks.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Humor

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Agravaine, mentions of Gwaine and Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** Pre-Season 4

 ** _Summary:_** Merlin and Gwaine were seen acting suspicious around the stables. A few hours later, everything stinks. Agravaine goes to complain to his Regent, seeking justice...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Sire, I _demand_ justice!"

Arthur, exhaling, faced Agravaine. "What is it, Uncle?"

"One of your _Knights_ ," he snarled, "and that _serving boy_ have been making the entire castle stink."

Arthur covered up his snort with a cough. "Do you have any proof?"

Agravaine faltered. "No..."

"Then how do you know that it was them?"

"Because why else would Gwaine and Marvin be in the stables?"

"Well, _Sir_ Gwaine could have been getting his horse and asked _Merlin_ to help him. _Thank you_ , Uncle."

Agravaine bowed at the dismissal and left.

Arthur sighed. _I shouldn't have to cover for them._

* * *

 ** _If I had 20 more words, you would have seen Arthur kicking Merlin and Gwaine out from under his bed where they were hiding._**

 ** _Look at the prompt for more context ;)_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku for reviewing._**

 ** _Next will be a nice, absolutely friendly reference to that one game of dice. May the 4th be with you!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	111. Cheater Cheater

**_My brother asked me if any more Knights were going to die. Up next for us to watch is "The Dark Tower." Yeah...  
_**

 ** _At least I wasn't a bobble head at the awards ceremony. I got the one award I actually wanted, and I'm happy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I cheated in a dice game in an attempt to buy Merlin once...I got caught.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From me: What did Merlin do with his dice winnings?

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Tragedy

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, mentions of Arthur and Gaius

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 5

 ** _Summary:_** No amount of gold can heal a broken heart. Post Season 5.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"You cheated."_

"That's right, I did," Merlin admitted sullenly, staring at the bag of gold. _Arthur's_ gold.

At first, he had been pleased that he was able to win this money from his king. Now he found that he didn't want it.

Merlin tried to give it to Gaius, who proceeded to send it back to Merlin with a note saying that he should keep it for himself.

Arthur would've wanted him to.

Merlin instead hid it inside the Lonely Mountain.

No amount of gold could afford to fill the gaping hole left in his heart.

* * *

 ** _Here's the other friendly reminder. First the stupid "favorite meal," now the "dice game winnings." Have a good day/night._**

 ** _The thing with the gold was loosely based on "The Goblet of Fire" book when Harry tried to give Cedric's parents the prize money and they tell him to keep it (or something like that)._**

 ** _The Lonely Mountain is in Tolkien's universe. Eventually, dwarves make it their home and bring more gold. Then Kilgharrah's great-nephew kicks them out._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, Riah021101, Arachnide, and Skypeoplephoenix732 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: A companion to "Dumb and Dumberer."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	112. The Two Magic Dorks (and Mordred Too)

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, my sister Lya200 got into a staring contest with Sauron. As a result, Sauron is blind (and Lya200's eye hurts). This is RoyalPlacebo014 speaking. I am obviously the coolest guy around. Except for Johnny. Biscuits._**

 ** _What, I'm Hungry._**

 ** _Well, please remember, I am the second coolest guy around._**

 ** _EDIT from TheRealLya200: Ignore anything that my brother said about being cool._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Because everyone at BBC is a dork, I don't own Merlin.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Here's my random thought about the season five one: Mordred secretly knows they both have magic and he's just like "Maybe someday the idiots will figure it out."

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** General Hux

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Mordred, Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** Whenever the heck I said "Dumb and Dumberer" ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** Mordred figures out that the two dorks have two things in common: magic and stupidity.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Mordred knew from the moment he helped him escape.

Arthur had such a powerful magical aura, though it was constantly being suppressed. Mordred said nothing.

He knew that Emrys worked for the prince. _Do they_ _know about each other?_

...

...

...

Arthur confronted the Druid excitedly. The words slipped out of the blond's mouth.

"Do you have magic too?"

" _Yes,_ " Mordred answered telepathically. " _You and Emrys aren't alone_."

"Who the hell is Emrys?"

...

...

...

"I wonder when King Arthur will free our kind."

Merlin snapped, "Why would he? Arthur _hates_ magic."

Mordred blinked. _Maybe someday the idiots will figure it out._

* * *

 ** _Man, RoyalPlacebo014 sure is cool!_**

 ** _The time differences worked similarly to "Dumb and Dumberer" (This is what Lya200 is forcing me to say; she has Excalibur pointed at my throat). The first part takes place during season one ("The Beginning of the End"), the second part takes place during season 5 (Wow, time sure does fly! {Post "Arthur's Bane}), and the last part also takes place during season 5 (Our time machine broke down because Jethros {Pre "The Disir"})._**

 ** _Lya300 will be getting to responding to your marvelous reviews tomorrow (When the sun comes out... Tomorrow... Bet your bottom dollar...)_**

 ** _KABLOOY!... What, Lya wanted to end off with a bang... KABLOOY!_**

 ** _Thank you RoyalPlacebo014, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Seedsiz, Arachnide, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Up Next: Turns out that Mordred really does have buddies. (And RoyalPlacebo014 is Great)  
_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	113. One of Us

**_Okay, I think that I fixed anything that my brother messed with, whether it was the disclaimer, the characters, or the summary. Remind me to never use him as an updating back-up again (then again, my sister would get really confused with the steps, my mom has to put her own formal spin into everything, and my step-dad can be a bipolar asshole half the time)._**

 ** _Here's the real story: I did not get into a staring contest with the Great Eye of Sauron. What happened was that one of my contacts broke and scratched my eye. It hurt to even keep it open, much less stare at a computer screen. Not as exciting as the staring contest, but, you know. There. Last night, you met my brother, who cannot spell to save his life and does not know how to capitalize/punctuate properly and is also probably more arrogant than James Potter. (And who the hell is "General Hux?")_**

 ** _Maybe I should have gotten him to aid with a drabble that referenced the finale. That would have shut him up. The trouble is that I posted the dice winnings drabble two days ago, so he didn't really notice._**

 ** _Disclaimer: BBC became jealous of my awesomeness and stole the rights to Merlin right from under me.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Something light-hearted with Mordred and the other knights

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Friendship

 ** _Characters:_** Mordred, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post the "Arthur's Bane" episodes in Season 5 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** Mordred has just come back from training when he learns that the Knights have a few words for him...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Mordred hung a crossbow on the wall. Then the door opened.

"So you're Sir Mordred, yes?" Elyan greeted abruptly.

He jumped as four men stepped inside. "I am."

His voice betrayed the nervousness he felt, and Gwaine slapped him on the back jollily. "Hey, you're one of us now."

"Tell that to Merlin," Mordred responded miserably.

"He's probably jealous," Percival suggested helpfully. Mordred couldn't bear to disappoint the Knights.

"Maybe."

Leon offered him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Merlin'll come around. For now, consider us your brothers."

 _Brothers_.

Mordred grinned. "I will."

* * *

 ** _You know what, I'm not going to bother with hunting down all of my brother's hidden "RoyalPlacebowhatevernumber" references anymore. I've had to fix last chapter too many times. I don't think that I see one in the follower paragraph, so that's good. Then again, I'm blind in my right eye right now. Not fun. My eyesight really is awful._**

 ** _Now, wasn't this chapter just sweet? I think that it needs to stay this way all the time, what do you say?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, and KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku for reviewing._**

 ** _Next time on Total Lya Drama Island: someone has a conversation with someone about their destiny._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	114. A Blessing and A Curse Part 1

**_If someone has a fully functional email, could you message FanFiction to see if they can fix the followed story situation? For the most part, we are completely clueless when it comes to updates. Now is the time to seize the day! We NEED our alerts to be fixed once and for all!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, which is a blessing...and a curse. At least you can't blame me for the finale, especially since I didn't even have cable between 2007 and 2011.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Mordred finds out about the prophecy about him.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Suspense

 ** _Characters:_** Mordred, the Diamair, mentions of Morgana and Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** "Arthur's Bane Part 2" **_  
_**

**_Summary:_** Instead of Merlin being knocked unconscious, it was Mordred. Thankfully, the Diamair is there to heal him...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Medraut...Medraut..." The inhuman whisper went through his ears like a ghost.

Mordred sat up with a pounding headache. Blood and dust caked his hair. He blinked several times before hoarsely calling out, "Who's there?"

A glowing inhuman figure placed a skeletal hand on his shoulder, from which he cowered away. "Do not be afraid, Medraut."

"Who-what are you?" Mordred croaked.

"I have many names. Some...call me the Diamair."

Mordred lost all colour. "It's you! You're what Morgana seeks!"

"And she should not. I am the Key to All Knowledge. A blessing...and a curse."

* * *

 ** _In case if you don't know, "Medraut" is the earliest spelling of "Mordred." One of my head-canons is that all of the characters in the prophesies are referred to by their Welsh/French/Latin names because Merlin is called Emrys. Thus, there is Artorius, Gwenhyffar, Morgan Le Fay, Medraut, etc._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Dosy-doe onward to the next chapter._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	115. A Blessing and A Curse Part 2

**_The other half, the one that actually goes with the prompt._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, which is a blessing...and a curse. At least you can't blame me for the finale, especially since I didn't even have cable between 2007 and 2011.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Mordred finds out about the prophecy about him.

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Suspense

 ** _Characters:_** Mordred, the Diamair, mentions of Morgana and Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** "Arthur's Bane Part 2" **_  
_**

**_Summary:_** Instead of Merlin being knocked unconscious, it was Mordred. Thankfully, the Diamair is there to heal him...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Mordred felt the urge to ask something. "You are a creature of the Old Religion, are you not?"

The Diamair smiled. "In some ways."

"Do you know why the Druids look at me with disdain?"

"I do." It's cold raspy voice was like a knife to the heart.

"Why?" Mordred whispered.

"There are some who say that King Arthur will die by a Druid's hand."

Realization sank in. "Me."

"However, Arthur's Bane is not merely you, but himself."

She left Mordred alone with his thoughts.

 _I swear on my life that this won't come to pass._

* * *

 ** _Want to hear a friendly, 100% necessary reminder? In this AU, Mordred swore on his life that this wouldn't come to pass. After he stabbed Arthur, he was consequently killed. Just thought that you'd appreciate that reminder ;)_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Um, tomorrow will involve a new nickname for Arthur?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	116. Wart

**_One day, our emails will be filled with update spam, and I won't be much of a help considering I've been updating this every day._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...just don't tell my father.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Someone giving Arthur the nickname Wart, like in Disney's Sword in the Stone

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Friendship

 ** _Characters:_** Leon, Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** Pre-Series ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** Nothing's worse than being expected to train a haughty, scrawny kid to kill. Leon decides to have some fun.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Leon surveyed the scrawny blond kid. _I'm supposed to train_ him?

"My name is Prince Arthur," he announced as though he had not met Leon before. Arthur puffed out his tiny chest.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Not on the battlefield, you're not. _You're_ a soldier."

"A Knight," Arthur corrected impatiently.

"Yes." Leon cocked his head, a thought coming to mind. "But not "Prince Arthur." That doesn't come to play until after you are trained."

"Who am I then?" Arthur's eyes were still full of innocence.

"A squire named Wart...just don't tell your father."

* * *

 ** _This contradicts the events of "The Once and Future Queen," but at least Arthur wasn't always favored because of his royal lineage, which was what I was trying to get at during this drabble._**

 ** _Confession: I have never seen "The Sword in the Stone." Actually, I haven't seen a lot of Disney movies until my teenage years began because...actually, I don't know. I have, however, read the book that the movie was based on: "The Once and Future King." "The Sword in the Stone" is the first part of the book._**

 ** _"My father will hear about this!"_**

 ** _This morning, I was stalking my Facebook, and there was this post, and it was the second-best post since the "Knights of the Ping Pong Table" post. It showed the main cast, only everyone's face was replaced by one of Leon's...including the dragon. And it said, "In a land of Leon and a time of Leon, the destiny of a great Leon rests on the shoulders of a young Leon. His name? Leon."_**

Guest: "Like Glass" is best described as being, well, like glass. It was designed to break hearts and leave fragile tears in the eyes. As for the events of "His Best Friend," I couldn't resist after reading the prompt for the first time.

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SweetangelSeve, SummerElfOwl,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, skydoe16, goodgirl275, and Guest for reviewing._**

 ** _Technically a series of 8 drabbles was set for tomorrow, but, because of this update glitch, I will hold off on posting those until I can spam you guys...which means one absolutely fun drabble based on one of the Q/A questions that you all just LOVED may be posted tomorrow. However, if the glitch has been patched, I will go back to my original plan of 8 drabbles for one phobia._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	117. Cynophobia Part 1

**_GUESS WHAT?! ALERTS ARE FIXED! THAT MEANS THAT I CAN SPAM YOU GUYS WITH UPDATES._**

 ** _If you missed my past few updates, please read and review chapters 108-116 before progressing onward with today's reading/reviewing. I've got feelsy stuff, hilarious stuff, and a little friendship stuff._**

 ** _Chapters 108-116: "The Mystery Spot," "It Only Takes a Moment," "Mind Your Manures!" "Cheater Cheater," "The Two Magic Dorks (and Mordred, Too)," "One of Us," "A Blessing and A Curse Parts 1 and 2," and "Wart." Review._**

 ** _The person who gave me this prompt wished to remain anonymous. For the actual prompt, I just summarized the entirety of what they gave me, but just assume that the majority of the events in this drabble series came from him/her._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Sir Malory intercepted the Regent as he prepared to leave for his hunt. "My Lord, may I have a word?"

Arthur threw an impatient look at Merlin, who was even more sluggish than usual. "Make it quick."

The older knight hesitated. "In private, My Lord?"

Arthur was getting tired of all of these titles.

"All right. Merlin, make sure that the dogs are watered." Merlin squeaked but did not argue.

Arthur followed Sir Malory off to the side. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Merlin, My Lord. I'm afraid that he has a fear of dogs."

* * *

 ** _Sir Malory is my own character. I named him for Sir Thomas Malory, who wrote "Le Morte d'Arthur."_**

 ** _The proper term for the fear of dogs is cynophobia._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Carry on my wayward sons/daughters and read._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	118. Cynophobia Part 2

**_Does anyone know how common cynophobia is? My sister doesn't like dogs, but it's not an actual phobia or anything._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur snorted. "Merlin is scared of _dogs?_ "

Sir Malory did not smile. "He's _deathly_ afraid, actually. Normally he has me take care of them, but now you are taking them with you..."

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. "Now I _know_ that he's not a girl." There have been instances where little girls from the Lower Town came up to him after his dogs had puppies and asking if they could have one.

"Please take this seriously, My Lord."

"Oh, I am, believe me." Arthur started back towards the stables. "I can hold this over him for a lifetime."

* * *

 ** _Arthur's still a prat...however, he does have some sort of crazy plan._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Just click that there butt'n and read the next part, pardner._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	119. Cynophobia Part 3

**_Now we bring in Lancelot, Gwaine, and the dogs._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Lancelot and Gwaine were far more understanding.

"I- _We'll_ keep an eye on him, you have my word," Gwaine had promised, for once in his lifetime sober.

...

Lancelot looked over his shoulder. Since Arthur had let the dogs roam freely ahead of them, Merlin had fallen to the back of the line, looking sick. He kept a wary eye on the hounds. There were only four in attendance: Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse.

Lancelot sighed. "Gwaine," he hissed.

The rogue-turned-knight turned his head. "You called?"

"I want to talk to Merlin. Cover for me."

Gwaine nodded seriously.

* * *

 ** _I still cannot imagine Gwaine as being sober._**

 ** _Cavall, Glesig, and Horse are all names for Arthur's hunting dogs in the legends. For Ruffles, read "RUFFLES!"_**

 ** _There is a reason why there are only four dogs in this drabble. I know that back in the day, people brought far more than that number on hunting trips._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Hello, chaps. Would you care to read the next drabble now instead of staring at THIS HERE SET OF WORDS?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	120. Cynophobia Part 4

**_I'm saying that the flashback is set when Merlin is like 5. He is recounting the indented part to Lancelot._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Merlin, despite the fact that the soles of his feet were in shambles, kept fleeing the snarling hounds._

 _Somewhere beyond the treeline, the child imagined the fearsome King Cenred_ laughing _as his pet dogs chased the little sorcerer. Cenred was the only person who scared Merlin more than the elusive King Uther; Uther's dogs didn't sense magic._

 _One of the dogs caught his leg. Merlin cried out as his ankle twisted out from under him._

 _Then someone called them back._

 _..._

Merlin recounted the story in a voice barely above a whisper. Lancelot's heart hurt for his friend.

* * *

 ** _I don't know if you can train dogs to sense magic without the use of magic, hence why Uther doesn't have them._**

 ** _Pretend that Cenred didn't know that the dogs were actually chasing something so close to Camelot's border. He was just letting them run._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _What's this? A sudden urge to continue reading this series of drabbles?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	121. Cynophobia Part 5

**_Half way point! The first half set the stage. Now the action begins..._**

 ** _They have stopped for the night. The other Knights are setting up camp._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _Mer_ lin, give the dogs some water, why don't you?" Arthur demanded from beside the fire. "Or spend some time with the beasts?"

Mind you, he had a plan, but unfortunately, Merlin didn't know that.

His heart raced. With what daylight that remained, he could see the drool coming from the dog's mouths.

 _Like the foaming at the mouths of Cenred's dogs._

Merlin stumbled backward, suddenly wanting _away_ from the dogs. " _N-no,_ Arthur. I w- _won't._ "

And he fled.

...

The dogs chased after him. Merlin used their growling as an incentive to keep running.

* * *

 ** _Merlin had another small flashback with the "foaming" thing. Arthur's dogs' drool is completely different from the rabid drool_**

 ** _Yes, Arthur does have some kind of half-baked plan that I will better explain later._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Can I get a grade for writing FanFictions?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	122. Cynophobia Part 6

**_Man, I wish that I had some water. All of this fanfictioning has left me with a dry cough._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"What are you playing at, Princess?" Gwaine urged as they chased after Merlin.

"I was _trying_ to help!" Arthur retorted, running as fast as his legs would carry him. "I thought that _maybe_ if he spent some time with the dogs and saw that they were perfectly harmless, he'd stop being scared of them."

Gwaine wanted to slap him. "You called them _beasts!_ How does that help?"

"It slipped out!"

"Whatever you say, Pr- _Merlin!_ " Gwaine sprinted forward to where his friend was being assaulted by the overly playful, absolutely lovable hunting dogs.

Merlin was screaming in pure terror.

* * *

 ** _My mom used to have a phobia of snakes, so her doctor told her to get a pet snake and the phobia would go away. At first, she didn't believe him. Then she got Salazar one fateful July 4. Now she's the crazy snake lady. Arthur was trying something similar (called flooding or something), but it looks like it's failing._**

 ** _Here's a thought: do animals consider it to be assault when we are petting them all over their bodies? Imagine how humans would react._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _*waves hands hypnotically* You WILL go on to the next drabble._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	123. Cynophobia Part 7

**_This starts off with another mini flashback._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Their malicious slobber was hot and sticky on his skin._

Merlin cried out, " _GET'EM OFF! GET'EM OFF OF ME!_ "

Then, as though someone mighty had heard his pleas, several pairs of strong hands pulled the mutts off of him. Merlin whimpered and made to touch his face, half-expecting his hand to come back bloody.

It was covered in saliva.

"Down, boys," Merlin heard Arthur command, but he did not see them obey, for Percival was now holding him in a brotherly embrace.

"It's all right Merlin, they were never going to hurt you," he assured softly.

* * *

 ** _Protective!Percival is adorable._**

 ** _Remember, these dogs are actually harmless. Arthur chose to bring along his least threatening dogs, including the one Merlin gave him once shortly after he won a tournament. They are really playful pups, but if you have a phobia, you don't think straight, correct?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Did I say that you could leave?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	124. Cynophobia Part 8

**_Percival probably carried Merlin back to camp._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When they were back in the camp, Arthur put his foot down. "All right Merlin, this fear of dogs has to stop. You can't keep cowering every time one comes near you."

"Watch me!" Merlin hissed, his voice lacking the usual playfulness.

"No, I will not." Arthur stuck his sword inside of the dirt. "We are _not_ leaving this campsite until you are completely cured."

"But Sire-" Leon protested.

" _Completely_ cured, Sir Leon. Long-term exposure will do the idiot some good."

The Regent stomped off, leaving everyone in shock.

"Okay, what just happened?" Elyan asked with no response.

* * *

 ** _That's a good question, Elyan._**

 ** _I imagine that it's difficult to get Arthur to change his mind about things. Once it's set, it's set._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _What are you waiting for? Finish this off!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	125. Cynophobia Part 9

**_Final part! They stayed inside of the clearing this whole time._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *incessant barking that no one can make out* What's that? Are they saying that BBC has relented to sell me Merlin? *barking continues*  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From anonymous user: Merlin has a fear of Arthur's hunting dogs.

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Hurt/Comfort

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, (my characters Sir Malory, Cavall, Glesig, Ruffles, and Horse), bandits, mentions of Cenred and Uther (gosh that is a lot of characters)

 ** _Time Frame:_** Post Season 3 ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** They are about to leave for a hunting trip, and Arthur has decided for whatever reason to bring the dogs this time around. 9 parts!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It took them two weeks for Merlin to get over his cynophobia.

It took a lot of encouragement from the Knights and Arthur and a lot of time spent caring for the four dogs, but after all of the coercion and the threats, Merlin agreed to try to get to know the dogs.

Merlin had to admit that they weren't as bad as he initially thought. All of them, particularly Ruffles, were actually playful and could even be considered harmless.

Except in one scenario. When bandits _finally_ attacked the camp, Merlin realized just how protective the dogs can be.

* * *

 ** _It took my mom two weeks to get over her fear of snakes...Thank goodness Morgana didn't attack Camelot during these two weeks, though the other nobles are probably having a fit._**

 ** _Arthur probably threatened to fire Merlin if he didn't try to make friends with the dogs._**

 ** _Remember "Just an Abnormal Hunting Trip?" That drabble is the reason why I said "finally" in the last paragraph. These dogs probably saved Merlin's life._**

 ** _If you haven't already done so, read and review 108 all the way through this chapter._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, and morningstar115 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow, I will post something absolutely wonderful that I have no regrets about...however, prepare your tissue boxes._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	126. Rue the Day

**_I've been responding to reviews since lunch. Now it is just past 2 (not that I'm complaining because I love reviews)._**

 ** _Fun fact: when I started writing the drabble, Arthur knew about Merlin's magic because he told him. However, the twisted part of my soul pulled a few strings and...well, check the time frame._**

 ** _Disclaimer: It's not my fault that I don't own Merlin.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** Inspired by Seedsiz: Arthur's biggest regret...

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Genre:_** Angst

 ** _Characters:_** Arthur, mentions of Ygraine, Uther, and Merlin

 ** _Time Frame:_** Actually set during the Burning series? Set during what would have been "The Sins of the Father"; Post "Forgiveness," pre "Sometimes" ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** Sometimes, we all must take a moment for ourselves. This is one of those times...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Hidden away in a dark, unused tower, he pressed his knees to his face and let out his quiet sobs. It was too much, all of it. He couldn't take it.

It was his fault. His mother was dead. His father was heartless and insane. The Purge claimed more lives with each waking day.

But none of that compared to the horrible truth.

It was his fault that Merlin had to live in fear, and it was his fault that Merlin was dead.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mer-lin," Arthur choked. "I-I should have never been born."

* * *

 ** _I think that Arthur needs Percival right now._**

 ** _Please remember that Arthur's under the assumption that Merlin's dead now, and he's blaming himself in the confines of a lonely tower. Arthur hasn't started talking to the Dragon yet, so he doesn't go down into his cavern._**

 ** _OH! I just had a thought whilst I was trying to think of what to name this! Remember in "There and Back Again" when Uther said that the person helping the sorcerers would rue the day they were born and how Arthur was so calm? That's because he already rued it! Boom! Took Arthur's indifference and added a backstory._**

 ** _Who told the sad music to play?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, morningstar115, Arachnide, KisetsuWaTsugitSugiShindeiku, Tabbitoast, pezzz, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, skydoe16, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next chapter: Merlin finally exacts his vengeance on Arthur._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	127. I'm a Barbie Prat!

**_SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR LONG DAYS OF ABSOLUTELY DOING NOTHING!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't pink that I own Merlin.  
_**

 ** _Prompt:_** From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Also I have another prompt for you: Merlin puts a spell on Arthur so every time he insults him something embarrassing happens to him (like his hair turning pink or something)

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Genre:_** Humor

 ** _Characters:_** Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time Frame:_** Between Seasons 4 and 5 when Arthur knows about the magic ** _  
_**

 ** _Summary:_** Merlin FINALLY has enough of Arthur's prattishness and decides to do something about it.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _MER_ LIN!"

The cry could be heard throughout the castle (to no one's surprise).

Merlin stood up. "Gotta run. Destiny calls!"

...

"Explain this, you absolute buffoon!"

Arthur's hair turned pinker.

"Watch your words, Sire, or else you won't have any more hair to turn pink." Merlin's voice dropped to a whisper. "And you won't like what comes next."

"Remove the spell, you-" Merlin raised his eyebrows, and Arthur fell silent.

"Only if you admit that I'm your best friend in the whole entire world."

"What, no! That's unfair!"

Merlin walked away.

"Wait, Merlin!"

* * *

 ** _Merlin is insinuating that after all of Arthur's hair turns pink, the next thing that changes color is his face. Just imagine a pink Arthur._**

 ** _It's hopeless to think that Arthur would ever stop being a prat. He can't even admit that Merlin's his best friend when half his head is the same color as Barbie's closet._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81,_** _ **KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku**_ ** _, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising,_** ** _Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl,_** ** _SummerElfOwl,_** ** _SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast,_** ** _TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, pezzz, morningstar115, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Up next involves a very serious conversation between Arthur and Merlin about a very serious issue involving Arthur and Merlin._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	128. The Merthur Begins

**_Want to hear something fun that I did? So I was doing state competition for cheer in my state capital, and before we went onto the mat, I whispered, "For the love of Camelot." Somehow we got zero deductions, so obviously that must have done something._**

 ** _I am on my phone with 20%. Because of this, I'll just respond to reviews when I get home at whatever o'clock (why must I live 3 hours away from where I am?)._**

 _ **Disclaimer: We need to have a very serious conversation about who owns the rights to Merlin.**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From pezzz and me: Lol, yes, you should totally do a Gwaine started Merthur!

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, mentions of Gwaine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Pre "The Merthur Strikes Back"

 ** _Summary_** : Merlin has a very serious conversation with Arthur about a very serious issue: Merthur.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin stumbled into the room. "Arthur, you can't tell me to "shut up" anymore, at least not around Gwaine!"

Arthur snorted. "And why shouldn't I, _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin cringed. "Also don't say my name like that!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Gwaine thinks that we are in love."

Arthur tossed his shield onto the ground. "Now why does Gwaine think that _I_ would like someone like _you_ in that way?"

Merlin winced. "Don't ask _me_ , I find it just as sick as you do. We have to stop him...he's writing fanfictions about us."

* * *

 ** _I have three more pairings that all take place in this universe that I'm making fun of, but those won't pop up for a couple of days... I think. Let's see, not until the 18th. Then we'll have some fun._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Arachnide, Seedsiz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and skydoe16 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow is Mother's Day. Which Merlin character is it this time?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	129. Dear Hunith,

_**Sorry this is kind of late in the night again. Tomorrow will probably be the same since they are taking up school laptops, and I am doing my birthday party after school, and a part of it is going to see that new King Arthur movie in the theaters (which apparently has Katie in it by the way). I don't expect to get home until late. As for the rest of the week, I will see about being allowed to bring my normal laptop to school. Just bear with me and my amazing schedule, and we should be fine.**_

 _ **And if any of you are mothers, happy Mother's Day! Thank you for going through between 6 and 9 months of cravings and morning sickness before painfully delivering us human beings (whether it be by labor or C-section)! You guys are completely awesome and badass!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dear BBC, were you serious about the finale being the FINALE? Were you content with leaving us fans here to wallow in despair at how you ended the show? Ugh, I'm rambling again, of course you are.**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Mother's Day drabble

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Family

 **Characters** : Guinevere, Hunith, mentions of Arthur and Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Holiday Arc

 ** _Summary_** : Hunith gets a curious "Mother's Day" gift from one of her contacts in Camelot. Mother's Day!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The following letter was delivered to an amused Hunith:

 _Dear Hunith,_

 _Are things well in Ealdor? Are you living comfortably?_

 _Ugh, I'm rambling again. Anyway, I'm writing about Merlin. I am slightly worried for him._

 _Oh, no, he is fine! No! I am just concerned about his blatant use of magic in broad daylight._

 _My husband and I have no intention in executing or banishing Merlin, don't worry, but we were hoping that you could talk to him about subtlety? Please? If things keep going on like this, he could get hurt._

 _Happy Mother's Day,_

 _Gwen._

* * *

 ** _To clarify, just because the characters that are actually main characters are okay with Merlin's magic doesn't mean that the rest of Camelot is yet, and Gwen doesn't want a naive nameless guy to take the law into his own hands and attack Merlin._**

 ** _The ironic thing about this letter is that Gwen is talking about subtlety, but she is not even trying to hide the fact that she knows about Merlin's magic. She is lucky that a nosy guy wasn't the one to deliver this letter._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose PenGibbAck DragoSHaddo, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, Arachnide, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow, because it will be my birthday, I will be posting a really funny thing that has to do with Merlin's cupboard._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	130. I'm Not Allowed To Name This

_**They freaking lied to me. The past two years they advertised for like a month the exact day that they were taking up laptops. This year, however, no one told us a thing. Some heard Monday, some Tuesday, then they told us today that it was WEDNESDAY. They're liars, the whole lot of them. Honestly.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't claim it!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: Alternate reality of "The Mark of Nimueh" where Merlin's cupboard is revealed to be a portal to Narnia.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Gaius

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : During "The Mark of Nimueh" episode in Season 1

 ** _Summary_** : Arthur is searching Merlin's room and finds something...interesting.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gaius and Merlin's hearts stopped. "Merlin, come here...look what I found."

Dreading each step, Merlin trudged up the steps to find Arthur with his hand on the cupboard door.

"I found a place where you can put things." Arthur teasingly made to open it. "It's a- AGHHH!"

He was dragged into its depths.

Moments later, Arthur escaped the cupboard, with his princey clothes torn.

Merlin crossed his arms. "Now do you see why my room's a mess?"

Arthur nodded. "You-you might want to get that looked at."

"It's called Narnia."

"Don't name it!"

* * *

 ** _Confused? Good. That's all I wanted for my birthday._**

 ** _Okay, here's what happened. Arthur waited to open the cupboard in Merlin's room until Merlin was in there. Then, when he opened it, it just so happened to be one of Merlin's entrances to Narnia. One of the creatures comically grabbed Arthur and pulled him inside. He was probably in there for a few Narnia days, which translates to a few moments in Merlin time. I don't know what happened to Arthur in there, but hey, he's not screaming "SORCERER!" so he's not blaming Merlin (even though it is entirely Merlin's fault)._**

 ** _This came to be after I wrote "RUFFLES!" I was talking about that chapter with my brother when he made a comedic show about Arthur getting dragged inside of Merlin's cupboard. I pulled a few strings and wrote this thing._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, morningstar115, skydoe16, Arachnided, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow is an explanation as to why Gwaine loves apples._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	131. Did You Know That Gwaine Loves Apples?

_**I got a car. I don't even care much for my birthday, and I got a car.**_

 _ **AND THEY FREAKING KILLED MORGANA'S CHARACTER WITHIN FIVE MINUTES IN THE MOVIE!**_

 _ **This shows where my priorities lie.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Why are you staring at me? Are you annoyed that I don't own Merlin?**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by Seedsiz: Gwaine as a shinigami

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Gwaine, mentions of Ebor, Dagr, and Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : During the "Gwaine" episode in Season 3

 ** _Summary_** : Did you know that Gwaine loves apples? Of course you do. Do you know why?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gwaine, when no one was watching, whipped out his Death Note. Pausing to bite into a nice and juicy apple, he visualized their faces.

Then he pressed the the tip of his quill onto his page and scribbled, " _Ebor-stabbed by Gwaine the Fabulous with Stalorne blade during the melee._ "

Gwaine proceeded to elaborate on how he would disarm the bandit before killing him with his own sword.

" _Dagr-stabbed by Sir Gwaine, who saved the helpless Princess in Distress from a certainly nasty death during the melee._ "

He stopped. "Hmm, "Sir Gwaine." That has a nice ring to it."

* * *

 ** _Here's the thing about "Death Note" (an anime): there are these journals that belong to the gods of death that can kill any human._**

 ** _For those of you who don't know, these are the rules of the Death Note: "1._ _The human whose name is written in this note shall die. 2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. 3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. 4. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds" (this was stolen off of the Death Note wikia page)._**

 ** _The gods of death, or shinigami, can drop the Death Notes down to Earth where they are picked up by humans. The shinigami can also go down to Earth to stalk that person._**

 ** _This is the story of Gwaine. In the show, there is this thing: "Did you know that gods of death love apples?" That is because they are so juicy._**

 ** _Basically I twisted the lore and made Gwaine into a humanoid shinigami. Logic._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Riah021101, Arachnide, goodgirl275, skydoe16, morninstar115, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe_**

 ** _Tomorrow: the end of the beginning._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	132. The End of the Beginning of the End

_**I'm sorry about this drabble don't hurt me!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This show is my destiny and my doom, but it is not mine to control.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: I wonder what the guards would have done if Merlin hadn't come and they'd caught Arthur when he was breaking Mordred out.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Mordred, Merlin, some nameless, fameless guards of death

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : During the "The Beginning of the End" episode in Season 1

 ** _Summary_** : Merlin finds it within himself to ignore Mordred's cries during "The Beginning of the End."

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Look over there. Look over there. Check in there."

"Yes, sir."

"But you look down here."

Arthur drew his sword. _Damn it, Merlin. Where the_ hell _are you?_

...

" _EMRYS!_ " The boy screeched. Merlin, tears welling up in his eyes, squeezed a pillow around his ears.

" _EMRYS!_ "

Merlin ignored him.

...

"Stay where you are!"

Arthur found himself pulling the Druid boy closer to him. "It'll be all right," he lied.

"Prince Arthur?"

He felt someone wrench the boy from his arms and someone else disarm him. As they were led away, Arthur stared back.

 _Merlin, why didn't you come?_

* * *

 ** _Somehow, I think that this was one of the more painful things I've ever written. Why else did I wait to post this until almost 9:00 pm? Sorry?_**

 ** _I am 90% sure that I read something similar to this before, but I can't seem to find it. Maybe it is original and I thought that I read it in a dream. Maybe it is centuries old and therefore not fresh on anyone's minds. Maybe this is proof that I've gone insane._**

 ** _On that note, if this really does exist, please tell me and I'll credit the original author._**

 ** _I stole dialogue from "The Beginning of the End." However, I really didn't feel like using the exact Mordred dialogue._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, KisetsuWaTsugitsugiShindeiku, MythologyStar, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next up will be considerably happier (though you may or may not appreciate the joke at the end of it), and it pokes fun at another Merlin ship that I really just don't get._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	133. Hush Little Merdred Don't Say a Word

_**SUPERNATURAL I SWEAR TO CHUCK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_

 _ **In the vaguest way possible, I'm just going to say that the season finale went all "The Darkest Hour Part 2" on us. Now I'm trying to keep myself from murdering someone for the finale that was almost as bad as "The Swan Song" in Season 5.**_

 _ **Okay, it's a REAL good thing that I'm posting something funny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I give you permission to lock me away if I claim to own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Maybe something making fun of "Merdred"?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Mordred, mentions of Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Sometime during Season 5

 ** _Summary_** : Mordred and Merlin may be as different as day and night, but there is one thing they can agree on...Merdred.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _Emrys_."

Merlin inwardly groaned. " _What now, Mordred?_ "

The Druid raised his eyebrows. " _I know that you don't exactly like me, but I think that for once, we can agree on something._ "

" _And what is that?_ "

One word. " _Merdred_."

"What?!" Merlin demanded, this time speaking aloud.

"There are some in Camelot who ship us," Mordred said, sickened.

Merlin grasped for his face. "I'll see if Arthur can help us."

Mordred laughed. "That would work except..."

"What is it?"

"King Arthur ships us, too."

Merlin's blood boiled. "Mordred?"

"Yes, Emrys?"

"I give you permission to kill him."

Mordred snorted.

* * *

 ** _Mordred thinks that Merlin is joking around because why would he kill Arthur?_**

 ** _Now I'm going to drown away my sorrows in a glass of orange juice._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, morningstar115, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, CriesofCapricorn, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Something mocking another ship in Camelot._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	134. Mergana, Mergana, Where Art Thou Mergana

_**Warning: the following chapter is absolutely insane and shouldn't be taken seriously whatsoever. I am not hating on the Mergana ship.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: No, it's just me, the non-owner of Merlin, coming here to mess with your sanity.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Maybe something making fun of "Mergana"?

 ** _Rating_** : T (for some suggestive lines of dialogue)

 ** _Genre_** : Humor/Mock!Romance

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, mention of Agravaine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Sometime during the later half of Season 4

 ** _Summary_** : Turns out that there IS a way to scare off Morgana for good.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Are you positive that this would work?"

"Yes, Merlin, now _go!_ " Arthur shoved him out the door.

...

Morgana finished making sure her hair looked ratty and positively disgusting when she heard someone at the door. "Agravaine?"

Merlin smiled seductively. "No, it's just me, your fabulous boyfriend, coming here to court you."

Morgana dropped the bristle hairbrush. "Merlin, what are you talking about?"

Merlin stepped inside. "My Lady, I've come to take you back to Camelot as my lover."

She backed away. "You're insane."

"Come on, Morgana, think about our future kids!"

...

Morgana was never heard from again.

* * *

 ** _Of course Merlin's going overboard with this. After the events of "The Merthur Strikes Back," Merlin and Arthur realized that plan worked so well against Gwaine, so they waited until one of them found Morgana's hovel (which finally happened during "A Servant of Two Masters")._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Riah021101, Arachnide, skydoe16, mersan123, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Oh, um, tomorrow's drabble is a hurt/comfort/tragedy, apparently._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	135. What Makes the Flowers Grow

_**One of my cats pricked my index finger and now it hurts like hell to type this. However, my brother is camping, my sister is at a friend's house, and everyone else is drunk, so I have to tough it out and post this tragic chapter for you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Thank you...for accepting that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Merlin coming back to comfort the characters as they die.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Merlin, Guinevere

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 5

 ** _Summary_** : Merlin avoided returning to Camelot after Arthur's death...except one day many years in the future.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin pushed away the grey curls of his last friend. A crystalline tear landed on her wrinkled hand.

Gwen smiled. "You don't look any different since the last time I saw you."

Merlin grimaced. "I feel different."

Gwen's eyes dulled. "No, Merlin...Everything you've done...I know now, for Arthur..."

"He could have done it without me," Merlin murmured.

Gwen laughed. "Maybe. I want to say...something I couldn't say before... Thank you...for taking care of him." She reached for the back of his head, then her hand fell.

Merlin held his friend in death.

* * *

 ** _I changed up Arthur's last words and gave them to Gwen. Are you pleased?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16,tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Killua Lawliet, skydoe16, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Clearly something died because tomorrow, Merlin is going to be stinking._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	136. EWW MERLIN IS STINKING!

_**I am kind of debating something. As I debate this something, I shall give you this drabble to read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: "You don't own Merlin." I don't know what you're talking about, cantankerous old man. Honestly.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Seedsiz: Just a sequel to "Revenge and Rotten Fruit."

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, a "cantankerous old man"

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Revenge and Rotten Fruit"

 ** _Summary_** : Merlin notices that his neckerchiefs are missing and decides to do something about it.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Where are my neckerchiefs?!" Merlin lunged for Arthur, who stepped aside with ease.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Good thing I hid them in Guinevere's house._

Merlin scowled. "Yes you do. Smell this!" He shoved the one neckerchief he had in Arthur's face.

Arthur plugged his nose. "Did something _die?_ "

"Yes; _you_ if you don't give them back!" Merlin retorted.

"Are you threatening me?"

Merlin stormed off.

...

Later that night, the neckerchief shop was robbed by a cantankerous old man.

The next day, one could find Merlin walking around with a new neckerchief.

* * *

 ** _All of the stores in Camelot are going out of business. The belt shop. The faux leather store. The neckerchief shop. What will be next?_**

 ** _...The wardrobe shop._**

 ** _The "Did something die?" line was based on something Elyan said during one of The Darkest Hour episodes._**

 ** _The neckerchiefs are under a floorboard under Gwen's bed in her house._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, Arachnide, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow moves onto a different ship._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	137. Fifty Shades of Gwaine

_**Yay! Summer! Threeish months of humidity, ridiculous heat, and rain. Just a warning, there may be some days where I might not post because of camping or vacations or stuff like that. I will try to tell you prior to those events, but, well, you know.**_

 _ **Before you freak out at the title, no, this is not a dirty fic. I was just out of options for what to name this. Actually, the rating is K+. If you want "more adult" scenes, I can't help you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I may not own Merlin, but that won't stop me from writing FanFiction about it.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From pezzz: Even though Merlin's first instinct was to flee, now Merlin and Arthur need to tease Gwaine about Mergwaine.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor/Mock!Romance

 **Characters** : Gwaine, Merlin, mentions of Gwen and Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : I don't know; it's in the same universe as the rest of these drabbles mocking ships

 ** _Summary_** : Merlin's getting jealous, so he enlists Gwaine to make Arthur jealous...or tries to, anyway.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"G- _waine!_ " Merlin whined. "Arthur's being a prat!"

Gwaine threw out his apple core. "What else is new?"

Merlin slumped onto the ground. "I need to make him jealous."

Gwaine frowned. _Where's a drink when you need one?_ "Did you drink coffee again?"

Merlin shook his head. " _No_ , he's just being a meanie and snogging Gwen again! But if he sees _me_ with _you_..." He fluttered his lashes.

Gwaine held out his hands to keep Merlin at bay. "What is bloody _wrong with you?_ Leave me alone!"

Merlin tugged on Gwaine's sleeve desperately. "But-but, _Mergwaine!_ "

* * *

 ** _A mini reference to "Warlocks, Dragons, and Coffee."_**

 ** _Will Merlin ever stop trying to pursue Gwaine? Will Gwaine ever accept Merthur again? Will Gwen ever allow Merlin to stay with his love?_**

 ** _Well, I'm afraid that it's not my job to promote Merthur or Mergwaine. Wrong place._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, morningstar115, Tabbitoast, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow will be the first of 4 follow up chapters to "Like Glass."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	138. Glass Shards

**_I was so convinced that I already posted this chapter, then I come to learn that I was mistaken. Now I'm on my phone, typing this up._**

 ** _Then I moved to my laptop after it became increasingly painful to type._**

 ** _The original prompt (which I cut in half) should have taken just two parts. This part was fine. However, I came up with a scene for the second half which needed clarification and an outcome, so I ended up with four separate drabbles. But what are these other events? You shall see..._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I may not own Merlin, but that won't stop me from writing FanFiction about it.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From ScruffydaDruid: You should write a follow-up [to "Like Glass"] where Arthur's magic reacts to his emotions and goes haywire, maybe when remembering Merlin.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Post!Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Like Glass"

 ** _Summary_** : Arthur is suffering following Merlin's death during "Like Glass."

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Merlin, saving my life._

 _Merlin, drowning in his own blood._

 _Merlin, eyes glowing gold._

 _Merlin, falling limp in my arms._

 _..._

Arthur jolted awake with a soundless scream. He reached for his mute throat, remembering that it was not him who was bleeding but Merlin.

 _Merlin, cursing me for eternity._

Glass shards sprang from the window-frame and into the cobblestone below. Arthur heaved, out, out, out, _in_ , out.

 _I am a sorcerer._

Undoubtedly, his eyes were a flawless gold, just as Merlin's had been in death.

 _I have magic.  
_

Arthur never felt so terrified and alone in his life.

* * *

 ** _I so changed the "I am a sorcerer...Was this a blessing or a curse?" into that wonderful line we all know and love at the last minute._**

 ** _I want to say something SO BAD, but I can't. Not yet. However, a slight clue for tomorrow's Drabble is found in the last line...kind of._**

 ** _No, not "The Nightmare Begins."_**

 ** _Try breathing out three times without inhaling. At least for me (though I'm an asthmatic), it automatically caused me to breathe in deeply to make up for that, then I breathed out once more._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, mersan123, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next chapter occurs as the season continues to progress...with minor alterations._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	139. Glass-Like

_**Do you know how hard it is to deal with three cats? Yes, there's a third one now. His name is Sam, and he belongs to those living in our camper. Anyway, he is LOUD. As in, he sounds like a foghorn or something like that. Then there's Rose, who has made it her personal mission to lose weight by eating vegetables. AKA, the flowers. Then there is Annie, who is always nuts. She is also trying to eat the flowers AND she has taken over as the Snake Stalker.**_

 _ **I meant to say this yesterday, but my heart goes out to those in Manchester. I hope that it didn't personally affect any of you, but that is just horrible, ESPECIALLY since it was pretty much targeting the young. I've not felt this horrible about an attack since Sandy Hook.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Because of Merlin, I don't own Merlin...yeah, I know that makes perfect sense.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur, with his new magic talents, frees Freya.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Arthur, Freya, mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Like Glass" and "Glass Shards"; during "The Lady of the Lake"

 ** _Summary_** : Arthur can't sleep without getting another nightmare, so he takes a walk in the Lower Town. That's when he sees the cart.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Their eyes met. In the dark, it was hard to shake that look of glass-like hopelessness from his memory. As Arthur watched the girl through the bars of her cage, he felt a sudden warmth. A rush of golden power crept from his fingertips, snaking its way towards the lock. There was a barely audible _click_ , and the door swung open.

The Prince found himself stumbling forward to help her. He grabbed her thin wrists, almost involuntarily. "What is your name?"

"Freya," she answered softly.

"Well, then, come on."

Freya stared. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because of Merlin."

* * *

 ** _Keep in mind that Arthur had almost no control over his magic. No one even knows about it (or at least he hasn't intentionally told anyone about it) until now._**

 ** _However, this means that Arthur is no longer alone. No, I am not suggesting that this is Arthur/Freya (is that even a ship on this site?). Arthur can just recognize her as the kind of person Merlin would like._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Lycropanthy, morningstar115, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and ScruffydaDruid for reviewing._**

 ** _Tomorrow deals with the council meeting about Freya..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	140. Shattering Glass

_**My mouth is sore. I'm sure that you are all happy that I'm finally getting payback for all of the sad chapters I've been posting.**_

 _ **Announcement: Tomorrow, my family will be camping in the backyard for Memorial day weekend. Does that mean that I won't be updating? Not necessarily, just that it would be harder to sneak away and pretend that I am a really awesome person by going online. Any tips are greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I thought that I bought the rights to Merlin last night. I met the guy in a dark alleyway and everything. However, I woke up this morning with a headache and my wallet missing.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From ScruffydaDruid: You should write a follow-up [to "Like Glass"] where Arthur's magic reacts to his emotions and goes haywire, maybe at an unjust council meeting.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Uther, Leon, the Council, and mentions of Freya

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Like Glass" and "Glass-Like"; during "The Lady of the Lake"

 ** _Summary_** : The Council has been discussing the threat of the escaped Druid girl, Uther calls her a monster, and Arthur doesn't like it.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Like a snake, Arthur's newly found magic coiled up, ready to strike at the man before him.

"Father..."

The King wheeled on him. "Are you disagreeing with me?"

Arthur closed his eyes, thinking of the sheer terror in Freya's eyes, and nodded.

Uther growled deeply. "How could you, _my own son_ , choose to defend this _Druid?_ "

"She could be scared," Arthur argued, his magic flaring up. "She might not even want-"

 _WHAM!_ Uther, in a fit of rage, backhanded his son, leaving the Council and the suspicious Leon stunned.

Instantaneously, all of the glass in the room shattered.

* * *

 ** _Well, that happened..._**

 ** _Some bits were cut out to make room for the emotion of the magic.  
_**

 ** _~The summary notes the information cut from the beginning._**

 ** _~"The suspicious Leon" is equivalent to a Leon watching Arthur carefully as he's making his report._**

 ** _Now, what will happen next? You'll just have to see ;)_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, ScruffydaDruid, Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the repercussions of Arthur's magic acting up..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	141. A Glass of Water and Lies

_**Now I must attempt to post this before it's too late. I have maybe half an hour before I'm sure the family will drag me away.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: My disclaimers have only just begun.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur dealing with Aredian.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Crime (obviously)

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aredian, mentions of Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Like Glass" and "Shattered Glass"; during "The Lady of the Lake" but with elements of "The Witchfinder"

 ** _Summary_** : After the sorcerer tried to kill Arthur and the King during their argument, Uther sent for the one person who could save them all: the Witchfinder. Who takes a strange interest in Arthur.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Please, sit."

Arthur kept his eyes locked on the Witchfinder. "I thought that you already know what happened."

Aredian laughed shrewdly. "I heard the King's version of events. Now I want to hear yours."

Arthur's fingernails dug into the wooden armrests. "We were arguing when a sorcerer tried to kill me," he lied.

"I don't think that is what happened." There was a glint in Aredian's cold eyes.

"You have no proof." Arthur glared. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Of course you haven't." Aredian offered him a glass of water. "You are dismissed, _Prince_ Arthur."

* * *

 ** _Aredian took Arthur's quick denial as confirmation that he knew more than what he was letting on. Arthur was too quick to say that Aredian had no proof. But what happens next? I don't know, I haven't written anything past this for the "Glass" series._**

 ** _The glass of water was inspired in part by the actual episode; Aredian would only give Gaius the water if he confessed. Here, it's being used as an "I'm watching you." He also puts inflection on the "Prince" part of Arthur's title to let him know that station won't necessarily save him from punishment._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, Killua Lawliet, Arachnide, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, ScruffydaDruid, mersan123, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the secret behind why Gwaine's hair is so fabulous._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	142. Sir Gwaine's Fabulous Hair Gel

**The following advertisement is entirely crack and will never be aired on any screen near you.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Are you tired of your hair looking like a rat made its home in it? Buy Sir Gwaine's Fabulous Hair Gel today!**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: How does Gwaine keep his hair flawless?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gwaine, mention of Morgana

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 4

 ** _Summary_** : Gwaine has an announcement for you...

Let's Go On An Adventure 

* * *

Gwaine slammed down a plastic bottle onto the tabletop. "Are you _tired_ of your hair looking like a rat has made its home in it?"

Merlin blinked. "Gwaine, what are you doing?"

"Never fear, for Sir Gwaine is here!"

Merlin swatted Gwaine's bottle away. "Are you drunk?"

"That, my friend, is a rhetorical question. Introducing _Sir_ _Gwaine's Fabulous Hair Gel_ , 100% guaranteed to return the fabulous in _your_ hair.

"Gwaine, you're scaring me!"

"Only 5 gold pieces!"

"Go bother Morgana, I think that she needs it more than I." With that, Merlin shoved Gwaine out the door.

* * *

 ** _Gwaine wants me to tell you that his hair gel can be found in any store, but hurry! They are selling out FAST (something to do with an old lady who likes clothes)._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, morningstar115, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: a thing taking place during Arthur's Bane._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	143. The Third Wheel

_**I apparently almost died yesterday. I was sitting under this camping canopy last night with my phone when I had this strange urge to go inside. So I packed up my stuff and wandered into my room. Mind you, it was storming outside. As I was changing into my pajamas, I heard this gust of wind, but I did not think much of it. Then, ten minutes later, I came to find out that the wind had blown the canopy two doors down into a tree. Yep. That's my life.**_

 _ **To make matters worse, the next shipment of Sir Gwaine's Fabulous Hair Gel won't come in for another year. THAT'S how popular they are.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If you asked me who owns Merlin, I'll just smile and say nothing.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: So I was wondering if you could do a drabble from a knight's POV. Like for example Gwaine seeing Arthur going to talk to Merlin and thinking about the friendship of them two. Or something like that.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Gwaine, mentions of Merlin and Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3

 ** _Summary_** : Gwaine takes a moment to think about the friendship between Merlin and Arthur.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

If you asked Gwaine who his best friend was, he'd answer in a heartbeat. _"It's Merlin_ ," he'd say. Not Percival, not the other Knights, the answer would always be the same. _"It's Merlin."_

However, if you asked Gwaine who _Merlin's_ best friend was, he'd falter. He'd love to claim that _he_ is. Gwaine knows that is a lie. If there was one person who Merlin cared more than anyone in the world, that would be Arthur.

Gwaine knows that he's the third wheel in this friendship, so he smiles and says nothing.

* * *

 ** _Because third wheels can be for friendships, too._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: another confrontation regarding "Questions?" and "Answers!"._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	144. Mystery Girls and Cryptic Dragons

_**I need the Nobel Peace Prize. I just cleaned my sister's room. If you think your room is bad, then you've never seen hers. There was about a foot of debris covering every inch of the hardwood floor. Technically I should have brought disinfectant and a gas mask. I nearly died trying to clean it. Eventually I got it done, hence why it took me so long.**_

 _ **On the bright side, I banished my sister and told her to force my mom to watch Merlin or something. She did :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I question who owns Merlin? Definitely not me.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From pezzz: And I'm hoping that tomorrow, we'll have some Who the heck is Freya, and what are you talking about cryptic dragons for? AKA, a proper confrontation.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : General

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Questions?" and "Answers!"; three weeks after Arthur found the answers

 ** _Summary_** : Arthur decides to properly confront Merlin about the "Questions?" and "Answers!"

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Three weeks later, Arthur decided that he had enough of Merlin playing ignorant. He took matters into his own hands.

"Who the heck is Freya?" Arthur barged into Merlin's room.

Merlin made to cover himself and his book with a sheet. "Do you know how to knock?!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Spill."

Merlin pretended to yawn. "To be honest...she's dead. You didn't know her."

Arthur's heart wrenched for his friend. "What were you talking about cryptic dragons for?"

"Cryptic dragons? Sire, I think you are being delusional. You should talk to Kilgharrah about that."

"Who?"

* * *

 ** _Arthur is so oblivious. First, Merlin was reading his magic book AND picked it back up when he mentioned Kilgharrah. Next, he said "cryptic dragons" and "Kilgharrah" in the same sentence, and Arthur was confused._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, morningstar115, MythologyStar, Riah021101, and goodgirl275 for reviewing_**

 ** _Next: something to do with Excalibur._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	145. Bloody Everything!

_**I am as tired as heck and just want to sleep. Why didn't I post this earlier in the day? I could've forgone cleaning my room!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BBC was unfair to us back in 2012, so why should they have the rights to Merlin?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Actually, take that as a prompt! "Yeah, but... its bloody EXCALIBUR!"

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : General

 **Characters** : Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Questions?" and "Answers!"; three weeks after Arthur found the answers

 ** _Summary_** : Gwaine and Arthur get into a heated debate.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"For the last time, _Gwaine_ , I am _not_ taking it with us." Arthur felt as though he were speaking to a child. _Then again, Gwaine_ is _a child inside of an adult's body._

Gwaine tried doing puppy-dog eyes. "But Merlin's okay with it!"

"No I'm not!" Merlin squeaked when faced with Arthur's ire.

"Princess, you're being unfair," Gwaine accused with a pout.

Arthur huffed. " _You're_ going to be playing unfair if you bring it with us!"

"Yeah, but..." Gwaine spluttered, "it's bloody _Excalibur!_ "

"It's also a bloody _tavern brawl!_ " Arthur retorted.

* * *

 ** _I've referenced Gwaine using Excalibur in a tavern brawl before, if you look back in the three follow up chapters to "Questions?" and "Answers!" (their titles all have to do with what someone is looking for). I still don't know what that tavern brawl would look like._**

 ** _Look at that, everyone knows that this trip is going to end in a bar brawl..._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson meet the two dorks and their bow-tied friend!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	146. Covfefe

_**I just finished making my Arthur cosplay, and it is awesome. I will be walking around as him at Fanboy in a few weeks while my brother goes as Merlin (with the costume that I put together for myself).**_

 _ **Everyone is impressed with the dragon I drew for the front of his robes. Why? It was the first thing I got done for the costume, and I glued it onto the tunic today. It's not anything new.**_

 _ **Little mention: After Dean revealed Merlin's magic in "Weird," Arthur and Merlin probably had a discussion about secrets and lies. Then, ultimately, they made up and stayed buddies. Yes, this is an optimistic guess, but I'm sticking to it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Let me get this straight. None of us wonderful fans own Merlin? How about we all pitch in a few dollars and get joint custody of it?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Can I request a continuation [of "Weird"] with Sherlock and John?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Sherlock, the Eleventh Doctor, Arthur, Merlin, and John Watson

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : 21st century London (post "Weird")

 ** _Summary_** : After the disastrous events of "Weird," Merlin and Arthur demand that the Doctor take them back to Camelot. He takes them back, all right, but Camelot is now 21st century London, and the castle is now 221B Baker Street.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Sherlock folded his hands together. "Let me get this straight. You are a time-traveler?"

The Doctor nodded.

"You are the legendary King Arthur, but not a reincarnation?"

"And a prat," Merlin interrupted.

Arthur glared at his friend. "I'm not King yet."

"Of course you're not," Sherlock said absently. "You're a younger version of Merlin, correct?"

"Why does everyone think that I'm old?!"

"Tea, anyone?"

Everyone ignored John.

Sherlock grinned wickedly. "Oh, this is like _Christmas!_ Now we just need to add in a dash of murder and-"

"Do you want me to come back later?"

* * *

 ** _Will the two dorks ever make it home to Camelot? Will Sherlock and the Doctor be able to help them? Will they ever drink John's tea that he spent so much time preparing (Mrs. Hudson was taking a sick day)?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Miss S, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Someone has a gift for Arthur..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	147. Arthur, the FIRST First Avenger

_**King Odin? Gift? This sounds like it means bad things for Arthur...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I disclaim this, do I get to rule Camelot?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by MythologyStar: I thought the blue box was the one in the MCU

 ** _Rating_** : T (for one curse word)

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Arthur, King Odin, Percival, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3

 ** _Summary_** : Arthur just wants to eat, however, he gets the news that King Odin wants to see him...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Arthur," Percival announced to the Regent who was just trying to eat his damn breakfast. "There's a man here to see you."

"Who is it?" Arthur asked, swatting away Merlin's thieving hand.

"He claims to be "King Odin.""

Arthur stiffened. "Make him leave."

"I think that you should see me," someone said.

Arthur frowned. "Who are you? _Merlin_ , quit!" Merlin pulled his hand away sheepishly.

"My name is King Odin of Asgard." He held out something wrapped in a cloth.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, accepting it.

"The Tesseract. Keep it hidden, keep it safe." Then Odin vanished.

* * *

 ** _And there's my explanation as to how the Tesseract came to Earth._**

 ** _I wanted to set this when Arthur was king, but if that was the case, then all of the knights would know King Odin because he was in part to blame for Uther's death, and anyone claiming to be Odin would have been sent to the dungeons. Percival has probably never learned of Arthur's past interactions with Odin, so I chose him to be the one to deliver the news._**

 ** _However, this is a completely different King Odin, as anyone who has seen the Thor movies should already know._**

 ** _I made a LOTR reference, too._**

 ** _Merlin is trying to steal food from Arthur again. What is he up to?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, PeterPanNeverLands, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Excalibur in a dystopian world._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	148. The Sword in the Stone

_**Explanation for this drabble: I already told you that my dad binged most of Merlin. Well, after he caught up with my brother and step-mom, he complained about the Sword in the Stone. Apparently he was hoping that years later, in modern times, someone would find the sword and pull it out. Of course, Merlin only left it in for a couple of years before conning Arthur into thinking that he was special for pulling it out, but my fanfiction mind started thinking, "What if?" So I took the time to write this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by my dad: Finale AU Modern where Merlin had put Excalibur back into the Stone...

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Suspense

 **Characters** : Assumed to be Arthur, but he is probably under a different name because of reincarnation logic, assumed pursuers

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post-apocalyptic future

 ** _Summary_** : It's a race against time. Hunted by everyone, he is forced to keep going and reach the key to his destiny: the Sword in the Stone.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The year is 2020. The surrounding land has been ravaged with death and destruction. Smoke blots out the sun, making it hard to breathe.

A young man hacked away at the thick foliage, putting every reminder of his former life behind him. There was only one path left for him now: destiny.

A howl echoed through the night. The man looked desperately over his shoulder.

They've found him.

Then he saw it, glinting like a beacon in the moonlight.

He quickened, determined to reach the Sword before they did. Without hesitation, his hand grasped around the handle and pulled.

* * *

 ** _Confused? That was partially intentional because post-apocalypse=confusion._**

 ** _Some more knowledge: Arthur was reborn into this world (probably under a different name). He doesn't have most of his memories, but, after the world went to hell, he started having flashes of his past life. Nothing that he can understand, mind you. One of the flashes is of the Sword. Something happened to his family in this world. There are a bunch of people after him, people who seem to know who he is and want to keep him from fulfilling his destiny: it is now Albion's greatest need._**

 ** _Merlin put the Sword back into the Stone after Arthur died instead of giving it to Freya._**

 ** _2020 was a random year I chose. I pray that I did not just predict the future again._**

 ** _Now, does Arthur successfully pull out the Sword? Where the heck is Merlin? What exactly is going on here?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin's musical number._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	149. The Song Will Come Out Tomorrow

_**Wow, it's late. Well, um, I'll post this quickly then.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It's a Merlinless life for us. It's a Merlinless life for us.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by goodgirl275: "Oddly, I now feel obligated to have Merlin tap-dancing." "PLEASE DO~"

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor/Parody

 **Characters** : Arthur/Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 4

 ** _Summary_** : I don't even know; Merlin starts singing Broadway.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _Your clothes may be fancy pantsy!_ "

Arthur covered his ears. "Oh gods no."

" _They stand out a mile, but Arthur,_ "

"Please, Merlin."

" _You're never fully dressed without a_ smile!"

"That's it, to the stocks!"

 _"Who cares what they're wearing in Mercia or in Essetir._ "

"I care..."

" _It's what you wear from ear to ear and not from head to toe..._ " Merlin's face was in Arthur's. " _That matters._ "

"Shut up, Merlin!"

 _"So, Clotpole/Prat, so, Dollophead, so long for a while, remember, you're never fully dressed without a smile!"_

Then Merlin started tap-dancing.

* * *

 ** _Of course, I am referencing "Annie" for this (the movie version. And I'm talking about the 1982 version.). It should be similar enough in the Broadway version, but I saw that when I was 5 years old, so I can't remember. Anyway, it sounds like it can go into a tap routine._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: a Merlin whump story that I'm sorry to say can only end one way._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	150. With Pleasure

_**Gosh, this is a horrible thing to post so soon after the London Bridge attacks. However, I needed to get this whump drabble posted. Still, my heart goes out to the people of London and the families of those seven casualties and the people who were injured.**_

 _ **The moment I received this drabble, I knew exactly how it was going to end. Call me sadistic if you will. I wrote it soon after that, and I want to say that this is the only draft for this drabble, which is a rarity in itself.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hmm, you want me to buy Merlin? With pleasure.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: I wanna give you a prompt! Arthur and the Knights find Merlin after he goes missing from a bandit attack on a patrol. He's shivering, his lips are blue and he's barely breathing. In short, Merlin whump?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, other Knights

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 4

 ** _Summary_** : Merlin went missing a month ago. A desperate Arthur leads the rest of the Knights to find him, but what will he find? Whump!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

A human moan sounded from the farthermost cell in the dungeon. Soundlessly, Arthur led the Knights towards it, hoping against hope that it was Merlin.

It was.

Arthur pulled Merlin's shivering form against his own. "We need to keep him warm."

Someone shed their cloak, and Arthur draped it around their friend.

"Gwaine, I want you to stay behind and find the surviving bandits," he ordered coldly.

"Look, Princess, if you think that-"

Arthur looked up, his eyes shadowed. "They are a threat, and I want _you to take care of them_."

Gwaine caught the implied meaning. "With pleasure."

* * *

 ** _*stirring heavy amounts of sugar into tea* *looks up* What? Were you expecting someone to die or something? What is wrong with you? Why would you think that I'd do that?_**

 ** _When are finals, anyway? I had mine back in mid May, but that seems to not be the case with the rest of you. Honestly, I'll be going back to school, and the rest of you will still be on summer break. I know that for some of you, it's getting close to winter, but what about the rest of you? Are finals to blame for everything?_**

 ** _Well, they aren't to blame for the patrol gone wrong. You caught what I was insinuating at the end of this, right? Arthur wanted to make the bandits pay, but he also wanted to take care of Merlin. The Knights, while they may be angry, would control their emotions when killing the bandits. Arthur wanted Gwaine to deal with the bandits in his own way so that Merlin's injuries were avenged._**

 ** _What, I'm a sadistic master at the feels, what did you expect?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Something that deals with mistakes, mistakes, nothing but mistakes._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	151. Thirteen

_**I'll respond to reviews later. I didn't realize how long my real life would take today. However, here is today's (tonight's) drabble :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: No, I am not telling you to drink your sorrows away. Maybe there are triggers in this drabble? Read at your own risk. This one is dark in its own way.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From pezzz: Centuries to stew over every mistake that caused a death. Now there's a sad topic for a drabble!

 ** _Rating_** : T for drinking and depression

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Merlin, mentions of 13 other people

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Future Fic, but Arthur hasn't returned yet

 ** _Summary_** : WARNING: Depressed!Merlin! Proceed with caution. Merlin's immortality is long enough to mull over every mistake he's ever made.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Will. Freya. Balinor. Lancelot. Uther. Isolde. Elyan. Daegal. Kara. Mordred. Gwaine. Morgana. Arthur._

Merlin took another swig from the bottle, his mind buzzing drunkenly. He stumbled down his musty hallway. The carpet was stained from alcohol (and maybe blood).

 _Will. Freya. Balinor. Lancelot. Uther. Isolde. Elyan. Daegal. Kara. Mordred. Gwaine. Morgana. Arthur._

Thirteen people dead because he failed them.

 _Arrow. Sword. Sword. Veil. Dagger. Sword. Sword. Arrow. Noose. Excalibur. Torture. Excalibur. Mordred._

Merlin threw out his empty bottle and smacked his lips. He should probably shave. Probably.

 _Will. Freya. Balinor. Lancelot. Uther. Isolde. Elyan. Daegal. Kara. Mordred. Gwaine. Morgana. Arthur._

* * *

 ** _To make you feel better, I shall remind you that Merlin probably blames himself for the deaths of countless others. Have fun :)  
_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you ScruffydaDruid, Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin proves to be the master over long-ranged weapons in a two-parter._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	152. Aim Part 1

_**Stupid internet forcing me to use my stupid phone to post TWO drabbles. Great. Nevertheless, I will WIN!**_

 _ **Oh, you are going to be proud of me. I FINALLY saw "The Sword in the Stone" and "Excalibur."**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm aiming to own Merlin someday.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Arachnide: Can you make a drabble where Merlin is a master of throwing daggers and another one following where he is also very good with a bow and arrows because he has perfect aim?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : General

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, some dead assassins

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur learns that Merlin isn't useless in the art of combat after all.

Let's Go On An Adventure 

* * *

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Arthur wandered into his bedchambers. "Merlin, what _are_ you doing..."

He was greeted by the bodies of three assassins, each with a dagger through their chests. Merlin was hiding an array of throwing knives behind his back.

"Nothing, My Lord," he responded hastily.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose those knives _magically_ found their ways into their chests?"

Merlin laughed nervously, but Arthur didn't know why.

"Did you do this?"

"You caught me." Merlin held up his hands mockingly. "Now can I clean up this mess?"

Arthur shook his head. "What else can you do?"

* * *

 ** _Oh boy, Arthur's in for a ride. To the training field!_**

 ** _And leave the bodies for the guards to clean up!_**

 ** _Merlin usually hides the bodies in Arthur's wardrobe OR his cupboard; it depends._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, Arachnide, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Onward to Part 2!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	153. Aim Part 2

_**Yay! Part 2!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm aiming to own Merlin someday.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Arachnide: Can you make a drabble where Merlin is a master of throwing daggers and another one following where he is also very good with a bow and arrows because he has perfect aim?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : General

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, some dead assassins

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur learns that Merlin isn't useless in the art of combat after all.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"And you expect me to believe that _you_ can hit the target?"

Merlin nodded, holding an already strung bow.

Arthur snorted. "Why do I find this hard to believe?"

Merlin grinned. "Because you can't see what's in front of you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Merlin added quickly. He closed his eyes. "If I hit this, will you give me a day off?"

"Two, and that's me being generous." Arthur ruffled his hair. "Well, come on, then!"

Merlin huffed and pulled back the bowstring. _Thwack!_ "I win."

Merlin walked off, leaving a stunned Arthur behind.

* * *

 ** _And so, Arthur will forever wonder how Merlin hit the target with his eyes closed. However, Merlin tells me that he enjoyed his two days off quite nicely._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, Arachnide, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: DUMBLEDORE!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	154. DUMBLEDORE!

_**Apparently my dad is binging Supernatural, too. And Sherlock. Man, I'm getting him into all of my fandoms now XD**_

 _ **Last night I saw the movie "Arthur and Merlin." I found it amusing that they refer to the characters as "Myrrdin" and "Arthfael" (which isn't even a canon version of Arthur's name). It's also amusing that they resurrected the long forgotten character of "Olwen."**_

 _ **Are there any other Arthurian movies worth seeing? I've now seen "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," "King Arthur and the Legend of the Sword," Disney's "The Sword in the Stone," "Excalibur," "Arthur and Merlin," and BBC's "Merlin" (obviously). I know there are several movies out there, but I just want decent recommendations because half of them are said to be very boring (looking at you 2004 movie).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm aiming to own Merlin someday.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: "I GUARANTEE that Merlin also had tea with Dumbledore." "Yes! You should write a drabble about that :P"

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Boyle Simon Christopher Sarah Gary Tom Lucy Richard Keith Tony Alfred Colin Geoffrey Dumbledore, mentions of Arthur, Draco, and Harry Potter

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : In zah future; November of 1991

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin and Professor Dumbledore share a chat over a cup of tea.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that it's not Arthur?" Merlin urged as he stirred in his sugar.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "No, my old friend. What word do you use to describe Arthur?"

Merlin took a sip of his tea. "A prat."

"Yes, Draco might be a "prat," but he's not your friend, as much as they act like each other."

Merlin pouted, but he already knew that. "Who's that other boy, the one with the-um..." Merlin pointed to his eyes. "Gaius's glasses?"

Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Harry Potter. He's kind of like you. Very modest."

"But oblivious."

* * *

 ** _-1991 is when Harry is a first year. He has only just met Draco a couple of months ago._**

 ** _-Merlin wears Gaius's glasses in a deleted Season 3 scene and looks like Harry Potter._**

 ** _-Draco is a prat; no denying it._**

 ** _-You're decision if Merlin's in his old man form or not._**

 ** _-What am I referencing with Dumbledore's name in the character list?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, and HasXnoXlife for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Something in which everyone is OOC and Ruffles saves the day._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	155. How to Not Potty Train a Dog

_**Would you believe me if I said that I sat down to prep this chapter three hours ago, but I kept getting side-tracked with other FanFiction things?**_

 _ **Make that four hours.**_

 _ **Everyone watched "The Dark Tower" last night. Everyone was shocked at evil!Gwen. I just burst out laughing because it was so hard keeping it quiet. At least my brother knows why I say, "Left is right and right is left and the way behind is the way ahead," all the time.**_

 _ **He made too many hurtful jokes during the episode, though. He started with joking that an arrow kills Elyan all of a sudden in the very beginning, then he pretended to be Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars for Morgana (Join the Dark Side.). Are we sure that he hadn't seen this episode before?**_

 _ **Now I'm really hoping that everyone will be expecting for Gwen to die in "With All My Heart" because that is the one time that when magic was used, it actually turned out all right.**_

 _ **This drabble is on CRACK (*insert real name here*'s Ridiculously Amazing Camelotian Kingdom). Everyone is out of character. Everything is great.**_

 _ **AND WE PASSED 1000 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: For the last last LAST time, I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: "RUFFLES!" sequel wherein Ruffles pees on evil!Morgana, and everyone is amused~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Ruffles, Arthur, Morgana

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 4

 _ **Summary**_ : Warning: Everyone is very OOC. Merlin takes Ruffles with him and Arthur on a hunting trip when Morgana ambushes them.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Merlin, for the last last LAST time, you cannot take your dog!"

"But he doesn't get outside much! Please!" Merlin did his puppy eyes (no pun intended).

Arthur relented. "Fine, but if he gets in the way..."

"Yay!"

...

 _Two very boring hours later..._

"MUAHAHA IT IS I, MORGANA PENDRAGON, COME TO DESTROY-"

Ruffles lifted his back leg and peed on her.

Morgana shrieked. "What, _hey!_ Merlin, I _demand_ that you better control your dog! How am I supposed to remove this stain?"

"Isn't that a black dress?"

Merlin and Arthur both snickered.

Morgana huffed. "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

* * *

 ** _Just as it's going to be difficult removing the pee stain from Morgana's black dress, it's going to be difficult removing this from your memories. Have I scarred you for life?_**

 ** _Ruffles is a very good puppy. However, I don't know how to potty train a dog because I only have cats and snakes. Any pointers?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, mersan123, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: a continuation of "The Mystery Spot" drabble (not the Supernatural episode)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	156. Work To Do

_**Ah yes, stuff and things. Words. Other Author's Notesy stuff. All of that is inserted here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I lost my rights to Merlin *pouts*  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: I've always had a soft spot for return by death plot lines, so I hope to see a continuation of ["The Mystery Spot"]!

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "The Mystery Spot" drabble (not the Supernatural episode, because that would be weird)

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin is looking for a spell to stop Arthur's dying-and-coming-back-every-day problem. However, the prat is getting bored...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Now sit _exactly_ like that," Merlin snapped irately. "Don't even so much as scratch your nose; you will start a nosebleed.

Arthur growled. "Tell me again why I am letting you-"

"Because if you make one wrong move, you're dead, and the day starts over." Merlin grabbed a book from the shelf. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Arthur sat in silence, keeping his eyes facing the door.

Occasionally Merlin would mutter some sort of spell with no effect. Arthur nodded off...

Then Arthur fell from his chair into a bookshelf, which proceeded to crush him. Go figure.

* * *

 ** _I don't know if this is supposed to be funny or sad._**

 ** _A few nights ago, my dad was watching the rabbit's foot episode of Supernatural, and Dean told Sam to not even scratch his nose. I completely forgot that scene XD_**

 ** _I am still defying physics with the deaths because logic._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Lycropanthy, Arachnide, mersan123, and hollyhobbit101 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: just a normal, everyday Round Table meeting._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	157. The Knights of the Ping Pong Table

_**This came from a photo I saw on Facebook. It had Arthur, Elyan, Leon, and Percival around this ping-pong table, and someone had called them the Knights of the Ping Pong Table. Well, I showed my brother, and he dared me to write about it. How could I refuse?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: A normal, everyday, completely average disclaimer.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: "Hey [insert real name here], I dare you to write about the Knights of the Ping Pong Table.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor/Friendship

 **Characters** : Geoffrey of Monmouth, Arthur, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Merlin, Lancelot, Elyan

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3 where they know about Merlin's magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Geoffrey stumbles in on a normal, everyday, completely average Round Table meeting.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _It was a normal, everyday, completely average Round Table meeting_ , Geoffrey figured as he brought in the documents regarding magic. Arthur and Leon were standing on one side of the table, facing off against Percival and Gwaine in a ping-pong tournament.

Gwaine drank sloppily from a tankard of mead, yet he still managed to hit the light-weight ball back towards his opponents. Arthur managed to miss the ball every time (because of Merlin's magic). Luckily, Leon was an excellent player and managed to save it.

"Ahem."

Everyone stopped. Lancelot shrugged at him.

Elyan chuckled nervously. "Hey, Geoffrey?"

* * *

 ** _1000% sure that this actually happened._**

 ** _Funny story: I've never played ping-pong *le gasp*_**

 ** _Question: in countries that are not the United States, do you still test for peanut allergies when a tiny human child is born?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, ShadowsRising, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Killua Lawliet for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur kicks out certain people out from under his bed._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	158. The Fugitives' Accomplice is So Done

_**I like a lot of things: peanut butter, applesauce, muffins, apparently food because those were the first three things I listed when this list was originally going to be a mess of anything. However, I don't like it when satellite dishes get knocked out of place and you have no way of watching TV. I feel so cut off from real reality *sniffles*. How do I watch my shows?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It would be unfortunate if it came out that the rights to Merlin were stolen by a seventeen year old girl.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah201101: Well, nothing stop you to make a part 2 were Arthur is kicking them from under his bed ;)

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, mentions of Agravaine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Directly after "Mind Your Manures!" in Season 4

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur kicks the two fugitives he was harbouring out from under his bed.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When Agravaine's footsteps had died away, Merlin heard an irritated sigh. "All right, you may both come out now."

Gwaine protested, "But it's cozy down here!"

" _Gwaine._ "

Merlin crawled out from under Arthur's bed sheepishly, followed by Gwaine's grumbling.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Now I'm sure that you have a _very_ good explanation for this."

Merlin opened his mouth.

"I don't care. Now leave." With a perfectly straight face, Arthur added, "It would be unfortunate if you were caught hiding manure in the secret compartment underneath Agravaine's bedroom window... or something like that."

* * *

 ** _Yes, it would be very unfortunate indeed._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, ScruffydaDruid, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: A really sweet reunion in the afterlife._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	159. The Round Table Reunited Part 1

_**Okay, so yesterday we went to the amusement park, and we got home so late and I wasn't feeling well and I completely forgot about posting an update. Then, this morning, I woke up realizing that I had done nothing. Well, my updating schedule is thrown out of wack as everything is sorted by date. I think that tomorrow I will post two unrelated drabbles to get back on schedule because this is a two-parter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: My friends, Merlin belongs to no one.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah201101: I just thought about a drabble you could write. It will happens after Merlin's death. It would be the short story about him being welcomed by all the knights, Arthur, and Gwen in Avalon.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Flip. There is death, but it is also happy. Um...skip?

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Too long after Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Finally, after 1,500 years, destiny allows Merlin to pass in a peaceful slumber, and he sees his friends again.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Everything was so bright. Merlin pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Gaius was in there, smiling fondly.

"Gaius?"

Gaius laughed heartily, his eyes twinkling like stars. Merlin laughed as well, so relieved that his curse has finally ended.

And the doors burst open. Percival and Gwaine bounded inside like children. When they saw Merlin emerge from the waters of Avalon, they tackled him into a hug (more like a dog pile).

Then there was Elyan in the doorway.

"Elyan!"

Elyan laughed and clapped his hands before darting inside. He didn't tackle Merlin, though. Elyan was joined by Leon.

* * *

 ** _Obviously you cannot tell what this drabble is plagiarizing. Obviously. Pssh, this is MY own work._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _I dare you to read the next part._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	160. The Round Table Reunited Part 2

_**Woot, another part! Yeah! More bittersweet feels and obviously-not-a-LOTR-reference!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: My friends, Merlin belongs to no one.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah201101: I just thought about a drabble you could write. It will happens after Merlin's death. It would be the short story about him being welcomed by all the knights, Arthur, and Gwen in Avalon.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Flip. There is death, but it is also happy. Um...skip?

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Too long after Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Finally, after 1,500 years, destiny allows Merlin to pass in a peaceful slumber, and he sees his friends again.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Leon was smiling calmly. It wasn't in his nature to be aggressively loving towards the warlock.

"Gwen!" Merlin shrieked, seeing his first friend standing behind Leon.

Gwen smiled before coming forward. And Lancelot was somewhere, too, but he just wasn't in Merlin's line of sight.

No, something happened that drew Merlin's attention from his other friends. As Percival and Gwaine continued attacking Merlin, he saw Arthur tentatively walk forward.

They didn't hug. They didn't even speak. However, Arthur smiled meekly, and Merlin returned it warmly.

He was with his friends in Avalon at last.

* * *

 ** _Am I the only one who wonders if Frodo thought that he was dead at the end of The Return of the King? So I stole that and brought it here to fulfill the prompt. Go ahead, Peter Jackson. Sue me._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: something to do with swimming._**

 ** _The other next to get me back on track: something to do with Ruffles._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	161. Finding Arthur

_**I am irritating the crap out of my sister right now... I'm playing the LOTR soundtrack full blast... it's almost ten minutes of the extended soundtrack... She hates LOTR so much... The Shire theme is killing her... It's not helping that I'm singing along with it... I'm such a nice sister.**_

 _ **London, you are in my thoughts and prayers, again (man, the UK is having it rough right now).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Just disclaiming, just disclaiming, just disclaiming CLAIMING CLAIMING.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Seedsiz: Merlin should get to throw Arthur in the ocean when he least expect it. Just to help him get over his fear of course.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Fears" (chapter 105); the Golden Age

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin decides that it's time to give Arthur swimming lessons. Arthur is less than amused.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur shrieked as he plunged into the ocean's depths. His arms flailed helplessly.

" _Just keep swimming, Sire!_ " a far-off voice commanded.

"I'm going to have your head for this, Merlin!" Arthur bellowed, swallowing sea water. He spat it out.

"You're the genius who thought that flooding would work on my cynophobia!" Merlin urged, safe on the shore.

"And it did!"

Merlin nodded. "Exactly, which is why you are going to swim back to me."

Arthur stopped flailing. "Why should I?"

"How else will you get me into the stocks?"

That was plenty of motivation for Arthur.

* * *

 ** _My guess is that Merlin kicked Arthur off of a pier or something partly out of revenge for the events of "Cynophobia" and partly to actually help Arthur get over his fear of water detailed in "Fears."_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Lycropanthy, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: something with Ruffles *audience cheers across the multiverse*_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	162. Ode to Ruffles

_**Before you read this drabble, I have an announcement. Tomorrow I am leaving for cheer camp, and there is absolutely no phone service. I will not post an update until Father's Day. Feel free to yell at me in a review or something about this drabble, but I cannot reply until I get home on Sunday.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Everyone is a blubbering mess because I don't own Merlin, I know.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: after many moons of service to his king, Ruffles reverts to stone. Everyone is distraught until Merlin realizes he can reanimate him. Everyone knows about Merlin's magic!Universe.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Tragedy! The worst of them all *sobs until surrounded by a massive ocean of tears*

 **Characters** : Merlin, Ruffles, Gwen, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Arthur, Gwaine, other townsfolk

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Age where they know about Merlin's magic; also Ruffles!Canon!AU

 _ **Summary**_ : Such tragedy! Such tragedy! Why, Ruffles, WHY!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When Merlin returned from his trip, Camelot was in a state of mourning.

Merlin pulled Gwen aside. "What is everyone so sad about?"

"It's Ruffles. He-he turned back into stone." Gwen sobbed.

Merlin gawked in disbelief. Percival was standing by the wall, holding a great stone statue. Elyan was muttering funeral rites whilst Leon was passing out candles to the townsfolk. Arthur was a blubbering mess.

" _OH RUFFLES,"_ Gwaine sang mournfully, " _OUR DEAREST RUFFLES! THE RUFFLEST DUFFLEST_ RUFFLEST _RUFFLES!"_

"Guys, you know that I can reanimate him, right?"

Arthur grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt. "Do. It."

* * *

 ** _~I sang Gwaine's "Ode to Ruffles" once when I was bored. That was the first thing I wrote for this drabble, and the words never changed. Even though it is so cracky... Nah, it deserves a Grammy. Somebody nominate this!_**

 ** _~Merlin was doing some magic related treaty or whatever, in case you were wondering._**

 ** _~The most tragic Crack!Fic ever._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Lycropanthy, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Shall be posted on Father's Day for Father's Day._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	163. A Father Forgets

_**If you are reading this, that means that I am dead... Yes, I have come back as a zombie to haunt you. Warning: I have developed a taste for human flesh and chicken tenders. Unfortunately, death has not stopped me from being amazing or from hurting like hell ran a truck over me a dozen.**_

 _ **I think that I died around the 100th push-up. See, it was against the rules to say "can't." Every time someone did, everyone had to do 15 bloody push-ups (yesterday was 25). Not naming any names (Nik), I was forced against my will to kneel before the cheer gods in painful attempts to do push-ups.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eleventy-one reasons why I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Father's Day drabble

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : General

 **Characters** : Uther, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Holiday!Arc; Post Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Despite his madness, Uther is invited to the Father's Day feast (obviously it's a thing). He sees something strange in the halls... Holiday!Arc

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Uther turned the corner. As he did so, he forgot why he was wandering. Something to do with a special feast.

A servant whose name he did not remember was using magic to hang decorations along the stone castle walls, adding a cheerful air to the unusually gloomy corridor (did servants come down this way anymore?).

"My-my Lord!" the boy yelped, ceasing his magic immediately. He stared at the King helplessly, hands lowering to his sides.

That was when Uther recalled his name.

"Just get back to work, Balinor."

Then Uther continued on his way, leaving the boy flabbergasted.

* * *

 ** _Pretty much in this AU, Balinor had been a servant in the castle before the Purge. Uther has gone mad, so who's to say that he doesn't call certain people by other names (imagine what he calls Arthur sometimes)? Uther also doesn't remember that magic is outlawed. He will definitely not remember this incident five minutes from now ("I don't even remember five minutes ago!")._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, Skypeoplephoenix732, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Sunday dinner._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	164. Sunday's Best

_***sings on top of table* I just finished "The Fever Code!" My soul is now in shattered pieces because of Newt. I am partly raging about what looks to me like a continuity error.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *Scottish accent* We've had one, yes, but what about SECOND Disclaimer?  
**_

 _ **Second Disclaimer: Great! What am I disclaiming?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah201101: I had another idea for one of your drabble. It would talk about Merlin eating breakfast with Arthur and Gwen every Sunday morning or something like that, in memory of the good old times.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship/Family

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, mention of Audrey the cook and other servants

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Era

 _ **Summary**_ : A Sunday tradition of sorts, and Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen won't have it any other way.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It was to be expected. Every Sunday morning when Merlin went to collect the King and the Queen's breakfast, Audrey always had three dishes prepared. Maybe a new servant would question it, but they quickly shut up at her glare.

Merlin would quickly thank her before balancing the trays in his arms. Despite his clumsiness, he'd manage to not drop them. Merlin took them to the Royal Bedchambers where Arthur and Gwen patiently waited (or impatiently).

Gwen got hers first, followed by Arthur. Then, wordlessly, one of them would wave Merlin over to join them. And he did.

* * *

 ** _I'll leave you to imagine how sweet these breakfasts are *sighs happily*_**

Guest: No, Arthur has no clue ;)

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Guest, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, ScruffydaDruid, and mersan123 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: something with a monkey._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	165. The Latest Zoo Attraction

_**OH MY CHUCK "WAYWARD DAUGHTERS/SISTERS" IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE A THING!**_

 _ **Ahem...**_

 _ **Sorry, I've been fangirling for the past hour because Jody Mills and Claire Novak are some of my favorite characters on Supernatural (though I do also love Donna Hanscum and Alex Jones), and Jody is set to be the main character of the spinoff! Now we just need the other three actresses to sign on!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *Scottish accent* We've had one, yes, but what about SECOND Disclaimer?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Killua Lawliet: I have a prompt for you Merlin gets a pet monkey

 ** _Rating_** : T for language only

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, a monkey, and mentions of Gwaine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Era

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin adopts another pet animal for his wardrobe.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Let me guess, he has a name too?" Arthur jabbed the back of the monkey's head.

"Yep!" Merlin popped the "p" sound. The monkey chirped shrilly.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't "The Camelot Zoo."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "You're lucky that Gwaine didn't hear you say that, otherwise we'd have a bunch of wy-pheasants flying around."

After a moment's pause, both of them shivered.

Arthur scratched the underside of the monkey's chin, narrowly missing having his fingers bitten off by said pissed off monkey. "So what is his name?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

* * *

 ** _This is going to end up becoming "The Camelot Zoo" series, isn't it? Recap: Merlin owns two dragons (Kilgharrah and Aithusa), a merlin (MythologyStar's Freira), an AMAZING dog (Ruffles), and this monkey (Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious). In addition to them, Merlin has two other pets that will remain a surprise.  
_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, goodgirl275, Killua Lawliet, Riah021101, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: someone sees someone using something to celebrate something._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	166. 104 Days of Agravaine-tion

_**It's actually summer! Heat and sweat and humidity, oh my!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Where's the disclaimer? No disclaimer here. No disclaimer? None.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Summer Solstice drabble

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Agravaine, Merlin, mentions of Emrys and Morgana

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Holiday!Arc; Season 4

 _ **Summary**_ : Agravaine confronts Merlin about magic as he is innocently decorating for the Summer Solstice.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"AHA! AT LAST, I'VE FOUND YOU, _EMRYS!_ " Agravaine pushed open the doors, sneering gleefully. _Wait_ _until I tell Morgana!_

Arthur's servant raised his eyebrows, the colourful baubles falling suspiciously to the floor (when Agravaine was _certain_ that they were being magically attached to the ceiling).

"Can I help you, My Lord?" the servant asked, unusually subservient.

"Where's the magic?" Agravaine demanded blindly.

"No magic here."

"No magic?" Agravaine clarified.

"None." The boy hummed a little tune as he went back to work.

 _This idiot, a sorcerer?_ Agravaine snorted. _Who could be so stupid as to believe that?_

* * *

 ** _Yeah, Agravaine *stares at camera pointedly*. Who?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, Seedsiz, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Guest, and Killua Lawliet for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: 9 parts detailing Arthur's adventures in Narnia._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	167. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 1

_**I was putting this off all day because I knew that it would take ages to prep. Ah well, please enjoy your spam :D**_

 _ **This series went through so many flavor changes. I will tell you my original ideas in the ninth part.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I will disclaim it! I will disclaim it! I will disclaim this television series. Though, I do not know the way.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur was thrust into a barren wilderness. It was dark and damp with eerie vines hanging off of trees and tangling into thick knots. The bark was scratched up with claws' marks. The only light came from a strange orb on top of a tall metal pole.

"Hello? Merlin?" His words echoed back at him. Arthur exhaled. _Merlin, when I get my hands on you, I'll kill you myself._

Something's amber eyes glinted at Arthur from the shadows. The animal watched him start pacing and readied itself to pounce.

Then the crashing sounds of hooves came upon them.

* * *

 ** _-According to my research, the lamppost being in Narnia is all the White Witch's fault. This was during the 1900's. However, "Merlin" exists in a land of myth and a time of magic, and Narnia uses magic, setting it in a time of magic. I can do what I want._**

 ** _-This is set after Arthur is snatched by a mysterious wild animal._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Eight more parts after this._**


	168. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 2

_**Ooh, let's see what happens next!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I will help you disclaim Merlin, says some random guy, just so long as this story is yours to bear.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur stopped his brooding and threw himself into the foliage. He was expecting a group of bandits on horseback, so what he actually saw surprised him.

There were a dozen men, but they weren't men. They had bare torsos that faded into what looked like goat legs. Arthur gawked at the strange beings, especially when they started speaking English.

"The runt could not have gotten far," one said.

There were mutters of agreement.

"If it can give us the power of speech," another argued, "it can evade us."

 _Are they talking about a sorcerer?_ Arthur thought. _Or something else?_

* * *

 ** _-That's a good question, Arthur. Gee, it's not like I know the answer or anything?_**

 ** _-And who is the runt exactly? I'll be honest, I don't know. I wrote this, and I still don't know._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Well, I can tell you that Arthur won't get the answer he's looking for next chapter._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	169. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 3

_**And Part 3 will do nothing to satiate your curiosity.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If by my life or death I can disclaim this, I will. You have my story.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The hooved men stayed a while longer before galloping away. The moment they were gone, Arthur stood up. His clothes, however, were caught on a thorny bush and tore.

 _All right, Merlin. Before I kill you, you're mending this because_ this is all your fault!

Arthur laughed uncomfortably. First he needed a way out of Merlin's cupboard.

Something growled. The animal sound made Arthur tense. He reached for his sword, but seeing as he left it behind in Merlin's room, he was defenseless.

Something resembling a large, golden cat stepped from the shadows. And it looked hungry.

* * *

 ** _-The explanation behind Arthur's torn clothes was the beginning of the flavor change._**

 ** _-Arthur, why didn't you take your sword with you? What kind of knight are you?_**

 ** _-Gee, who is the cat? Certainly not another one of Merlin's pets._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Will Arthur get eaten by the cat? Find out by clicking "Next Chapter."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	170. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 4

_**LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS OH MY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: And you have my crack!fics.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur backed away from the lion cub, seeing as the only option he had was retreat. It wasn't like he could reason with it or anything.

Then, surprisingly, it _spoke_ to him with a deep voice. "You're not Emrys."

Arthur most certainly did _not_ jump. "S-sorry?"

"Emrys," the young lion repeated. "The one who brought me here!"

Arthur shook his head, really not wanting to be a snack. "I've never heard of the guy."

The lion wailed. "Emrys, though! I want Emrys, and you're not him! I want to play!"

Arthur blinked. _Merlin, I swear..._

* * *

 ** _-And this is where the flavor of the drabbles really began to change. All because I made ONE mistake: "Emrys, though!"_**

 ** _-Of course all Merlin does with Aslan is play._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _*can't remember exact contents of the next part like a boss*_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	171. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 5

_**Isn't Aslan just so adorable? *sighs***_

 _ **Disclaimer: And the feels!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur no longer necessarily felt frightened by the lion, but he still eyed it warily. "Does Emrys happen to have another name?"

The lion nodded. "Yeah. He wants me to call him "Merlin," but I keep telling him that his name is "Emrys.""

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, but "Emrys" can't come to play anymore."

Look at that, Arthur was reasoning with a lion cub (or trying to, anyway).

"But why? Have you come to take him away?" The baby lion looked at him sadly. "We were going to build a world here someday."

* * *

 ** _-It's not much of a stretch to assume that Aslan knows Merlin's other name, right?_**

 ** _-Arthur has his reasons for "Emrys" not coming to play anymore. Yes, he's being a prat._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _More arguing with a lion cub next chapter._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	172. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 6

_**Yes, Merlin created Narnia. Of course he did. Who are you to claim otherwise?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I carry the fate of the Merlin characters, little ones. If this is indeed the will of the fandom, then I will see these disclaimers done.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"The only world Merlin needs to worry about is the hell-"

"Language!"

"-he's going to get from me after I get my hands on him," Arthur finished.

The lion pawed at Arthur's boot playfully. "But he's my friend! I want Emrys!"

Arthur scoffed (what would his father say?). "What should I do, huh? This world was clearly created with magic."

The cub pouted. "So?"

"It's not natural."

The lion blinked. "So?"

Arthur sighed. "Magic's evil."

"But Emrys is not," it argued.

"He's my manservant."

"And he's my friend! I want Emrys!"

Arthur groaned.

* * *

 ** _-I don't know what Aslan sounds like, but you will never picture him in the same way, right?_**

 ** _-I wonder who is more stubborn? Arthur or Baby!Aslan?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Will Arthur be successful in convincing Aslan? Probably not, but it's cute to watch him try._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	173. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 7

_**I'm running out of ideas, help!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This fandom's not going anywhere without me!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Look, lion-"

"Emrys named me Aslan," it piped up.

Arthur breathed loudly. _Of course Merlin did_. ""Emrys" has a job; he works for me."

The lion smirked smugly, causing Arthur to frown.

"What?"

"You used present tense! He still works for you, you said!"

Arthur shook his head in exasperation. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

Aslan bared its teeth. "Obviously. I can't let you kill Emrys."

"When did I say-" Arthur spluttered. "You bloody read my mind!"

Aslan nodded.

"I'll have you know that I was joking!" Arthur yelled defensively. "Someone needs to wash my socks."

* * *

 ** _-Because that is the reason why Arthur needs Merlin. Obviously._**

 ** _-Can Aslan read minds? I assume that he can because he's like God._**

 ** _-Always beware of "tense."_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Only two more parts?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	174. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 8

_**This part will forever make you think of Aslan as being a whiny toddler.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Wait! We're disclaiming, too!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"I want Emrys! I want Emrys!"

"Aslan..." Arthur pleaded.

"I want Emrys! I want Emrys! I want Emrys!"

"He can't come play with you if I'm forcing him to come with me on hunting trips."

"I want Emrys! I want Emrys!"

"He's going to live inside the stocks for at least a month."

"I want Emrys!"

Arthur sighed. "He's going to be so busy cleaning my room."

"I want Emrys!"

Arthur face-palmed. "Fine, I'll let Merlin come over from time to time."

"Yay!" The lion hugged Arthur's leg, and Arthur hugged it awkwardly.

* * *

 ** _-After the flavor change, I immediately knew that I wanted Aslan to say "I want Emrys" a thousand times._**

 ** _-I want art of this now. Stat. Tell me where I can find Arthur hugging Aslan._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _One part more, another drabble, another post for me._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	175. What Happens In Narnia Stays In Narnia 9

_**Did you like the spam? Do you want to kill me now for it?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of disclaimer...drabble...thing.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: What happened to him inside that wardrobe? Can be multiple parts~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Adventure

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aslan, a handful of fauns, and mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1, "The Mark of Nimueh"; During "I'm Not Allowed to Name This" (Chapter 130)

 _ **Summary**_ : Nine parts detailing Arthur's Chronicles in Narnia.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur scowled at his torn clothes. _Merlin, I'm still going to make you rue the day you were born._

"I heard that!" Aslan declared, his amber eyes bearing into Arthur's soul.

"Didn't Merlin teach you sarcasm?" Arthur muttered.

"What's sarcasm?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Ask "Emrys" next time he's here. Now, how do I leave?"

Aslan nudged Arthur towards the metal torch thing. "Keep going that way. That's where I pulled you through from."

The prince blinked. "You were the rabid animal- Whatever, I'm out of here."

Raising both hands, Arthur walked away.

* * *

 ** _-Okay, NOW I can say stuff._**

 ** _-My original plan was for Aslan to be a bloodthirsty, misunderstood lion that Arthur talks to and eventually betters him. That is evident in the first three parts. However, I accidentally said, "Emrys, though!" and it all changed. No more was Aslan the hungry lion cub who only liked Emrys, no, he was the excessively playful animal that Merlin adopted._**

 ** _-The runt the fauns were discussing was either Merlin or Aslan. They are both runts with immense power._**

 ** _-Aslan was originally going to be found with a dead mom as homage to "The Lion King," but I took that out when I changed the drabble flavor to be more humorous than dark._**

 ** _-My VERY first plan was to involve the badgers and the White Queen, but that never even made it to the typing screen._**

 ** _-Why hasn't Merlin taught Aslan sarcasm yet? Unless Aslan was being sarcastic with his answers._**

 ** _-Arthur's so done. He just wants a nap._**

 ** _-Did you appreciate the game I played with disclaimers?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, mersan123, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _I regret to tell you that the next drabble slotted is a death-fic. Why, I don't know. Brace yourselves._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	176. The Tears of Idirsholas

_**Gah, I procrastinated this. To think that I started prepping this chapter at 7 pm or so (it's 11:30 or so right now). However, I was dragged deep into a role-play forum.**_

 _ **Tomorrow and Saturday, I get to cosplay as Arthur! And I'm forcing my brother to carry all of my stuff because he will be Merlin! However, I'm the smart one, which will be very ironic. I will post a picture on my Twitter or something.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Every time I disclaim Merlin, it feels like I ingested hemlock.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Merlin succeeds in killing Morgana during "The Fires of Idirsholas."

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Tragedy

 **Characters** : Uther, Merlin, Morgause, Morgana, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : Uther wakes up to something terrible.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Uther opened his eyes groggily. _Why am I on the floor?_ He groaned.

"You killed her!" Uther heard someone shriek. Then he saw the horrific scene.

The blonde woman from months ago, Morgause, raised an accusatory finger at Arthur's servant, who held something in his grasp.

 _Morgana's body._

The boy was crying. "I had to... I had to..."

Uther let out a choked sob.

Morgause sneered at Merlin. "Well, look at that, your king is awake now. I'll let him deal with you."

She disappeared just as Arthur burst in. "What-"

Merlin bowed his head in grief.

* * *

 ** _Hmm, not the best, very confusing, but remember, Uther is very confused because he just woke up from his enchanted sleep. I'll leave the specifics to your imagination, but if you want a clarification drabble, well, I'll write it._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Killua Lawliet, ScruffydaDruid, and MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Arthur tries to defend Mordred from his father._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	177. Not His Father's Son

_**I had a brief moment of annoyance. The fans noticed my brother's costume first, even though it** **was**_ I **_who put it together for him. Oh well, I own Supernatural Monopoly now. Now I can drive around the board picking up Pie cards and trying to keep cheeseburgers in jail._**

 _ **Disclaimer: What have I done to make you think that I own Merlin?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From CriesofCapricorn: I've also wondered just how far Arthur would go to defend him and if he'd be successful. It would be great if you could continue ["The End of the Beginning of the End"].

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Uther, Arthur, mentions of Morgana, Mordred, and the Druids

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 "The Beginning of the End"; Post "The End of the Beginning of the End" (chapter 132).

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur has an argument with his father regarding Mordred.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"What have I done," Uther spoke with a low and dangerous voice, "to make you and Morgana betray me?"

Arthur looked up, one half of his face bruised. "He's a child."

"He's dangerous!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, you're wrong."

Uther shook with rage. "He's a traitor!"

"Why, because his kind condones magic?!" Arthur bellowed. "The Druids haven't hurt anyone, yet you hunt them down for slaughter!"

Uther jabbed his finger in Arthur's face. "Don't you speak to me that way, son."

Arthur whispered, "Kill him, and you won't be my father."

* * *

 ** _How's that for an ending? What do you think will happen next? Stuff? Thangs?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, and PeterPanNeverLands for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: 3 bonus parts regarding whatever on whatever with whatever based on this story._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	178. Miracles Happen Part 1

_**I just won an awesome game of Supernatural Monopoly. Who knew that hotels on the brown and pink spaces and all four rings (railroads) would be a far better investment than hotels on the blue spaces?**_

 _ **I went to the con again today, and this time I actually hung around with geeks. There were several who recognized me as King Arthur (the cosplay is on my Twitter), but there was one guy dressed as Sans from Undertale who thought that I was the Black Knight from Monty Python *severe eye roll*.**_

 _ **Why in the bloody hell are there fireworks outside? It's not even July 4 yet.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I trust that I don't own Merlin...quite unfortunately.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Merlin gets cold feet, explains everything to Arthur, and saves Mordred.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, mentions of Mordred and the Great Dragon

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 "The Beginning of the End"; Post "The End of the Beginning of the End" (chapter 132).

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin regrets botching the Mordred rescue attempt.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin sullenly picked at his food. He felt Gaius' eyes on him, but he couldn't meet his gaze.

"Prince Arthur was caught trying to free the Druid last night. I suppose that you didn't know anything about that."

Merlin paused guiltily. "It's not my place to bother myself with what Arthur does, just to protect him."

Gaius thought for a moment, eying his ward warily.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, all the while remembering the boy's terrified cries. "What?"

"I think," Gaius sighed. "I think that you will never forgive yourself if you let the Druid boy die."

* * *

 ** _Seriously, what the hell is going on?_**

 ** _I was talking about the colorful sky explosions there._**

 ** _Anyway, Merlin isn't happy. Arthur isn't happy. Nobody is happy, and something is going to have to change._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you hollyhobbit101, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _The next two parts deal with Merlin and Arthur._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	179. Miracles Happen Part 2

_**Why the freaking hell are there bloody fireworks?! My cat was sleeping for Chuck's sake!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I trust that I don't own Merlin...quite unfortunately.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Merlin gets cold feet, explains everything to Arthur, and saves Mordred.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, mentions of Mordred and the Great Dragon

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 "The Beginning of the End"; Post "The End of the Beginning of the End" (chapter 132).

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin regrets botching the Mordred rescue attempt.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Food for Prince Ar-the prisoner."

The guard paid Merlin no mind, and he slipped through the door. Arthur was leaned up against the wall with a hand-shaped bruise on his cheek.

Merlin bit his lip. _He looks awful._

Arthur muttered, "Come to gloat?"

"Why would I do that?" Merlin replied awkwardly.

Arthur was refusing to look at his manservant. "Why didn't you come?" he asked with a strained whisper.

Merlin set down his food tray. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Arthur frowned deeply. "I just thought that I could trust you. I guess I was wrong."

* * *

 ** _We all remember "I guess I was wrong," right? It was my duty, naturally, to include it in this part. You likey?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you hollyhobbit101, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Okay, feels dose, check! Now the final dose._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	180. Miracles Happen Part 3

_**Yay, the blasted fireworks have stopped. Thank goodness.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I trust that I don't own Merlin...quite unfortunately.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Merlin gets cold feet, explains everything to Arthur, and saves Mordred.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, mentions of Mordred and the Great Dragon

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 "The Beginning of the End"; Post "The End of the Beginning of the End" (chapter 132).

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin regrets botching the Mordred rescue attempt.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The words stung like any blow. Merlin forced himself down to be level with Arthur.

"I made a mistake."

Arthur snorted, but not kindly. "Well no shocker there."

 _Emrys!_

 _Emrys!_

 _Emrys!_

His heart grew heavy. "You know what, to hell with the dragon and his prophecies." With surprising strength, Merlin pulled Arthur to his feet.

Arthur looked at Merlin distrustfully. "Dragon, what are you talking about?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "It's my destiny to protect you, and that's what I thought that I was doing." His eyes opened, gold, and Arthur gasped.

"You-"

"Let's go save him."

* * *

 ** _Woot! Teamwork!_**

 ** _And I stopped there because reasons._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you hollyhobbit101, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Another ship that needs to be made fun of._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	181. One Terrible Pairing (OTP!)

_**Here's something funny for you guys. Please enjoy the use of crack in this drabble and feel relieved that it isn't sad (though personally my serious fics are better).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do you want to know if I own Merlin? Do you really want to know?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Killua Lawliet: Yes actually can you do one on the ElyanXGwaine ship?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Mock!Romance/Humor

 **Characters** : Elyan, Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur, Percival, and the other Knigths

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3; Pre "The Merthur Strikes Back" and all of the other shipping drabbles

 _ **Summary**_ : Some ships just don't make sense. Elyan/Gwaine is one of them.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Do you want to know how the ElyanxGwaine ship happened? Do you really want to know?

The story begins around a campfire on a hunting trip. It was just the (cool) Knights, Arthur, and Merlin. Gwaine was teasing Merlin and Arthur relentlessly about their "love-dork relationship." Both boys were getting real uncomfortable.

In a desperate move, Merlin spat, "What about _your_ boyfriend? We don't tease you about him!"

Things got real quiet. Everyone assumed that Merlin was talking about Percival.

Gwaine laughed. "I am not with Perce."

"I was talking about Elyan!"

Elyan looked at Gwaine awkwardly. Yeah.

* * *

 ** _Poor Elyan. He is never shipped with anyone._**

 ** _I'm always asking, but are there any other ships that you would like to be mocked? Well, there are plenty of Merlin ships out in the water, but how many do you want me to poke holes into until they sink?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Arachnide, CriesofCapricorn, and Seedsiz for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Merlin decides to use a different statue during "Valient."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	182. The Merlin of Notre Damsel in Distress

_***shoots gun at wall* BORED!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nothing's happening, so why should I disclaim Merlin? Will they sue me even though the show ended four and a half years ago?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: Merlin uses a different statue during "Valiant."

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Merlin's latest statue pet, mention of Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 Episode 2 "Valiant"

 _ **Summary**_ : Gaius finds Merlin on the roof... Oh dear lord, what is he up to this time?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on the roof?"

Merlin looked down at Gaius. "...No reason."

"Huh. And I suppose this isn't related to Arthur's predicament?"

Merlin shrugged. "Of course not."

Gaius walked away, muttering something about how "the boy" was going to get himself killed.

Merlin returned his attention to the statue. " _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum._ "

Nothing happened.

" _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum._ "

Still nothing happened.

" _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum._ "

Merlin was getting tired of nothing happening.

" _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum!_ "

The gargoyle yawned. "What?"

Merlin laughed. "Haha! It actually worked!"

Victor the gargoyle grumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

 ** _Another attraction of the Camelot Zoo! Yay!_**

 ** _Isn't Victor one of the gargoyles in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"? That is one of the many Disney movies that I've never seen._**

 ** _Anyway, it can actually fit, since Merlin was filmed in a French castle (Chateau de Pierrefonds or something). Maybe, just maybe..._**

 ** _Don't freak out! Ruffles can still be a thing because Victor is incredibly lazy, and Merlin wants a pet._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: More "Glass" stuff._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	183. As Strong As Glass

_**I got some oil paints today. Hopefully I can do some cool artsy stuff with them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: How DARE you suggest that I don't own Merlin?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From morningstar115: I hope you write more of this drabble series. ("Glass" series)

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Aredian, Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Season 2

 _ **Summary**_ : Aredian reveals the identity of the "Glass" sorcerer to Uther.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Trust is like glass; easily broken._

Aredian pointed dramatically. "The Crown Prince, Arthur."

There were excited murmurs in the hall. Arthur inhaled, paling instantaneously.

Then Uther laughed. "That was a good joke, Aredian. For a moment, I thought that you were being serious."

"I am being serious, Sire." Aredian's finger shook. "Your _son_ has magic!"

Uther's smile faded. "How _dare_ you suggest that my son is a traitor?!"

Arthur turned his head towards his father, hopeful.

"Guards!" Uther bellowed. "Escort Aredian from the palace immediately."

Arthur's eyes locked with Aredian's briefly before he hastily looked away.

* * *

 ** _The "trust" can work in several ways._**

 ** _-One way is with Aredian. Uther trusted him to find the sorcerer, and instead, Aredian tried to implicate his son. Even though Aredian was speaking the truth, Uther could no longer trust him._**

 ** _-Another one is the trust Arthur has in his people. This one is hard to see, but he is worried that the people would demand to see him killed, and then there were the excited murmurs._**

 ** _-Finally, there is Arthur's trust in his father. He never gave Uther a chance; he just trusted in Uther's hatred for magic. However, this trust was somewhat restrengthened, but Arthur still won't completely trust his father with the secret._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Seedsiz, and MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: someone finds out about Arthur's magic...for real, this time._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	184. Restored Glass

_**So I put all of my fandom buttons on a drawstring bag, and it looks AWESOME. I wish that I had Merlin ones, though.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaimers are like glass; they are worthless compared to diamonds.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Have Arthur and Morgana work together after they both confess that they have magic!

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Morgana, mention of Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Season 2; Post "As Strong As Glass" (183)

 _ **Summary**_ : After Aredian's botched attempt to expose Arthur, the Prince gets a visitor.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the door. Arthur jolted, feeling the alien magic try to lash out.

"Don't come in!" he yelled desperately.

The door opened anyway, and a blast of magic shot towards Morgana. Arthur gasped before running over to her.

"Morgana, I-"

She looked at him curiously. "So Aredian was telling the truth. You really are a sorcerer."

He flinched before grabbing her hand tightly. "I didn't ask for this! _P_ _lease_ , don't tell my father. I'm begging you."

Morgana laughed. "It's all right, Arthur. I have magic too."

 _The glass was restored._

* * *

 ** _The last line is referring back to the "trust is like glass" thing. Arthur has a new person to trust, so hence its restoration._**

 ** _Oh, I forgot to mention, some events that have happened in this set of "Glass" drabbles were influenced by MythologyStar *round of applause*._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, morningstar115, and Arachnide for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: A different confession about Arthur's magic._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	185. Ways to See the Glass

_**Flip, I have "I'll Just Wait Here Then" stuck in my head. Great, get the unrequited love song stuck in your head when you are trying to post something romantic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I like to see the glass as half full; someday, I may just own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur tells Gwen the truth about his magic.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Romance

 **Characters** : Arthur, Guinevere, mentions of Uther and Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Season 2

 _ **Summary**_ : "Glass" series thing. Arthur, faced with the prospect of losing Gwen should his magic be discovered by Uther, tries to break it off with her. However, it won't be easy.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Some see the glass as half empty..._

"I'm sorry, Guinevere, but I can't see you anymore."

Guinevere's smile faltered. "Is it something that I did?"

"No!" He quieted. "No, it isn't you."

Arthur suddenly pulled her lips against his own, and his magic reacted to the sudden surge of emotion in his heart.

"It's me."

Arthur couldn't bear to see his father blame her should he lose control again. He'd already lost Merlin.

He wasn't going to lose Guinevere, too.

...

 _But others see it as half full._

"It's _us_ ," she corrected.

* * *

 ** _Freya: I'll just wait here then, that's what I'll do. I'll just wait here, then. Wait here for you._**

 ** _Yeah, I need to rewatch "Fan Fiction" (the 200th Supernatural episode). I've only been listening to those four songs..._**

 ** _*ahem back to this*_**

 ** _Anyway, that was Arthur's reveal to Gwen. In "Glass Shards" and "Shattering Glass," Arthur is shown to lose control when he has a powerful surge of emotion, whether it be grief, anger, or fear (yesterday's drabble). Even positive emotion, like love, is hard to control. He knew this and went against his heart in an attempt to keep Gwen safe. However, she doesn't want him to be alone._**

 ** _*cries because the CW website doesn't have "Fan Fiction," so I'll have to watch it on Netflix later*_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you ScruffydaDruid, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skyphoenixpeople732, and MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: A THREE part conversation with Gaius regarding Arthur's magic._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	186. Glass Shards of Fortune Part 1

_**As I promised, three parts for Arthur and Gaius because there was no way that everything could have fit into 100 words.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: #ReallyHavingRunWithDisclaimersAndHashtags  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Will Arthur and Gaius ever work together?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** :Arthur, Gaius, mentions of Merlin, Freya, and Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Season 2; Post "As Strong As Glass" (183) and "Restored Glass" (184)

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur pays Gaius a visit for the first time since Merlin's death because he needs advice.

Let's Go On An Adventure 

* * *

"Gaius, I need help," Arthur admitted, folding his hands in front of him.

The physician, having aged one hundred years since Merlin's death, gave him a look, one that Arthur had not seen since he was a child.

"Whatever can I do for you, my boy?"

Arthur did not miss how guarded Gaius had become. "Gaius, I..." He stopped, a choking sound coming from his throat.

Gaius's hand barely touched Arthur's shoulder. "It's all right, Arthur."

"No, it's not. It's not all right." Arthur bowed his head in self-loathing. "I have magic, Gaius."

* * *

 ** _-The last time Arthur was in Gaius's chambers was to relay the news of Merlin's death. He's been avoiding him ever since because he felt guilty for not saving Merlin and confused at his new gift/curse._**

 ** _-On the other end of the spectrum, Gaius has been too caught up in grieving to notice how strangely Arthur has been acting lately._**

 ** _-The whole reason why Arthur is only NOW talking to Gaius is because Morgana told him how Merlin helped her, and Gaius is the next best thing._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and Riah021101 for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Carry on my wayward son, there'll be cheese when you are done, lay your grieving head to rest, read the next drabble._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	187. Glass Shards of Fortune Part 2

_**Will Gaius dismiss it like he dismissed Morgana? Will he have known all along? What is this feeling? Does it have a name? YES...AHH! TROLLING!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: #ReallyHavingRunWithDisclaimersAndHashtags  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Will Arthur and Gaius ever work together?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Gaius, mentions of Merlin, Freya, and Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Season 2; Post "As Strong As Glass" (183) and "Restored Glass" (184)

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur pays Gaius a visit for the first time since Merlin's death because he needs advice.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gaius shook his head. "But that's impossible."

Arthur's body started to shake with sobs. "I-It was me. The windows. The council meeting. The Dr-Druid girl. All of it."

"Arthur." Gaius tried comforting. "It's okay to be scared."

Arthur pushed him away. "No! It's not 'okay.' _I_ could have saved Merlin! Instead, I watched him _die_ , and he, instead of healing himself, he gave _me_ , Uther's son, _magic_. How is that okay?!"

Gaius said nothing.

"And I can't control it," Arthur murmured. "I can't control it _and I'm now a monster._ "

* * *

 ** _-So denial it is._**

 ** _-But what happened the day Merlin died? Clearly, Arthur thinks that he could have saved Merlin._**

 ** _-"The windows" refer to when Arthur destroyed his windows in "Glass Shards."_**

 ** _-"The council meeting" refers to Arthur's magical backlash to getting slapped in "Shattering Glass."_**

 ** _-Arthur had freed Freya this time around in "Glass-Like."_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and Riah021101 for reviewing._**

 ** _What does the third part comprise of read? Read it now._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	188. Glass Shards of Fortune Part 3

_**Final part...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: #ReallyHavingRunWithDisclaimersAndHashtags  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Will Arthur and Gaius ever work together?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Gaius, mentions of Merlin, Freya, and Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Season 2; Post "As Strong As Glass" (183) and "Restored Glass" (184)

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur pays Gaius a visit for the first time since Merlin's death because he needs advice.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _They say that fortune is like glass. The brighter the glitter, the more easily broken._

And with that, Arthur's resolve completely shattered. All of the terror, loneliness, and self-loathing that he had been bottling up spilled out like water from a busted dam. As he released his tears in front of the man who had been more like a father to him than Uther ever had been, his eyes glittered gold.

Gaius had no doubt that this was Merlin's work.

"I think that I have something that might help. He would've wanted you to have it."

* * *

 ** _-I found the fortune quote online. I can't remember who said it, and I changed up the wording slightly._**

 ** _-Um, anyone want to hug Arthur?  
_**

 ** _-I'm giving you three guesses as to what Gaius is giving Arthur._**

 ** _-Would Arthur be Balinor's soul-nephew_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Seedsiz, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and Riah021101 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next:_ _#TheGreatCamelotTour2017_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	189. HashtagTheGreatCamelotTour2017

_**Dude, I'm doing great. I finally learned what was up with a tap dancing Voldemort. On the role-play forum I'm on, Merlin is going through more emotional turmoil than he did when Freya left a few weeks ago. That reminds me of something...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Things to disclaim in this story.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: What if Merlin was the touristic guide of Camelot?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, tourists/fangirls, mentions of other characters

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : 2017

 _ **Summary**_ : Get Camelot sightseeing tour here. Check it out now.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"If you look to your right, you will see the Royal Prat's Royal Bedchambers."

...

"Now, I'm not paid enough money to show you what's down this way. There's too much paperwork involved if a dragon decides to roast you alive."

...

"And if you look over here, you can see the Library. Really dusty, really boring."

...

"Oh, here is the Round Table. Great for Sunday dinners."

...

"Here's my bedroom. Don't mess with the floorboards. Now, who wants to see the stables?"

...

Several fangirls/tourists snapped pictures with their cellphones and fancy cameras.

 _#TheGreatCamelotTour2017_ , they tweeted.

* * *

 ** _Now, who wants to come with me on this tour? *all hands go up*_**

Guest: No, I don't think Arthur actually let Merlin die. He just feels guilty that he did.

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, CriesofCapricorn, Guest, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: a follow-up to "The Sword in the Stone" drabble._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	190. Destiny's Wielder

_**I forgot to mention it yesterday, but yes, what Gaius gave to Arthur was indeed Merlin's spellbook. Kudos to all of you for figuring it out!**_

 _ **I just drew a picture of Avalon from the first few seasons with the surrounding mountains and trees. The only point behind it is to wrap my head around something unrelated to these drabbles. However, if I continue these awesome drawings, maybe I'll start posting on my DeviantArt again.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: WICKED is good.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Killua Lawliet and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: (referring to "The Sword in the Stone" drabble) "I'd love to see more of this." "I'd love to see this continued."

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Suspense

 **Characters** : Not!Named!Arthur!Arthur, his wicked pursuers

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Chapter 148 "The Sword in the Stone"; Post-apocalyptic future

 _ **Summary**_ : The Sword was pulled out of the Stone. What happens now?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It slipped out of the Stone smoothly. His hand tightening around the handle, he held it before him and turned around to meet his pursuers.

Only there was no one there. The hounds were gone, and so were those who seemed to know more about him and his destiny than he did.

He bellowed towards the sky, "Is this just a game for you?! What in the bloody hell is going on!"

The wind whispered its answer.

He huffed, getting the feeling that someone was watching him. The man just wanted to go home, but that wasn't an option.

* * *

 ** _Just like the previous drabble, the intent of this was to confuse._**

 ** _A lot of this was inspired by "The Scorch Trials" book (not the movie, which cut out EVERYTHING except the drugged party and the subsequent shooting). Close to the beginning of the book, WICKED is messing with the Gladers by displaying bodies and using Cranks to beat on the windows, then, all at once, they use their technology to make all of them disappear so that they could record their brain activity. That's kind of what is going on here. Not!Named!Arthur!Arthur is being tracked (probably by Merlin) kind of like in the book._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, morningstar115, Riah021101, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Gwaine's revenge._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	191. For You, Merlin, Only For You

_**July 4: the day to commemorate when a bunch of old guys wearing powdery wigs got together and decided to commit treason just for the sake of it. Now I get to hear the whistle of fireworks again. I'm in the dining room, so I can't see my cat. However, I'm sure that she isn't happy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer. I have disclaiming magic.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Is there going to be a follow up? (referring to "With Pleasure")

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Gwaine, dead bandits, mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Chapter 150 "With Pleasure"

 _ **Summary**_ : Gwaine "takes care of" the bandits who tortured Merlin.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"This is for Merlin you bastards!"

And with that call, Gwaine cut down the next bandit in his way with one swing. The bandit's eyes glazed over immediately, unseeing and cold. His companion took one look at Gwaine and his bloody sword and turned to run. However, Gwaine caught him by the scruff of his neck and ran him through.

No one else charged on Gwaine.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his eyes burning. The sight of Merlin, broken and swaddled inside of a Camelot red cloak, would forever live in his mind.

"That was for you."

* * *

 ** _Never hurt Merlin if you value your life. A PSA by Lya200._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Merlin makes a very special announcement._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	192. Merlin's Speech

_**I need food. I need to stand up and get food. Instead I'm here, typing away at a computer, wondering why I'm so hungry.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Survivors don't leave disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: What if Merlin went and made an announcement in the great hall?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Dumbledore, a bunch of people at Hogwarts, teacher and student alike

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : 1990, before Hogwarts went to the dogs

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin makes a speech to the surviving class of 1990 at Hogwarts.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"And now, as a special treat for not dying this year, a special speech prepared by none other than..." Dumbledore did a drum roll at the pedestal. "Merlin!"

There were ecstatic screeches from all five tables. A magical spotlight beamed down on Merlin from all angles. He awkwardly adjusted the magicphone.

"Um, hi?"

There was a chorus of screams.

"Well-"

More screams.

"If you don't shut up, I will smite you all!"

Silence.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Congratulations on actually surviving a year at Hogwarts."

And the speech continued as such, leaving all of the students swooning like girls.

* * *

 ** _What, it's actually possible for a Hogwarts year to go on without someone dying?! What is this?!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you skydoe16, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: HA! ANOTHER WEASLEY!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	193. Arthur, Arthur Weasley

_**What are the chances that I can get my family to watch another episode of Merlin tonight? Or even two? They are all debating the length of the Evil!Gwen arc. Me, I just want to be able to rant about Merlin as a whole.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MERLIN! Lya200 said calmly.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Also: Arthur Weasley? ARTHUR Weasley?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Pendragon, Freya, Sir Quacksalot

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Whenever Arthur Weasley was attending Hogwarts (really doesn't feel like looking it up)

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin bursts into Dumbledore's office and demands to know about Arthur.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin swept the doors open.

"Merlin, I wasn't expecting you," Dumbledore said calmly.

"HOW IS IT THAT I DID NOT KNOW THAT ARTHUR WAS ATTENDING YOUR SCHOOL?!" Merlin said not as calmly.

Dumbledore raised his silvery eyebrow. "Merlin, if your Arthur had been resurrected, you would know, I'm sure."

Merlin frowned in dismay.

"Arthur Weasley is, I'm afraid, the first of his kind...unless if your Arthur had a fascination with rubber ducks."

Merlin shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him," he muttered.

...

 _Meanwhile in Avalon_

Arthur kept squeaking Sir Quacksalot, causing Freya to go insane.

* * *

 ** _"Calmly"- the number one thing guaranteed to elicit a not so calm response from fans._**

 ** _Yes, Arthur now has a rubber duck. Now read that last sentence with a straight face. I dare you._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, skydoe16, mersan123, Arachnide, MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: multiple parts involving someone getting stitches._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	194. Glitches and Stitches Part 1

_**Don't mind me, I'm raging over 'The Shannara Chronicles' right now. They should have repeated the "All hail the king" at the very least.**_

 _ **SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, I blame you for today's disclaimers XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Only snitches worry about disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Mordred receives an injury during training that requires stitches. The problem: he hates needles. Cue the knights and Arthur acting like overprotective brothers. And maybe Merlin being not so nice at first.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, mentions of Gaius and Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Mid Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Something happens during training, and Mordred needs stitches. However, it isn't going to be that easy...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Mordred and Arthur were sparring in the training field. A crowd had formed to watch as one man laid one blow upon the other's sword. They were quite well-matched, anyone could see that. Someday, Mordred may even best the Great Arthur himself.

That was what Merlin was afraid of.

His eyes, unbeknownst to anyone, flashed a brilliant gold. As a result, Mordred's sword-arm slipped, leaving him unable to deflect Arthur's own blade. Despite its dullness, the cold metal sliced cleanly through the skin of Mordred's arm, and he cried out for all to hear.

* * *

 ** _What Merlin was trying to do was mess Mordred up and embarrass him. He didn't think that Arthur would injure him, especially not this badly._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and mersan123 for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: read to find out._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	195. Glitches and Stitches Part 2

_**It's weird seeing a futuristic fantasy thing. Like, you have ancient runes and Druids and stuff, but then you turn around and there is the destroyed Golden Gate Bridge.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Only snitches worry about disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Mordred receives an injury during training that requires stitches. The problem: he hates needles. Cue the knights and Arthur acting like overprotective brothers. And maybe Merlin being not so nice at first.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, mentions of Gaius and Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Mid Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Something happens during training, and Mordred needs stitches. However, it isn't going to be that easy...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gaius was in another village, away treating some sort of disease. Naturally, the task of stitching up Mordred's arm fell to Merlin, to both their displeasure.

Mordred eyed the needle tentatively. "Look, Merlin, please," he pleaded, eyes shining bright. "Don't do this."

"It's fine," Percival tried to comfort. All of the main Knights were there in the room with Mordred. "Merlin's done this before; he won't hurt you."

Mordred shook his head. "No, you don't understand!"

Merlin sighed, looking around stoically. "I may need to sedate him, else I won't get anything done."

* * *

 ** _Gee, what's wrong with Mordred?_**

 ** _Merlin, stop being so cold._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: more stuff._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	196. Glitches and Stitches Part 3

_**Warning: some slightly graphic imagery in this part. Reader discretion is advised.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Only snitches worry about disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Mordred receives an injury during training that requires stitches. The problem: he hates needles. Cue the knights and Arthur acting like overprotective brothers. And maybe Merlin being not so nice at first.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, mentions of Gaius and Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Mid Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Something happens during training, and Mordred needs stitches. However, it isn't going to be that easy...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Mordred screamed.

He tried to jerk his arm away, and he refused to accept any potions or painkillers. Leon, Elyan, and Gwaine resorted to restraining the young knight so that Merlin could get to work at stitching his wound.

Every time the needle pierced his skin, Mordred screamed. Merlin made no effort to be gentle. He just simply knitted the damaged skin with the crude thread, ignoring Mordred's agonized cries.

They didn't get it. No one understood why Mordred was so resistant. It wasn't the pain _or_ Merlin.

It was the needle going into Mordred's flesh.

* * *

 ** _Who here has a fear of needles? I know my brother does, and I think my sister does. I'm just curious, that's all._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: More stuff ahead._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	197. Glitches and Stitches Part 4

_**Now possessed elves. Yep, that's fantasy for you XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Only snitches worry about disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Mordred receives an injury during training that requires stitches. The problem: he hates needles. Cue the knights and Arthur acting like overprotective brothers. And maybe Merlin being not so nice at first.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, mentions of Gaius and Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Mid Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Something happens during training, and Mordred needs stitches. However, it isn't going to be that easy...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Even years later, it surprised everyone the identity of the first person to notice.

Granted, the Queen may have noticed had she been there, and Merlin seemed to suspect, but he mainly ignored it out of spite.

No, it was _Arthur_ who first noticed.

Oblivious, prattish King Arthur, who never seemed to notice _anything_ , could tell something was wrong.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur admonished.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Oh for the love of Camelot. Can't you see that you're hurting Mordred?"

Merlin sighed. "It's a _needle_ , Arthur. It's supposed to hurt."

" _Look at him._ "

They all saw Mordred, then.

* * *

 ** _What, Arthur can notice things? What is this sorcery?_**

 ** _So what happens then? How do they deal with it?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the final part._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	198. Glitches and Stitches Part 5

_**Oh, I forgot to mention, but the reason I was given when I got the prompt for Mordred's fear was that he's never had to deal with stitches before because Druids could always heal him just like that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Only snitches worry about disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Mordred receives an injury during training that requires stitches. The problem: he hates needles. Cue the knights and Arthur acting like overprotective brothers. And maybe Merlin being not so nice at first.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, mentions of Gaius and Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Mid Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Something happens during training, and Mordred needs stitches. However, it isn't going to be that easy...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Despite seeing Mordred's fear (and _really_ seeing it), Merlin continued sewing the wound shut. It wasn't that he wanted to (not anymore), but Mordred would bleed out if he stopped.

Unless...

Merlin glanced at Arthur and the Knights uncertainly. He doubted that he could send them to get water like Gaius would.

Besides, the injury was Merlin's fault in the first place.

He sighed, knowing that the Dragon would yell at him later, and hovered his hand over the wound.

" _Þurhh_ æle," he muttered, watching the skin stitch itself back together again.

No one was surprised, really.

* * *

 ** _Whoops, accidental reveal. Again._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, morningstar115, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: something about an execution._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	199. The Bond of Patience

_**Because of a massive surge of reviews and the fact that I started my job today, I am going to hold off on responding to reviews until later if that's cool with you. Yes?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Everything is a disclaimer.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: How about Merlin and the knights and Arthur are on patrol and they come across an execution and it affects Merlin really badly. He tries to run and stop it but is kinda held back by the knights who are worried for his safety.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, an innocent victim, some paranoid villagers

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3; Arthur knows about Merlin's magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Whilst on a patrol, Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights stop inside of a village for the night. The villagers are holding an execution, and Merlin gets upset.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The villagers manhandled the young boy onto the pyre. He called out for help.

" _Please! I'm innocent! Please!_ "

Merlin heard the cries. He made a desperate dash for the square.

"I'm sorry about this, Merlin."

Suddenly Merlin's arms were pinned to his sides. "I can help!"

"Merlin, it's too late," Arthur reasoned. "What can you do?"

"I'm going to free him." Merlin struggled again.

"Oh no you don't." Arthur continued to restrain him.

"He's innocent."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I can't do anything right now, but someday, things will be different. I promise."

* * *

 ** _What do you think? Is Arthur being a prat? Is he legitimately protecting Merlin right now?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, ScruffydaDruid, MythologyStar, and Scy B. Lad for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Agravaine loses his fabulous._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	200. An Hour Long You'll Have to Look

_**I look up at the screen. Balinor looks weird with short hair, and he's investigating Freya's murder... You know, sometimes I need to use these TV show scenes and write them as drabbles or something... Oh. Okay.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Does someone need a fabulous disclaimer?!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Change of plans, what if they just dumped the whole lot on Agravaine's head?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Horror! So much horror!

 **Characters** : Morgana, Agravaine, mentions of Merlin and Gwaine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "Mind Your Manures" (110) and "The Fugitives' Accomplice Is So Done" (158); Also Post "Sir Gwaine's Fabulous Hair Gel" (142)

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin and Gwaine have done it. They have stolen...Agravaine's fabulous.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Agravaine staggered into the hovel, panting and smelling of horse manure. "My Lady!"

Morgana groaned, pulling a rat's skeleton from her hair. "What?!"

"Something terrible. Something terrible." Agravaine sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest absently.

"What is wrong with you, Agravaine?"

Agravaine started rocking back and forth. "Merlin happened."

"Of course he did."

"No!" Agravaine hissed insanely. "You don't understand! My fabulous! It's gone!"

Suddenly Gwaine burst in, holding a plastic bottle. " _DOES SOMEONE NEED THE FABULOUS RETURNED TO THEIR HAIR?!_ "

Agravaine whimpered.

Morgana sighed. _And here I thought I was insane._

* * *

 ** _If you remember, Merlin and Gwaine had been hiding manure around the castle. Agravaine caught on and complained to Arthur, who was already hiding the two dorks under his bed. After Agravaine left, Arthur kicked them out and practically dared them to hide manure in Agravaine's bedroom. Instead, they pulled the bucket-on-the-door trick and dumped it on his head._**

 ** _There is a serious reference to 'Sir Gwaine's Fabulous Hair Gel' as well. Agravaine should feel honored. Not many are given a free bottle._**

 ** _I don't know why he's so scared of Gwaine, though._**

 ** _Morgana is just confused._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and Arachnide for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: 4 parts of one song._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	201. The Meadow Song Part 1

_**I've just come back from the lake, so now it's time to demolish some feels in something equally sweet and sad, okay?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Happy Disclaiming, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (P.S. I don't own the song!)  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: "Deep in the Meadow" song

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Mordred, mention of Ygraine, Vivienne, and a ballad

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The narration is set Post Season 5, maybe in modern times; however, there are spoilers for Seasons 1 and 4.

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin shares a lullaby he has only heard three times in his life to the rest of the world.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Long ago, an unnamed castle ballad wrote a special song. Few have ever been lucky to hear this song. For the longest time, the only people who knew the song were royalty.

As for me, I've only heard it sung thrice. Once to a dying prince, once to a wounded child, and once to me.

It is in his memory that I will relay its words to you.

 _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

 _And when they open, the sun will rise."_

* * *

 ** _Pretty much Merlin is singing this song for Arthur, who is long dead._**

 ** _The other three parts are flashbacks so that I can include the full song._**

 ** _The other reason why there are 4 parts is because I could not decide which two characters should sing the song. There was Merlin to Morgana, Arthur to Morgana, Morgana to Mordred, Uther to Morgana, Uther to Ygraine, Uther to Arthur, Merlin to Arthur, Arthur to Merlin, Merlin to Freya, and Hunith to Merlin. Yeah._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Miss S for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Roll onto the next chapter._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	202. The Meadow Song Part 2

_**I know that canonly, this happens after the events of the next part, but I did it for a reason. We are going to kick this off with Uther to Arthur.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Happy Disclaiming, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (P.S. I don't own the song!)  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: "Deep in the Meadow" song

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Mordred, mention of Ygraine, Vivienne, and a ballad

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The narration is set Post Season 5, maybe in modern times; however, there are spoilers for Seasons 1 and 4.

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin shares a lullaby he has only heard three times in his life to the rest of the world.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The King, old and browbeaten, sat beside the bed, a hand gently stroking the golden hair of his only son and heir. Arthur did not know that his father was there in the room, and Uther did not know that Arthur's servant was just outside the door.

He sang the song then to the young Prince as he did once to Ygraine long ago.

 _"Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._ "

* * *

 ** _For the record, Uther is singing the entire song. I just wanted to include all of the lyrics._**

 ** _Also, this is like the only time Uther has admitted that he loves Arthur (think back to "The Hypocrisy of Uther Pendragon" way back when)._**

 ** _"Le Morte d'Arthur"_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Miss S for reviewing._**

 ** _What? Do I look like "The End" to you?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	203. The Meadow Song Part 3

_**Next singer on Albion Idol: the Lady Morgana! *cheers***_

 _ **Disclaimer: Happy Disclaiming, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (P.S. I don't own the song!)  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: "Deep in the Meadow" song

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Mordred, mention of Ygraine, Vivienne, and a ballad

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The narration is set Post Season 5, maybe in modern times; however, there are spoilers for Seasons 1 and 4.

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin shares a lullaby he has only heard three times in his life to the rest of the world.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Morgana could hear the secret knock on the door and knew that it was Merlin returning with medical supplies. She squeezed the Druid boy's pale shoulder, the one not belonging to his injured arm.

In soft, pleasant tones, she repeated the song once sung to her as a child. Morgana never learned where her mother heard it from, but she carried the words close to her good heart.

 _"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

 _And when it's morning, they'll wash away."_

* * *

 ** _The reason why this is set here is because I didn't want Morgana's part to include "the place where I love you" when she's only singing to Mordred._**

 ** _Vivienne clearly heard the song from Uther._**

 ** _Chances Gwen knows the song?_**

 ** _"The Beginning of the End"_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Miss S for reviewing._**

 ** _One last part. You can guess who it is if you want._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	204. The Meadow Song Part 4

_**One last part. It was a given that I had to do this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Happy Disclaiming, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (P.S. I don't own the song!)  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: "Deep in the Meadow" song

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Mordred, mention of Ygraine, Vivienne, and a ballad

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The narration is set Post Season 5, maybe in modern times; however, there are spoilers for Seasons 1 and 4.

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin shares a lullaby he has only heard three times in his life to the rest of the world.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur treated Merlin's mace wound. He thought that his best friend was unconscious, and Arthur prayed to the gods that was true. He didn't notice Merlin stir in pain ever so slightly.

"Gods, I'm so glad that you can't hear me. I'd never hear the end of it." Shifting Merlin's 'unconscious' form into his arms, young King Arthur whispered,

 _"Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you."_

* * *

 ** _All Merthur fans are screaming their heads off. This is one of those rare occasions when I will cater to you._**

 ** _"A Servant of Two Masters"_**

 ** _Overall, how were these? Usually, my song-fics are full of humor and parody, but this was a little different, wasn't it? Did you like it?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Miss S for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: It takes place during the afterlife._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	205. Journey to the Grey Ravens

_**I'm dead. Pretend this is a great A/N.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: What more is left to be said?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Though it would be interesting to see him see Morgana and Mordred etc. again in the afterlife too.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Mordred, Morgana

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "The Round Table Reunited" (159-160)

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin reunites with two other people in Avalon after his death.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

And in Avalon, it wasn't just the nine who once dined around the same Round Table as equals. Other figures of prophecy lived in the depths of the Lake, as Merlin so discovered.

Merlin saw the two, their skin ivory and cold, their hair darker than night. They watched him from afar with striking eyes.

He stared back.

One figure, the younger one, came up to him. There was something akin to remorse in his eyes. "Emrys. I'm sorry."

The other, the Last High Priestess of the Old Religion, stayed silent.

 _What more was left to be said?_

* * *

 ** _So, are they in character? I know Mordred was hesitant during the finale (there's a deleted scene) and I kind of used that for an idea for this. As for Morgana, she's been dead for a long while. Does she regret what she's done? Who knows?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you ScruffyDaDruid, Killua Lawliet, Scy B. Lad, CriesofCapricorn, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: a sort of spin-off for the Holiday!Arc._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	206. Like Mother, Like Son

_**I probably smell like food or something. That's what happens when you get a job at a fast-food place. Ah, well, I got a discount, and apparently my boss has seen all of the seasons of Merlin :) We are in for some nerd talks because there are apparently not a lot of geeks here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: To claim or not to claim, that is the question.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by Seedsiz: Spin-Off of Holiday!Arc ("A Father Forgets"). Uther calls Arthur Ygraine and breaks his heart.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Family

 **Characters** : Arthur, Uther, and mentions of Ygraine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3; related to the Holiday!Arc

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur spends some time with his mad father.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"That's right, Father," Arthur said softly as he helped guide the ailing king into his chair. "Just sit here, okay."

"Thank you," Uther said, staring at the wall. "You were always good to me."

Arthur chuckled uncomfortably. "Are you sure that you are up to this?"

Uther laughed, grinning in pure bliss. "Of course. I can do anything as long as you are here."

Arthur faltered because he knew that his father would never say this to his son. "Father?"

"I'm glad that you are here, Ygraine."

Arthur's heart hurt, but he gritted his teeth and smiled.

* * *

 ** _So remember in "A Father Forgets" when Uther called Merlin "Balinor?" No, you might not remember. Anyway, I made a comment in the A/N about what he called Arthur. Some of you got it, some of you not. No matter, I had to write it._**

 ** _Yes, I know I'm evil. Now I'm going to binge on muffins and watch TV and refuse to go outside..._**

 ** _Seedsiz, you better have understood this reference or so help me..._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and Jupitere for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Gwaine irritates the crap out of Arthur._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	207. Monkeying Around

_**Because the past few drabbles have been sweet and sad, I will reward you with this as a token of my good will.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Stop monkeying around! I don't own Merlin!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Could I get something where Arthur says "I'll make a monkey out of you!"

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin, mention of Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Age

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur just about goes insane. And it isn't Merlin's fault.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur was almost positive that Gwaine was purposefully trying to drive him insane, mainly because of what Merlin told Gwaine before he went to see his mother.

 _"Give him hell from me, Gwaine." And Gwaine, whom Arthur had never seen take an order before, saluted._

Right now, the Knight was acting like an _utter buffoon._

When he started scratching his armpits and making strange noises, Arthur had enough. "What _are_ you doing?"

Gwaine paused mid-scratch. "I'm a monkey."

"You're a _what?_ "

"Ooh-ooh ah-ah?"

"I'll make a monkey out of you!"

"What does that mean?!"

* * *

 ** _That's right, Arthur, what does that even mean?_**

 ** _Obvious Harry Potter reference is obvious._**

 ** _I think Arthur is going to ban Merlin from leaving Gwaine alone with Arthur._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Elyan comes to a terrifying conclusion._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	208. The Soap Opera

_**Because I have to work tonight and don't want to do a lot of internet stuff when I get home, I am just going to post this right now. Because, you know, reasons.**_

 _ **And does anyone want to give me free tickets to see Spider-Man?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaimer kissclaimer (try saying that ten times fast).  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo014: Elyan realizes that everyone has kissed Gwen.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Romance/Humor

 **Characters** : Elyan, Gwen Gwaine, Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin, Gaius, Percival

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Elyan learns the awful truth.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"You know, Princess," Gwaine bragged drunkenly, "Gwen once kissed me."

 _"WHAT!"_

It wasn't Arthur who yelled. It was Elyan.

Elyan looked at the rest of the group. "So Arthur, Lancelot, _and_ Gwaine have all kissed my sister?! Who else?!"

Leon raised his hand sheepishly. "I was thirteen, she was eleven. I was leaving for Camelot to become a Knight."

Elyan groaned. "Merlin, please tell me that you haven't kissed Gwen."

Merlin looked down. "Well, I was dying..."

Elyan turned to Gaius hopefully. "Gaius?"

"Merlin was dying," Gwen and Gaius defended.

Desperate now, Elyan whispered, "Percival?"

Percival just smiled.

* * *

 ** _Elyan, that's what you get for cheating at Easter all those months ago._**

 ** _Gwaine and Gwen playfully kissed in "Gwaine."_**

 ** _Gwen kissed Merlin in "The Poisoned Chalice." She and Gaius also embraced when they thought that Merlin had died._**

 ** _Everyone knows about Arthur and Lancelot._**

 ** _Leon and Percival are speculation._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Seedsiz, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin and Arthur save Mordred._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	209. To Save a Druid

_**I am so evil, so so evil...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Just be a disclaimer, all right?  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Arachnide and CriesofCapricorn: I can't do anything but wonder now, what would happen if something like this happened in the series... One cannot force the writing muse, but should it want to continue this verse, I would be happy to read it! :) (Both referring to the Saving Mordred drabbles). **  
**

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Suspense

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Mordred, mention of Gaius

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 "The Beginning of the End"; Post "Miracles Happen Part 3" (180)

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin's magic now revealed, Merlin and Arthur free Mordred at last.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Why did you change your mind?" Arthur asked as the pair of them sneaked past the guards.

Merlin didn't look at his...prince. "It might have been Gaius, but it might have been seeing you..."

Arthur accused, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

Merlin silently unlocked Mordred's cell with magic. The boy looked at him distrustfully.

"I can get him out...for real this time." Merlin kept his head bowed. "I don't know if I'll return."

There was a pause. "Just be careful, all right?"

* * *

 ** _The reason why Merlin doesn't think that he'll come back is because someone needs to take the fall for Mordred's disappearance, and he doesn't want it to be Arthur or Morgana. He will take Mordred to the Druids and will wait it out with them until Arthur becomes king._**

 ** _Go back to the other chapters for more clarification stuff._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, MythologyStar, and CriesofCapricorn for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: something related to "The Tears of Idirsholas"_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	210. Three Men and a Blaming

_**Why am I so mentally drained? Why? It's only like 9:00 pm.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I disclaim myself.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From CriesofCapricorn: This makes me very very sad, but being the angst-lover that I am, I need more of this verse! ("The Tears of Idirsholas")

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Tragedy

 **Characters** : Merlin, Uther, Arthur, mentions of Morgana

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"; Post "The Tears of Idirsholas" (176)

 _ **Summary**_ : Following Morgana's death in "The Tears of Idirsholas," three men blame themselves for what happened.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin blamed himself.

He was the one who poisoned her, who killed her. Yes, it was necessary to keep Camelot, to keep _Arthur_ safe.

That didn't stop him from hating himself.

...

Uther blamed himself.

He fell into a despair, one that not even his own son could wake him from. He was no longer the king Camelot needed.

His daughter was dead.

...

Arthur blamed himself.

Morgana was like his sister, and he failed to protect her. He was sure that he was a disappointment to everyone.

He was a disappointment to himself.

...

But really, it was Destiny's fault.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to hug whoever, I'm going to get offline and take a break *grins*_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, CriesofCapricorn, and hollyhobbit101 for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: something to make fun of a ship (again)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	211. Nicholas Sparks, I'm Blaming You

_**Okay, today was a WEIRD day. It started out normal: I role-played, ate some snacks. Then I went to the amusement park, and my sister, who is scared of heights, suddenly wanted to join my dad and I on the roller coasters. Then my dad actually got a little scared at a ride (he's like me, but I didn't get scared). Then my dad actually got us food at the park. Then I get on my phone for role-play and find out that Arthur has argued with just about everyone he's talked to. Then I come home, and I should go to bed, but I'm not.**_

 _ **Maybe it's punishment for this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You can't disclaim Gwaine, either.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: How about Uther/Gaius?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Mock!Romance

 **Characters** : Uther, Gaius, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Whose brilliant idea was it to ship Uther and Gaius? Who in their right mind would want to read a story about them being together?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

One of the most closely vaulted secrets of Camelot was kept just that: a secret. When Arthur found out about it, he forbade the kingdom from so much as talking about it. The king may have lost his sanity, but he still should retain his dignity.

King Uther was not, nor ever will be, in a romantic relationship with Gaius.

And that was that.

Merlin promptly threw up when he found out. Like, who'd be sick enough to ship these two?

The worst part: you can't blame Gwaine for starting it because he finds the ship sickening, too.

* * *

 ** _But who started the ship? And how is Gwaine not to blame?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: another ship (I think that I have three including this)._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	212. True Love's Bliss

_**Because I have cheer practice later, I am going to get this out of the way now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Get a disclaimer.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Or Mordred/Morgana?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Mock!Romance

 **Characters** : Morgana, Mordred, Alvarr, Arthur, Merlin, and some guards

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Witch's Quickening"

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur barges into Morgana's room and is horrified with what he sees.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

It was too late for Morgana to send Mordred and Alvarr into a hiding place. Arthur and Merlin burst into her room, followed by the guards.

Morgana freaked out then and pulled the Druid boy close to her chest, as if she was going to protect him.

Arthur barely spared Alvarr a glance. He looked from Morgana to the boy she now hugged tightly. Then he cringed in revulsion.

"Get a room, Morgana."

"This _is_ my room, Arthur!"

Arthur shook his head, grabbed Merlin by the arm, ordered the guards to arrest Alvarr, ignored Morgana and Mordred, and walked out.

* * *

 ** _And Arthur leaves a potentially dangerous Druid in Morgana's room. Yep._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you morningstar115, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Guest, Seedsiz, and Killua Lawliet for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: a pairing thankfully lost to time._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	213. The Monster At The End Of This Book

_**I have to leave for work in about an hour and a half, which means I should get this out NOW instead of LATER.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: There's only one disclaimer... Obviously, I am a god.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Also, how about Arthur/Morgana?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Mock!Romance

 **Characters** : Morgana, Arthur, mentions of Merlin, Uther, and Gaius

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 3 "The Crystal Cave"

 _ **Summary**_ : When Morgana discovers the truth, she immediately runs to tell Arthur.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Suddenly, Morgana barged into Arthur's room, all evil smirks forgotten.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Morgana, there's a thing called _knocking._ I suggest you try it sometime. Honestly, I thought that you were _Mer_ lin... where is that useless idiot anyway?"

Morgana cringed. "No time for that, I just overheard Uther telling Gaius something."

Morgana looked at Arthur and told him the disgusting truth.

Arthur scowled. "So, all those times we flirted..."

"Yes, Arthur... And Uther _allowed_ it."

"He does know that we are siblings, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on, that... that's just sick."

* * *

 ** _I stole and edited some lines from the Supernatural episode "The Monster at the End of This Book" in Season 4._**

 ** _I cannot express enough how happy I am that this ship sank. This is just weird. Why did people ship them back in the day? Morgana and Arthur were half-siblings in the legends and raised as brother and sister in the show._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, WEast, and MythologyStar for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Proof that Uther is absolutely a horrible person._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	214. The Choice

_**I've decided that Wendy's bacon cheese potatoes are some of the best things ever, and I get it at half-price! Yay for me! And someone brought us chocolate cake things! Totally awesome!**_

 _ **Oh, yeah, I started working there. Probably should have mentioned that...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'll never disclaim this.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt(or not): Uther knows Merlin has magic, but how could he kill his son's best friend?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Uther, Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Burning Series; Post "The Heartless King" (12); Pre "Burning" (6)

 _ **Summary**_ : When Uther discovers that Merlin, Arthur's best friend, is a sorcerer, he has to make a choice. Will it be the right one?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Uther knew.

The boy was sent to the dungeons, and Arthur was restrained elsewhere, and that was that.

But not really.

 _I will never forgive you for this._

His son had tried to surge forward to protect the boy, but he was enchanted, obviously. Nothing more was said.

But the King still couldn't ignore that feeling.

Was it all right to risk alienating his son, his only son, over the sake of some serving boy, a _sorcerer?_ Or should he show him mercy?

Uther made his choice and gave the order for Arthur's best friend to be burned.

* * *

 ** _Uther you bastard!_**

 ** _All in favor of killing the king, say aye!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, CriesofCapricorn, MythologyStar, Arachnide, and Seedsiz for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Merlin meets Arthur's kids after he accidentally travels to the future._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	215. Say Uncle!

_**It's not terrifying at all how much we wanted to kill Uther after last night's chapter.**_

 _ ***conveniently forgets to mention how the author almost forgot to post this***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'll never disclaim this.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt(or not): What if Gwen and Arthur son's is calling Merlin: Uncle Merlin

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Family

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, two Mini!Arthurs

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Seven years post a Season 5 that ended happily

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin time-jumped seven years, and a lot has changed. A lot.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Two tiny children on tiny feet ran forward, clutching onto Merlin's pant-leg with surprisingly strong grips.

"Uncle Merlin! Uncle Merlin!"

Merlin looked at Arthur, aghast. "Since when was I an uncle?"

Arthur scratched the back of his head. "A lot has changed in the seven years that you have time-jumped."

Merlin nodded, still shocked that Arthur knew about his magic. "Who are the parents?"

Arthur took one of the children's, the boy's, shoulders. "Actually, they are _my_ children."

Merlin blinked. "Wait, so, are you saying that I'm like your brother?"

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin."

* * *

 ** _Aww, Merlin is like Arthur's brother. He is an uncle. How sweet._**

 ** _Don't you love happy endings?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, CriesofCapricorn, MythologyStar, Arachnide, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: An alternate ending to the Battle of Camlann...in seven parts. ALSO: DO NOT FREAK OUT AT THE TITLE FOR IT! It is JUST a title._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	216. The Final Chapter Part 1

_**AGAIN! DO NOT FREAK OUT OVER THE TITLE OF THIS! IT IS JUST WHAT FIT!**_

 _ **The following seven drabbles belong to an alternate ending to Season 5. It starts during the "Arthur's Bane" episodes, then it picks up in "The Diamond of the Day" episodes. Parts 1-2 are "Arthur's Bane."**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"Arthur... Arthur..."_ Arthur followed the voice into a cave and found a dying man.

Immediately, Arthur threw down his weapons and sat next to him. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Dochru chuckled dryly. "I have waited for this moment with great sorrow in my heart, Arthur Pendragon. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Merlin's bane."

Arthur's heart clenched. "No, _no_ , you must be mistaken. Merlin, he can't-"

"I am not. Be careful Arthur Pendragon."

Dochru died then, as did a part of Arthur.

* * *

 ** _A few things to note:_**

 ** _-In this, Merlin was taken with the Knights to Ismere. That is why Dochru called Arthur instead._**

 ** _-I cut Dochru's monologue into pieces to make it easier for Arthur to understand (and so that I can have that angsty ending)._**

 ** _-For the first time, Arthur feels what "Two Sides of the Same Coin" really feels like, hence why he felt a part of him die at the news._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Arthur goes to talk to the one person who would understand._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	217. The Final Chapter Part 2

_**I watched the newest episode of Game of Thrones last night...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur slipped into Gaius's chambers. The physician looked up in surprise. "Ah, Sire, I wasn't expecting you, come in."

Arthur sat down at a bench. "How is Merlin doing?"

Gaius sighed. "He's resting. Thank you for bringing him home."

"Hmm." Arthur glanced away. "What do you know about seers?"

Gaius looked at him funnily. "Well, seers can see the future. What they dream will most surely come to pass. It isn't exactly magic, but the two are often connected. Morgana was a seer, for one. Why do you ask?"

Arthur solemnly looked towards Merlin's room.

* * *

 ** _-This takes place post "Arthur's Bane." Mordred was still knighted, but it was probably Arthur who spoke to the Diamir after Merlin was knocked unconscious._**

 ** _-You can presume that Arthur told Gaius what he was told by Dochru about Merlin. However, he isn't going to tell Merlin that he is destined to die._**

 ** _-Later, in the future, Finna tells Arthur that Merlin will die at Camlann. However, in this, Morgana is Merlin's destiny, and she is his doom. Mordred's going to be fine._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur has a conversation with Merlin about Camlann._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	218. The Final Chapter Part 3

_**I'd be sad if my summary is too long for the story. By the way, it supposed to be Finna/Alator's message.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Merlin, you aren't coming with me to Camlann."

Merlin looked at Arthur, confused. "What are you talking about? I always go with you."

"Not this time." Arthur looked down at his armour, unable to face his friend.

"And why not?!" Merlin demanded.

"Because you are completely useless and will only get in my way!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin stiffened in hurt. "Fine, if that's how you really feel..."

"It is," Arthur said without hesitation.

It hurt Arthur to say these things, but if it meant that Merlin would stay away from the fighting, then hell, it was worth it.

* * *

 ** _-I played around again with the actual dialogue. At least I didn't include "I guess I was wrong..."_**

 ** _Oh, yeah, my dad, step-mom, and brother are about to watch both parts of the finale (hopefully tonight). Wish us luck!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Boom! Camlann! Boom! Boom!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	219. The Final Chapter Part 4

_**As if we needed more angst...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There was blood and death everywhere.

Arthur and Mordred were fighting side-by-side. The rest of the Knights were lost in the onslaught. Arthur didn't know who lived or who died, so he just kept going.

That's when the lightning started.

The Saxons fell by the hundreds, releasing stricken shrieks of pain.

Arthur glanced around until he saw an old man, the man who killed his father, standing upon a mountain. The two locked eyes, and he could have sworn that the sorcerer smiled.

Then Morgana's sword poked through Dragoon's thin chest, and he fell.

* * *

 ** _-Well shit._**

 ** _-As you can see, Mordred and Arthur are fighting on the same side. I'm NOT implying the other Knights are dead, but they are fighting somewhere else._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur finds Merlin..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	220. The Final Chapter Part 5

_**After this, I want food. Nice, delicious food.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _MERLIN!_ " Arthur didn't know how he made that sound, nor did he know how he knew it was Merlin. When he stopped seeing red, Morgana's blood painted Excalibur a scarlet sheen, and he was by Dragoon's ( _Merlin's_ ) side.

"Arthu'?" Merlin croaked, his wrinkles fading away.

"It's me," Arthur whispered, grabbing his hands. "It's me."

Merlin grinned. "I always knew that you cared."

Arthur huffed. "What are you talking about, Merlin?"

"You're crying." Merlin laughed painfully. "You're actually crying over me."

Arthur sniffed, feeling the wetness roll down his cheeks. "So I am."

* * *

 ** _-So much for "No man is worth your tears."_**

 ** _-So yes, Morgana's dead after Arthur killed her in revenge for harming Merlin._**

 ** _-It was here that it clicked in Arthur's mind that Merlin was a sorcerer because why else did Emrys get stabbed?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur tries taking Merlin to Avalon._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	221. The Final Chapter Part 6

_**At least I don't have to work tonight. That would suck after just posting this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur roped an arm around the warlock's shoulders. "Come on!"

Merlin collapsed. "I can't, Arthur. It's too late."

Arthur fell to his knees and pulled Merlin into his lap. "Don't be ridiculous, _Mer_ lin. Now _get up!_ "

Merlin panted. "Arthur... Meeting you, being your friend... I've never been happier..."

Arthur slapped his face lightly. "No, now isn't the time to be saying your goodbyes, because you're going to live."

"Will I... get a day off... if I do?"

"Three."

Merlin's eyes closed. "Sorry, I'm gonna have t' decline."

* * *

 ** _-Merlin will never get his day off *sniff*_**

 ** _-Gaius told Arthur about Avalon, but he can't see it since he's not the one dying._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: The final part._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	222. The Final Chapter Part 7

_**The last part, a preparation for when I rewatch the finale tonight.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You'd better be thankful that I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Prompt: What if Merlin was the one supposed to die in the battle of Camlann?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Dochru, Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, the Saxons

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the Last Priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Merlin will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur's heart nearly stopped. "No, Merlin, _stay awake._ Stay with me."

Merlin's eyes fluttered open just slightly. "You know... Arthur... you're pretty sucky at goodbyes."

"I'm not saying goodbye, you idiot," Arthur whispered. "I can't do this without you."

"Maybe." Merlin's fingers fumbled around his neckerchief. "I have somethin' to tell you... I'm a sorcerer... I have magic."

Arthur laughed. "I already know... and I forgive you."

Merlin smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He fell limp.

"No, _no_ , Merlin!" Arthur hugged his friend, sobbing. "Come on you _clotpole!_ Wake up!"

There was no answer.

* * *

 ** _-As if the show needed to end more painfully._**

 ** _-More warped quotes; the return of "I forgive you."_**

 ** _-And nothing further to be said._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Something highly amusing and angelic._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	223. Lazarus Whining

_**Here is a fun break from the sad feels!**_

 _ **However, it contains spoilers for the 1st episode of Season 4 of Supernatural (kind of).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If the pizza man truly loves her, then why does he keep disclaiming her?**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Idea: Arthur is shouting Merlin's name in all Camelot "Why does an angel of the Lord named Castiel is in my room?" (I guess Arthur knows about Merlin magic)

 ** _Rating_** : K

 ** _Genre_** : Supernatural

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Castiel

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 5; Modern times

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin just wants to sleep, but then recently reincarnated Arthur Pratdragon just HAS to complain about everything, right?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _MERLIN!_ "

Merlin groaned and tried to block out the scream with his pillow. You'd think 1,517 years would put a lid on Arthur's prattishness.

Apparently not.

" _MERLIN! WHY IN GOD'S NAME IS THERE A MAN CLAIMING TO BE CASTIEL, AN ANGEL OF THE LORD, IN MY BEDROOM?!_ "

Merlin sighed, got out of bed, and went over to Arthur's room.

Ignoring the peeved blond, he turned to the angel in a trench coat. "Cas, I think that you're in the wrong script."

Castiel stared at Merlin, unblinking. "My apologies, Merlin. I'll just...go...then."

* * *

 ** _I'LL JUST WAIT HERE THEN!_**

 ** _Okay, for those confused, in Supernatural, it is completely normal to be brought back to life. Dean was killed by hell hounds in the Season 3 finale, and he was resurrected in the premiere for Season 4 after Cas "gripped him tight and raised him from perdition." Then, at the end of the episode, Sam and Dean are trying to figure out how Dean came back, and a psychic reveals that it was someone called Castiel, and he is revealed at the end of the episode with his bad-assedness and his gravelly voice and his bullet torn trench coat._**

 ** _For the "script" thing, it is because Supernatural is a book series in the show written by "Chuck/Carver Edlund/a certain being" about the Winchesters' lives, and there is an alternate reality where their lives is a TV show and they are confused for Jared and Jensen. There is ALSO "Supernatural the Musical" in Season 5, and Metatron loves scripts and stuff, and Cas is the villain of his story, and I know that I sound really confusing to a non-Supernatural fan._**

 ** _"Lazarus Rising" is the first episode of Season 4._**

 ** _Now I want to nap or something._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin boops random people on the nose._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	224. Little Boop Peep

_**I realized about an hour ago that I never updated today. Then I still stayed lazy.**_

 _ **Um, I blame Tom Hopper for being really awesome in a non-speaking role in Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own- BOOP!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From RoyalPlacebo914: Merlin boops random people on the nose.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gwen, Uther, Arthur, He Who Must Not Be Booped, and some guards

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin has probably started drinking coffee again, because, oh look, he is booping everyone. Oops.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin ran up to Gwen excitedly.

"Oh hey, Merl-"

"Boop!" Merlin booped her on the nose before running off.

...

"Boop!" Merlin cackled as he booped Morgana's nose.

She smirked and planned revenge yet again.

...

"Boop!" Merlin said as he assaulted King Uther.

"Guards!" yelled the King, but everyone was scared of being booped and didn't come.

...

" _Mer_ lin, what _are_ you doing?"

"Boop!"

Arthur yelled, "Merlin!"

...

"Boop!" Merlin went up to the pale bald guy standing around evilly.

Unfortunately, this guy had no nose and turned around to glare at Merlin, a stick raised.

Merlin smiled nervously. "Oops?"

* * *

 ** _I wonder if Avada Kedavra would harm Merlin since he's immortal. We know that it is useless against Harry, who isn't immortal._**

 ** _Hold on, how is it that Harry is the first wizard to have someone die for him to protect him from the killing curse? Do witches and wizards just hate each other?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Seedsiz, MythologyStar, Riah021101, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Arachnide for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: (2 parts I think) Arthur meets Kilgharrah in the Glass series._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	225. A Glass Shield Part 1

_***bows head* I forgot to mention that I was going to Las Vegas, didn't I? Well, that's where I was for the past week. I got to see the Excalibur resort, and I spent twenty bucks on a Sword in the Amethyst Stone.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: What's disclaimed in Vegas should stay in Vegas.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Will Arthur meet Kilgharrah at some point? (Glass) **  
**

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Freya, Kilgharrah

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Set during the Aredian fiasco

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur needs to get Freya out of the city, but there is only one place where she can hide without hurting anyone...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur grabbed Freya's arm. She tried to shake him off; it was too dangerous for him to be helping her, even if he was the Crown Prince.

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here to die," Arthur said. "Now come on! They _will_ find you."

Freya pulled away. "But I am too dangerous to live! It's better for me to die now."

Arthur hesitated, hearing the guards' footsteps with his magically empowered hearing. "There...is one place I can take you."

The Druid looked at him fearfully. "Where?"

 _Arthur... Arthur..._

"This way."

Then they ran.

* * *

 ** _Here you go, now we know what happened to Freya... Kind of..._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Arachnide for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: the other part of this._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	226. A Glass Shield Part 2

_**Disclaimer: What's disclaimed in Vegas should stay in Vegas.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: Will Arthur meet Kilgharrah at some point? (Glass) **  
**

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Freya, Kilgharrah

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : "Glass" series; Set during the Aredian fiasco

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur needs to get Freya out of the city, but there is only one place where she can hide without hurting anyone...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur held her arm tightly and grabbed a torch from the wall. "Follow me," he commanded, reminiscent of a great king.

He refused to let go of Freya as the two went deeper underground. The passage was hot and damp...and forgotten.

Eventually, they came to a cavern.

"My father told me to never go down here," Arthur explained. "They won't find-"

There was a loud _ROAR_. Arthur automatically threw himself in front of Freya.

But his body was only a glass shield in the face of the Great Dragon.

"So, young Pendragon, at last you heed my call."

* * *

 ** _Yep, Kilgharrah apparently started pestering Arthur after Merlin died._**

 ** _Freya can transform in the cavern, and she can't hurt Kilgharrah. It's a temporary solution, but it's better than killing her. Now Arthur can try to find her a cure so that she can be a normal girl._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: has to do with Hello Kitty earrings._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	227. Hello Merlin!

_**I just want to see the next Game of Thrones! That is all I want to do! My mom is drunk; I could have finished the episode in the amount of time her pause was for The Bachelorette. I just want to steal the TV so badly and watch everything that goes down with Daenerys and Jon Snow and Olenna Tyrell because everyone was talking about her online (please no spoilers).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Say goodbye to your disclaimers.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Knights and Arthur and Merlin playing a game. Merlin looses and they come upon with his punishment: he has to get his ears pierced. He agrees but thinks that everyone will forget about it but they don't. Cue Merlin trying to run and get out of it but failing as the knights and Arthur catch him.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and the other Knights

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : During the Golden Age (post Season 4)

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin immediately regrets betting against the Knights. Apparently he can't use his magic for everything.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Please, no!"

Merlin ran for his life. He heard five sets of footprints behind him, but he didn't stop running...

At least until he stumbled into a wall.

Arthur and the Knights advanced on him stoically.

"No, stop!"

Gwaine held up the set of Hello Kitty earrings. "It won't hurt, Merlin. Not that much."

Merlin protected his big ears with his hands. "I won't let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice, Merlin." Arthur held up a needle. "Say goodbye to your dignity."

 _Yeah, Merlin's not going to play poker against the Knights anymore..._

* * *

 ** _Yes, everyone is OOC. That's what makes it funny._**

 ** _The reason why I chose Hello Kitty earrings was because when I first went to get my ears pierced, they were the only character earrings on the stand, and I commented on them (I didn't get them, of course)._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, and Arachnide for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur's ghost._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	228. The Ghosts of Merlin's Past

_**The latest episode of GOT was amazing. I love Olenna, and I hate Cersei.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Stop disclaiming yourself.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Post Camlann : Arthur's ghost comforts Merlin who thinks he's a failure.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Tragedy/Angst

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Victorian Era (Post Season 5)

 _ **Summary**_ : Every year, once a year, it is the same. Merlin blames himself. Arthur doesn't want him to.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin's room became as cold as ice. Not that the warlock even noticed. He watched the bustling streets of Victorian Europe, uncaring about everyone and everything.

It was Christmas Eve, a day that should have been marked with joy. Instead, Merlin had a bottle in his hand and many more stacked on the table.

It was the anniversary of Arthur's death.

 _"Merlin."_

Merlin scoffed. "Now I'm going crazy." He took another swig of his alcohol.

 _"Merlin, listen to me. Stop blaming yourself."_

"Sure, whatever you say."

Merlin didn't see Arthur's ghost watching him sadly.

 _"Please."_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy the angst? I know you did!_**

 ** _The reason why I chose the Victorian Era was because of A Christmas Carol. That one night with Scrooge had many ghosts, so why should he be the only one with visitors? I think that Merlin is visited on this night every year by Arthur, but he doesn't realize it._**

 ** _Of course, the reason I chose Christmas Eve was because that was when the finale aired._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and goodgirl275 for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: where do baby dragons come from?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	229. Like a Froggy Dragon Carriage

_**I am going to post this, then I'm going to turn off my laptop and eat dinner.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't even know what's going on. I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Merlin gets pregnant (like m preg but without being together with someone) lets just blame it on his magic.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : I don't know

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Kilgharrah, Aithusa

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 4; Post "Aithusa"

 _ **Summary**_ : WARNING: Severe crack and some mpreg (kind of); Where do baby dragons come from?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"It's coming, the baby's coming!"_

What in the bloody devil is going on, you might be wondering? As it is my solemn duty to write down the perilous tales of Prince Arthur Pratdragon and his idiotic manservant, even I can't tell you.

It probably has to do with Merlin's magic. Most likely.

 _Merlin groaned loudly. "Make it stop!"_

 _"You're almost done, Merlin," Gaius soothed. "Just push."_

 _Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and out popped a dragon's egg. Something in it cooed._

"And that is where babies come from!" Kilgharrah explained to little baby Aithusa.

* * *

 ** _Yes, definitely my weirdest work. I don't do mpreg normally, and I probably won't do it again._**

 ** _Dragons don't lay eggs, dragonlords do. Now I'm going to shut off my computer for the rest of the night._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Seedsiz, MythologyStar, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, Lycropanthy, and JustLove201 for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: A teddy bear!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	230. Pudsey

_**Sorry that I missed an update last night; I was spending the day shopping, and then I had to go to work. I'm going to post two drabbles to make it up :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I bearly can disclaim Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by Scy B. Lad: Pudsey.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Arthur, Pudsey, Uther, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Starts pre-series, then time skips to Post "The Wicked Day" in Season 4

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur had a little friend, little friend, little friend. Arthur had a little friend and Pudsey was his name.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When the prince was five years old, he had but one friend, and his name was Pudsey.

Pudsey was such a wonderful friend. He listened to Arthur when nobody else would, and he never told Arthur "No." Arthur loved him.

Then Arthur turned six years old, and his father took him away from him.

...

Merlin finished clearing the late King's chambers and gave a box to Arthur.

"I found some things whilst cleaning, if you want to take a look."

Arthur laughed harshly. "It is probably all junk. Just toss-"

Then Arthur grinned like a child and grabbed Pudsey.

* * *

 ** _Pudsey originates from those BBC Children in Need videos on YouTube. Look up the Merlin ones if you've never seen it._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Devon Shea, Lycropanthy, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, hollyhobbit101, goodgirl275, Arachnide, and CriesofCapricorn for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: Flowers!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	231. The Effects of Pollen

_**Holy crap, Game of Thrones? I can't even *grinning like a maniac for both certain events of a role-play AND the newest episode***_

 _ **Shame school starts tomorrow, real shame...**_

 _ **I need to change my desktop background, don't I?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: How to ACHOOSE a Disclaimer!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by Scy B. Lad: Yikes hey at least it wasn't Arthur's sword (sword into flowers)

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship/Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Just set where Arthur knows that Merlin has magic, but well before the finale

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin has a case of the sneezes; Arthur is the victim of some vile magic...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _ACHOO!_ " Merlin sneezed, and if someone were to be looking, they would have seen his eyes flash gold.

"Merlin, do you need a tissue... And was my shirt always pink?"

Merlin sniffed. "Sorry Sire, I'll fix- _ACHOO!_ "

This time, the grass around them sprouted purple flowers...despite it being the middle of autumn.

Arthur picked one of the blossoms, annoyed. "Merlin, you need to get some rest. You are _such_ a girl."

Merlin nodded and started to walk off the training field. " _ACHOO!_ "

Arthur's sword turned into a single rose, which wilted when he picked it up.

" _MERLIN!_ "

* * *

 ** _So more flowers, yay! And a pink shirt on Arthur, yay! And Arthur offering Merlin a tissue instead of a handkerchief, yay!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Devon Shea, Lycropanthy, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, hollyhobbit101, goodgirl275, Arachnide, and CriesofCapricorn for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Prison guests, prison guest, Stockholm Syndrome is the best!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	232. A Tale As Old As Time

_**All right, before we begin, let me explain the hint that was given last chapter for this:**_

 ** _"Prison guests, prison guest, Stockholm Syndrome is the best!"_**

 ** _What does this mean?!_**

 ** _Sing it. With a Lumiere voice. To the tune of "Be Our Guest." These are the first few lines of the HISHE parody for Beauty and the Beast. That's right, I'm bringing Beauty and the Beast into this :D_**

 _ **Disclaimer: No one disclaims like Gaston!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Scy B. Lad: Tangled Frozen what's next Beauty and the Beast?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Parody

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Adam

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Era

 _ **Summary**_ : There's something sweet and almost kind, but the author's mean and she was coarse and unrefined, hence why she wrote something there that wasn't there before. _  
_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There was a reason why Merlin wasn't allowed to greet visitors to Camelot. Once, Arthur had invited a very important noble (Adam, I think?) to tour the castle grounds. Everything went well until it was time for the feast.

 _"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we'll provide the rest."_

Adam wasn't very amused with Merlin's musical number.

"What was that?!"

Merlin blinked at him. "I was introducing you to the feast."

"Well I say kill the feast!"

Arthur choked on his tea.

* * *

 ** _I SO accepted the challenge; here you are!_**

 ** _So many references!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, Arachnide, and goodgirl275 for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: some kind of afterlife reunion._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	233. There's No Place Like Avalon

_**SO MUCH FREAKING FREE TIME THIS YEAR IN SCHOOL!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *too sleepy to come up with a fantastic disclaimer*  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Oh ya I was also thinking of one where Mordred and Arthur meet in Avalon after their deaths

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Arthur, Mordred

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 5; related to "The Round Table Reunited" stuff

 _ **Summary**_ : Life is too short to hold grudges, but eternity is too long to hold one.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Once and Future King explored the whiteness and warmth that was Avalon. Everything was peaceful in death, and when he wasn't watching Merlin, he was busy not holding grudges. Eternity was too long to hold one.

However, this resolve was tested when he encountered Mordred.

The two looked at each other across the chasm of white. Many questioned raced through his mind. _Do I forgive him? Does he forgive me?_

It was a long moment, full of tension, reluctance, and grief. The traitor and his king.

Then Mordred smiled at him, and Arthur smiled back.

Everything was okay.

* * *

 ** _Because Mordred canonly had second thoughts in a deleted scene, and Arthur hesitated before killing Mordred._**

 ** _I'm saving review responses for tomorrow *yawns*_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you MythologyStar, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, Seedsiz, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, and Arachnide for reviewing.  
_**

 ** _Next: a father and son moment...sort of._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	234. The Fall

_**Oh, by the way, I'm still trying to adjust back to a school schedule. Most of my updates lately have been late night, and now that I'm going to bed earlier, I need to shift backward. Two drabbles today!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It's a crime to claim the rights to something you don't own. I don't own Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Sequel to "He Shoots, He Scores!" Modern day Balinor investigates the shooting of Freya and meets his son ("The Fall").

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Crime

 **Characters** : Detective Lynch, Merlin, Arthur, Dead!Freya, Detective Donnell

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Modern day; Post "He Shoots, He Scores" (51)

 _ **Summary**_ : After investigating the shooting death of a young intruder, Detective Lynch learns something that was thought to have been lost in time...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When the constables arrived on the scene, they were met with a body and two young men, one who was giving guilty looks to the other.

Detective Donnell pulled aside the older blond one to ask questions, though it did seem to be a standard case of breaking-and-entering and self-defense. He wouldn't get charged.

Detective Lynch was left to question the younger one.

"I would like to ask a few questions," he said gently as the youth stared despondently at the floor. "If that is all right with you."

Merlin looked up at the voice. "Father?"

* * *

 ** _John Lynch is the actor for Balinor, so that's where his name comes from. His partner, Detective Donnell, is named for Sarah Donnelly, AKA, Freya._**

 ** _Poor Merlin..._**

 ** _More inspiration for this came from "The Fall," which has John Lynch, Sarah Donnelly, and Colin Morgan._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Fem!Merlin!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	235. BBC's Merlilly

_**The following is entirely crack and pokes some fun and gender-bent Merlin.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaimers are friends, not food.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by Seedsiz: a fem-Merlin trailer for the series. (Beware of Emreese, for she be yo' destiny and yo' doom!)

 ** _Rating_** : T for language and crack

 ** _Genre_** : Parody

 **Characters** : Merlilly, Arthurstasia, Guinetrevor, Male-gana, Queen Utherbeth, Gaia (credited only), The Great Dragoness, the Caelliach, and, of course, the BBC

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Throughout the series

 _ **Summary**_ : Gender-bent Merlin... Lya200 style.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name? Merlilly."

...

"You shall be Princess Arthurstasia's maidservant!"

" _DAD!_ "

...

"Don't be such a boy, Merlilly. Boys have cooties."

...

"Gwen... Gwen... Guine _trevor_."

...

"Beware of Emreese, Male-gana, for she be yo' destiny and yo' doom."

...

"I am the Last Dragonlordess, and you just pissed me off."

...

"Shut up, _Mer_ lilly."

...

"Arthurstasia isn't just a queen, she is the Once and Future Drag Queen."

...

BBC stared in horror, and everything went to shit.

* * *

 ** _This was further inspired by my story about how my dad called Merlin "Emreese." Then Seedsiz said that it sounded like a girl's name. Then I replied with that line._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Lycropanthy, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Something Leogana for my own guilty pleasure._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	236. One More Chance

_**I need to go to work too soon :( Do I have to go?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One more chance to disclaim Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: a Leogana fic centered towards 3x13

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Leon, Morgana, other knights, guards, and civilians

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 3 Episode 13 "The Coming of Arthur Part Two"

 _ **Summary**_ : Morgana offers him one more chance, and he wants it so bad. Leogana.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me!"

 _Queen_ Morgana stood regally on the balcony overlooking the last Knights of Camelot, Sir Leon included.

He barely noticed as her guards turned their weapons on him and his comrades, or the bated breaths of the civilians and the way time seemed to stop.

One more chance. That's all he wanted. One more chance to be with the woman he loved.

It could never be.

He looked up and smiled at her, trying to find the Morgana he loved.

She was gone.

"Long live the king!"

* * *

 ** _This scene is actually one of my favorites. When they show the knights, I'm automatically thinking that they are the only ones left. And then the act of defiance, and Leon's smile, and Morgana's evilness..._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Killua Lawliet, Rose Winpengibback, morningstar115, mersan123, goodgirl275, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: We talk about Gwen's feelings._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	237. Gwenhyfar

_**One really great thing about working at Wendy's: I get to prepare my own drinks; I can drink mango peach lemonade if I want (and it is delicious by the way).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One more chance to disclaim Merlin.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Hey! You should do one where "Gwen, who HAVEN'T you had feelings for?!" Maybe you should make Arthur and Elyan say that!

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Romance

 **Characters** : Gwen, Arthur, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Merlin, Lancelot, Leon, and Percival

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3; related to 208. "The Soap Opera"

 _ **Summary**_ : Everyone takes time to listen to Gwen discuss her feelings.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Something was really bothering Arthur. Anyone could see it.

Finally, he plucked enough courage to ask, "Guinevere, who _haven't_ you had feelings for?"

Everyone stopped eating and stared at her expectantly. Gwen was blushing feverishly.

"Well, um, I..."

Elyan started freaking out. "Gwen!"

"Well, I've never had a crush on Gaius," Gwen said finally. "And I've turned down Gwaine. Elyan, you're my brother."

By now, Merlin was running away from an irate Arthur, Gwaine was crying, Lancelot and Leon were suspiciously out collecting firewood, and everyone was wondering why she didn't say anything about Percival.

* * *

 ** _Really similar to "The Soap Opera," I know, but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: some imaginary friends!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	238. When We Shine, We Sparkle

_**Yes, I know that it's been awhile. Yes, I know that you all probably thought that I had died. Yes, I am aware that class starts in half an hour so I need to make this quick. I'm not going to go into detail, but a lot of things started happening a few weeks ago, so I decided to give myself a mini break from updating this. However, let's see if we can get back to it, even if I have to post at an every other day schedule :)**_

 _ **For non Supernatural fans: Zanna is the official name of imaginary friends. They are assigned to unhappy children to protect them from the world and to be their friends. There are a few in the show, but I'm only using two of them. Sparkle is a "manicorn," which means that he has a unicorn horn on his forehead, long sparkly hair, and hooves for hands. Sully is a grown man who dresses like a little 40s/50s boy (I think) and loves sweets.**_

 _ **Yes, I know that the show is probably on crack.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Never going to own Merlin!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by Seedsiz: Because I insulted him by comparing him to Edward Cullen, I now have to make it up to Sparkle from Supernatural.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Sparkle, Morgana, Sully, Gwen, mention of Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Pre series; when Morgana is moving to Camelot

 _ **Summary**_ : Morgana is moving away to Camelot, and she has to leave behind her best friend, who wants to make sure that she can find another friend.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

A young girl started hugging a unicorn/man hybrid. "I'm going to miss you, Sparkle."

Sparkle patted her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Morgana. I'm sure that you are going to love it in Camelot."

Morgana sniffed. "But I won't know anyone there! Well, there's Arthur, but he's an idiot."

The zanna smiled at her. Despite having the appearance of an adult male, Morgana was comfortable with him.

"I have an idea."

Sparkle talked to his friend Sully, who was protecting a young girl named Guinevere.

Gwen and Morgana quickly became friends.

Coincidence?

* * *

 ** _Sparkle and Sully are (were) friends in the show, so I'm sure that the two plotted to make sure that the young girls had friends. That's what I'm going with._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Rose Winpengibback, MythologyStar, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: something about Sir William of Deira that accidentally turned into a parody for a very famous song._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	239. Mr Knight

_***randomly decides to attempt daily updates again-will it work?***_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Well, in Camelot they say - that the disclaiming abilities grew three sizes that day. And then - the true meaning of Fan Fiction came through, and the author found the strength of ten disclaimers - plus two! _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: something about Sir William of Deira.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Parody/Humor

 **Characters** : Sir William of Deira, his family

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post "The Once And Future Queen"

 _ **Summary**_ : The farmer's family teases the fake knight about that ONE time he pretended to be a knight.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"You're a brave one, Mr. Knight!" the farmer's wife greeted cheerfully as he entered the house.

"You really are a deal!" the eldest daughter proclaimed as she sewn a doll for her younger sister.

The younger girl held out a flower to him. "You're as cuddly as chain armour!"

A boy added brightly, "You're as charming as a prince!"

"MR. KNIGHT!" everyone said together.

The farmer wasn't amused.

"Sir William of Deira" sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a bottle of mead. " _One_ time. Just that _one_ time..." he grumbled, taking a swig.

* * *

 ** _Imagine that this is really what happened to Sir William after the episode... Imagine telling your family that you were going into the city to cosplay for a weekend during a popular competition._**

 ** _This accidentally turned into a kind of song-fic. Now I have the original stuck in my head._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Riah021101, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, ScruffydaDruid, Killua Lawliet, and MythologyStar for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin discovers that everyone knows about his magic._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	240. OH WAIT EVERYONE KNOWS EXCEPT FOR ME!

**_*twiddles thumbs* Already does life want to mess with me, but I swear that I will prevail! Huzzah!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MERLIN DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER!**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** :From Mandi: Can you do one where it's revealed that Arthur (and maybe the Knights) knew that Merlin had magic and they're okay with it? Except, instead of being happy or relieved, Merlin is absolutely furious, because he'd spent so much time fearing for his life and not using magic to save others when he could have because he couldn't expose his magic and it turned out that they'd known the entire team?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Age when Arthur knows about the magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin discovers that everyone knows about his magic and is MAD!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin stormed into the room. "YOU KNEW?! THIS _WHOLE_ TIME, YOU KNEW, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Arthur froze mid-bite before casting a sideways glance at his wife. "Sorry? What's this about?"

"YOU KNEW THAT I HAD MAGIC!" Merlin bellowed, heaving from anger.

Arthur set down his muffin. "Yeah, I think that everyone knows, Merlin. I honestly thought that you knew."

Merlin punched Arthur in the face. "MY ENTIRE LIFE I'VE SPENT IN FEAR FOR MY LIFE, AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Merlin?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think that you need to turn off the Caps Lock."

* * *

 ** _The last lines were because of word count, of course :/ And because I was bored with switching back and forth with Caps Lock._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Equinox Stuff_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	241. Autumn Equals Pumpkin Nice

_**Yay! It's autumn! (Or fall!) I love this time of the year because it is not too hot, but it isn't bitter cold, either. Plus October! Fanboy Expo! Pumpkin Spice! Everything nice!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaim the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la la la la la la!**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Autumn Equinox holiday drabble

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Mordred, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Holiday!Arc; Season 5

 _ **Summary**_ : Mordred is new to Camelot and its holiday traditions, including the most important one of them all: Merlin cheating at decorating. Again.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"Úpáhéhaþ_ _bræmbelleáf hwéolfág."_

The spell echoed through the castle halls. Eyes narrowing, Mordred walked in the direction of Emrys's voice.

Merlin was using magic to hang fake leaves along the walls.

"What are you doing?" Mordred asked, unaware that this was a normal occurrence.

To make things even stranger, Merlin turned around and _smiled_ at him. "Oh, you know, just decorating the castle for the autumn equinox. As per usual."

Later, everyone filled Mordred in about Merlin's problem with using magic to decorate, but he couldn't get over the fact that Merlin was being nice to him.

* * *

 ** _I think that Mordred just about had a heart attack or something, poor guy. The knights should have given him more warning or something._**

 ** _I can't remember the exact translation of the spell. It was something like "Hang up the leaf decorations" or whatever._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, goodgirl275, and Killua Lawliet for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur's reaction to Merlin not coming with him to Camlann._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	242. Vital Supplies

_**Because we are so short-staffed, they had me work an extra three and a half hours today :( I am so sleepy! Yet for whatever reason, my decides, "Hey, let's have a cook out. And you know, have burgers and stuff! It's not like *insert Lya's real name here* doesn't buy her own food after work or anything." Like, I don't want burgers right now. I had a nice baconator for lunch; I don't need another hamburger today.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Every time I have to think of a new disclaimer, I throw a temper tantrum.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur wasn't hurt that Merlin wasn't coming with him to Camlann; he was hurt by the fact that Merlin was lying to him.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, mention of Gaius, heavy mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5 "The Diamond of the Day Part 1" after Merlin tells Arthur that he isn't coming with him to Camlann. Can be seen as Arthur knowing Merlin has magic.

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur has to deal with the fact that Merlin isn't following him to Camlann. The thing is, he knows that Merlin is lying about the vital supplies, but he doesn't know why.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Vital supplies," Arthur muttered, kicking his bedpost. "Yeah, right!"

He laughed despite no one being there. "Collecting 'herbs for Gaius' my arse!"

He picked up a goblet and flung it at the wall. "How about a better excuse next time, _Mer_ lin?!"

The King threw a pillow across the room before slumping. "Well, I hope that you you know what you're doing, Merlin, because I know when you are lying to me!"

There was no way for Merlin to hear him, but Arthur added in a solemn whisper, "I just don't know why you can't trust me."

* * *

 ** _For...reasons...it seems awfully convenient that this was to be posted on this day. Originally, it was supposed to come out yesterday, but I woke up late and I had to work closing shift... Same difference. Convenience. Stuff. *glares at Seedsiz*_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, parimalik, and Killua Lawliet for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Has to do with a sock puppet and a LIAR._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	243. Carry On

_**I'm reading such a masterpiece right now, and I don't know how I've survived this long without reading it. It is called..."My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbie, and it is so spectacular. *sniff* I don't think that I've ever seen more beautiful writing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: MR. FIZZLES CAN SENSE WHEN THIS IS A DISCLAIMER!**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Seedsiz: Something to do with Mr. Fizzles...

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Crime/Suspense

 **Characters** : Merlin, the Witchfinder

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Witchfinder"

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin is barely holding it together when he's being interrogated by the Witchfinder...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

He scrutinized Merlin in the midst of his interrogation. "Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?" he drawled, causing shivers to run up Merlin's spine.

"No, I, I was there," Merlin stuttered.

He nodded, smirking. "Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?"

Merlin shook his head desperately. "I saw the smoke, but...it was only smoke. I saw nothing else."

"MR. FIZZLES CAN SENSE WHEN YOU'RE BEING A **LIAR**!"

Merlin stared into the soulless button eyes of Aredian's sock puppet and paled.

* * *

 ** _Now reread all of this in Mr. Fizzles' voice, I dare you. (If you don't know, Mr. Fizzles is Garth's sock puppet in Supernatural.)_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Ivy Kanka, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Seedsiz for revieiwing._**

 ** _Next: They can't find Ruffles! *horrified gasp*_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	244. Dogsong

_**Do you want some fun cat trivia? Apparently cats can climb loft bed ladders. And climb into the ceiling vent. And can tear open litter bags in search of food. And can steal every stuffed animal you know.**_

 _ **Why am I talking about cats when today's drabble is related to a very special dog?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I doughnut own Merlin.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Prompt: Merlin and Arthur (and maybe the other knights your choice) are together in modern times and they can't find the statue of Ruffles to resurrect/reanimate their faithful hound.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Suspense

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, the Knights, mentions of Ruffles

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 5; Modern Era

 _ **Summary**_ : Yay, everyone is reincarnated! However, one very important member of the group is missing...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur laid out a large map on a table. "Where are we on this map, Merlin?" he asked, not looking up.

Merlin pointed at a spot. "There."

Arthur grimaced. "Thank you." Turning to the rest of the knights, he ordered, "We will scout the surrounding area in the morning. He must be found."

There was a collective nod. One by one, the resurrected Knights left to prepare for the long night ahead, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

Merlin sympathetically put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We'll find him, Sire. We'll find Ruffles. I promise. Just you see."

* * *

 ** _Will our fearless knights succeed? Or will Ruffles be lost forever to the hands of time? Find out next time...if I write a continuation XD_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Rose Winpengibback, himeisawriter91, goodgirl275, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Bacon._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	245. BaconbaconbaconbaconBACON!

_**Gah, I hate real life with a passion. *groans* Anyway, here is this. Something fun and hilarious, just for you guys :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't claim the rights to Merlin, which is really a shame.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Seedsiz: Something about bacon.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 5; Modern Era

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur has returned, and Merlin makes him some breakfast.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur sniffed the strange specimen offered to him on a plate and wrinkled his nose. It smelled good, and it looked good, but he had never seen it before in his life...or in his past life.

He frowned at Merlin. " _What_ is that exactly?"

Merlin shrugged. "It is called bacon, Arthur. You wouldn't have had a lot of it back in Camelot."

Arthur picked up a piece with his fingers and bit into it. It tasted good. Really good. "Why not? Is it another fancy invention of the future?"

Merlin's chilling answer: "It was considered peasant food."

* * *

 ** _So fun fact: bacon was another way to preserve meat back in medieval times, but it was more for the peasants who couldn't afford salt, so it was pretty much just a peasant food. Yay!_**

 ** _And to the wonderful guest who spammed me with reviews: Thank you for all of your reviews! You should consider getting an account at some point so that I can reply to them because you are awesome._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, sarahmaria98, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Pengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Seedsiz, and Guest for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: A certain someone lives to die of old age._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	246. Very Old Friends

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, so nothing's changed, then.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** :From Riah021101: Arthur and Merlin are remembering good old times on Arthur's death bed

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Towards the end of Arthur's life if he lived to grow old

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin saved Arthur after Camlann, and he gets to watch his friend grow old.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur, his hair white against his pillow, smiled at Merlin, who was only using an aging spell to look as old as his friend.

"Do you remember when we first met?" the fading king asked gently.

Merlin blinked away some tears. "Yeah. You were an arse. A royal one."

Arthur laughed. "Nothing's changed, then."

"Yeah..." Merlin faltered, hating that he could never join Arthur in the afterlife.

Arthur started coughing, and his breath turned wheezy. However, the conviction in his next words was strong. "Never change, Merlin. Always be you."

Merlin nodded, gripping Arthur's wrinkled hand.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 ** _You all have permission to be sad with this. Yay dialogue from the finale!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Seedsiz, goodgirl275, NC, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Guest for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur teases Merlin about his name._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	247. Name-Calling

_**I am posting this in the middle of class because I am the best student ever :P**_

 _ **I am also dressed up as the King Prat because I am awesome like that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: What kind of disclaimer is this?**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: Since Arthur found out the druids call Merlin, Emrys, he can't stop teasing him about it

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 3 where Arthur knows about the magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur teases Merlin about his name like the prat he is. I mean, what kind of name is Emrys?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Most of Arthur's teasing was usually done when the king was not around, and for good reason, too.

"Emrys?!" Arthur blurted out once they were in the safety of his chambers. "What kind of name is Emrys?!"

Merlin shrugged. "Don't ask me. I didn't choose it."

Arthur paced. Every time another secret of Merlin's was revealed, he acted the same. "Do you have any other names that I should know about?"

Merlin answered with his made up names for himself. "Um, I'm also Dragoon the Great?

This answer earned him a goblet to the head.

* * *

 ** _The original also mentioned the Dolma, but that was Season 5, so time-wise it didn't fit._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, goodgirl275, Seedsiz, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the plan is to post something about Merlin's fear of fire, but in case if I don't have time, another one could be a Halloween special._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	248. A Fear of Fire Part 1

**_I'm the best student ever. Maybe I'll actually do classwork after this, maybe not. However, I have my stuff for a Daenerys Targaryen_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaiming, yay.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From JustLove201: I haven't read all the drabbles yet but do you have one where Merlin fears fire (because of witch burnings) and Arthur finds out?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Anytime between Seasons 1-3 where Arthur had just learned about the magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin burns his finger, and, despite initially teasing him, Arthur helps him.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There was a small yelp from the fireplace. Arthur glanced up from his desk to find Merlin nursing a burnt finger courtesy of a stray ember.

"Don't be such a girl, _Mer_ lin," Arthur chided. Then he remembered.

The smoke.

The screams.

The smell of burning flesh.

Ever since he found out that Merlin had magic, he had promised himself that this wouldn't be Merlin's fate, yet here he was, laughing at Merlin for complaining about a small burn.

Arthur bit his lip, suddenly feeling ashamed. "That was a little unfair, wasn't it?"

Merlin nodded silently.

* * *

 ** _Then you can imagine that there is proper comfort after this... (At this point I realized that I wanted to write a second part, so I wrote a second part literally just now._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Killua Lawliet, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the unexpected part 2._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	249. A Fear of Fire Part 2

_**Then the more comforting half of this tale!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaiming, yay.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From JustLove201: I haven't read all the drabbles yet but do you have one where Merlin fears fire (because of witch burnings) and Arthur finds out?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Anytime between Seasons 1-3 where Arthur had just learned about the magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin burns his finger, and, despite initially teasing him, Arthur helps him.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur swallowed before abandoning his important documents. Right now, making sure that Merlin was okay was more important.

"Sit down," he ordered gently before pulling out his chair.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"So that I can look at it." Arthur pointed at the seat. "Sit."

The warlock hesitantly sat down, his eyes carefully trained on the prince. Arthur avoided looking into them as he soaked a small towel with water from his own goblet, which he used to treat the burn.

Merlin winced at the touch, but when Arthur was finished, he smiled gratefully. Arthur smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Now wasn't this just sweet? I think that it was. Gee, it would be a shame if I posted something really angsty soonish, wouldn't you agree?_**

 ** _Oh! I kind of sort of maybe ordered the 1981 movie version of the Excalibur sword online the other night, and I just got the email that it has been shipped!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Killua Lawliet, mersan123, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Seedsiz for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: either Arthur drunkenly talks to a cat or something Halloween._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	250. Cat Got Your Tongue?

_**On Wednesday I was King Arthur Pratdragon. Today I am the Mother of Dragons. Yay for being royalty and being connected to dragons! What next?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons does not deny her claim to Merlin *huffs*** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: "Is Arthur really talking to a cat?" Drunk!Arthur

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Anytime between Seasons 1-3 where Arthur knows about the magic

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur drunkenly reveals that he has met "Freya..." or at least someone who he thinks is her.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur slurred, taking a swig from his mead. The two were inside of a foreign tavern where no one knew who they were, and Arthur was taking advantage of it.

Merlin groaned, praying that Arthur would have a huge hangover in the morning. "What?"

"I met- I met your girlfriend today," Arthur answered, hiccuping. "Freya, or whatever her name was."

"Did you now?" Merlin played along. "Where is she?"

"Right there." Arthur pointed a shaking finger at a cat licking her paw. "She's nice."

Then the prince turned back to the cat and continued like nothing happened.

* * *

 ** _Cats are freaking adorables!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you mersan123, parimalik, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: this is Halloween!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	251. This is Halloween!

_**Yay spooky Halloween! Which means I get to work tonight! Yeah! *secretly sobs***_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaim the Sandy Claws, I don't own Merlin!** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Halloween holiday drabble

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Horror

 **Characters** : Morgana, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : During the Golden!Era in the Holiday!Arc

 _ **Summary**_ : Morgana chooses Halloween night (Samhain) to make her move. What could go wrong?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Morgana waited for the dark moon of Samhain to loom over the castle before she attacked. This time, she brought no armies or weapons. She would not need them against Emrys.

She crept through the decorated halls of the castle, an evil smirk on her face. Then Merlin came into view.

"Hey Morgana!" His eyes flashed gold, and a tray flew over to her. "Pumpkin pastie?"

She faltered. "W-what?"

"Or maybe a caramel apple?"

 _Why is Merlin being so nice to me?_

"Aren't you going to at least say "Trick or Treat?"" Merlin called out as she fled.

* * *

 ** _Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat or else Merlin will smite you! Happy Halloween!_**

 ** _Can we just appreciate that at the time of this being posted, there were 1,666 reviews? On Halloween?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: cat sneezes!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	252. Ach-meow!

**_I am an epic swordsmaster! I own Excalibur, and I use it to vanquish my enemies! I defend my bedroom from the non fans that is my family and protect my fandom merchandise!_**

 ** _...Yep, that's my life. Spending hundreds of dollars on a freaking replica of Excalibur (#Don'tRegretIt)_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Meow don't own Merlin.** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: I wish his sneezes sounded like a cat. Y'know those people who sound like kittens when they sneeze? So adorable~... Wait let's make this another prompt for you XD

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur becomes convinced that Merlin is hiding the Camelot Zoo in his bedroom when he hears what sounds like a cat... or is it a sneeze?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The blond narrowed his eyes at the animalistic sound, having convinced himself that Merlin was hiding another animal from him. _I've got you now..._

He stepped inside of the chambers, fully expecting to catch Merlin in the act. However, there was no cat. Just Merlin and a handkerchief.

Arthur waited for Merlin to notice him. However, the servant wasn't paying him any attention.

Merlin sneezed again... And he sounded like a cat. _A bloody cat._

Arthur left quietly. He wouldn't admit it, but the sneeze sounded adorable, and it was great material to tease Merlin with too...

* * *

 ** _My sneezes sound like I am saying "achoo" XD I'm not joking, either!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, mersan123, goodgirl275, Guest, MythologyStar, Seedsiz, and Lycropanthy for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Excalibur was not named Excalibur?!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	253. The Sword in the Stone Prat 2 Point 5 :P

_**Disclaimer: Excaliburn! I don't own Merlin!** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Riah021101: What if Arthur didn't named his sword Excalibur?

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, the citizens of Camelot

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 4 Episode 13 "The Sword in the Stone Part 2" during the Sword in the Stone scene; possibly post "How to AChoose a Name" (16)

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur proves that he is the true king of Camelot when he pulls the sword from the stone, but what is its name?

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur pulled the Sword from the Stone, the sun blazing down on his golden hair in the moment of his glory. The clearing waited with bated breath as their king held it high, looking as regal as he should be.

There was a long chorus of "Long live the king!" However, that faded into silence. For many moments, the people watched in awe until finally, one person asked the burning question.

"What is the sword's name?"

Arthur looked at the majestic blade. Then, smiling proudly, he answered, "Zappy!"

He didn't know why Merlin was annoyed with him later.

* * *

 ** _Credit to my brother for the new name for Excalibur. I make fun of Merlin for naming things, but this is so much worse._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: A certain enchantress shares her doubts about revealing her magic._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	254. The White Enchantress

_**Yes, I know, it's been another long while between updates. Maybe that should be my new year's resolution: get back to daily updates with this story...**_

 _ **Um, at least I have corrupted my mom into watching the show. She has just met Gwaine...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: And that is a disclaimer for you!** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Gwen has magic?!

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Suspense

 **Characters** : Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Morgana

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : In a kingdom where magic is illegal, you have to keep it hidden from everyone, including the ones you love.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

She couldn't tell anyone about her magic. If she did, they wouldn't have accepted her, or, if they did, they would have looked at her differently.

Gaius was too careful for his own good.

Merlin was already suspicious of everyone who wasn't Arthur.

Arthur was loyal to his father and was unpredictable. She didn't think that he would have her burned, but she didn't risk it.

Morgana...was just different. Ever since they found her, Morgana was no longer the friend she once knew.

Gwen had no one she could tell, so she didn't.

* * *

 ** _This was inspired by the translation of "Gwenhwyfar," which is "The White Enchantress. Not to mention the fact that Gwen could hear the screams of the mandrakes... Just a drabble that is different._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Seedsiz, Killua Lawliet, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: a thumpity thump thump winter solstice._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	255. A Frosty Winter Solstice

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!... Oh wait...**_

 _ **Do you know what some of the best torture is? Playing as many Christmas songs as you can that are sung by the Chipmunks to your brother who is just trying to play a video game. He was threatening murder by the fourth song XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have a hundred zillion different disclaimer ideas for this, but if Merlin is magic, then I want him back! But it's not mine, anymore, I threw him away. *pouts***_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Winter Solstice during the Holiday!Arc

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Leon, Merlin, Frosty the Snowman

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Holiday!Arc; the Golden Era

 _ **Summary**_ : Leon witnesses his first Christmas snow... Even when it isn't Christmas... Why is there a snowman playing, playing, playing? Oh, right, Merlin cheats with decorating for the holidays.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _Now it is my turn to deal with Merlin_ , Leon thought as he kept an eye on the warlock. Like everyone else, he wasn't actually going to do anything. The only reason why Leon was here was to keep watch.

Merlin paid Leon no heed as he built a snowman in the middle of the hall. However, even he could not ignore Leon's small gasp when the snowman started dancing around.

Almost immediately, the servant was on his guard. "What are you going to do?" he asked carefully.

Still watching the snowman of fairy tale, Leon answered, "Nothing."

* * *

 ** _Now time to run off and prepare the next drabble for tomorrow, busy, busy, busy._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, Aria, goodgirl275, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: making fun of a ship that I don't THINK is actually shipped by anyone, but, knowing this fandom, it might be._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	256. Mock-A-Lot

_**Huzzah! Plot! Romance! Things! What else do we need?! (Angst. More angst. Be prepared, it will be coming.)**_

 _ **And, for the record, it was Frosty the Snowman last chapter XD I've heard so many versions of that song that I can't get it out of my head!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It is not I, BBC, that needs to disclaim Merlin. It is you.** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Seedsiz: Maybe you could drabble about that when you make fun of ships! (Karthur)

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Mock!Romance

 **Characters** : Kara, Arthur, Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 5 "The Drawing of the Dark"

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin has grown obsessed with mocking romance and has started making up his own relationships to mock...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Is there _anyone_ who is sick enough to ship us?"

The female Druid was glaring at the blond king, who was equally annoyed.

"I have no idea, and I certainly do not _want_ to know." Arthur crossed his arms before throwing an annoyed glance at Merlin. He was _so_ going to clean out the stocks later for making them do this.

 _"But... PLOT! The READERS!"_ Merlin had begged.

Arthur was regretting this already.

He held up his wrist to check the word count. "Eighty-three total words. Can we make it?"

Kara nodded. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

* * *

 ** _Everything I was thinking whilst writing this is above XD_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275 and Killua Lawliet for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Leon tells a campfire story._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	257. The Campfire Song Song

_**CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE AND I AM JUST SO EXCITED BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE AMAZING THINGS I BOUGHT MY FAMILY FOR CHRISTMAS! AND ON WEDNESDAY I AM GOING TO SEE STAR WARS BUT I KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS SO DO NOT TELL ME!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: OUR D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R SONG!** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Leon tells a campfire story.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Leon, Gwaine, Arthur, the rest of the Round Table, and mentions of other story characters

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Post Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : It is time to tell stories around the campfire, and Leon has one that you are sure to love...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, and they were sharing stories. It was Leon's turn.

Leon clapped his hands together. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden."

Gwaine punched Arthur in the arm. "That's you, Princess."

Leon continued ignoring Gwaine's shenanigans. "She had everything she could have possibly wanted. A loving family. Wonderful friends."

Everyone sighed dreamily.

"Then-one-day-her-evil-half-sister-teaches-her-magic-and-Merlin-decides-to-poison-her-and-she-turns-evil-and-tries-to-kill-everyone-the-end."

There was silence.

Finally, Gwaine said, "So Princess has magic?"

* * *

 _ **Thank you, Gwaine, for so stating the obvious XD**_

 _ **So I wrote sort of a version of this one time, and I was looking through an old document when I found it again. After so editing, I decided to post it here.**_

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275 and Killua Lawliet for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: When Uther finds out about the fight in the market..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	258. Deck the Halls

_**I lied. The holidays got really busy, and then my Doc Manager started acting up, but I am still filled with determination.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm not even disclaiming this right!** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Skypeoplephoenix732: And then maybe one where they all shout disapproving "MEEERLIN!" right behind him (holiday arc; Christmas.) (FINALLY did this one!)

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius the rest of the Round Table

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : The Golden Age; The Holiday Arc

 _ **Summary**_ : Deck the harrs with boughs of magic, fa ra ra ra ra, ra ra ra ra!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Round Table was hiding in the balcony watching as Merlin used his magic to decorate the tree that was perched on top of the table.

"He's not doing it right!" Arthur complained, flabbergasted, as Merlin hanged two ornaments side by side.

"Shush, Arthur," Gwen chastised, elbowing her husband. Behind her, Gaius was shaking his head at his ward.

Another spell must have been said, for suddenly, the candles on the tree were ablaze.

Arthur's fist started shaking. "Does he _want_ to get himself caught?"

"Shh!"

Suddenly, the entire hall was alight with Christmas candles.

" _MERLIN!_ " Everyone screamed.

* * *

 ** _I think that 75% of the show was Merlin trying to get caught using magic and only 25% was him hiding it._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you goodgirl275, Killua Lawliet, JJY221, MythologyStar, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	259. Pride

_**TONIGHT I GET TO GO SEE THE LAST JEDI AND NO SPOILERS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ME AND TWO OTHERS HAVE THREATENED TO PUNCH ONE OF OUR COWORKERS IN THE FACE IF ANYTHING HE SAID ABOUT THE MOVIE TURNS OUT TO BE TRUE! DON'T BE LIKE IAN!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: *gallivants through the marketplace having stolen the rights to Merlin*** **  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Uther's reaction to Arthur and Merlin's fight in the market.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Uther, Arthur, mentions of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 1 "The Dragon's Call"

 _ **Summary**_ : Uther chastises his son over destroying half of the marketplace to defend his honor over the words that some peasant idiot said.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The king glared at the younger man as a wave of fury overcame him.

"Why did you gallivant through the marketplace to chase after some _peasant?_ "

Arthur wouldn't meet his eyes (out of pride, surely). "I admit that it was foolish of me, Sire," the prince replied stiffly. "But he insulted-"

Uther raised a hand but didn't make a move. "So you felt the need to defend your pride against a commoner's word? Have you gone soft?"

Arthur hesitated. "No, Sire."

The king nodded and lowered his fist. "See to it that it doesn't happen again."

* * *

 ** _Later, this commoner saves Arthur's life and is appointed his manservant, so it all works out anyway! Then Uther walks in on Arthur throwing pillows at said servant! And he never finds out that the peasant cheated during this fight!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, AutumnMoonlightShine4, Careiless, DarkRed101, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, IvyLestrange, Jupitere, JustLove201, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1 of 1 secondary drone, 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, AutumnMoonlightShine4, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Doughnut Holschten, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, Jetom, Killua Lawliet, KLR9KuroDeath, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, lupintonks, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: a 10 part thing where Morgause chose someone else to be the vessel for the sleeping curse..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	260. The Vessel Part 1

_**This long thing was inspired by myself making up reasoning for Merlin poisoning Morgana: he had to save Camelot, and he would have done the same if it was Gwen or Gaius... Then my treacherous mind continued and mentioned a single name: Arthur.**_

 _ **Thus this was born.**_

 _ **No, none of this was necessary. None at all. I am cruel and heartless, but I came up with the idea, and you guys are going to read it, and it is going to be amazing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the Knights of Medhir, and soon it became clear that he had no chance of beating them.

His eyes found Merlin, the only one besides him left standing. Protectiveness overcame him, and Arthur decided that if he could not survive this, at least Merlin could.

"Run, Merlin!" Arthur screamed. "Go!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw the boy run past him towards the entrance, but then Merlin stopped.

 _Idiot!_ Enraged, Arthur bellowed, "What are you...?! Do as I say!"

Then he shoved Merlin out the door just as the rocks fell.

* * *

 ** _-Let's just pretend that Morgana never went to go see Morgause at the beginning of the episode._**

 ** _-The fires were still lit._**

 ** _-Merlin had tried to pulled Arthur out of the room with him when he made the rocks fell, but Arthur jumped away at the last moment because he cared about Merlin's safety more._**

 ** _-A running theme in these chapters is that Arthur is very protective over Merlin._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Turn your attention to the next part!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	261. The Vessel Part 2

_**Climatic diversion from canon last chapter! What happens next?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur tried to ignore the muffled yells from behind the rubble. _Merlin is safe,_ he repeated to himself. _Merlin is safe._

He swung his sword in an arc, trying to defend himself, but it was no use. As the Knight's sword laced through the air towards him, Arthur heard a feminine voice command, "Stop."

The sword froze just inches away from his neck. Arthur's head swiveled towards a shadowy corner where a familiar blonde woman stood.

Morgause.

Arthur backed away slowly from the Knight's blade, then he turned back towards the sorceress, who was smiling at him.

* * *

 ** _-Morgause, keep your witchy hands away from Arthur!_**

 ** _-And the muffled yells are actually spells said in Merlin's desperation to save Arthur!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Oooh, what is Morgause going to do? Let's find out!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	262. The Vessel Part 3

**_Is it too late to say that I am sorry for this?_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"You!" Arthur growled, lunging towards her, but with a wave of her hand and a flash of her eyes, the prince was forced backward.

"Your Highness," she greeted mockingly. "How are things with your father?"

Arthur seethed. "You almost had me kill him!" he screeched. "I will _never_ listen to another word that you have to say!"

Morgause walked towards him. Her fingers traced along his jawline, and he spat in her face.

She shook her head. "I don't need you to listen. I need you to do something for me."

Then she whispered something, and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _-Arthur, don't lunge at sorceresses._**

 ** _-Morgause, can I just kill her?!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next, Merlin comes back!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	263. The Vessel Part 4

**_Look at the bright side: Merlin and Arthur are reunited!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Arthur..." Someone was slapping his face lightly. "Arthur..."

Arthur stirred and found Merlin's face blocking the sunlight. "Am I dead?" he muttered. _That would mean that Merlin..._

"No," Merlin answered, grinning stupidly. "I got you out of there shortly after you passed out."

Arthur sat up and rubbed his head, noting the dark circles under Merlin's eyes. "Did you- did you move all of those rocks all by yourself?"

Merlin hesitated before nodding. "I'm stronger than I look."

"I don't believe that for a second." Arthur stood up. "Come on. Let's get back to Camelot."

* * *

 ** _-I can't remember which episode I am referencing with the stupid smile XD_**

 ** _-Merlin finally was able to get the magic to work, but Morgause and the Knights were nowhere to be seen..._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin is super duper weak..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	264. The Vessel Part 5

**_Lya needs to stop this now; it is just too painful._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin's state only got worse as they neared Camelot. Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he was getting worried for the boy. _Why doesn't Merlin complain about his tiredness so that we can stop?_

When the turrets started to appear over the horizon, Merlin grunted. To Arthur's alarm, he was swaying on his feet from exhaustion.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asked quickly.

Merlin nodded distantly. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Without warning, his legs gave out and his eyes rolled backwards, and Arthur dove forward to catch him.

"Merlin!" he cried.

His friend didn't answer.

* * *

 ** _-Arthur doesn't realize that he is the source._**

 ** _-So Merlin ends up sick and has fallen unconscious; what happens next? How is he going to save Camelot? Or is Camelot doomed?_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: They make it back to Camelot..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	265. The Vessel Part 6

_***bows head in shame***_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"What can you do for him?" Arthur asked Gaius, drawing up a chair besides Merlin's cot.

Gaius tiredly looked at his ward. "I'm not sure... What happened?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing. "I don't know... He's been getting worse since we faced the Knights of Medhir." He didn't mention Morgause. "Do you think that they did something to him?"

If Gaius was surprised at Arthur's concern, he didn't show it.

"Maybe. Perhaps we could send him to Ealdor for fresher air?"

Arthur relaxed. "I'll see to it right away."

* * *

 ** _-Thus, Arthur gets a farmer or someone to deliver Merlin safely to Ealdor._**

 ** _-The curse is based on distance, so, realistically, by being away from the source, Merlin will be fine soon enough._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: (because Lya won't stop the pain) will switch to Merlin's POV upon his return._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	266. The Vessel Part 7

_**By the way, Merlin got better a few days ago, but Hunith was Hunith, so it has been a week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

One week later, a weakened but nonetheless healthy Merlin reached Camelot. His mother had been fussing at him for the last few days, and he had been missing Arthur's prattish attitude (not that he'd admit it).

However, the city was dead when he reached the castle. Everyone was asleep. Only the animals seemed to be awake, and as Merlin weaved past the bodies, he was overcome with worry.

 _They must have caught what I had..._ Merlin looked around the courtyard. "Hello?"

No one answered.

 _The Dragon._ Merlin started sprinting for the dungeons. _He'd know what to do._

* * *

 ** _-Another change: Merlin visits the dragon before Gaius because he is being smart and realizes that he is probably asleep._**

 ** _-Whoever delivered Merlin to Ealdor probably went straight back to Camelot._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Talking to the Dragon *sob*_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	267. The Vessel Part 8

_**This is getting worrrrsssseeee!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Great Dragon's words repeated in Merlin's head. _"Find the vessel. When you have found the only one still awake, you must kill them. Only then will the spell be broken."_

"That shouldn't be too hard," Merlin muttered as he traveled the corridors warily, well aware of the fact that the Knights of Medhir now resided in the castle. "Just murder someone in cold blood to save Camelot. Again."

As he turned the corner, someone attacked him from an alcove, someone living. Merlin was about to use magic on him when he saw who it was.

Arthur.

* * *

 ** _-Since the vessel wasn't Morgana after all, the dragon doesn't know who it is because who else would willingly align themselves with Morgause?_**

 ** _-Arthur's been alone and scared for a week now :'(_**

 ** _-And now Merlin knowwwwwwsss... :'(_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the dorks have a conversation, but why is Merlin so withdrawn?_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	268. The Vessel Part 9

_***says nothing***_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin wasn't meeting Arthur's eyes, and this troubled the prince.

"Why are you being so quiet? I've been missing your chatter this past week." Arthur didn't know why he was the only one unaffected by the illness, and it scared him deeply.

Merlin glanced up, his eyes shadowed with...something.

"It's nothing," he muttered before looking away again.

Arthur frowned at Merlin's obvious despair. Protectiveness overcame him once more. "You know, no matter what, we will save Camelot, right?"

Arthur had been trying to make Merlin feel better, but, if anything, Merlin looked worse.

* * *

 ** _-So Merlin knows, and he doesn't want to tell Arthur._**

 ** _-Arthur, however, clearly wants to save Camelot, and Merlin knows this. That is why the decision is going to be so difficult because Merlin knows Arthur would never forgive him if he let Camelot fall._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: The final part... For now..._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	269. The Vessel Part 10

_**... I'm sorry...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Before I answer your question on whether or not I own Merlin, drink this water I got from Merlin!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: What if Arthur had been the vessel for the sleeping spell?

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Tragedy

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Morgause, The Knights of Medhir, Gaius, Kilgharrah, mentions of Uther and Hunith

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Season 2 "The Fires of Idirsholas"

 _ **Summary**_ : After failing to convince Morgana to join her, Morgause is forced to choose a new vessel for her sleeping curse...

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't Arthur breathe?

His hand reached towards his throat as he started to choke. Then his eyes met Merlin's, who gave him a solemn nod.

"You...poisoned me," Arthur managed to slur as he collapsed. No words could describe the hurt that now resided in his heart.

"I'm sorry." Merlin was crying now. Crying over _him_. "I-I had to, the spell..."

Merlin tried to pull Arthur into his lap, but the heartbroken prince pulled away in betrayal.

"I thought that we were friends," he murmured before succumbing to the empty blackness.

* * *

 ** _-Arthur was able to find the strength to speak to Merlin after he was poisoned._**

 ** _-Merlin was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice, even if it meant losing Arthur, because he can't choose one friend over everyone else._**

 ** _-However, Morgause is in the picture, and she is trying to get Morgana on her side, so she takes Arthur with her instead of letting him die as leverage..._**

 ** _-But that is a story for another day :)_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, Gre3nleaf, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Merlin's friends all know his secret, but they don't know that anyone else knows._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	270. Keep It A Secret Part 1

_**Several days later, back with the program!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Um, happy disclaimer?**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: You know what would be an interesting scenario? If everyone knew about Merlin's magic but no one knew that anyone else knew, so they were all trying to keep it a secret from each other.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Gaius, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen, Percival, Leon, Arthur, heavy mention of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Spans from the beginning of Season 1 to at least post Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Everyone has their own reasons for keeping Merlin's secret, even from him.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When Gaius found out, he was accusatory and dumbfounded, but never once did it cross his mind to turn Merlin in. He wasn't that man anymore. He would keep it a secret.

...

When Lancelot found out, he knew immediately that Merlin was good and would never use it with ill intent. He would keep it a secret.

...

When Gwaine found out, he was drunk, but he didn't care. This was _Merlin._ He would keep it a secret.

...

When Elyan found out, it was accidental. However, Merlin wouldn't hurt anyone, would he? He would keep it a secret.

* * *

 ** _So that is the first half. The second half has the other half of the Round Table._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and JJY221 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Part 2_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	271. Keep It A Secret Part 2

_**La la la My mom is half-way through Season 4... I did tell her that Agravaine gets what he deserves and that Arthur does marry Gwen by the end of the season but that is it... Am I allowed to have a prompt that just means that I can kill Agravaine?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Um, happy disclaimer?**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: You know what would be an interesting scenario? If everyone knew about Merlin's magic but no one knew that anyone else knew, so they were all trying to keep it a secret from each other.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship

 **Characters** : Gaius, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen, Percival, Leon, Arthur, heavy mention of Merlin

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Spans from the beginning of Season 1 to at least post Season 3

 _ **Summary**_ : Everyone has their own reasons for keeping Merlin's secret, even from him.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

When Gwen found out, she was unsure. Magic had killed her father and had taken her best friend from her. However, she trusted Merlin. She would keep it a secret.

...

When Percival found out, he said nothing. Why bother? He would keep it a secret.

...

When Leon found out, he knew that Merlin would rather die than betray Arthur. He would keep it a secret.

...

When Arthur found out, he was hurt, but this was his brother, and to kill him was to kill himself. He would keep it a secret.

...

They would keep it a secret from each other.

* * *

 ** _Oh, the irony..._**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, MythologyStar, and JJY221 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Flu Season bromance!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	272. Ach-you's Kidding Me?

_**How fitting that today the public schools are out for the flu (shame the colleges are still open) and I post this little thing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't- ACHOO!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: Flu Season! That means Arthur won't be leaving the castle for a while... Speaking of, how about a sick!fic ? What happens when Arthur is sick, and what happens when Merlin catches his cold? I dunno, just some cute seasonal fluff would be appreciated~

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Friendship/Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Anytime, anywhere

 _ **Summary**_ : When one of the dorks gets sick, the other one catches it too.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin blamed Arthur.

Normally, he wouldn't care. Arthur had done many things in his life that negatively affected Merlin, and he would brush them off.

However, _this_ was unforgivable.

" _ACHOO!_ " Snot flew everywhere, ruining the armour he had just finished polishing.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur scolded from where he was bedridden. Then he sneezed, too.

Merlin turned around to glare at the prat. "This is your own- _ACHOO!_ Your own fault. How come you are allowed to laze about but I'm not?"

"Because I am the- _ACHOO!_ "

When one boy sneezed, the other followed in sync. Happy flu season!

* * *

 ** _Yay, sneezing!_**

 ** _PSA! Wash your hands! Cover your mouth when you cough! Don't share drinks!_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, M-Riah, goodgiri275, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Indiana Jones 1935, Skypeoplephoenix732, Guest, and hollyhobbit101 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Mordred gets himself deaged somehow back into a little child!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	273. The Druid Boy

_**How do I have so many of these written but so many not posted? What is this sorcery? Sorcery!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T CARE THAT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A DISCLAIMER! I don't care.**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From parimalik: Could you do one where Mordred gets deaged? And Arthur realizes he's the kid they saved from Uther.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, Mordred

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Somewhere in Season 5 before "The Disir"

 _ **Summary**_ : Mordred jumps in front of a spell to save his king and to keep Emrys from doing so, and the effects leave Arthur shocked.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Merlin shook his head. "No, I really can't explain it."

He, Gaius, and Arthur were huddled around Mordred... who was now a child.

Arthur turned away with a huff. "So, this whole time..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you know, Merlin, that Mordred was the Druid boy all along?"

Merlin hesitated. He didn't necessarily trust Mordred, but that didn't mean that he wanted him dead. "Yes, but that was in the past."

"I don't care!" Arthur ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't care," he repeated softly. Then he walked out.

* * *

 ** _With the "I don't cares," first it is "I don't care that he was the Druid boy IN THE PAST. You shouldn't have kept this from me." Then it was "I don't care that he was the Druid boy. He's still my friend."_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, goodgirl275, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Arthur musing during an execution._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	274. Burning is Everything

**_Spring break is fun! Just sitting around, doing nothing... Good times, good times..._**

 _ **Disclaimer: You can't stop it. In the end, everything is a disclaimer.**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: "You can't stop it. In the end, everything burns." ~ random quote by me regarding sunlight of all things.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Unknown, but it would have to be before Uther's death

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur feels sick to his stomach every time he watches an execution, and he grows to resent Uther for it.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

You can't stop it.

In the end, everything burns.

As Arthur stood on the balcony watching the awful scene before him, he realized without a doubt that this was true. Even something so good, so pure, would burn at some point.

Just like now.

It was sickening to watch, and it hardened Arthur's heart forever. Against his father. Against Camelot. Against everything.

His eyes flashed dangerously at his father, who believed that he was doing the right thing. The king would certainly burn. In hell.

Arthur looked down at his hands, which were bloody. _And so would he._

* * *

 ** _Obviously there are several different interpretations of this. Maybe this takes place during "Burning." Maybe this is a different version where Merlin actually_ _IS burning. Maybe it isn't Merlin at all on the pyre and Arthur just growing up. Maybe this is even before the start of the series and before Arthur met Merlin._**

 ** _Also, the story about the quote this was based from. The sun was getting into my eyes, and it was HOT, and I think that I already had a sunburn, and yeah XD_**

 ** _Thank you Arachnide, Careiless, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Riah021101, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, goodgirl275, Indiana Jones 1935, and Guest for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Finding Ruffles :)_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	275. Who Let the Dog Out?

_**The new FBAWTFT trailer is so amazing and I can't wait for it to come out! It makes me want to reread that drabble with Merlin as an obscurus! Remember that, guys?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Report: This is a disclaimer.**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From goodgirl275: (Sequel to Dogsong) *sob* It's perfect. I want a continuation X'D

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Arthur, the Knights, Merlin, Gwen, Ruffles

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Future!Fic; sequel to 244. Dogsong

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur and the rest of them are continuing their search for Ruffles.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Report," Arthur ordered, bowing his head and crossing his hands behind his back as he paced the room.

"There is still no sign of Ruffles, My Lord," Elyan said grimly.

"We've searched the surrounding forest. Nothing," Leon added, just as grim.

Gwaine did not answer as he was too busy punching a wall.

Lancelot tried to be rational. "We'll keep looking, Arthur. You have my word."

Then Merlin noticed something odd. He glanced around the room. "Where's Percival?"

Gwen pointed a trembling finger. "There."

Standing proudly in the doorway was Percival holding the stone statue of Ruffles.

* * *

 ** _Now Merlin can reanimate him, and they can go on adventures again, and everything is going to be absolutely happy!_**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam, Arachnide, Careiless, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Maraviri, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, kittysintheslammer, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, CriesOfCapricorn, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the consequences of Arthur not doing what he was asked while he and Merlin are under the bandits' mercy._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	276. Deaf Ears

_***swats at air* I don't WANNA go do things, I want to sit here on my laptop and write!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaiming ears!**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur is forced to fight to keep Merlin safe.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, random bandits

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Any time during the series

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur just wanted to protect Merlin, but when his honor prevents him from killing someone during the bandits' cruel game, Merlin pays the price.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The instant the heavy door opened, Arthur leapt to his feet, and in one smooth motion, he threw his body in front of Merlin's. His fists were clenched tightly, and blood caked his knuckles. One of his eyes were swollen shut, and a jagged cut ran down his cheek. He didn't care.

Wordlessly, one of the guards took him by his shirt and shoved him away from Merlin. Nonetheless, he stumbled forward again to protect him from his mistake.

"Please!" Arthur pleaded. "I'll put on a show, just leave him be!"

His pleas fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

 ** _Should I write more for this? I feel like that there is a lot of room for me to do so, but it is up to you guys!_**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam, Arachnide, Careiless, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Maraviri, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, kittysintheslammer, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, goodgiri275, and Indiana Jones 1935 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: the secret to Leon's immortality_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	277. Nuka-Cola - Taste the Feeling!

_**I JUST WATCHED INFINITY WAR AND MY HEART IS DESTROYED!**_

 _ **Explanation: My brother plays this game, Fallout. I don't know much about it, but apparently there is this drink, and he constantly claims that it is the elixir of life. His headcanon is that Leon drinks it, so yeah.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaiming dissolving heart**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Inspired by RoyalPlacebo014: Leon drinks Nuka Cola for his immortality.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : General

 **Characters** : Leon

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Any time during the series

 _ **Summary**_ : The top secret reason why Leon is immortal, something so secret that it was locked in a vault and abandoned over time.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

There were jokes among the other knights that Sir Leon was immortal, but what they didn't know was that was actually the case. See, Sir Leon had an addiction to a widely popular beverage... from another time period.

Yes, this is possible. Consider this: Nuka-Cola can do almost anything, and, by drinking it, so Leon drinks a bottle everyday and with every meal instead of mead!

No one, not even this unnamed source, can tell you where he gets it from. All we can say is this: if you come across Leon after drinking his Nuka-Cola, run.

* * *

 ** _How fitting I post the Nuka Cola one AFTER Infinity War. *bawls eyes out again*_**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam, Arachnide, Careiless, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Maraviri, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, kittysintheslammer, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Rose Winpengibback, goodgirl275, Elsie, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and Killua Lawliet for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: An explanation behind the name "Pendragon."_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	278. King of Dragons

_**Yep, it's been a while, but I've had this typed for ages and was just too lazy to update XD Nonetheless, here's a fun update! And by fun it's just an idea that I had once upon a time!  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: King of Disclaimers  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: How the Pendragons got their name.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst

 **Characters** : King Uther, random dragonlord, dragon

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Pre-series

 _ **Summary**_ : Uther gives a name for himself as the Great Purge begins.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Without looking up from the unmoving corpse of the dragon, Uther ordered in a cold voice, "Kill him."

"No, please!" The dragonlord's pleas fell onto deaf ears as he was dragged away, leaving Uther alone.

He stuck his sword deep into the ground. "I've won. You magical beasts have fought valiantly, but _I_ have proven to us all that Camelot is stronger than your _puny_ magic." Uther laughed. "And I've proven to be the king Camelot deserves." Uther stuck his face into the dead dragon's face, "The King of Dragons."

Then King Uther Pendragon walked away.

* * *

 ** _Pendragon actually means Chief of Dragons or something, but hush!_**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam, Arachnide, Careiless, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Maraviri, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, kittysintheslammer, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017, AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MoonlightShine48, MythologyStar, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, mersan123, goodgirl275, and tarrangar for reviewing._**

 ** _Up next: Merlin and Arthur have to put aside their differences and work together to save Gwen._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	279. Damn the Consequences Part 1

__**Oooh, so before I post, hear me out! Okay, so some of you probably have heard of the Season 6 script Kingdom Come, right? You know, the one written by a bunch of fans relating to Arthur's return? Well, on YouTube, someone has been adapting these scripts into Sims movie/episode things! She has finished the first episode and has just posted the first part of the second episode today!  
**__

 _ _ **Search up Merlin Season 6 Sims on YouTube, and they will be the videos by Allis! Since it is Sims, it isn't quite the same experience, but it is still awesome!**__

 _ **Disclaimer: Damn the disclaimers!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur feels betrayed about Merlin keeping the magic a secret from him, so the two don't speak for months. Then Gwen gets kidnapped, and Arthur needs Merlin's help getting her back.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Early Season 2, before and during "Lancelot and Guinevere"

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur and Merlin haven't spoken to each other in weeks, but with Gwen's life on the line, the two have put aside their differences in order to get her back.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

 _"You've been lying to me this whole time!"_

 _"Arthur, I-"_

 _"Get out of my sight!"_

Arthur had a new servant, a bootlicker as Merlin would call him. Merlin primarily served Gaius now. Not once have the two once-best-friends so much as spoke to one another since whatever blowout they had two months ago. The others could only guess what happened. Arthur had had enough of Merlin's insolent ways. Merlin went too far with an insult, or Arthur did.

They didn't know how far from the truth they were.

Then Guinevere went missing, and everything changed.

* * *

 ** _So the idea, of course, is that Arthur found out about the magic and reacted badly. They were friends, of course, so he didn't turn him in to Uther, but Arthur pretty much fired Merlin and wants nothing more to do with him._**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam,_** ** _Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd, Arachnide, Careiless, Chuda04, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Kuchiki Erza, M-Riah, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Nova2222, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st,_** ** _deanloves 3.14, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017,_** ** _ ** _Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd,_** AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Nova2222, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shelby Nykamp, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Part 2, stat!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	280. Damn the Consequences Part 2

_**This is the only part that is not told by narrator! *le gasp***_

 _ **Disclaimer: Damn the disclaimers!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur feels betrayed about Merlin keeping the magic a secret from him, so the two don't speak for months. Then Gwen gets kidnapped, and Arthur needs Merlin's help getting her back.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Early Season 2, before and during "Lancelot and Guinevere"

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur and Merlin haven't spoken to each other in weeks, but with Gwen's life on the line, the two have put aside their differences in order to get her back.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"You didn't trust me." It was a statement, not a question.

Merlin stared at the man who he had thought was his friend. "After how you reacted, could you really blame me?"

Arthur folded his hands together, but he didn't answer. "Will you help me? I _know_ that I am asking too much, considering... But please, Merlin, I am begging you."

It had been the first time Arthur has called Merlin by his name since the day he discovered his magic.

Merlin pressed his lips together. "I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die."

* * *

 ** _Of course, I turned around and rehashed one of our best lines in the show! Clearly there are some issues between them, though they still care about each other! They are just hurt!_**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam,_** ** _Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd, Arachnide, Careiless, Chuda04, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Kuchiki Erza, M-Riah, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Nova2222, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st,_** ** _deanloves 3.14, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017,_** ** _ ** _Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd,_** AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Nova2222, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shelby Nykamp, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Last part!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	281. Damn the Consequences Part 3

_**Part 3 Woo! Remember to watch Kingdom Come!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Damn the disclaimers!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From me: Arthur feels betrayed about Merlin keeping the magic a secret from him, so the two don't speak for months. Then Gwen gets kidnapped, and Arthur needs Merlin's help getting her back.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Gwen

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Early Season 2, before and during "Lancelot and Guinevere"

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur and Merlin haven't spoken to each other in weeks, but with Gwen's life on the line, the two have put aside their differences in order to get her back.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The two rode out the following morning to find Arthur's love. A week later, they returned with a bedraggled serving girl dressed in Morgana's clothes clinging tightly to Arthur's waist and little bloodshed to be found.

After spending a week in the dungeons, Arthur seemed to have reemployed Merlin into his service. There was no talk of their disagreement, no mention of what had happened the week spent searching for and rescuing Guinevere. Things were still tense between the two, but things were going to be all right. They had each other after all, magic or not.

* * *

 ** _It's up to your imaginations what happened during this week! Why they forgave each other, if Gwen found out, all of that! I just provide the inspiration!_**

 ** _Thank you AkyraSam,_** ** _Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd, Arachnide, Careiless, Chuda04, Devon Shea, Diana Quill, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, GreyAurora, HasXnoXlife, ImpalaToDream81, Indiana Jones 1935, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jupitere, JustLove201, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, Kuchiki Erza, M-Riah, Maraviri, MythologyStar, Nova2222, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Skypeoplephoenix732, Star4427, SweetangelSeve, Sword1428, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Wonky Wendy, artistialyanartist, bonecrusher1st,_** ** _deanloves 3.14, fangirling in the dark, fredandgeorgerule, goodgirl275, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, thelovelyducky, winter368, and yeolepostalservice for favoriting._**

 ** _Thank you 1fastreader2017,_** ** _ ** _Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd,_** AnimeFreak132002, Arachnide, Armed Truth, BlankAce, Childatheart28, Dalek. Sec. Tardis, Devon Shea, Falling Willow, Geccarenee13, Gre3nleaf, HasXnoXlife, High King Gil-galad, ImpalaToDream81, Ivy Kanka, IvyLestrange, JJY221, Jetom, Jupitere, KLR9KuroDeath, Killua Lawliet, KiraNyght, LibertyBell . 047, Linorien, Lycropanthy, M-Riah, Merlinlover260, MythologyStar, Nova2222, Onee-Chan1999, RedandBlueFangirl, Rose Winpengibback, ScruffydaDruid, Scy B. Lad, Seedsiz, Shelby Nykamp, Shiranai Atsune, Skypeoplephoenix732, Smallville Girl, SummerElfOwl, SweetangelSeve, Tabbitoast, TheDarkestDreams, Turmanarmo,_** **_WEast, Walker's Annoying Voice, Wonky Wendy, bonecrusher1st, goodgirl275, henr4588, himeisawriter91, hollyhobbit101, imbloodylondonmate, lexi1220, lupintonks, magicforever39, mersan123, morningstar115, neal4grissom, parimalik, pezzz, roseannacharlotte, skydoe16, snykamp0722, stormpix, tara hitge, and winter368 for following._**

 ** _Thank you Killua Lawliet, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, and goodgirl275 for reviewing._**

 ** _Next: Kitty cats!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	282. Cat Fur On Your Clothes

_**Okey, officially done with college. Maybe, just maybe, the stress will go away and I will start posting more often? Maybe? We'll just have to see!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Meow.  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From MythologyStar: Wait, what if Freya COULD turn into a cat?!

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Romance

 **Characters** : Merlin, Arthur, Freya

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Modern days

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin loves his cat very much. Arthur, however, has no idea why the cat needs clothes.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Merlin!"

Merlin groaned and stopped stroking the cat. He was woken up like this every day now that Arthur was back.

"What do you _want?"_ Merlin called back.

Arthur jogged to the doorway, holding a shirt in his arms. "Why do you have ladies' clothes?"

"Why were you even in there?" Merlin quipped.

"Just answer the bloody question."

"They're Freya's."

"Freya? Who's Freya?"

The cat jumped from Merlin's lap and transformed into a young woman, prompting Arthur to faint because who would have thought that Merlin would have a lady friend?

Merlin smirked. " _That's_ Freya."

* * *

 _ **Only realized after rereading through this how dark and dirty this sounds. Ah well! Poor Arthur, his mind can't handle it all.**_

 _ **For now on, I'm just gonna do a big list of thank yous since it is too much work to constantly edit a huge list :P Too intimidating!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and stalking!**_

 _ **Up next: A 2-shot where Arthur must give up something valuable in return for something just as valuable, if not more.**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	283. Irreplaceable Part 1

_**What? WHAT? Not a thousand years between chapters for once?! And TWO of them?! What is this! This is insanity! We are all gonna die!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ringing in a disclaimer...  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Blank: From me: Arthur trades his ring for Merlin's freedom.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Friendship

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Unnamed bandit, mentions of Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Let's go with some time in Season 3 so that the dorks are close but not bothered with Morgana's disappearance. Also, a timeline where Arthur knows about the magic.

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin was caught by some slavers a few weeks before, and Arthur has to bargain with them to save his friend.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Arthur held his breath as the bandit dumped the bag of gold onto the table. It was all that he could smuggle from the castle right from under Uther's nose. He just hoped that it was enough.

"Hmm, I need more."

Arthur couldn't show how desperate he was to free Merlin. "But everyone else here-"

"Is not a sorcerer," the bandit snapped. "The more power, the more gold. What else have ye got?"

But Arthur didn't have anything else except for... Well, he did have one thing, but was Merlin really worth it?

Of course he was.

* * *

 _ **Onward onward to part 2! Nothing special here, except a stingy bandit that knows of Merlin's magic and apparently so does Arthur (fun fact: when I first wrote the drabble, the magic wasn't going to be mentioned at all! But then, it was also originally going to be 1 drabble, but the word count ended up at 150. I had to do some filler XD**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	284. Irreplaceable Part 2

_**Step right up for the amazing second part of this tale!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ringing in a disclaimer...  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : Blank: From me: Arthur trades his ring for Merlin's freedom.

 ** _Rating_** : T

 ** _Genre_** : Angst/Friendship

 **Characters** : Arthur, Merlin, Unnamed bandit, mentions of Uther

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : Let's go with some time in Season 3 so that the dorks are close but not bothered with Morgana's disappearance. Also, a timeline where Arthur knows about the magic.

 _ **Summary**_ : Merlin was caught by some slavers a few weeks before, and Arthur has to bargain with them to save his friend.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

And within one moment Arthur's decision was made for him. He took the ring off of his finger and held it out to the beast. "This ring belonged to Queen Ygraine herself. Look, it bears the sigil of her house in its markings."

Arthur's eyes were pleading with the slaver to accept the jewelry. It was just a ring. Merlin was irreplaceable.

The bandit stuck the invaluable ring on his smallest finger then sneered, "You're lucky it fits, boy. Take him and go."

And, with no hesitation, Arthur made to rescue his best friend from his hell.

* * *

 _ **I somehow lost the original final draft for this, but I like this one better. For reference, the original line was that Arthur won the ring in a card game, but apparently how he came by the ring was irrelevant. I know there are a lot of theories behind the ring connecting it to Ygraine (despite his claim that the sigil was the only thing he had of her), but he is always wearing this ring so I had to write about it. This will go to show just how much Merlin is worth to him.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the everythings of everythings! See you next time!**_

 _ **Up next: Arthur discovers Merlin is ticklish!**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	285. Sir Ticklelot

_**Ah, 2019. I don't feel any different. New years are overrated. 2019 is overrated. In one year no one will care about 2019, and it will be all about 2020. I want 2020 vision. I hate having to wear contacts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Disclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimer**_

 _ **Prompt**_ : From Aria: A prompt in which Arthur finds out Merlin is ticklish. You decide what happens next XD

 _ **Rating**_ : K+

 _ **Genre**_ : Humor/Friendship

 _ **Characters**_ : Merlin, Arthur

 _ **Time Frame**_ : Season 5 post "The Hollow Queen" (and maybe "With All My Heart" to make up for the lightheartedness of this)

 _ **Summary**_ : Arthur notices that something is off about Merlin and comes up with an answer. In doing so, he discovers something that Merlin wishes that he would have never found out about.

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

"Have you been off to see your lady friend again?"

Merlin put his towel back into his bucket. "What are you talking about, Arthur?"

Smirking devilishly, Arthur marked up to him and jabbed him in the stomach. "It's all right if you want to talk about it. Take it from me, someone who knows about women."

Merlin didn't respond because the second Arthur touched him, he started giggling.

For once, Arthur caught on and continued tickling him like the teasing older brother he was. "Ticklish are we? Does she know?"

Merlin laughed, the answer clear on his face.

* * *

 ** _If you guys remember, Gwen had told Arthur that Merlin was seeing a girl to excuse his absence in "The Hollow Queen." Obviously Merlin can't come up with any reasonable excuses for himself, so, while he probably told Arthur about Gwen shortly afterwards, chances are that Arthur probably still thinks that Merlin is shirking his duties for a girl (the poor girl)._**

 ** _The answer clear on his face? It can be interpreted in so many ways, including Arthur just thinking that there is an answer when there is none at all because the girl Merlin loves is dead._**

 ** _Freya probably didn't know._**

 ** _Ah, that time of time where I ask for reviews. How did you like it? Do you have any prompts that I must write or so help me? Tells me!_**

 ** _Next up: Camelot is suffering a drought, and Merlin must make it rain._**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


	286. Let There Be Rain!

_**Words words words words. Things things things things. I'm Batman.**_

 _ **I am really sleepy, but I wanted to post something, so, here you go! The absolute proof of Merlin's badassery!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am disclaiming the use of disclaimers because I certainly didn't invent the term of "disclaimers," therefore I do not need to disclaim something that I have no claim to!  
**_

 ** _Prompt_** : From Facebook: "My favorite grimoire page was a spell for rain where the person would go outside with a bucket of water and pour it onto the ground, then proceed to pretty much yell at the clouds about 'see it's not hard!'" and then the comments talked about how Merlin would probably do this.

 ** _Rating_** : K+

 ** _Genre_** : Humor

 **Characters** : Merlin, mentions of Gaius

 ** _Time_** **_Frame_** : I don't know, just whenever? The whenevers of whenever sounds good.

 _ **Summary**_ : Oh no! Camelot is suffering a drought! What is Merlin ever to do? Oh, I know, turn to magic, duh!

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

They were in the middle of a drought, and, as the crops died and the people starved, Gaius urged Merlin to make it rain. Eventually Merlin figured it out. Triumphant, he gathered all of the ingredients he needed to make it rain.

One bucket of water.

He carried it out into the middle of a clearing where he would not be caught. The sun beat down on his shoulders as he stared at the glistening liquid.

Then Merlin dumped the contents onto the ground. "See, it's not hard!"

Then he walked back into Camelot as it started to rain.

* * *

 _ **I couldn't find the post if I tried, I'm sure, but I remember that there were like 3-4 people discussing Merlin and how he would probably do this, and it does feel like a Merlin thing to do, so I was like "Why not?" Ahh, so perfect, so so perfect. Whoever came up with this, thank you!**_

 _ **What? Oh, more words. Fun.**_

 _ **Next: Gwen lies.**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


End file.
